Gone too far
by deathskeith
Summary: Itachi has to stop a friend's little brother from taking things too far with a crush on Sasuke. It gets more intense when he himself is finding himself falling for the innocent 16 year old. Contains:fluff, yaoi...You know the drill. Re-corrected version
1. Welcome home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto anime or any of the characters. This fan fiction is purely fan made.**

**Sasuke might seem a little out of character in this one but I always wanted him to be cute. I even edited his looks a little so sorry! Some others might be out of character but that is only to make it funny in some places. There will also be drama and some heavy and detailed yaoi so no one under 18 okay? I'll warn you when they come up. Let me know if I'm not using something correctly and I'll be sure to fix it! Thank you and enjoy the fan fiction.**

**Summary:** Sasuke is your usual innocent sixteen year old boy who happens to live with his older brother. Having been abandoned by their parents, both have lived moderately well by themselves since Itachi was fifteen. Now at the age of twenty three, Itachi leads a life of his job and hanging out with friends while raising his little brother. When a brother of his friend goes a little too far with a crush on his little brother, it's up to him to stop it before it gets out of hand…Or he himself falls for the sixteen year old.

* * *

____________________________________________________

**Chapter 1: Welcome Home**

_____________________________________________________

* * *

Itachi sighed as he slammed the car door shut at the end of the day. Walking up his black top driveway he made his way to the finely lined white sidewalk. The lights in the house were on, signaling that his little brother was home. He opened the door to the two story blue and black house, taking off his jacket and hanging it up.

"Sasuke, I'm home!" he yelled out.

"Itachi-nii? Welcome home!" a delicate voice yelled from the kitchen. Itachi heard the soft sound of socked feet walk across the hard wood floors as the young boy came toward him from the kitchen. The smell of chicken and rice filled the air and it made the older Uchiha's stomach growl and his mouth water. Sasuke popped out of the kitchen with a smile on his cream colored face. Long black hair tied in a small pony tail on his lower neck swayed when he walked toward his older brother. Sasuke reached out and gently took the elders briefcase and hugged it to his apron clad chest. Sasuke's cute face was slightly flushed from the heat of the kitchen. The yellow apron he wore was tied tight around his waist with a small bow on his lower back, making his dark blue shirt stand out against white pants. Itachi smiled and ruffled his hair, making the younger giggle.

"Did you get my note on the table this morning?" the older asked, taking off his shoes and putting on his house slippers. Usually he drove Sasuke to school but work called him in very early today. He note was short notice and he hoped it wasn't a burden to his brother to cook extra. Sasuke nodded and gently set his briefcase down on the couch coffee table.

"About your friends coming over? Yes, I made enough dinner for all of us," he replied, smoothing down his apron. "It should be ready in a half hour at the latest." Itachi smirked and made his way to the kitchen. A pot of coffee greeted him from the breakfast island as he grabbed his cup from the cupboard.

"How was school, any homework?" he asked, pouring himself a large cup of the dark liquid. He heard Sasuke hum in his throat as he opened the door to the oven and check on the chicken.

"It was okay, could have been better I guess. There was a huge food fight in the lunch room so I hid in the library that period," he said, wiping the sweat from the heat of the oven off his forehead. Itachi turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Was it that trouble maker Naruto again?" he asked, leaning against the counter. He watched as Sasuke went over to the rice cooker and looked inside it.

"Well, I think it was mostly Kiba Inuzuka this time, Naruto actually warned me about the food fight around third period. I don't know why he started it; I think he was trying to hit the Hyuuga kid for not letting him go out with his cousin Hinata. I don't know much about those sorts of things. Why is high school so confusing?" Itachi chuckled around his hot cup and set it down. He walked over to Sasuke and let his arms fall over the boy's shoulders. Sasuke craned his neck to look up at the older boy in wonder.

"Sadly that is part of growing up. You get a crush and you get angry easily and there is a lot of confusion in your life at the time," Itachi replied, squeezing his brother a bit. Sasuke smiled at him and his cheeks turned a little pink. Sasuke lifted a hand and patted his older brother's arm that was wrapped around his shoulder.

"Nii-san is so smart," he said lightly, turning his face to the stove. Itachi tried to ignore the slight feeling of butterflies fluttering in his stomach at that remark. Sasuke usually always made him feel that way after he gave his brother a helpful piece of advice and praised him, but not like this. Itachi pulled away carefully and none too quickly to provoke suspicion and went to his cup of coffee.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke asked, turning toward him with a face of what appeared to be red, curious and little of embarrassment. Itachi blinked at him and felt tingly at the red that covered his little brother's face, he swallowed his excess saliva.

"Hm?" Sasuke seemed to fidget a bit and looked at the floor.

"Have you ever had a crush on someone?" he asked, turning his now fully pink face away. Itachi almost spit out the mouth full of coffee he had. He rubbed his cheek with a finger and coughed.

"Well…I…I...Sasuke..."

_DING DONG! BAM BAM BAM!_

_"HELLO! WE'RE HERE!"_

The brothers turned to the noise and Itachi sweat dropped. Sasuke giggled, fixing his wrinkled apron and pony tail.

"I'll get it!" Sasuke said, walking to the front door. Itachi felt sweat gather at the base of his hair line and as he continued to drink his coffee, slowly this time.

_Of course I love Sasuke; he is my only precious younger brother. But lately it feels like I've come to feel more than just brotherly love towards him…_

Itachi swept those thoughts under the rug and joined his brother at greeting the company at the front door. Sasuke put his hand on the door handle just as Itachi stood at the entry way door.

"Hi guys!" Sasuke greeted, opening the door and letting them in. Itachi smiled, turning around he took a seat on their large couch, crossing his legs.

"Hey what's up Itachi-chibi," Kisame asked, handing Sasuke a small basket with what looked like sweets inside. The big light blue skinned man smiled widely, showing sharp teeth, customarily done by his dentist, as for why, Sasuke had no clue. A simple pale yellow bandanna wrapped around his head, molding back his shiny spiky hair. Kisame was almost pushed into the wall and his eyes opened comically wide when someone behind him became impatient to come in.

"Oy, don't say that or Itachi will get mad. Besides, Sasuke is cuter on his own," Deidara scolded the blue skinned man. As the blond passed by, he reached out and pinched the younger boy's cheek lightly, finger nails painted their usual dark blue.

"He is so much more kawaii than Itachi," he teased, smiling widely. Sasuke blushed and closed his eyes at the pinch. Deidara oohed at the action and was about to pull the younger into a hug when someone else came through the door.

"Leave him alone and get inside, it's freezing out here dumb ass," Pein growled, pushing the blond forward and almost face first into the carpet. The blond bumped into Kisame and sent them both into the living room, swearing and pushing at one another. Pein walked in and put a small box of candy on top of Kisame's basket and ruffled the young boy's hair.

"Hello Sasuke, long time no see, school going okay?" he asked, smiling around his piercings. As usual he wore his dark red shirt with black slacks and lots of bracelets. Sasuke always wondered why Pein had so many piercings in his face alone, they must have hurt something awful when he smiled or had the pins put in. Sasuke smiled and thanked him. He was about to shut the door when a whirl wind of red came through and practically pounced Sasuke onto the floor.

"My little Sasu-chan, how have you been? Lonely without your Sasori-kun?" he practically gushed, squeezing the poor boy into the color blue. The basket that Sasuke had been holding fell to the floor. Luckily it fell facing up on the carpet, box of candy with it. Pein growled and snatched his brother Sasori by his ear and pulled him in to the living room. Deidara and Kisame were still fighting and tugging at each others hair and shirts, punching and slapping like girls.

"Enough you idiot. Let the boy breath for kami-sama's sake!" he scolded, pulling the red head with him. As Sasori was being pulled away, Itachi shot him an annoyed glare. He watched as the moron reached out for Sasuke as he was pulled, yelling this and that at Pein. Sasuke recovered and laughed slightly, picking up the basket and closing the front door.

"Where is Tobi-san?" he asked, walking back to the kitchen. Sasori was finally set down on to the couch as Pein gave him a warning look. He ignored the look and practically had his imaginary tail wagging as Sasuke walked by him and to the kitchen table a few feet away.

"I believe he had a dentist appointment," Itachi said, re-crossing his legs.

"Sasu-chan, let Sasori-kun set the table for you," he offered, jumping off the couch. Sasuke set down the basket and smiled at him.

"If you want to Sasori-san," he said. Sasori pouted at him.

"No, no, call me Sasori-kun!" he said, patting his chest.

"Umm…Uhh," the younger blushed, looking away.

"Sasori you dumb ass, just set the table!" Kisame yelled behind him, making the red head jump. Sasuke walked to the kitchen and disappeared behind it to the stove. Sasori grumbled but true to his word started setting the table for dinner.

"Since when does Tobi take care of his teeth?" Deidara asked, grabbing the TV remote.

"Since he rotted them out eating all that sugary crap you gave him at the Christmas party last year," Pein commented, snatching the remote. The blond hissed at him and fought to get the small device back. Sasori finished setting up the table and went to chase Sasuke into the kitchen. The small raven was humming and mixing something in a pot, his soft voice making the red head's insides dance. He grinned and quietly walked up behind the humming boy, licking his lips in excitement. He was about to grab the younger by the hips, fingers wiggling, when a tug on the back of his neck collar stopped him. Sasori choked and turned to meet the not so amused eyes of the oldest, Itachi Uchiha. Narrowed hard eyes burned through his very being as he was looked at.

"Get out, and keep your filthy molesting hands to yourself," he hissed, throwing the red head out the doorway. He landed with a hard thump outside the door and gave a strangled yelp of disappointment as he was being tossed. Sasuke turned around, hair swaying against his neck and confusion written all over his beautiful face.

"You say something nii-san?" he asked, continuing to mix the gravy pot. Itachi smiled at him and walked to the oven, bending over and looking into it.

"Umm...I asked if it was time to take the chicken out. Let Nii-san do it for you, it might be heavy and hot, okay?" he offered, clapping his hands. Sasuke stared at him with sparkling eyes for a moment before smiling and nodding, cheeks a bit pink.

"Oh, thank you nii-san, the chicken should be done in about five minutes," he said, happily turning back to the stove. Itachi have a large sigh of relief before entering the living room where everyone sat on the couch. He gave Sasori who was still sitting on the floor a triumphant smirk before joining the others on the large corner couch. Sasori grit his teeth and stood up, plopping down onto the couch next to his brother who greeted him with a kick to the thigh.

"Bastard!" he shouted, jumping at his sibling head first. They wrestled on the couch with hoots of encouragements from Kisame and a giddy Deidara, Itachi only watched as Sasori seemed to be struggling in a head lock. Sasuke came out about five minutes later and waved to his brother. Sasuke brought the rice cooker to the table as Itachi handled the large chicken pot with oven gloved hands.

"Dig in and eat!" Sasuke clapped as he started making rice bowls. Kisame being the blue skinned pig he was, almost had to be restrained when he pulled off a large leg. Everyone made a plate and sat, Sasori insisting he had to be seated next to Sasuke much to Itachi's distaste. The small raven didn't seem to mind and went to get drinks for everyone before he sat down.

"Thank you Sasuke!" everyone yelled, teasing the boy before they dug in. Sasuke blushed but nodded and started eating. Needless to say, not everyone was as neat eater like Sasuke. Kisame looked like he needed a bib, covered in gravy and chicken juice dribbling from his mouth. Deidara had rice all over his face and parts of his hair from holding the bowl so close to his face. Itachi had a gravy smudge on his collar from when he missed his fork because he was too busy watching what Sasori was doing to Sasuke. Only Pein seemed to be concentrating while he ate, swiftly bringing the fork to his mouth before biting and chewing. Sasori lifted up a fork which held a bit of chicken and held it up to Sasuke's face.

"Sasu-chan, open wide," he cooed. The raven blushed and gently tried to pull his head away. Itachi growled from across the table silently.

"Um, that's okay Sasori-san, I can do it myself," he said, trying to turn away. Sasori pouted and tried again, determined to feed his Sasu-chan.

"No Sasu-chan, call me Sasori-kun!" he whined. Sasuke could feel sweat gathering along his forehead and he opened his mouth to humor the red head who was delighted. Itachi growled again and bit sharply at his fork, making a small screech against his teeth.

"Dumb ass," Pein breathed softly under his breath. Deidara and Kisame heard him and started giggling slightly.

After dinner was done they all sat on the couch and laughed for a bit. Deidara was telling some dirty jokes he heard at work and Itachi was trying hard to block his little brother's ears. Sasori was sitting far too close for comfort to Sasuke for Itachi's liking. Kisame and Deidara wanted to pick on the red head a bit. Deidara grabbed the boy by the hips and plopped him on his lap. Kisame proceeded to tickle the boy, making him laugh uncontrollably. Sasori yelled at them that they were cutting off his air and yanked him back. Deidara started a game of go fish and everyone got into it.

When it was nearly close to nine o'clock, the eldest Uchiha looked at Sasuke. Itachi told Sasuke to go to bed, he would do the dishes. Sasuke reluctantly obeyed and stood up from a whining Sasori who started reaching for him. Kissing his brother's cheek and waving everyone a good night, he headed up the stairs and to his bedroom at the end of the hallway. When Sasori attempted to follow Sasuke up, Pein grabbed his ear and tugged him to the couch where he sat and pouted.

"Honestly, why do I even bring you over here?" Pein asked him, sitting down also on the couch. "All you do is pine after the poor boy." Sasori glared at his brother.

"What's wrong with me wanting to tuck him in? Itachi obviously isn't running to do it," he stated. Itachi growled but held his temper as not to scare Sasuke upstairs.

"He is sixteen and capable of putting himself to bed. I don't baby him from sunrise to sunset you know," Itachi mentioned, which he knew deep down was a lie. He loved to spoil Sasuke whether the boy was aware of it or not.

"Liar," Deidara smirked, raising his eyebrow.

"Whatever, get your mind out of the gutter and my brother and get the booze, we're playing betting cards. Sasuke made sure the guest bedrooms were ready for you guys, so don't make any more noise than necessary," he said, heading to the kitchen to retrieve the drinks stashed in the fridge. Deidara shuffled the cards and Kisame put a baseball game on the TV. Pein took out his small cigars and ash tray and lit the long brown stick, inhaling deeply. Sasori sat there and kept casting glances at the stairway to Sasuke's room.

_If only these guys weren't here..._

Sasori bit his lip but softly so no one would notice.

_Sasuke...Uhh..._

About two hours later, Kisame was smashed from the constant drinking and Deidara was winning hand by hand. They were betting beer bottle caps from their drinks; losers had to drink of course. Itachi didn't take in too much of a buzz; he had work tomorrow and wanted to be stable when he drove Sasuke to school. Kisame didn't have to work his shift at the magazine warehouse so he dived in. Deidara ran a home business, selling real-estate with his cousin Konan; he could afford to sleep in. Pein was smoking and drinking like a mob boss, poor man never got to party much when you worked as a bartender...Not.

Sasori worked on the side as a romance writer. No one was ever really able to guess how he got so creative with one of his main characters. In reality most likely, Sasori imagined himself with Sasuke for every book or scene he wrote. It explained why he was able to sell his stories and make an income for himself. His real job was working at a craft shop near the middle of town, designing wood products. Anything from furniture, instruments and puppets with his grandmother.

"I win again!" Deidara announced, fist in the air. The group groaned and Kisame smacked his hand on the table.

"Damn it, Zetsu should be here, he at least was able to tell when your blond ass was bluffing!" he huffed, taking a fist full of chips from a nearby bowl and shoving them in his large mouth. Itachi himself was sick of losing and threw his hand of cards onto the table with a hiss.

"Let's switch to rummy," he said, noticing that all the beer bottle tops were on Deidara's side anyway.

"Quitter," Pein chuckled, throwing his cards onto the table. Sasori said nothing and threw his cards down as well. Kisame looked at him and in his drunken state couldn't resist opening his big mouth.

"You're awfully quite party pooper, thinking of Itachi-chibi again?" he laughed, hiccupping. Sasori gave him a blush and a glare, burning reddish grey eyes that made Kisame smile crookedly and nervously.

_Sasori is scary when he is pissed off..._

Kisame laughed nervously and backed off, stuffing his face with more chips.

"Fine then, I'll just have to kick all you're drunken and buzzed asses, deal the cards, winner chooses a prize!" Sasori said, gathering the cards and shuffling.

"Ohh...I like the sound of that. What will we win?" the blond asked, rubbing his chin. Sasori raised his eyes and smirked.

"Anything they want and we all have to consent to it," he said, voice sounding really low and serious. Itachi grew suspicious and his spine tingled in warning. He casted protective eyes up the stairs before he returned them to Sasori.

"We'll see..." Itachi whispered. The game went on, Kisame and surprisingly, Deidara weren't doing so well this time. Itachi and Sasori constantly exchanged glances when their turns popped up. Pein watched as sweat gathered on his brother's temple, he saw Sasori really getting into the game. Pein though, only had a vague idea about what his intentions were and he had a feeling they revolved around a certain younger Uchiha. Pein rolled his eyes behind his cards.

_Him and his silly crush. Sasuke is only sixteen and he is being chased unknowingly by a horny twenty three year old._

Pein sincerely hoped that his brother would come to his senses and see that Sasuke was too young and naive to accept what Sasori was all too willing to give. And god forbid Pein let his brother take more than necessary or even allowed from the younger. Itachi would kill Sasori in bloody murder and Pein himself for not preventing his only brother's actions.

Sasori put down another card and looked like he was burning holes through his hand. Before anyone could think further, Deidara gave out a 'whoop' and put all his cards down, leaving him empty handed.

"I win!" he yelled, pointing to Kisame. "And I want a famous shark skinned foot rub!" he announced, making Kisame weep and hit his head down onto the table they were playing at. Sasori visibly paled and Itachi smirked.

_Haha...Loser.

* * *

_

**Well, that was chapter 1, please review! I hope I at least get more then 10 reviews...**

**See u in chapter 2!**


	2. Waking up is a bitch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Well, I got many reviews saying they thought the 1st chapter was cute. Okay, chapter 2 up! I hope I get more reviews this time!

* * *

**

The next morning came with a small headache and a house full of hung over guests. Each of his friends had retired to their appointed guest rooms and Itachi went to his own on the second level, two doors down from Sasuke. Itachi woke up, deemed he had a slight headache and went back to sleep. Sasuke was up early as usual and half awake as he walked to the kitchen and saw all the beer bottles on the table. He sighed and went to the refrigerator to take out some things to make breakfast. Everyone would be hungry and need to be able to suck up all the alcohol in their systems. Grabbing his yellow apron, he tied it on over his blue sleep shirt. He hummed as he placed a frying pan on a burner and turned on the stove.

"Pancakes suck up the most for the boozed over," he smiled, taking out some sausage.

Sasori woke up groaning with a headache the size of Mt. Fuji. He massaged his forehead and hissed as it swam like a mixture of oil in water. He had been so angry and disappointed last night that he had lost the card game and started drinking heavily because of it.

God, did he now regret it.

He stood from the bed and was relieved when he didn't feel nauseous. He had learned how to hold his liquor quite well at least, he guessed he owed Pein for teaching him that much. Deidara and Kisame would most likely be throwing up, especially after giving Deidara a foot rub...With lotion.

He opened his door and was instantly submerged in the smell of sausage and pancakes. His stomach did a three sixty and growled loudly, kami-sama though, he hoped it wasn't Itachi cooking.

He walked to the kitchen door and poked his head in. His heart burst with excitement as he watched the younger Uchiha by the stove wearing a yellow apron with a cute bow in the back and humming softly. He turned away from the door and smiled to himself.

_My cute Sasu-chan is making me breakfast! Ohh...How lucky of me to see him this way...Wait, what if he burns himself? Oh noo...._

Sasori's smile dropped and he suddenly turned serious.

_What if he and I..._

_**Warning, Sasori Fantasy**_

_His beloved would be standing in the kitchen humming happily. He'd be facing the stove cooking when suddenly....!_

_"Ah!" Sasuke cried out, pulling his hands back from the stove. He accidentally leaned too far over and touched the pan with his right index finger. Sasuke's eyes filled with silent painful tears. "Ow..." he started crying, whimpering. Sasori walked in, looking worriedly at his little Sasu-chan._

_"Sasu-koi?" he would ask, approaching the other and holding him close. Sasuke's watery eyes looked up at him, breath taking beautiful. He held his finger up for Sasori to see._

_"Sasori-kun," he would whisper softly. "Please...Make the pain go away," he begged, cheeks flushing as he looked to the side. Sasori smiled kindly at him and gently grabbed the younger boy's wrist. Sasuke looked at him shyly, eyes shining in adoration. His other arm went around the perfectly arched waist to pull him closer._

_"My Sasu-chan...I'll make it all better," he cooed, slipping the finger into his mouth and licking the digit._

_"Oh, Sasori-kun...That feels so good," Sasuke breathed, eyes closing, cheeks flushed. "So kind to me." Sasori released the finger and licked his lips. _

_"Sasuke..." he whispered, leaning in close and wrapping his arms around the youth. Sasuke squirmed but did not pull away._

_"Sasori-kun, what if s-someone sees...It's...It's embarrassing..." he whispered."To steal away such a handsome person like you...I...I..." he stuttered, feeling weak as Sasori leaned closer. "I feel..." he whispered, leaning his head back, ready to be kissed. Sasori leaned close, eyes shining and only a breath away from plump creamy kissable lips._

_"Sasu-chan...I...I love--_

"Sasori-san?" a voice asked.

_RRRIIIRRRPPP! _(Record being suddenly stopped)

Sasori woke from his day dream and looked into the deep dark eyes of Sasuke.

"Are you alright Sasori-san? You were just staring into space like a zombie, and...You're drooling. Do you need some coffee or an aspirin?" he asked kindly, tilting his head. Sasori felt his heart beat faster at the boy's concerns and suggestions. Before he knew it he pulled the young man into a tight hug and rubbed his cheek against the boy's face.

"Sasu-chan, you're so nice, taking care of me. You're so cute, run away with me and be mine!" he said all in one breathe. Sasuke blinked and blushed as he was pulled against the red head's slightly warm body. His cheeks were turning redder and redder; he squirmed and awkwardly hugged Sasori back. Sometimes his brother's friends were weird. He had received plenty of hugs from Kisame and Deidara but they liked to tease on how he was a tiny Itachi which often drove his brother nuts. Usually if anyone really tried to touch him other than appropriate, his brother would be in front of him in a second and giving that person the death glare. Sasuke had always been thankful he had never done anything bad to receive such a nasty glare. It was impressive though, he had always thought that much.

Sasori kept rubbing his cheek against his and gushed out affection. Piling it on like shoveling coal into a furnace and appreciating the burn. Sasuke suddenly remembered he had something on the stove and panicked.

"Ah, my pancakes!" he shouted. As he jumped, his foot accidentally came down on Sasori's, causing the man to yelp and pull away, holding his foot and bouncing in place. Sasuke rushed to the kitchen and checked the food, relieved to see it un-burnt before flipping them and turning off the oven. Sasori landed with a thud onto the floor, grasping his foot.

_Noooo...Sasu...Chan...._

Sasori mentally cried and grew annoyed when he heard people coming out their rooms and down the first floor hallway.

"Damn, something smells good; I hope a little sweetie has some coffee on the pot!" Deidara teasingly yelled down the hall to Sasuke, not sounding hung over at all. Kisame came slumping out of his room, looking green against his large blue body. The man covered his mouth suddenly and went running to the bathroom to wrench, door wide open. At the same time, Pein was coming down the hall and became exposed to it. He grimaced and gave a noise of disgust in the back of his throat.

"Eww...Gross. Kisame you fool, close the door when you're emptying your stomach. Kami..." he sighed, slamming the door shut. The sounds of a sick Kisame reached Sasori as he continued to lie on the floor, holding his sore foot.

"What happen to you Red, get run over by the early birds at the Country Kitchen Buffet?" Deidara asked tilting his head in confusion and hands on his hips. Sasori growled.

"Shut up," he hissed hotly. The blond shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, weirdo," Deidara whispered the last part as he stepped into the kitchen. "Hey Itachi-chibi, what's cooking good look-in?" Deidara joked, noticing the yellow apron the boy was wearing. Deidara thought it made the boy look small and cute, like Itachi's little house wife or something. Pein smirked as he noticed also, leaning against the door jamb.

"So, Itachi has a little wife, how cute. Want to come over to my place to cook, clean and service me my pet?" Pein joked, walking over and running his fingers affectionately through the younger's dark hair. Sasuke giggled as he caught and held Pein's hand in both of his, cheeks tinted with red.

"You'll have to talk to nii-san for that one. Sadly, I doubt he would let me go, he doesn't like me to wander that much," he teased back. Pein smiled and laughed as he tenderly scratched the younger's scalp, causing the boy to tilt his head like a cat being petted. Sasuke really was Itachi's cute little treasure. If Pein had a little one like Sasuke, he would keep him close and safe.

Sasori watched in hot, horrible jealousy in the door-way and snarled softly. He stood up and was about to open his mouth to yell when the kitchen door suddenly swung open, hitting him in the ass. He went down on to the kitchen floor with a girly squeal, making everyone look at him in surprise. Itachi paid him no heed as he walked straight up to his little brother and kissed his cheek.

"Morning little brother," he said, going for the coffee. Sasuke, still in shock from Sasori's fall, only blinked as he was kissed, the contact if lips of skin woke him back up.

"Oh...Oh! Good morning nii-san. Did you need me to make you a bento for lunch?" he asked, going for the cupboards that stored them.

"That sounds great. The cafeteria at work gives me heartburn and I can't touch fast food anymore, I'll get fat," Itachi announced, patting his stomach. Pein poked his brother on the floor with his big toe. Deidara was too busy helping Itachi by starting to poke him stomach, making Sasuke laugh at his brother's annoyed face.

"You okay? Hellooooo..." he said, pulling a frown. Sasori's head came up; a bloody nose adorned is face. Sasuke turned around and saw it, gasping.

"Sasori-san, your nose, oh no!" he said, running to the counter and getting a paper towel. He quickly went over the red head and assessed the damaged. He carefully held it up to the dripping liquid that came pouring down. The young Uchiha shivered, he hated the sight of blood. Sasori blushed brightly and felt giddy as his crush helped him with his bloody nose that Itachi had so graciously given him. He sat up fully and pulled one of the boy's hands to his chest, holding it and stroking softly while the other held the paper towel to his nose.

"Sasu-" he was cut off once again by the door. It smacked him right in the head as Kisame almost tripped over him coming in. Pein quickly grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him out of harm's way before the door or the blue skinned man hit him dead on. Sasori groaned and was once again face flat on the floor. Sasuke blinked and squirmed.

"Oh dear..." he breathed, hanging his head. Itachi sat in the corner of the kitchen, inwardly laughing.

* * *

**See u next time! R&R!!!**


	3. My fantasy is pained

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Thought I would update early. Working hard or hardly working? lol, Final Chapter of Life In The Gutter will be up soon!

* * *

**

Sasuke came down the steps of his home in his deep blue school uniform. His shoes were black and shiny and his hair was tied back in a short pony tail, letting a few pieces flutter in front of his face. His school bag was hanging loosely from his hands and his eyes were bright and wide awake. Itachi waited for him at the entrance to the house, adjusting his tie. He decided to wear a deep red suit today with a matching black tie. His usual long hair was also tied back, showing his strong face. He saw Sasuke coming down the stairs and smiled at how bright the boy looked today.

"Ready to go?" he asked, smiling as the boy bounded over to him and latched onto his arm.

"Yup!" he announced happily, leading them out. Itachi smiled as his brother buckled himself in the car.

That morning, everyone had left to go home and sleep off their drunken fest from the night before. Sasori had cussed and clawed at the door frame when his brother dragged him out. Itachi watched him in annoyance and a weird feeling of jealousy when the red head kept calling his little brother's name. Sasuke did the polite thing and saw them to the door and gave a wave as they all vanished into their cars.

Sasuke was set in his seat and Itachi started the car and drove off toward the youngster's school.

_Just think...In two years he'll be out of high school and going to college...I'll have to do some research..._

Itachi pondered the whole way to school about college ideas. He had already started receiving college fliers from places, and his brother was only sixteen. Only the best would do for his baby brother.

They pulled up to the curb and Itachi leant over and let his lips linger on Sasuke's left cheek.

"Have a good day and I'll see you when you get home," he whispered, warm breath running over a now red cheek. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"Have a good day. Don't forget to tell me how your bento was, okay?" he asked. Itachi pulled back and nodded. Sasuke exited the car and waved as Itachi pulled away. He turned to head inside the school when he almost bumped into someone.

"Sasuke-kun," the person said, smiling. "Good morning." Sasuke looked up into the white eyes of Neji.

"Hey, you're early today? I thought you had piano lessons in the morning?" he asked, starting to walk by the boy's side. Neji was a year older than him and a grade higher, not to mention a head higher. Neji looked at him as they walked through the early morning crowd together.

"I wanted to go to a student council meeting. I heard they are putting money up for the repainting of the lunch room." Sasuke winced and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah...Sorry about that. Naruto told me about the food fight and I hid. I should have reported it," he confessed, suddenly looking depressed. He looked at Neji with glossy eyes. "Are you mad at me?" he asked. Neji blinked in surprise and his eyes widened. He coughed and turned his head so Sasuke wouldn't see.

"O-Of course not, you didn't know how far Kiba was going to go. Besides...The lunch room needed repairs anyway. The paint has been peeling off the walls anyway," he replied.

"That's because the smell from the lunch food makes the walls cry," he smiled, happy that Neji wasn't mad. They both laughed and waited around until the bell rang. Their first class started with Mr. Ibiki who was always scary if you didn't pay attention in class. They walked in and sat down, ready for the day.

* * *

It was around noon when Itachi gathered with his fellow workers in the lunch room. Tobi was back from the dentist and looked a little dazed and talking funny because of the numbing. No doubt he had some work done in that mouth of his. Hidan sat with Zestu and Kazu near Itachi and pulled out a lean meal before popping it into the room microwave. Zetsu started in on his sandwich when Itachi pulled out his bento.

"Oh, a Sasuke specialty?" Tobi asked, leaning over it curious.

"I can never get my girlfriend to make me one...Bitch, I don't even know why I stay with her anymore," Zetsu sighed, sadly looking down at his tuna fish sandwich. Itachi smirked as he lifted the top and everyone looked in. It sort of reminded him of when he was younger. All the kids at the tables would compare lunches and switch out or start trading.

"Ahh...How cute!" Tobi cooed, admiring the careful handiwork. "Everything looks like it was done by hand!"

Sasuke chose to make a special salad with chicken and shredded cheese that day. Complete with dressing and shredded carrots with pepper like how Itachi liked it. Half the bento was fluffy rice with a soy sauce kanji that read 'LOVE' against the small white pieces. In another compartment, there were the usual but cute octopus wieners and small plums. It looked like a master-piece and Itachi was too afraid to eat it and make it disappear.

"Jealous?" he teased, lifting his utensils up. Everyone in the lunch room groaned.

"Yes!" they all shouted.

* * *

**Mild yaoi in this scene**

Sasuke managed to find a ride home with Naruto and his father. They dropped him off at the end of his driveway and waved as they pulled away. He really didn't want to take the bus, all the older kids liked to stare at him for some reason or another. He entered his house and was surprised to see Itachi sitting on the couch.

"Nii-san?" he asked, setting his school bag down. "Why are you home so early, are you sick?" he asked worriedly, walking over to him and feeling his forehead. "You don't have a fever..." he said, letting his finger stray a little longer.

Itachi smiled in his lounging clothes as his worried brother fussed over him. The feeling of cool fingers drifted over his forehead and made him heat up slightly. He quickly shot his hands forward and grabbed Sasuke by the hips. The boy squeaked as he was pulled on to his brother's lap and held tight to his body.

"I got all of my work done early and was allowed to leave. So...I decided to come home and ask my little brother if he wanted to go out tonight," he asked, running his fingers through his brother's hair. Sasuke's eyes lit up like Christmas bulbs and he smiled radiantly.

"Ha ha, nii-san wants to take me on a date!" he laughed, swinging his legs. Itachi blushed and dug his fingers into Sasuke's sides. The boy squeaked again and tried to get away. Itachi tickled him and it eventually led to Sasuke being under him on the couch. The boy's face turned red and Itachi's smirk got wider.

"S-Stop!" the boy giggled, trying to bat his brother's hands away. Itachi finally took pity and removed his hands and tickling fingers. Sasuke's face being flushed like that made, in turn, Itachi squirm inwardly and breathe deeply. His little brother's body was spread so invitingly below him; it made a slight twinge happen between his legs. Sasuke was the definition of desire for him. Itachi, with his looks, could have had any woman he desired, but he wanted none of them.

The boy's chest moved up and down rapidly beneath his blue school coat. His eyes were closed and black hair had fallen from his pony tail, leaving it all loose and spread like water on the couch pillows. Itachi was mesmerized and felt the arousal between his legs swell a bit more. Sasuke opened his eyes at last and they shined like stars. Itachi quickly jumped up before he lost control and smiled as to not provoke suspicion.

"Alright then, get dressed and we'll head out!" he clapped, tilting his head. Sasuke sat up, smiled and nodded. Quickly the boy ran up the stairs and entered his room to change. Itachi went to his own room and locked the door behind him. Walking to his bed he plopped down and quickly pulled down his lounging pants. Sure enough, his arousal sprung up and stood against his stomach and he groaned. This was getting way out of control. He grabbed the hand lotion from his stand and got a few of his fingers wet. He smothered his dick and completely removed his clothes; he would need to change anyway. His hand ran smoothly from root to tip, causing cum to run down on to his sac. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, giving a silent cry from his mouth. Slowly he let his mind wander to a dirty and dangerous place. A place not anyone but him was allowed to venture.

_The bed creaked harshly over and over; grunts and pleasured whimpers filled the air. The older panted as he slid home and caused the one under him to moan._

Itachi moved his hand faster and raised his hips from the bed, rocking into his hand.

_The boy's legs wrapped around him like a blanket, making him grip harder on to delicate hips as he moved. In and out he pumped, from that tight gripping, but welcoming heat._

Sweat gathered on his body and he was careful not to let the headboard hit the wall. He bit his lip and moved his hand faster, his other hand teasing the skin behind his balls.

_Delicate fingers laced with his own. Gripping and un-gripping with every motion of thrusts. Silk hair flew as the younger tossed his head back and gave a strangled loud whimper. The older's eyes glazed and he growled and went faster._

Itachi felt the orgasm creep up in his stomach and he squeezed as he pumped.

"Sasuke..." he whispered, so quietly, like a pin drop.

_The boy looked up at him, pleasure lacing his features as he was driven into over and over. Hips rocked and his chest heaved as he was pleasured into the bed. Rotating hips caused the younger to scream and arch his back, desperate for the action to repeat itself._

_"N-N-Nii-san!" he screamed, moving frantically._

Itachi came with a muffled grunt all over his chest. He panted and settled down back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He caught his breath and sat up shakily; he got new clothes and threw the soiled ones into the hamper after he cleaned himself with them. Itachi knew he had to try harder to control such urges, but it was hard when you desired something so strongly. He knew it was wrong for him to want his little brother but...He couldn't help himself. Even when he was younger, Sasuke always held his attention.

His first ex-girlfriend had dumped him because he kept spending more time with Sasuke then with her. She had grown outraged that her high school's top student and most popular boy had started ignored her and she even had the nerve to threaten Sasuke once. The boy had come home crying and scared and Itachi lost his temper to the point of wanting to murder and burn her house down. He tracked her down, yelled at her and called her some very bad things, too indecent for human ears. After he was sure he left a nice bruise on her fat mouth, she ran away, crying.

That had been his first girl friend, the second left him shortly after yelling at him about the same thing and telling him to lose her number. Itachi called anyway and when she answered, he called her some bad names and hung up, then proceeded to lose her number.

"She was a bitch anyway," he said to himself. He dressed and walked to the living room where Sasuke sat, waiting. The boy stood to show that he wore a light blue shirt that showed a great deal of his collar bone. Rusty blue jeans shaped his hips held up with a black studded belt with white sneakers. A sweat shirt was tied around his waist and his hair was loose, swaying about his neck. Itachi swallowed at the beautiful sight before walking up to him and smiling.

"You look nice," he said, fingering one of the boy's bangs. Sasuke smiled and used an index finger to move some hair behind his ear as he laughed.

"You do too nii-san. Are you ready?" he asked. Itachi nodded; grabbing his keys and coat he held Sasuke's hand as they exited. Sasuke pulled on him in excitement to the car and almost shoved him in the driver's side. Itachi smiled and started the car, leading them into town.

* * *

**R&R**


	4. Looking fondly upon your face

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Hello again, how is everyone doing? I've been busy between mental breakdowns, snowmobiling, college, babysitting my nephew and playing my PERSONA 4 game for PS2. (Which is totally awesome because one of the main characters is totally gay but will not admit it? ^^) Anyway, this chapter is all about the fluff so enjoy!

* * *

**

Sasori sighed as he walked through his front door and took off his shoes. He threw his work bag onto his couch and scratched his thick red hair. Sasori shared an apartment with his brother and knew the older would bitch at him for making a mess later. Sasori couldn't find himself to care as he slammed his door shut and sat on his bed. His grandmother had been nagging him all day to finish up orders so she could go home. He wished the woman would die already; she was eighty two for kami-sama's sake that had to be illegal in some places.

Not to mention his grandmother's assistant Sakura wouldn't shut up. She was going on and on about Itachi and how Sasori should hook her up on a date with him. She followed him all over the work shop just talking and talking and suggesting and suggesting. Sasori finally lost it and told her to shut her hole before he fired her for being annoying. Also another tad bit about how Itachi wouldn't fall for a filthy skank like her. She ran away crying and of course she told his grandmother like a tattle tale. Sasori left before the old woman had a bowel movement about it and didn't plan to go back to work for a few days.

He fell backwards on the bed and scowled at the ceiling, folding his hands behind his head.

His room was a little small, but homey. He had a wall full of pictures that contained only one person, the one person he truly loved. He undid the blanket that covered that wall and let himself smile at the pictures of the happy face that greeted him. Some of them were secret shots and some were school photos he stole from Itachi's wallet or home, unnoticed of course. He had a borderline obsession but he didn't seem to notice it, Sasuke was his world after all.

"If only I had my Sasu-chan to meet me at my door to take my stress away every day after work. Someone to hug me and ask what I wanted to eat for dinner," he whispered longingly, eyes going soft. Images filled his head of his charming koi and what he would cook for him. How cute the raven would look in different aprons and outfits. He sat for a moment in thought until he smiled and sat up.

"I have an idea!" he smiled. He walked toward his work desk and turned on his laptop. His publishing company wasn't expecting his next installment until next month but he wanted to do a small side story. The computer booted up and he sat down eagerly, ready to start.

"Sasuke, if only you knew how much I..." Sasori began. He smiled and let his fingers roam his keyboard.

_"Fie, welcome home!" his young lover greeted, standing at the door. The tall business man took in the lean form of his beautiful one, standing there smiling and happy. Fie came forward and embraced him. _

_"Tera...The day has been so long and tiring. How I have waited so many hours to hold you again," the business man breathed into the raven's ear._

Sasori smiled and felt his heart beat faster. He continued on with the story.

_Tera gasped as he was pushed against the kitchen table, blushing and stammering._

_"Fie!" he gasped, feeling the man's hand roam under his apron and between his legs._

_"Tera...I need you," he breathed, ripping off the boy's apron. Tera was pushed back as his mouth was devoured. Fie wasted no time and bit the buttons on the boy's shirt with his teeth. Tera moaned and let his hands wander all over the strong back, feeling the material of his suit jacket._

Sasori licked his lips as he moved his characters up to the bedroom to continue their play. He wrote more foreplay and finally got to the good part of the story.

_Tera gasped as he felt the large organ glide into him. Fie stopped moving to look down at his lover._

_"Are you okay, my love?" he asked, stroking the delicate face. Tera stared up at him, desire etched into every feature._

_"Don't stop...Please don't stop!" he begged, drawing Fie closer. Sounds filled the room as Fie started moving, helpless to Tera's commands._

Sasori had to stop when he felt a sudden pressure between his legs. He looked down and discovered that he was indeed hard. Only thinking about these things with Sasuke as his based character did this to him. He quickly finished it up with hard details and groaned when his arousal was making itself known.

_Tera and Fie rested against each other comfortably in their orgasmic bliss. Fie stroked the hair of raven as the young snuggled into his chest._

_"I love you Tera," he breathed, stroking the other's back. Tera looked up at him, a certain shine in his eyes._

_"I love you too Fie, stay with me?" he asked, hope filling his whole being. Fie pulled him close, securely and strongly._

_"Always...Always!" he swore._

Sasori ended it there and printed it out from his home printer. He slipped the story into a large vanilla envelope and tied it. He stood and growled in frustration at his arousal. Before he could slam his hand down his pants though, the door to his room was being knocked on.

"Sasori, pick up your shit on the couch!" his brother yelled, giving his door a final bang. Sasori instantly felt his arousal go away from his brother's nagging. He quickly covered his picture wall with the hang up blanket and cleaned up his printer paper. He grabbed his script and slammed open his door. Without saying a word he grabbed his bag and left the apartment. Pein looked confused and a bit miffed.

"What has in undies in a bunch?" he asked himself. He looked into the other's room and saw the laptop on. "Oh...Thinking about Sasuke again, eh?" He walked into the room and looked at the screen. His brother had forgotten to shut it off and a copy of the story was still there. He read it over and felt himself start to shift a bit; it was getting warm in here. He shook his head and coughed to hide his embarrassment.

"Sasori you pervert!"

* * *

Sasuke was excited to know his brother was taking him out. He didn't leave the house very much because he hated going out alone.

They stopped and parked the car on the main strip and both got out. Sasuke clung to his brother's arm as they walked down the sidewalk, trying to avoid the more crowded areas.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked, looking up at his brother. Itachi smiled and pulled him close by the waist.

"Over there," he whispered into the youngster's ear. Sasuke blushed but looked confused when he saw what his brother was pointing at.

"A cafe?" he asked, looking at his brother. Itachi nodded and pulled him along on the street.

"You'll see, your brother knows people," he winked. Sasuke was still curious but followed his brother into the nice looking cafe. On the way, many people stopped to admire the brothers. Itachi walked with one hand in his pocket and the other securely around his little brother's waist. Sasuke blushed but kept walking close to his side. They both walked in and had a hard time getting used to the bright lights compared to the darkness of outside. Sasuke noticed that a man had spotted them and started to walk over.

"Itachi? Man...Don't tell me you want a coffee fix at six at night?" a waiter came over and smiled at the brothers. Sasuke blushed at how handsome the man was as their eyes connected.

"Is this Sasuke? Wow Itachi, you weren't kidding when you said the kid was cute," the man winked. Sasuke tried to hide behind his brother at the comment but his brother held him softly against his side.

"Hey Genma, mind getting us a table on the second level?" the older raven asked. Genma winked again and rotated the toothpick in his mouth.

"Sure thing dude, follow me." Genma led them through the nice place and Sasuke looked around in awe. It was one of those cafes that was made to look like an old soda joint. Checkerboard floors were squeaky clean and the girls wore old fashioned serving dresses. A few winked and waved to Itachi as he passed and he nodded back. A few even on their way stopped to examine Sasuke, squeal at his cuteness and then return back to work. The manager came by to scold the girls at the noise but with one look at Sasuke, the manager couldn't help but blush before he returned to his office. They walked up a flight of stairs and were seated at a nice table in front of a large picture window.

"Wow...I can see the whole street. Look nii-san, they're turning on the street signs and lights!" Sasuke marveled. Itachi gave himself a pat on the back at the happy look on his brother's face. Genma handed them two menus and told them he would be back. Itachi opened his and scanned the contents. Sasuke was looking over his own when he suddenly heard giggling somewhere beside him. He tilted his head a bit and looked to the booths against the wall. Two young girls were giggling and pointing to Itachi and whispering to each other, but by Sasuke's angle he could hear them clearly.

"Wow, he is so cool, go talk to him, he looks single," the young blond told her friend.

"No way, he's here with someone," the brunette said back.

"Ignore the shrimp, just go talk to him and ask him to join us," the blond said back. Sasuke moved his eyes to his brother who was watching him in confusion.

"Are you alright?" he asked frowning. Sasuke swallowed some of the saliva in his mouth and nodded a bit hesitantly.

"I'm fine, I just can't figure out what I want to eat, that's all," he said, looking back to the menu. Itachi was going to ask further, not liking the hesitant look on Sasuke's face. A sudden touch to his arm stopped him and he grew annoyed...It better be Genma coming back or else. He looked up from his brother and noticed a young brunette with green eyes and full red lips standing beside him, smiling.

"Hey, dining alone?" she asked as if Sasuke wasn't sitting right there. "You should come and sit at our table. We have plenty of room for you," she stated, pointing at her booth where her blond friend sat waving. "You're...Friend can come too," she carelessly mentioned. Sasuke looked down at the table and it made Itachi scowl and glare at her.

"You stupid bimbo, can't you see my brother and I are trying to have a nice evening? Don't ruin it with your pathetic flighty chatter, beat it," he hissed, going back to his own menu. Sasuke was surprised at his brother's harsh boldness. The girl's mouth hung open for a moment until her lip curled and she stomped back to her table. Her friend looked confused and they started whispering harshly back and forth. Sasuke blinked as his brother smirked behind his menu.

"Nii-san, that was mean," his brother scolded, but inside he felt a little appreciative and somewhat...Relieved.

"I came here with you, meaning I want to spend time with you," his brother replied, reaching out and grasping his little brother's hand. Sasuke watched as Itachi smiled and he too smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, nii-san," he said softly...Lovingly.

Itachi felt his heart rate pick up and he tried not to squeeze his little brother's hand off. The many street lights came through the window in the dimly lit room and the different colors made Sasuke's face glow. His little brother's face appeared relaxed as he looked to a nearby speaker hanging in the corner of the room.

"I like this song..." he whispered, closing his eyes and listening to the soft sound.

It was then at that moment that Itachi noticed soft music was playing in the background. It sounded like a soft Japanese song sung by a delicate young girl.

_Sora o kakeru hikouki_

_mado kara miorosu kumo wa yuki no you_

_Anata no sumu basho e to mukatte_

_kono kokoro wa yurete imasu..._

His hand was still holding Sasuke's and the warmth made his insides melt with love. Sasuke was too precious sometimes; it was always the little things that made Itachi care so deeply for the younger. Sasuke made his bento, he cooked, cleaned and laughed and lived so honestly and lively every day.

_Kisetsu mo jikan mo subete kawatte iku_

_Nee mite yo hora_

_orion ga chiheisen ni kagayaku..._

Itachi didn't realize his face was drawing closer to his brother's until Sasuke's breath was against his cheek. Soft delicate lashes moved up and down in a slow blink and the action alone made him hold his breath.

_Tobikata o wasureta tori no you ni_

_Boku wa nanika wo miushinatte_

_Kizutsuita sono basho kara umaredeta_

_Itai hodo no shiawase wo mitsuketa..._

The music and the look on Sasuke's face seemed to lull him and without thinking, he carefully pressed his lips to the corner of the boy's mouth. He was only touching a hint of lips and letting his own pale ones rest there. A puff of breath filtered across his cheek and the older didn't remember closing his eyes. Sasuke's eyes were glowing and half lidded, only to be described as bedroom eyes to outside on-lookers.

* * *

**TBC----obviously, seriously who ends a fanfic like that? lol**

**If you are wondering about the song is called, "Tobikata Wo Wasureta Chiisana Tori" from STAR OCEAN TILL THE END OF TIME for PS2. Also an awesome game if you ever get to play it! I don't own the song!! The song I think pulls at the heart strings a little...(cries) it could be used in both happy and sad moments don't ya think? Okay, the next chapter will be up soon! Sayonara! **

**PLAY PERSONA 4 FOR THE PS2, DAMMIT!**


	5. Heartbeat

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto okay?**

**Hope you like this chapter, I'm on vacation so I feel like updating early.

* * *

**

Sasuke watched as his brother leaned toward him with a strange look in his dark eyes. He felt his heart beat grow rapidly as his brother squeezed his hand and touched the corner of his mouth with his own lips. He breathed softly as to not break the connection and let a red haze drift over his cheeks. His older brother's hair tickled his lips when he breathed in and out. Itachi was the center of his life and his only anchor of support in this world. He couldn't even imagine waking up and not seeing his brother in the kitchen, sitting on the breakfast island and drinking his usual coffee. His brother always took care of him more as a father then an older brother sometimes. He felt loved every time he opened his brother's bento to see it licked clean or when his brother held him close when they watched TV together on evening nights.

Sasuke let out a faint moan when he felt those lips slide and caressing close to his ear. Itachi's hand moved from his hand, up his arm and rested on his forearm, squeezing and running his thumb over the small muscle there.

Though Sasuke felt embarrassed to admit it, he sometimes felt inferior to Itachi. Girls loved him and always wanted to hang out with him because he was cool and mysterious. Sasuke was always considered cute and cuddly but not lovable or cool. It made him feel small and lonely sometimes, like he wanted to vanish.

While he was thinking Itachi made his move. He let out a slight strangled whimper of discomfort when those lips breathed a gush of hot air over the rim of his ear. Itachi quickly stopped and pulled his head back, looking into Sasuke's face. The boy's eyes were wide and slightly confused and Itachi cursed himself for letting his emotions slip this far so quickly. He hated himself for letting his emotions over Sasuke get the better of him, but it was hard when the boy was so tempting. He also hated the fact that he made Sasuke confused and uncomfortable and dare he say...Afraid?

Sasuke was about to say something when he caught himself, watching as Genma came back to the table. Both remembered they had to order and did just that. After Genma walked away, Sasuke stood.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," he said, pushing his chair in. Itachi looked like he was ready to stand up.

"Do you need me to come?" he asked, watching the boy's features. Sasuke waved his hands in dismissal and gave a gentle smile.

"I'm alright, really, I'll just be a sec, okay?" Sasuke went past him and Itachi resisted the urge to snag the boy by his arm. He held the urge down and watched as Sasuke went down stairs to the first floor.

"Sasuke...I...Damn," he whispered. Itachi hit the table top with his fist and grinding his teeth, waiting impatiently for Sasuke's return.

* * *

Sasuke easily found the bathrooms and went inside, locking himself in a stall. He leaned against the door and looked at the ceiling. He placed his hand over his heart as he felt his pace speed up. He blushed and closed his eyes, still feeling the tingle of his brother's lips against his cheek and leaving a burning path to his ear. To his horror, Sasuke felt something twinge between his legs. He looked down and carefully shifted himself, seeing if he was indeed hard. He confirmed it when he undid his jeans and let his hand glide down past his boxers and touched his swollen member.

"Oh Kami....This is wrong," he whispered, feeling the fear crawl up his spine. "He's my brother...My precious nii-san, but when he touches me..." Sasuke drifted off and unconsciously moved his hand over his hardening length. Sasuke quickly stopped himself when his cock jumped and he whimpered. It was too much; He didn't get arousals this hard very often and never asked Itachi about such personal stuff. He knew he was inexperienced knowledge wise and that was unusually sometimes for sixteen year olds. Kids his age were already dating or seeing partners, even looking up porn on the internet. Sasuke never did much of that.

He looked around the stall and quickly undid his pants, dropping them to about mid thigh. His put a finger in his mouth and bit it softly to stifle a moan. His other hand, the one Itachi had been holding, drifted and started to play with himself. His thighs trembled as his delicate fingers ran smoothly up and down, causing himself to leak into the open toilet bowl. Not wanting to waste time and worry Itachi, he quickly slammed his hand up and down his hard dick.

"Ah...Ah...Ha..." he gasped as he rushed his hand job. It was too late to go back and he couldn't stop himself now. The friction was delicious and he had never felt something this amazing before.

He jerked quickly and quietly, small breaths and whimpers rising from his moving chest. He hunched over and trembled when the sensation ran up his thighs and into his stomach. He bit his lip and moved his hips a bit, hand moving even faster now. He choked on a groan when he was hit with his orgasm and carefully let it go into the toilet. He panted and closed his eyes, ashamed at what he had done. He cleaned himself up and flushed the toilet, hoping he wasn't gone for too long. He walked out of the stall and washed his hands, taking deep breaths and willing to not look like he had sex with himself in a bathroom stall. When he deemed himself clean and calm, he walked to the door.

* * *

For Sasuke, being near his brother after what he did in the bathroom was a bit awkward, but he hid it well. Their food orders came and they ate with light conversation and jokes. They left the cafe and decided to walk around and window shop for a bit. Sasuke pulled Itachi to pet store and had to resist buying this cute kitten that was in the front store window. He knew Itachi was allergic but it was so tempting. It was becoming late and Itachi noticed that Sasuke was shivering a bit.

"Let's head home, it's getting late," Itachi stated, placing his arm around the boy. Sasuke looked up at him and tried not to shiver; it wasn't because of the cold either.

"Sure," he smiled, starting to walk with the older toward the car. They both started heading back when Sasuke spotted someone familiar up ahead. As they walked, he watched as Sasori stepped out of what looked like a mini business building.

"Nii-san is that Sasori-san?" the younger asked, pointing. Itachi stiffened and narrowed his eyes at the red head. He let himself pull Sasuke closer to his side, fingers clenching in the fabric of his little brother's pants.

"Possibly," he mumbled, not sounding interested at all. Sasuke went to pull away from him but was stopped. "Where are you going?" his brother asked, hand still attached to his little brother's hip.

"I wanted to see how Sasori-san's nose was, it was bleeding pretty badly this morning," Sasuke quoted. Itachi thought his little brother's kindness was adorable, but not when it was directed toward someone like Sasori, that freak.

While he was distracted in his thinking, Sasuke gently pulled away and ran toward Sasori. Itachi clenched his teeth to hold back from yelling Sasuke back toward him. But he finally chose to simply watch instead of interact. He leaned against the brick wall of the building he was by, watching and waiting like a lost puppy for his little brother to come back.

Sasori felt a little better at the praise his publisher had given him. His script was easily accepted and put into the works as the next installment to one of his series. He breathed deep and took in the night air. He wished Itachi wasn't home; he really had an urge to go see his future koi.

"Sasori-san!" a voice called out. Sasori stopped in his tracks and felt his heart rate pick up. He spun around so fast he almost hit a woman carrying her grocery bags next to him. He ignored the cussing woman and saw a head of raven hair glide toward him from the crowd. His heart beat went even faster when a face of deep midnight eyes greeted him with a breathtaking smile. Before he could help it, he moved forward and intercepted the boy. He took Sasuke into a hug and didn't care who saw. The younger was a bid confused but hugged back anyway.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" the red head asked, all smiles now.

"Well..." Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck for a second. He suddenly leaned forward closely and Sasori blushed like mad at how close they were. Sasuke's eyes were roaming his face and for a moment, the red head thought that they would kiss.

_Please kiss me...Please kiss me...Please kiss me Sasuke...._

Sasuke gave a sigh of relief and smiled at him.

"I was wondering how your nose was. It was bleeding badly but it looks okay now. Though, you do have some bruises from when you hit the floor."

Sasuke's hand came up and touched his cheek and Sasori thought he was going to die of happiness. The boy's hand was so soft but slightly cold from the evening temperature. Didn't Sasuke realize what he was doing to him? The way the younger boy made him feel? Sasori slowly reached up and grabbed Sasuke's hand in his own.

"Sasu-chan, I'm fine, thank you for asking, it's so cute!" Sasori smiled, eyes shining. "You can look me over any time!" Sasori continued to flirt.

Sasuke realized what he was doing and immediately looked away. As Sasuke turned his head, Sasori saw Itachi staring at them a few feet away, leaning against a building and glaring at him. Sasori felt anger burn in his belly, he thought Sasuke had come to see him but it appeared he was here with his brother. He turned his attention back to the blushing boy. It didn't matter, Sasuke came up and talked to him, that's all he cared about. Screw the older Uchiha.

"Of course I see Itachi isn't rushing to see how good my health is," the red head snorted, gently dropping Sasuke's hand but not letting go. The boy looked back up at him. "I know for a fact that Itachi only lets me over is because of my brother. Pein means more to him as a friend then I ever did..." he drifted off and let his eyes go distant. "Sometimes I hate my brother for making me look so pathetic compared to him."

Sasuke felt that comment hit his own chest like a blow. Sasori had the same thoughts he did about his brother. The insecurities and feelings of neglect that often nagged him for what he thought was no reason. He didn't mean to be selfish toward Itachi, but it was hard when Sasuke wanted Itachi's attention so much. In a way, it made Sasuke happy to know that someone was like him. He may never have Itachi forever, and that thought saddened him. Someone else was bound to come into their lives and want Itachi's attention too. They would want to cook for him and clean for him and want his love as well. Sasuke wasn't a jealous person by nature, just afraid of being left behind. All he could do for now was love Itachi and do those things for him. Even if it would someday come to an end.

Sasuke's facial features slowly melted from embarrassment to sober and slight sadness.

"Sasori...I like you," Sasuke said softly, squeezing his hand. Sasori looked at him and felt his breath catch.

"You...Do?" he asked carefully. Sasuke nodded, his eyes determined.

"I like you allot. There are many things about you that people should appreciate. I'm sorry Itachi acts the way he does, but I'm sure that you're a dear person to him underneath it all. I hold you dearly too, you're nii-san's, Kisame-san' and Deidara-san's good friend and my friend too." Sasori felt elated and was careful not to faint from the impact of Sasuke's words.

_Sasuke...Likes me...He likes me...He says I'm dear to him..._

Sasuke gently stepped back and gave him a quick smile.

"I have to go, but please visit soon with everyone, okay?" he asked, tilting his head. Sasori, still in his little world, nodded absently. Sasuke's words swam through his head like dolphins in the ocean. He hadn't been this happy in a long time and it was all thanks to Sasuke.

"Bye!" the younger bid, vanishing into the crowd.

Sasori was still standing where Sasuke had left him. His eyes were glazed as he stood, feeling the best he had ever felt in his life.

_I'm dear to him...I'm dear to him...I'm dear to him..._

That was his single thought as he walked all the way home.

* * *

**R&R**

**Uh oh...I think Sasori is looking way too into this. I hope Sasuke understands what he just did! **

**dun dun dun!**

**Sorry for grammar and whatever mistakes!...If there are any bitches!**


	6. Burning

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the characters.**

**I love where this is all going. Hope You like this chapter!

* * *

**

Itachi controlled the searing white hot jealousy that sprinted up and down his spine. It was so strong, like someone pressing a lit cigarette in his eye. Sasori had such a look of love on his face talking to Sasuke; he could have punched the read head. Where did he get off staring at **his **little brother like that? What gave him the privilege of Sasuke's precious hand touching his dirty face and holding Sasuke's beautiful hand as they talked on a busy street?

Itachi didn't know why he didn't run over there and push Sasori into the middle of the street to get hit by a car and bring his brother home. Sasuke wasn't helping too much either. Didn't the boy understand how irresistible he was? How valuable and loved he was to Itachi and how much he adored him? He could make people left and right worship the ground he walked on if he wanted to with a single smile or kind word. One look into those eyes and you were caught in a net of desire. Sasuke would never do those things out of a flirtatious nature though, and that is what made him even more precious.

He noticed how Sasuke smiled to the red head as he talked, as if their conversation had held deep meaning.

He expected Sasuke to just run over, check his earlier bleeding nose, then come right back. Instead, he broke into a conversation with the desperate goon and Itachi watched as the moron's mouth watered over his brother.

His own dark eyes had met the others reddish grey eyes only once and he noticed the bitter look that crossed Sasori's face. The interaction between them burned his emotions into a pile of wonder, hate, jealousy and need. He was taking deep breaths to control his anger as his little brother came bouncing back to him. He resisted grabbing Sasuke and yelling to the red head over the crowds to stay away from them. Sasuke seemed to have a bit of a sad or reluctant look on his faced as he came back. He didn't like or want to interrogate the boy, but he was itching to know what he said, what made Sasori have such a look of happiness just now? What was making Sasuke upset?

"Hey, ready to go?" Sasuke asked him. Itachi stood up from his leaning and tried to hide his discomfort.

"Yeah, let's go home and watch a movie, okay?" he asked, smiling a bit though it seemed hard at the moment. Sasuke didn't seem to notice as he walked beside his brother. Itachi was doing all that he could to deny the feelings of need he had for Sasuke. How he wanted to come clean and beg the boy to stay by his side for the rest of their lives.

Now that Sasuke was paying attention to other people, it made him realize how much he was being selfish. He didn't want Sasuke to be with anyone but him. It was one thing when Sasuke laughed with his friends, but he knew his friends adored Sasuke because Sasuke was his little brother. The love they felt for the boy was pure protection and appreciation the most, far, far away from anything sexual. Itachi started to realize his love for Sasuke just as soon as Sasori came into their lives a year ago. It had been okay at first, until he started chasing Sasuke.

Itachi was distracted with his thoughts all the way home and remained quiet during the ride. His brother seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as well. Sasuke suddenly looked over at him, worried.

"Are you okay nii-san? You're very quiet, is something wrong?" he asked, looking worried. Itachi glanced at him quickly before returning his eyes to the road.

"I'm fine Sasuke, just really tired from all the air, that's all. You seem quiet too," he answered, pulling off a convincing smile.

"Oh!" Sasuke looked revealed. "I'm a bit tired as well. Well...Then maybe we should skip the movie and go straight to bed?" he asked.

_Would you come with me into my bed?_

Itachi blocked out those urges and thought it over. He was tired but didn't want to give up an opportunity to hold Sasuke on the couch for a good hour or so. Even if he did have to use a movie he wouldn't even watch to do just that.

"No, I'm not that tired, we can still watch a movie," he protested. Sasuke shrugged but smiled.

"Whatever you like, I can stay up for a bit" he said, looking back out the window. Itachi was once again left to his thoughts as he drove. They arrived back home and Sasuke ran off to change into his night clothes. Itachi was left to pick the movie and simply stared at the movie rack, not really paying attention.

The whole time the younger was upstairs he was thinking about Sasori's words. It made him feel sad that the red head thought like that. It must have felt awful to assume that you were hated. The thought of Itachi hating him made him whimper and fight back tears. His feelings for his brother were wrong and he wanted to cry at the injustice of it all, that he was in love with flesh and blood but didn't care.

He breathed deep and fought off touching himself while he stood there in nothing but boxers and socks. The urge to masturbate was strong and tempting but the thought of Itachi catching him and hating him crossed it out.

Without thinking, Sasuke ran a hand down his flank and closed his eyes. What would his brother's hands on his body feel like? To be filled and claimed and loved sexually? Would it hurt? Did it feel good?

He made those thoughts vanish as he changed into his night clothes.

Sasuke came down in his Transformers (do not own) night shirt with a pair of yellow sleep pants. He watched in worry as Itachi simply stared at the movie rack, not really looking alive. He walked slowly over to the crouching figure.

"Nii-san?" he asked, setting a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder and rubbing softly.

The simple action made a twitch happen between the older's legs. Itachi was doing all he could to contain himself right now. His nerves were fried and he was afraid of what would happen if he opened his mouth. He was seriously scared that he would be too tempted and claim Sasuke right there on the floor. He was a man who was used to getting what he wanted. He wasn't used to being denied and this time it was from something he really and truly wanted with his whole being.

He turned and smiled at the boy kindly and not sexually through sheer will power alone.

"I just can decide what to watch, that's all. Why don't you pick the movie and I'll go make popcorn?" he offered, standing up. Sasuke was a little confused but nodded anyway.

"Alright." As Itachi left to go make the snack, Sasuke frowned.

_Something is wrong with nii-san, why won't he tell me? Is it my imagination? Am I worried because I'm starting to see him more as just a brother?_

Sasuke quickly picked out the movie The Scorpion King before his brother came back. He put in the disc and sat on the large corner couch before Itachi came back, setting the popcorn onto the coffee table.

"What did you pick?" he asked, sitting down close to his brother.

"The Scorpion King," he answered. Itachi nodded and watched the movie, picking pieces of popcorn and plopping them into his mouth. Sasuke did the same and snuggled into his brother's shoulder, his heart beating faster. Unknown to him though, Itachi's heart was beating fast too.

* * *

**How was it? Think they will have a break through soon? I hope so!**

**Forgive all grammar mistakes!**


	7. Understanding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**I have had one shitty week, between school work and a cop pulling me over. I wasn't speeding; he pulled me over because apparently it is against the law to drive with your headphones in. What a crock of shit! I just got my taxes back too, so I was finally able to have some money only for this prick to make me pay a stupid ticket! Bullshit, I'll spend the night in jail if I have too, uncle same can sit on his thumb if he thinks he is getting back the money I worked hard for!**

**Any way...enjoy the chapter and a LEMON ALERT is in place! Thank You!

* * *

**

More into the movie, Itachi had managed to wrap an arm around his brother. Sasuke didn't seem to mind but on the inside, he was having an inner battle.

_Oh god I'm going nuts! Why does he have to be so close? _

Sasuke held in a whimper as a certain sensation started to tingle between his legs. He shifted lightly to try to hide his problem, in the process of moving, the side of his head pressed against his brother's chest, right over his heart.

Itachi's lip twitched but he held his composure.

Sasuke's problem was starting to become more bothersome and he felt heat rise into his face. He took deep breaths and struggled not to start sweating.

_He'll find out and call me sick. He'll hate me and make me leave the house._

Sasuke started to tremble and felt his eyes mist over.

_He'll yell at me and we'll be separated! He'll never forgive me!_

Itachi felt Sasuke shift again and his heart was beating like mad. His cock was trying to press to the front of his pants and he was lucky he was wearing jeans.

_What if Sasuke is disgusted with me? What if he wanted to leave and never see me again? What if he leaves me for Sasori?! _

Itachi heard his blood roaring in his veins. Before Itachi could open his mouth to bit his lower lip, he was interrupted by his little brother speaking up.

"N-nii-san, why is your heart b-beating so fast?" he whispered, a slight quake in his voice. Itachi breathed deep and felt his arm tighten around the boy. It was only then he felt Sasuke was trembling badly and he quickly looked down at the other's face. Sasuke's features held a deep scarlet red flush to it. His face looked like someone who was terrified of something, eyes averted away and his body was shaking. His averted eyes were watery and it sent Itachi into a panic. He quickly sat up and pulled the boy to his chest, checking his face over.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Are you alright? What's wrong, why is your face so red? Can you breathe?" he demanded, eyes shooting over his face.

Sasuke trembled harder as Itachi pressed them together, sitting on their knees on the couch. Itachi was pressing them to the point where their hips almost touched and Itachi would soon see or even _feel _his problem. Sasuke whined and gasped for breath as he tried to shift his hips away from his brother's thigh. Itachi was nearly inches from pressing his thigh into his crotch and setting him off. His brother though, was starting to have the same problem, unaware to him in his scared mind.

Itachi pressed his little brother closer and forgot about the erection threatening to give way. Sasuke felt good against him as he trembled and it was all Itachi could do not to take advantage of him. The urge to touch and claim burned him like a cigarette to the flesh, strong and painfully good. But those thoughts were pushed away to make way for the ultimate fear he was feeling right now. Scared of what he didn't know, but it involved his baby brother and that was all he needed.

He noticed Sasuke shift his hips away and heard the whine. Sasuke had been upset the whole way home after he talked to Sasori and it bothered Itachi greatly. Itachi had known right away something was wrong because Sasuke was always talkative...Always. It was unusual for the boy to act this jumpy around him.

For Sasuke's cheerful and always honest attitude, being unusually quiet meant something was wrong or he was too scared to tell. It happened once before when Itachi's old girlfriend threatened him. The younger Sasuke had held it in for so long that he had a panic attack and cried his eyes out all night in Itachi's arms. The scene made him go mad in rage and hunt the bitch down to make her pay. She had completely spooked Sasuke by threatening him sexually. If he remembered right, Sasuke told him that she would send men to rape and kill him if he didn't stop interfering with their dating so much. The bitch after that was lucky to walk away with a bloody mouth instead of a lawsuit.

While in his thoughts, he moved against Sasuke and caused the boy to bite his bottom lip. His arousal was becoming painful on top of his current panicked state and made everything between his legs too sensitive for his liking.

"Hurts..." he mouthed without thought, panting and letting a tear escape from his watering eyes. Itachi's eyes widened as his gaze went from staring into space to the withering form of his brother against him. The boy was trying to move away and was grasping his hip tightly with one of his hands in obvious pain...Very close to the area where the meeting of his crotch met hip.

A sudden thought shot through his head like a bullet. Images of Sasori's smiling face and Sasuke's sad filled one filed like a parade across his vision. There could be only one reason for Sasori to look like that after being so close to Sasuke, something he never wanted to happen between the two.

After that thought, his anger made him grind his teeth and the grip on the brother to become brutal. He opened his mouth before he could stop it.

"Did Sasori hurt you? Did he touch you? Did he do something to you?" he hissed hard, squeezing his brother tight to him.

"Tell me," he demanded, shaking the boy slightly. Sasuke stared wide eyed at him and his mouth hung open, bottom lip quivering. He stuttered out his next sentence while trying to shift his trembling hips away. Another pain filled whine escaped his drying throat and it made Itachi growl and narrow his eyes.

"N-n-n-no-no-I-I-I just-was...H-he-d-didn't...Ahh..." Sasuke didn't know what to say.

His voice broke as a stray tear went down his cheek. Itachi saw red at the idea that Sasori had gotten away with something so sick and twisted with **his **sixteen year old little brother. A thick crowd had been going by when he watched the two. Perverts used that opportunity on young boys all the time. Maybe something was said or Sasori touched Sasuke inappropriately when he grabbed Sasuke's hand from his face? Was Sasuke touched between his legs when Sasori dropped their hands in front of them?

The thought made him grind his teeth harder and he wanted to murder Sasori in cold blood.

"I'll kill him, I swear to Kami-Sama...I'll cut off his dick and leave him to bleed!" he threatened. Sasuke sobbed and cried out, trying to push away and lamely explain himself. He tried to move back when his knee suddenly slipped from the edge of the couch. The shift of him trying to catch himself made him press his hips into his brother's thigh..._Hard_.

He moaned and closed his eyes as his burning cock slammed into Itachi's own crotch, catching it in a slight grind.

Itachi stopped dead and felt his heart slamming in his chest. The bulge between his legs was not his own and Sasuke's moan was one hundred percent pure sexual need, he knew it anywhere. A sound that someone made on the edge of orgasm, a sound he had made plenty of times while pleasuring himself.

Sasuke's face met his own as their hips rubbed and Sasuke bit his lip, unsuccessfully at holding in another breathless reaction.

Sasuke was downright terrified. He had never seen his brother's eyes so wide before. The look he was given burned him down to his very soul. His full erection pressed into his brother and it felt so good that he just wanted to cum. He wanted to ride his brother and get the sexual release he desperately desired. He was confused when his brother also seemed to be hard against him, but he pushed it off as his brother's belt buckle digging into him.

A hand suddenly reached up and touched his crying face, Itachi's own blushing and confused.

"Sasuke...Are you...Do you have a...Erection?" he asked in awe, clearly breathing the words.

Sasuke had mistaken the voice as surprising disgust and let out a scared sob. He pushed Itachi away and tried to make a run for his room. Itachi's adrenaline kicked in and he grabbed both of the boy's fore-arms before he could bolt. Sasuke was crying heavily now and the sound was making Itachi afraid and feel absolutely broken inside.

"Please let me go! Let me go nii-san!" the boy begged, voice hinting borderline hysteria. Itachi pulled him back with all his strength and sat on the boy when he was pulled to the couch. Sasuke did all he could to try and buck him off but it was a mistake when their erections brushed. Sasuke gave a huff of breath and his hips twitched on their own accord. Itachi watched and almost came when his little brother's face clearly showed enjoyment of the action and the undeniable pleasure glaze in his eye. Sasuke looked at him in desperation.

"Let me up! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad! Please..." the boy sobbed. "Please don't hate me...Please...Nii-san..." he begged, his eyes over flowing. Sasuke turned on his side and covered his face in shame. He cried into his hands loudly and shakily breathed in to begin a new sob. Itachi watched him and he finally realized what was happening. Sasuke obviously had a deep secret and it was regarding feelings, much like his own.

"Sasuke...My precious Sasuke, look at me, please, don't cry, Sasuke..." Itachi begged, leaning down and kissing Sasuke's ear. He used one of his hands to move hair from the boy's neck and also kissed the smooth column. The boy continued to cry as Itachi locked him in an embrace and rocked him gently, uttering words of love and much needed comfort. Sasuke eventually wrapped his arms around the older's neck and buried his face into the older's collar bone.

"Please don't hate me...I love you so much," he whispered, love filling every edge of his words. "I can't live without you here. I can't live when I'm not by your side. I'll be good, I won't be difficult about these feelings I have for you. Just please...Don't send me away," he begged softly, looking up at Itachi with eyes shining like silver on black. It was all Itachi could do not to suffocate his brother in a hug. He sat up and set the boy so Sasuke was sitting on his thighs. Sasuke looked absolutely miserable. Face red and streaming tears as he kept his gaze into his lap, not making eye contact while biting his bottom lip.

"I'll never let you leave me. You are the air I breathe; I can't ever let you go. I don't care if I'm being selfish; stay, here, with me, no one else...Please..." Itachi fiercely embraced him then, not an inch of air between their bodies. "I love you, Sasuke," he said, every word impacted with a hard but truly loving voice. Sasuke blushed as the last of his tears subsided. He pulled his head back and came face to face with his dearest and only nii-san. Itachi grabbed his hand and brought it to his appealing mouth, kissing the knuckles.

"I love you...I love you...I love you," he breathed, kissing each finger as he said it.

Sasuke closed his eyes as his brother's head leaned down and captured his lips. He moaned as a hand ran across his thighs and up the bulge that was contained by the thin material of his sleep pants. He panted through his nose as his mouth was plundered by a hungry tongue and Itachi shifted him a bit. Sasuke had to keep himself from screaming in pleasure when a hand flew down his pants and wrapped itself around his penis. Itachi pulled back for air before releasing his hand and grabbing the back of his head. Sasuke's own hands grabbed the sides of Itachi's head as their tongues danced in each other's mouths.

Tongues came out to connect in mid air and Sasuke almost choked when it was shoved hungrily down his throat. The hand in his pants palmed him and just held on. Itachi laid him down and got on top of him. They released for air and Sasuke felt and tasted the saliva that ran down the corner of his mouth. Itachi looked down at him with hunger and love and Sasuke wanted him now.

"I love you so much nii-san, you, and you only," the younger spoke, the words shooting down to his own throbbing member. Itachi tightened his hold and moaned at the words, Sasuke didn't know what he just got himself into.

"I want you to remain by my side," he spoke clearly, possessively. Sasuke moaned and craned his hips.

"Hurry, nii-san, it hurts!" he gasped, moving his hips. Itachi almost ripped his cotton pants in the haste to get them off the trembling angel. Sasuke was pushed to sit in the very corner of the V shaped couch where Itachi could be on the floor and comfortably between his legs. Sasuke's legs were pushed up and Sasuke rested them comfortably on the cushions, legs spread wide open and his body tilted toward Itachi's eager mouth. The backs of his knees where squeezed and Sasuke blushed from embarrassment when his erection bounced into the open air, in front of his older brother who stared down at it. His shirt came off next and he was left completely nude. He blushed red and the color hit the tops of his thighs, chest, neck and face. Itachi leaned down and kissed his panting lips.

"Moan for me, make any delicious sounds you can think of. Don't hide the beauty your pleasure will make you have when it appears on your face and over takes you completely." The words hit Sasuke hard and he quivered in pent up desire. He never knew Itachi could speak so rousingly and beautifully. Sasuke trembled from sheer anxious excitement.

"Please...Nii-san...I...," he yelled; begged, never guessing such words could be ripped from his throat. Sasuke always thought he knew what he wanted, but this was too much.

Itachi was acting now on pure carnal desire. Sasuke was an irresistible pure angel and now he belonged to Itachi, forever and always. He finally gave in to his desire and leaned down, licking Sasuke's erection. Sasuke whimpered and used his own hands to hold his legs up and apart by the backs of his knees. While he held his own support, Itachi used both hands and grabbed Sasuke's cock, swallowing it whole. Sasuke bit his lip and gasped, eyes going wide and blush running deeper.

Sasuke had never felt so helpless to desire until now. Hot and delicious moistness enveloped him and he whined as he closed his eyes. Itachi used his hands and used one to run a line up from Sasuke's belly button, down his abdomen, over his hip and to his entrance and back again.

Sweat worked down the boy's flank and it was getting harder and harder to try and not thrust. His legs shook from the sheer sensation and it was getting harder to hold his own legs open.

"Nii-san...Nii-san...Oh...Itachi-nii!" he yelled, trying to buck up. Sasuke's spine suddenly shot straight and his eyes flew open. Itachi slammed his mouth down his brother's penis, determined to make him cum and cum hard.

"So close...So deliciously close," Sasuke's voice trembled, feeling his stomach muscles ripple and twitch. He moved his head and finally looked his brother in the eye. Itachi smirked as his mouth went up and down the erection. Sasuke was mesmerized and he felt his hips twitch every time his brother went down on him. He breathed deep and suddenly used both hands and put them on the sides of his brother's head. He didn't manipulate, just simply feeling his brother's head move amazingly between his legs. Soft raven hair filtered between his fingers as his eyes never left Itachi's deep cobalt black ones.

The sensation was too over-whelming and orgasm crawled down his stomach and settled there. His mouth opened silently just as he hit the place in the middle of an orgasm and the possibility that Itachi might back off and leave him a quivering and begging mess. Having never felt such deliciousness, he tossed his head and rode the new sensation taking him over.

Itachi's own starved carnal desire took over as he suddenly grabbed his little brother's ass cheeks and pulled him impossibly close. Itachi was literally eating his cock, forehead almost pressed to Sasuke's twitching lower abdomen. Sasuke trembled with the unique feeling of being tickled on the edge of orgasm by his brother's dark bangs brushing him. The backs of Sasuke's thighs were almost resting on his brother's shoulders, he was that close.

Itachi sucked harder as if he was determined to take the hard organ right off his needy body. Sasuke's hands were still on his brother's head as he was suddenly shaking. Tears over came him and flowed heavily down his cheeks as he breathed out heavy whines.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, haaaa...Aaaaaaah!" he moaned twitching. Itachi grabbed his ass and ran his hands down the globes and between them, urging Sasuke to their first climax as lovers. He was being brutal with Sasuke, he knew it, but pure animalistic desire seeped in and it didn't look as if Sasuke was fighting it. He wanted to claim the boy and make him realize who he belonged to, who he would only feel this much pleasure with.

With this in mind, he heard Sasuke crying above him and sucked harder. One hand moved so his finger stroked the skin of the boy's anus. His other hand reached and encircled the base of the boy's erection, teasing it. Tears dripped on his head as he never broke eye contact. Tears of pleasure splashed on Sasuke's hot flank as it twitched in front of his eyes. Sasuke finally submitted and Itachi moaned as his head was squeezed. Sasuke's head flew back, hair flying and hips twitching and convulsing as he came hard, leaning into his brother's hot cavern.

Itachi groaned as hot cum coated the inside of his mouth. Sasuke tasted like heaven and his reaction was beautiful. The boy was staring blankly at the ceiling now, seeing nothing but white as orgasm zapped his strength and left him a quivering mess. His chest heaved as the last of his seed was sucked from his body and his back rested against the back of the couch. Sweat and tears coated his face and he was on the verge of passing out. Itachi gently released and cleaned him before he took Sasuke into his arms bridal style on the couch.

"Oh...Kami...That...I've never felt so...." Sasuke tried to speak while panting. Itachi kissed all over his face as his brother wrapped his arms around his neck. A pale nipple ran across his vision and he leaned down to take one into his mouth, breathing against it.

"You're reaction was beautiful. I've never seen you display such passion Sasuke, I wonder how breathe taking you would look when I'm inside you," he whispered, moving to nuzzle the boy's chest. Sasuke shuddered and blushed; he sat up a bit and touched the bottom of Itachi's chin with the top of his head.

"I've had dreams. I've always wondered...Maybe I've hoped that you would be my first. To show me what feeling good was like. I wanted you to love me with every part of you. To take me to your bed and never let me leave. I wanted to be possessed by your strong will and love. Everything about you makes my heart beat faster," he whispered back, kissing Itachi's neck. The older smiled and hugged Sasuke tight to him. Sasuke was unsuccessful though when trying to hide a wide yawn. Itachi looked to the digital clock above the TV and saw that it was almost nine thirty.

"We should get to bed, it's almost nine thirty," he said standing up, still holding Sasuke. The younger blushed at his naked self and reached for his pants that were thrown on the couch earlier. He managed to snag them as Itachi carried him by and up the stairs. Itachi kicked open his door and gently set Sasuke down on the comforter. Sasuke smiled and put his sleepers on as Itachi pulled back the covers. Itachi made Sasuke giggle by snagging him and kissing him deeply. Sasuke moaned as he was maneuvered under the sheets and under his brother. Itachi pulled back and smiled as he stroked Sasuke's warm cheek. A sudden thought occurred to him and he spooned against Sasuke.

"Sasuke, why were you so upset earlier? Was it something Sasori said?" he asked, placing his chin on the other's bare shoulder. Sasuke sighed and brushed some stray hair from his face.

"It was something to do with his brother. He said he felt depressed and he looked so sad..." Sasuke trailed off, not sure how to voice it. "He just said something that was sad and something that I have felt before." Itachi hugged him tight

"I still hate him," he said, closing his eyes. Sasuke frowned and turned to face him.

"Why do you hate him?" he asked. Itachi opened his eyes.

"Sasuke..." Itachi wanted to explain, but he didn't want Sasuke to worry. He knew what Sasori was trying to do, but he couldn't get the words out. He didn't want Sasuke to be downright afraid of Sasori, but then again, he didn't want Sasuke near him. He decided to sigh and shake his head instead.

"I love you," he whispered. Itachi snuggled up to his brother and kissed him once more too.

"I love you Sasuke, never doubt that."

Sasuke's eyes lowered and he smiled.

"I love you, nii-san."

* * *

**Hooray! Finally feelings are revealed! But it won't all be bliss, will it?**

**TBC**

**R&R!!**


	8. Niisan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**WOOHOO, almost done with my first year of college! Party time!**

**Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

Pein was relaxing in his living room, smoking his usual cigars and enjoying the quiet.

Sasori slammed the front door shut without realizing it, making his brother jump on the couch.

"Damn it Sasori, what the hell?" he asked, slumping back down. Sasori ignored him as he went to the kitchen and filled a glass with water. His mind was still processing the words Sasuke said to him earlier.

_You're dear to me...You're dear to me...You're dear to me...._

The words echoed inside his head like a mantra and he gave the outward appearance of a zombie. When he filled his glass he took a drink and set it back on to the counter, staring at it and breathing softly. He wasn't sure how to make out the words but he knew what they meant. Sasuke accepted him, Sasuke thought he was dear to him; he had been waiting so long for those words from his crush.

Pein raised an eyebrow as his brother stared at his glass in the kitchen. Did his script get declined or something? The look on his brother's face switched all over from confusion, happiness back to puzzlement.

"Sasori?" he asked carefully. The red head didn't budge, acting as if he didn't hear his name being called. When he became a little more than worried, he stood from the couch and approached him. Sasori was an asshole but he was still his brother and that enabled Pein to show a little compassion.

"What's with you?" he tried again, standing right next to him this time. Sasori raised his head and looked Pein deep in the eyes. Pein could see some inner battle taking place behind his brother's dark eyes.

"What does it mean when someone says they are dear to you?" he asked quietly. Pein this time took a look of confusion.

"When someone says they are dear to you?" he repeated to Sasori. The red head's expression didn't change as he nodded his head. Pein thought it over. scratching the back of his head. He averted his gaze and shifted his weight to one hip, thinking while looking to the side.

"I guess...It's another way of saying someone cares about you or...Loves you, I guess," he explained, shrugging his shoulders. "Why, were you thinking of ideas again?" he asked. Sasori shook his head this time.

"I'm going to bed," was all he said before he walked away. Pein watched Sasori head to his room and close the door softly this time. Pein was starting to become even more worried. The usual Sasori always cussed at him or fought with him, this time he was acting like he was in a trance. Before he could really ponder it, he decided it was best to wait till morning when his brother had enough sleep.

* * *

Sasuke kissed his brother on the lips before he got out of the car the next day for school. Itachi grabbed the back of his head and made the kiss deeper before anyone noticed. Sasuke came up for air and panted at the hungry look on his brother's face.

"S-Sorry nii-san, but I don't want to be molested in a car," he smiled, kissing the older's cheek. Itachi chuckled and ran a thumb across his lips.

"Yeah, it will be in _our_ bed," he said huskily, eyes growing even hungrier. Sasuke's heart thumped nervously as his lips were captured once more before he was let out of the car.

"I might be there," he winked. "Love you Itachi-nii." Sasuke waved good bye as he vanished into the school gates. Itachi smiled and pulled away from the curb, heading for work.

Sasuke was all smiles all day, not far from his usual self but today seemed even more special. He glowed and his teacher's couldn't help but notice it to. Even Itachi at work seemed more cheerful, not that he was never happy but he held an air of an accomplished man.

All day the brother's thought of each other and Itachi was planning a special night for them both. He wanted to take Sasuke out to dinner, something romantic and then take him home to fall asleep in his arms. He wasn't going to rush Sasuke into sex, last night was just more of a confirmation of feelings and Sasuke reacted beautifully. But should they feel the urge and soon, Itachi was prepared. He had stopped at the Adult Store before work and picked up a few things. Nothing much, at least not something to scare his poor little brother. Sasuke was still a virgin and the first thing ever going inside him was going to be his older brother, not an over sized purple dildo or vibrator. Although, he did pick those up too, as well as some scented lube and some condoms. No glove, no love was what he always taught Sasuke.

Though when he had said it, he had secretly hoped that Sasuke wouldn't be intimate with anyone but him someday. He would be patient right now and except any love his little brother was willing to give.

He had a picture of Sasuke on his desk and often let his eyes drift toward it. Sasuke made him a bento that morning and added something special. Sasuke made him heart shaped crab cakes and rice balls, bits of beef over white rice was also in it. He hoped he would be able to get done early and beat Sasuke home; he wanted to take the boy clothes shopping now that they were together. Something tight fitting and would show off his skin more. He also wanted some things for in the bedroom. after all, he planned for Sasuke to start sharing it with him. He would need a bigger bed though. Itachi hated to rush things, but he had been waiting...Dreaming of this moment for a long time. He wanted to make it special and loving for Sasuke.

Ideas popped left and right and he wrote them down to remember to do them.

Needless to say, Itachi couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

Sasuke stood at his locker, happy that Friday was finally over. He quickly got his bag and caught up with Naruto who waited up for him in the front of the school.

"Thanks for the ride home Naruto, I don't understand why everyone always stares at me on the bus," the raven mulled. Naruto beside him chuckled with a wide grin, wiping his nose with an index finger.

"Ha ha, ya ever think that it's because they want to get into your pants?" he asked. Sasuke almost tripped on the school's side walk.

"W-what? N-no...I mean, uh...That's stupid Naruto!" Sasuke sputtered, running a hand through his dazzled hair. Naruto laughed until they reached his father's car and got in. Sasuke thought over about what Naruto had said and it did actually make sense in a way. Now that he recalled it, many of those faces were fellow classmates that always gave him lustful looks. The raven mentally shrugged and chose to brush it off. They arrived at his home fifteen minutes later and Naruto waved to him as he exited the car.

"See you on Monday! Don't forget soccer try outs are after school that day!" the blond waved as his dad pulled out of the drive way.

"I won't forget, bye!" he waved back.

Just as Naruto was leaving, Itachi's red Extera pulled into the driveway. Sasuke smiled and blushed at how Itachi smirked at him, exiting hid car and closed his door. Sasuke giggled as turned on the spot and jogged up to the door. He took out his key and unlocked the front door. Itachi's smirk widened and he strolled calmly up the drive way. Itachi quickly walked inside the house and through his front hallway. He heard Sasuke humming in the kitchen as the boy filled the coffee pot with water. He easily came up behind the boy and buried his face in the smooth column of his neck.

"No one to greet me at the door? I don't think I like that...I feel neglected," Itachi purred, nipping at the skin there. Sasuke, not being used to the contact, whimpered and craned his neck back. Itachi responded by pressing open mouth kisses to any skin he could get.

"N-n-nii-s-san!" Sasuke whispered, reaching back and tugging on his brother's ear. "S-stop," he asked breathlessly. Itachi hummed in disapproval.

"I don't want to," he said childishly. "I want you all to myself," he purred.

Sasuke was all for affection, he really was, but being new at a relationship meant he wasn't used to such attention. He loved Itachi, but it made him slightly nervous to explore new territory so fast.

"Nii-san...Please I...I'm n-nervous," he stuttered out as Itachi licked his ear. Itachi frowned behind Sasuke and pulled back a bit.

"Nervous, of what?" Itachi asked. Sasuke looked to the side and shuffled his feet a bit.

"I'm just not...Used to this sort of thing," he finished a bit lamely. Itachi smiled and gently kissed the top of his head.

"Don't worry, we'll go slowly, I promise. I don't mind surviving off of kisses for a while," he said, turning his Sasuke to face him. The boy looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"You're not mad?" he asked, tearing up a bit.

Itachi for the world of him couldn't be mad. Sure, he was impatient as hell about some things, but Sasuke wasn't one of them. He wasn't going to rush his brother into something he wasn't ready for.

"I'll never be mad over something this serious between us. I love you Sasuke," he said, leaning down and catching the boy in a kiss. Sasuke moaned and kissed back just as passionate. He gently brought the boy into an embrace and just smothered him with affection. They heard the coffee pot finishing up and Itachi pulled back from his breathless kiss. Sasuke giggled and pinched his brother's side. Itachi leapt back with a tiny yelp and Sasuke ran around him to his room.

"I'm going to go change!" he laughed at his brother's baffled and embarrassed face. Itachi shook his head as his brother ran out the kitchen door. He was about to pour himself a cup of coffee when his home phone suddenly rang. He picked it up and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked, sweeping back his long hair.

_"ITACHI!" _a voice yelled, causing him to pull the phone back from his head.

"Kisame you dip shit, don't yell into the phone like that, you'll break my damn ear drums!" he yelled back.

_"Oops, sorry about that. Hey, Hidan, Kazuku, Zetsu, Tobi, Pein, Dei, Konan, Sasori and Pein are all free tonight! Can we party at your place...Pleassssssse?" _Kisame begged, letting every word drip in a sugar coating. Itachi didn't even have to think about it.

"No," he said right away. He liked his friends, but he was not having such a large crowd around when he wanted to spend some quality alone time with Sasuke.

_"What! Oh come on, when was the last time we all got together, huh?"_ Kisame questioned.

"Try about two days ago," Itachi replied, leaning against the counter.

_"That wasn't 'everyone' Itachi. Come on, Sasuke doesn't even have to lift a finger for dinner. We'll all bring something homemade and have a buffet. I'll even get Pein to get some good booze from his work place. Come on, please, please, please, please, please, pleassssse!" _the desperate shark begged.

Just then, Sasuke came back through the door wearing his house clothes. He watched curiously as his older brother seemed to be seething on the phone.

"Look, I just don't want to have so much company right now. I'm tired and I wanted Friday night to myself, that's all," he lied.

_"What a lame reason! Everyone at work knows that you're just spending that night to rent porn and jack off!" _Kisame stated sounding moody. Itachi growled over the phone.

"What the hell did you just say?" he shouted, causing Sasuke to flinch. Itachi looked apologetic toward him and the younger nodded and smiled a bit. Kisame on the other line suddenly came up with an idea.

_"I'll tell Sasori where you keep Sasuke's baby pictures!" _Kisame threatened. Itachi stood stock still at that.

"How the hell do you know where those pictures are?" he hissed, glaring at the floor.

_"You showed us when you were drunk that night Sasuke was over at a friend's house. You started bragging about how cute Sasuke was and you tumbled down the stairs with the album. If I remember right, the only private place in your house would be the second story closet where you keep the Christmas decorations!" _

Itachi slapped his forehead in frustration. He remembered that night. Kisame and him had gotten into a drunken argument about who was cuter when they were younger and Sasuke was the first to enter his mind. To prove it, he went and grabbed Sasuke's and his baby pictures and showed everyone, even the embarrassing ones. Thank god Sasori had to work late that night.

Itachi sagged and rubbed his forehead.

"Fine, but no one spends the night and a few have to be designated drivers!" he yelled. He wasn't going to be responsible for accidents when everyone was drunk and leaving in cars.

_"Alright! Dei is bringing a game over too so Sasuke can play! See you at around...Seven. See ya then!" _the blue man finished happily, hanging up on his end. Itachi sighed as the line went dead and he hung up the phone. Sasuke tilted his head at his suddenly gloomy brother.

"Nii-san, who was that, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, walking up to him and touching his arm in concern. Itachi shrugged and brought his hands up, gently caressing Sasuke's cheek bones.

"Do you love me?" he asked, leaning down and kissing questioning lips gently. Sasuke looked confused and his eye sort of twitched a little.

"Of course I do...Nii-san, what's this about?" he asked. Itachi chuckled and kissed his lips again.

"Glad you do, because you're about to kill me. Kisame just blackmailed me into having a shit load of people over tonight," he whined, suddenly grabbing Sasuke into a bear hug. "Man, I wanted to be alone with you tonight!" he pouted. Sasuke smiled and buried his face into his brother's shoulder.

"Well, we still have a few hours right? We could do something before they arrive. Umm..." Sasuke paused on that thought. What would they do? He wasn't sure what couples alone did, well...They did THAT but they already did THAT once so...What?

"Sasuke..." Itachi breathed, moving his head to rest on the younger's shoulder. Sasuke blushed as he felt a hand smoothly run over his lower back. Another hand cupped the back of his head and coursed fingers through his glossy black hair.

"Nii...San...?" he whispered, tilting his head up a bit. Itachi hummed low in his throat as he tilted his head and kissed a slightly flushed ear. Sasuke closed his eyes as the hand on his back moved farther down and gently cupped his bottom, rubbing and squeezing slowly. Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt a familiar tingle occur between his legs. From the way Itachi had been so intimate last night, he didn't think he would feel this way for a while. He was proven wrong when a thigh slipped between his legs and caressed him slowly.

"Ah...Aa..." he gasped. Itachi started to rock him against his thigh and Sasuke couldn't control his body anymore. He panted slightly as he moved his hips and started matching his brother's tempo. It wasn't long before he felt Itachi's hardness against his abdomen.

Sasuke's eyes opened as a thought hit him.

_Nii-san gave me so much pleasure last time. He didn't even relieve himself yesterday after we went to bed._

Sasuke suddenly felt very selfish, he wasn't the only one in this relationship, and Itachi deserved something too.

With that in mind, Sasuke gently moved a hand and brought it between them. He ran it down Itachi's still office clothed chest and stopped just above the trouser line. Itachi stopped kissing Sasuke's ear and looked questioningly down at him.

"Sasuke?" he questioned, feeling the hand on his chest shake a little. Sasuke took a deep breath and tried to control the blush on his face.

"Nii-san...I want you to feel good too..." he whispered, closing his eyes and letting his own hand move farther down. Itachi's breath hitched as his little brother's hand moved boldly and cupped him outside of his pants. He simply stood and let Sasuke explore, letting his little brother touch and feel. He felt the fingers touching him begin to shake a bit though. He smiled gently and pulled back, meeting Sasuke's slightly scared face.

"D-did I do something wrong?" he asked, immediately taking his hand back. Itachi smiled gently and shook his head.

"No Sasuke, it was good, great in fact. There is nothing wrong with wanting to touch your lover mutually," he said. Sasuke looked a little better but the heavy blush was still there.

"I'm not as good as you though," he whispered. Itachi suddenly kissed him and it caught Sasuke by surprise. The thigh between his legs was still there and started moving again. He panted as it moved faster and Itachi grabbed his hips, moving them for him.

"Let's sit on the couch," Itachi husked. Sasuke managed to nod as Itachi scooped him up bridal style and moved them to the living room. Itachi laid them down as he climbed on top of Sasuke.

"We'll do something slow, but feels good, okay?" he asked, gently gripping his little brother's pants line. Sasuke nodded and he squirmed, desperate to relieve the tingle in his stomach.

"P-please, hurry!" he said, starting to feel his underwear get a bit wet. Itachi smiled and removed Sasuke's shirt and just his pants, not the boxers. Itachi smiled at his brother's embarrassed look. Of course over the years he had seen Sasuke naked growing up, but they never touched or used longing looks at one another out of respect. Itachi quickly removed his own pants and suit jacket, but leaving his boxers on.

When both were almost naked they stared at each other. Slowly, Itachi fingered the fabric lining of Sasuke's boxers and looked to his eyes for permission. Sasuke took a deep breath and nodded firmly. Itachi leaned over and kissed Sasuke's lips. He pulled back a bit but still let them linger on his little brother's while he spoke.

"I love you. I love so much, and I'd never do anything you weren't comfortable with. So don't ever hesitate to say no, alright?" he spoke, warm breath gushing over supple lips. Sasuke smiled and leaned up to kiss back softly.

"I do, thank you Itachi-nii, I love you," he said. The words themselves made him feel slightly teary but also excited. Itachi smiled and gently grabbed the fabric and pulled them down, leaving Sasuke one hundred percent exposed.

Sasuke tried to resist the urge to cover himself. Itachi stared down in amazement and felt his heart beat erratically in his chest. He quickly grabbed his own boxers and pulled them down, leaving himself naked as well. Their arousals clouded everything as Itachi carefully pressed his bare hips down on to his brother's. Both moaned loudly as Itachi in his hazy mind, wasted no time as they started moving.

Sasuke spread his legs and wrapped them around his brother as their hips grinded. He had never felt something so good but at the same time a bit painful, the friction was amazing. Itachi placed his hands on either side of Sasuke's head and he bent down and captured panting lips. Sasuke whimpered as hips moved faster and Itachi ground down on him, pressing him into the couch. Both moved against each other in a bump and grind and soon Sasuke started trembling. He took deep breaths as the very first hints of orgasm were creeping into his stomach.

"I-Itachi-n-nii!" he panted. Itachi panted against him and nodded his head. He too was very close, the effect Sasuke had on him was amazing. He clenched his teeth as he sped up and Sasuke moaned beneath him. It wasn't long before both yelled out and were cuming against each other. Sasuke nearly screamed as orgasm hit him and his seed coated Itachi's stomach.

Both stayed still, panting as they tried to recover. After a moment, Itachi kissed Sasuke softly and stroked back the boy's hair from his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, still a bit winded. Sasuke's opened his eyes not realizing that he closed them. He smiled at Itachi as the other ran fingers over his forehead and down his cheek.

"I'm okay," he said, managing to sit up a bit. Itachi pulled up and set Sasuke in his lap as he stroked down his back. Sasuke snuggled into his brother when he suddenly realized something wet was coating his stomach. In an effort not to cringe at the feel, he looked down at his stomach. Itachi noticed the look and chuckled.

"Sticky?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Sasuke buried his face into Itachi's shoulder and only nodded in embarrassment.

"W-we should get cleaned up," he said, looking over at the VCR clock. "What time is everyone arriving?" he asked. Itachi sighed and only ran his hands down his brother's back, cupping his soft bottom and making the boy squeak.

"About seven I think he said," mentally laughing at the cute face Sasuke was making. Sasuke managed to squirm away from a now pouting Itachi and grabbed his boxers.

"We still have three hours," Sasuke mumbled. "Want to shower?" he asked, slipping on his underwear. Itachi smirked and stood, taking Sasuke into his arms.

"Only if you join me..." he said sexily. Sasuke blushed heavily.

"N-NII-SAN!"

* * *

**TBC **

**R&R PLZ**


	9. Playing a game

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Sorry if it seems short, I don't know the game they are playing and I made up a fun song for this chapter so don't blame me if it's wrong! Enjoy!

* * *

**

After a hot shower in which all Itachi did was grope and kiss his poor wiggling brother, both managed to get clean. Even fully clothed Itachi couldn't resist running his hands over Sasuke's bottom or kissing him whenever they crossed paths getting the house together. Itachi grabbed the extra chairs from one of the guest rooms and Sasuke was making sure everything was clean. They threw their dirty boxers in the laundry and Sasuke mentally reminded himself to do it later. When everything was set up, Itachi turned to him with a smirk.

"Ohh Sasuke! We still have an hour," he purred, advancing on the poor boy. Sasuke felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he looked at his brother from across the living room.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered, playing with the hem of his shirt. "D-did you get all the chairs?" he tried asking, knowing full well what the answer was. Itachi smirked at Sasuke's failed attempt at a distraction.

"Yes," he answered simply, still advancing.

"Plates?" the younger tried again.

"Yup."

"Fresh coffee?" he tried again, taking a step back.

"Of course," the older replied smoothly, taking a step forward.

"Towels in the bathroom?"

_Step back._

"Every size and every color."

_Step forward._

Sasuke was running out of ideas.

"Napkins, silverware, ice bucket, coat hangers in the hall, remote back on the coffee table?" he asked in a hurried breath.

"Filled, placed, filled to the top, set out on the coat liner, found it under the coffee table and placed it back on top. Anything else?" Itachi purred, enjoying their game very much.

"Did you feed the cat?" Sasuke said. Itachi actually had to stop and think about that one. Sasuke almost giggled at the face his brother was making. It was in between thinking and a look of wonder, eyes glazed over. In that span of time, Sasuke quickly took off around him and up the stairs to hide. Itachi blinked and suddenly gasped, realizing what just happened.

"We don't have a damn cat! I'm allergic! Sasuke!" he yelled, running up the stairs.

Before Itachi could put wandering hands on his brother...

_DING DONG!_

Sasuke giggled at his brother's frustrated face. The older had finally been able to catch him after they played a game of tag around the house. He had Sasuke deliciously pinned to the second story hallway wall. The boy kissed the older's cheek and went down stairs to answer the door. Itachi followed behind him, still moody, but trying to put his game face on. Sasuke smoothed down his shirt and answered the door.

"Sasu-chan!" Sasori chanted in happiness, practically flying through the door. Sasuke squeaked as he was enveloped in a strong and merciless hug. Sasuke felt his chest tighten at the lack of oxygen. He started to struggle when the mass was suddenly pushed off and he could breathe again. He gasped for air as he watched Sasori dance around, holding his newly bruised shin. Deidara stood behind him with a frown on his face.

"Don't choke Itachi-chibi like that!" the blond yelled, pushing him out of the way. Sasuke was a bit overwhelmed at all the people who came through the door. He blushed when a lady with pretty long blue hair came through the door.

"Hello, you must be Sasuke," she said sweetly, putting a gentle hand on his head. Sasuke smiled at her, liking her very much.

"Yes, I am. And who might you be?" he asked politely.

"My name is Konan, I'm Deidara's cousin," she said.

"Nice to meet you Ko-chan!" he said. Konan chuckled and blushed. Everyone came in and Sasuke was happy to see Tobi still alive after the dentist. Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu were each carrying a case of beer in each hand and every else brought food. Sasori apparently made Sasuke...And Sasuke only...A plate of vanilla cookies, knowing that is was the boy's favorite flavor. Sasuke was a little surprised though when Sasori's workmate Sakura came through the door. Itachi raised an eyebrow and looked toward Pein in question.

"She followed us here, I think she caught wind of us all hanging out," he whispered. Itachi growled deep in his throat. He had enough trouble trying to keep Sasori away from Sasuke, but now he had to protect himself from the pink menace. Kisame and Deidara stumbled back into the entry way, each holding an open beer in their hand.

"Party time!" they yelled.

* * *

Loud Music was hurting Sasuke's ears as he sat on the island counter in his kitchen. Kisame and Deidara were in a huge battle of cards and Pein was in the corner, flirting with Konan. Tobi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan and Itachi were sitting on the couch, drinking beer and laughing. Sakura seemed to be a bit hammered and tried to get Itachi to talk to her but was proving unsuccessful.

Sasuke was dragged back to reality when a cup was pushed into his hand. He looked up into the toothy grin of Kisame.

"Hey, Itachi-chibi, try this!" he smiled. Deidara next to him was jumping up and down, pressing buttons on a blender. It looked as if Deidara kept winning at cards and Kisame grew sick of it and decided to start mixing drinks in the kitchen.

"Yeah, un, yeah, it's super good!" he yelled, pouring more of whatever was in the blender into cups. Sasuke brought it to his nose and sniffed it; it smelt like chocolate and something else.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Mexican Mudslide. Don't worry, it tastes just like a chocolate shake and doesn't have allot of alcohol. You won't get drunk unless you have like...fifty of them," the blond said. Sasuke seemed reluctant but took a sip anyway. His insides warmed at the mix of alcohol and the chocolate taste. He hummed and closed his eyes.

"That's good," he just about purred.

It became later in the evening and before long, Sasuke had drunk his fourth mudslide. In the living room, everyone was pretty much hammered or buzzed; some had to drive after all. Itachi was starting to grow annoyed when Sakura tried following him everywhere. She even tried to follow him into the bathroom!

Sasori was following Sasuke all over and Itachi blinked when the younger seemed to be giggling and stumbling a bit around. He watched in horror as Sasuke took the cup he had been holding and raised it to his lips, emptying it in one gulp. He was about to stand up and ask what it was when a drunk Sakura plopped herself across his lap.

"Oh, Itachi-kun, why don't you and I go get a room cutie?" she smiled, cheeks red. Itachi pushed her off and Hidan pointed and laughed as she hit the floor with a thud. Sasuke had wandered into the kitchen, Sasori behind him, as he grabbed another cup. Sasuke didn't realize he picked up a different drink as he swallowed it all. He laughed and giggled as he almost ran into a stool near the breakfast island.

"Sasu-chan...Are you okay? How much have you been drinking?" the red head asked. Sure it was nice with the party and Sasuke in all, but the little raven's cheeks were flushed and he was stumbling around.

"Sa- 'hic' Sasori, remember...'hic'...Remember when you landed on the floor and got a huge nosebleed!" Sasuke laughed, arms waving around. "I was all like, 'hic' oh my god, are you okay!" he almost yelled, equal to the volume of the music. Sasori nodded.

"Well...Yeah," he mumbled. He jumped when a suddenly Sasuke hugged him around the middle. His heart was beating like crazy and his face heated up. "S-Sasu-chan?" he squeaked, feeling the boy nuzzle his face into his chest.

"Sasori-san...You smell like 'hic' wood chips," the younger mumbled, looking up with a toothy grin. "I like wooooooood!" he laughed out loud. Sasori blushed a little at what the sentence sounded like. Sasuke suddenly stumbled back and put a hand to his forehead.

"I think...I think I 'hic' I don't think that last one was an m-mud slide..." he groaned. Sasori took a step forward when Sasuke looked like he was about to collapse. The boy hit the counter with his back and looked like he was about to slide down it, grasping his aching forehead.

"S-Sasu-chan, I think you better sit!" the red head advised. He loved Sasuke, but seeing the kid like this was a little weird if not...Enticing. Sasori shamefully felt desire pool in his stomach at the boy looking so relaxed and wonton. Flushed cheeks and hazy eyes made him look delectable as he leaned backwards on the counter. Before Sasori could move in, Deidara was shouting from the living room, causing him and Sasuke to jump.

"KING'S GAME!" he shouted. The redhead heard everyone give a 'woot' especially Kisame followed by a large crash of some sort. Sasuke perked right up and blinked.

"I love that game!" he shouted. As he passed the red head he grabbed his hand and hauled him out the door.

Itachi, meanwhile, was still trying to lock Sakura in a broom closet and away from him. He wanted to see where Sasuke went when the boy stumbled out of the kitchen...Holding hands with Sasori. Itachi felt the green monster clawing up his stomach at the sight. A giggling Sasuke was practically hauling the blushing red head along to sit on the couch. Sasuke plopped down and patted the seat next to him. Sasori happily took it and leaned far too close to the boy then Itachi would have liked.

"Sasu-chan, you're so cute," the red head purred, leaning into his ear. Sasuke blinked at him.

"C-c 'hic' ute?" he asked. Everyone was filing in to sit on the couch and around it in a big circle. Sakura of course sat next to Itachi as she tried to get his attention. Itachi was grinding his teeth as Sasori leaned over Sasuke and kept whispering to him. The boy was red in the face, part way from drinking and possible embarrassment. Before he could stand and punch Sasori, a canister was placed under his nose and a grinning Deidara was above him.

"Choose a chopstick but don't tell anyone what's on it!" he said. Itachi growled but took a stick. As Dei passed him, he eyes shot right back to Sasuke who was now happily picking a stick and hiding it in his lap. He started laughing and fidgeting as Kisame next to him tried to peak at what stick he had. The boy lifted it above his head from the fish man.

"No, no, no, no, bad 'hic' Kisame!" the boy laughed, grinning from ear to ear.

King's game worked like this. Everyone got a chopstick with either a number or the color red. Red meant you were the king and you shouted out a command. Then you shouted out a number for that person to follow the command. They had to do it because you were the king. After every turn, the chopsticks got shuffled and it started all over again. Needless to say, it was a drinking game.

"Alright, everyone have a chop stick? Good, I'll call then. I demand to know, who among us is crowned the king!" Deidara shouted. Everyone looked at each other until Tobi stood up and held his red chop stick up proudly.

"I hereby say that I am king!" he laughed. Deidara nodded.

"Your highness! What shall be your command?" everyone shouted at him. Tobi bounced in place.

"I say, that these two numbers I call shall arm wrestle! Go, seven and...Two!" he shouted. Kisame and Sakura stood up then.

"Your mine Pinky!" the drunken fish challenged, rolling up his sleeve. Sakura had a smirk on her face.

"Get over yourself, this victory shall be mine and so will Itachi-kun!" she shouted. Both faced each other on the coffee table and got into position. Tobi above them raised his hand.

"Ready! Go!" he sliced his hand down in a karate chop motion. Kisame was nearly flipped over as Sakura's strength over powered him and he hit the floor. She stood and shouted in victory. Everyone but Sasori, Kisame and Itachi clapped and applauded. Deidara grabbed the chop sticks and shuffled them again, then passed them out.

"I demand to know, who among us is crowned the king?" the blond yelled again. Kakuzu stood up this time.

"I hereby say that I am king!" the beady eyed man yelled. Sasuke shivered, Kakuzu always gave him the creeps.

"Your highness! What shall be your command!" everyone asked.

"I say that I want entertainment. These two numbers shall perform for me, a dance! Three and nine!" he shouted. Konan and Pein stood up to face each other.

"Who knows how to sing the tiger dance?" Hidan asked. Sasuke shot up from his seat.

"I do, I do! I'll sing it!" he said, bouncing in place and raising his hand high in the air. Itachi tried to protest as Sasuke climbed up on the couch. Pein and Konan took their places in front of them. Kakuzu looked at Sasuke and nodded his head. Sasuke smiled and started clapping his hands in a rhythm.

"Tiger tiger tigerrr! Do your dance! Hunter hunter hunter takes your stance!" he sang. Everyone joined along and started clapping. Pein took the role of the tiger and got an all fours. Konan took her place as the hunter and made it look like she was holding a bow and arrow and aiming it at Pein who smiled at her.

"Tiger tiger tigerrr will you hunt? Hunter hunter hunter aims your gun!" Sasuke sang. Pein got into a position, looking like he was about to pounce. Konan giggled and took a step back.

"Tiger tiger tigerrr make your pounce! hunter hunter hunter shows your courage!" Sasuke shouted. Everyone began to clap faster and Konan laughed as Pein grabbed her ankle.

"Will the tiger strike or let the hunter go?" Sasuke asked.

"Strike!" half the room shouted.

"Go!" the other half shouted.

"Which will the tiger choose?" Sasuke asked the tiger. Pein smirked and Konan was trying not to laugh at how the other looked. Pein had a drunken flush on his face, standing on all fours with his butt in the air.

"I will strike!" he yelled, leaping forward. Konan squealed as she was grabbed around the waist and pounced gently to the floor. Everyone cheered as Sasuke bowed and Pein stood while Konan to bow also. Deidara shuffled the chopsticks again.

"I demand to know, who among us is crowned king?" Deidara asked.

"I hereby say that I am king!" Hidan yelled, almost falling over when he stood. In the process, Hidan' arm flailed and hit Sasori in the head. The red head growled and pushed him into Zetsu who was next to him. Hidan was sprawled across the green haired man's lap as he pointed a finger in the air and waved it around.

"I want to know your most embarrassing memory! I choose number...Four!" he shouted. Zetsu tensed as his number was called and looked down at Hidan in his lap. The silver haired man wiggled his eyebrows.

"I once...Cross-dressed to get into an all woman's bar looking for lesbians," he came right out. Hidan fell off his lap and everyone stared at him. Tobi was doing all he could to hold in his laughter and Kakuzu had a slight flush to his cheeks. Sasuke looked confused at them all.

"Zetsu's a lesbian?" he tilted his head, dark hair falling into his eyes.

Everyone burst into laughter.

* * *

**There you are, sorry for spelling mistakes and shortness! I promise that next chapter will be good!**

**R&R!!**


	10. Party Gone Wrong

**Gone Too Far chapter 10

* * *

**

It was almost one in the morning now and Sasuke felt really sick. The alcohol he had drunk wasn't agreeing with him at all. Sasori to his side was relaxing, arm slung on the back of the couch behind Sasuke, content to be there. Itachi had been glaring at him all evening but he got breaks once in a while. Sakura was still being a nuisance to the older brother and Sasori smiled. Maybe he should have hooked them up sooner; he would have Sasuke more often that way.

The younger raven groaned as he fell to the side, head landing in Sasori's lap. The red head jumped; face flushing as he heard Sasuke groan.

"I think I'm going to be sick," the younger moaned out. "No wonder nii-san doesn't let me party."

Sasori felt concern welling in his stomach. Sasuke snuggled his head into his thigh and Sasori's feelings from earlier were sprouting up again. Sasuke had looked so delicious leaning against the counter and it was hard to hold back his self control. Without thinking, Sasori let his hand gently touch the top of the teens head and ran it through dark hair. Sasuke sighed but didn't move from his spot. Being a little bolder, he let that hand continue to run down the boy's neck and over the small Adam's apple. His dark grey eyes stared intently on his task as he watched the movement of his hand.

He pulled his hand back when Sasuke suddenly sat up, clutching his stomach and moaning in pain. Sasori grabbed his shoulders.

"Sasu-chan? Are you okay?" he asked, drawing the boy closer. Sasuke looked at him with watery eyes and a hand sealed itself over his mouth. Sasuke stood and nearly sprinted toward the bathroom, leaving a confused Sasori behind.

"Ah, wait, Sasu-chan!" he called, getting up and chasing after the poor boy.

* * *

Itachi angrily pushed the pink haired girl away...Again. She stumbled back and looked at him with an angry frown.

"What the hell is your problem?" she shouted at him, voice echoing in the tiled room. Itachi winced at the sound. He had once again been trying to use the bathroom, only to be followed by Sakura.

"Will you take the fucking hint you stupid tramp. I wouldn't fuck you even if it would mean saving my life. Why the fuck would I want someone like you when I could have someone better?" he growled at her. Sakura's eyes bulged and she took deep breaths to calm herself. It didn't help and her eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"It's not fair!" she slurred out, half drunk and half upset.

"I've liked you for such a long time, but you never looked at me! Never! I had to suffer and watch you go through two girl friends in high school. I was always nicer than them and knew you better too. I'm sick of being rejected!" she cried. Itachi sneered at her.

"I don't care, besides, I'm too busy to be involved with a screaming wench who would just want sex and mooch of me all the time anyway!" he shouted at her. "You know I have money, that's the only reason you don't give up!"

"Busy? With what? You probably sit on your ass all day after work and stare at the TV. What is this world besides work do you have Itachi?" she accused. He noted that she didn't exactly deny the sex or the part about her being a moocher. He looked to the side as a soft smile crossed his features.

"I have Sasuke, I don't need anyone or anything...As long as I have him," he spoke, looking at her with determined eyes.

"You're so pathetic Sakura; I never failed to notice it."

Sakura became outraged.

"Your pity case brother? Are you shitting me? That's the sorriest excuse I have ever heard. You can't have sex with your brother Itachi, he can't give you the kind of love I could. He is nothing but a charity case who you got stuck with after your parents threw both of you out--Ah!" she stepped back, holding her stinging cheek. She stared wide eyed as the other's hand came out of nowhere as slapped her. Itachi had never felt so much rage take him over. Between the drinking from the party and what she had said to him, he was too far gone to care.

"No one talks about Sasuke like that, no one! Get out; get the fuck out of my house! I swear to kami, if you ever come back, I'll kill you," he sneered. Sakura took a few steps back at the look in the other's burning eyes. Itachi looked like a wild animal pacing its cage and just waiting to be let out to kill.

"You don't mean that," she whispered shakily, letting some stray tears fall. Itachi advanced on her, teeth barred and face cold.

"Bet your sorry ass I am," he yelled.

"But I love you!" she cried out, hoping it would get through to him.

"You're drunk, and when you're sober you're greedy," he said back, turning his back on her.

Before Sakura could retort, the bathroom door swung open. Sakura gasped as it hit her on the back of her head and she fell to the floor. Sasuke came running in and tripped over the girl, sending him to the floor with a pain filled yelp. Itachi's eyes widened as he quickly went forward and pulled the boy up.

"Sasuke? Are you okay? Sas-" he began.

Sasuke quickly pushed him away and headed for the toilet. He didn't throw up heavily, but enough to make others in the room cringe. Itachi practically hovered over his brother worriedly as the boy coughed for breathe. Sasori came running in and Sakura screamed as he stepped on her foot. He looked down, confused at her before his eyes travelling to a sick looking Sasuke.

"Is he alright?" the red head asked, stepping over the now fuming Sakura. Itachi only gave Sasori a sparing glance.

"He's throwing up; of course he's not alright. Why the fuck did you give him so much alcohol? Hoping to get lucky?" he hissed. Sasori let a growl escape his throat at the comment.

"First of all, Kisame and Deidara gave him the mudslides!" he seethed. "Second, I'm not a bastard like you enough to take advantage of someone when they are drunk in a bathroom!" he yelled, pointing at Sakura who was still sitting on the floor. Itachi's head whirled toward her.

"I was not taking advantage of her! She keeps following me around like a desperate stalker!" he shouted back, standing up from a panting and sick Sasuke. The two older boys' took threatening steps toward each other and kept arguing.

"I'm not so sure you're good enough to be around Sasuke. Can't you see he doesn't like you like that? He's too young, so quit chasing after him you pedophile!" the older raven said. Deep in his mind though, he knew the words made him sound like a hypocrite. But Sasuke confessed to him first and the love he had was much more real.

"Why are you so desperate to hide him from people, huh? You won't have him forever! Eventually, he's going to find someone to fall in love and replace you! What's wrong if that person happens to be me, huh? You're so fucking messed up!" the red head yelled. Itachi was ready to break out into a fist fight.

_How dare he!_

"You're not good enough. You'll never be good enough for my Sasuke!" Itachi hissed. Sasori felt stung and he barred his teeth.

"You-!" he shouted.

Sasuke, hunched over the toilet felt his head clear a bit. He woozily let his eyes scan what he was doing and he grimaced as his stomach lurched. Close by, he heard yelling and his blurry eyes looked over to the two people arguing. Itachi made a swing for Sasori's head but the red head managed to duck in time. Sasuke suddenly turned sober real quick and stood on wobbly and shaking legs. Both from fear and the adrenaline of what was happening around him.

"Stop! Stop fighting!" he yelled at them, almost tripping when he foot caught on the floor mat. Both turned to look at him and Itachi looked away, shame written all over his face. Sasori averted his eyes but kept his fists clenched at his sides.

Sasuke looked between everyone and noticed Sakura on the floor. He stepped past Itachi and Sasori to hold a hand out to the girl.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay? Can you stand?" he asked.

Sakura suddenly looked up from the floor, anger and tears flowing down her face. She let out a frustrated scream as she raised her fisted hand and punched Sasuke..._Hard..._Right across his concerned face. The boy fell back onto the floor with a yell and a bloody lip. He grabbed his face and practically curled into a ball.

"SASUKE!" Itachi shouted, grabbing the boy and burying him into his embrace. Sasori stared in shock before his head turned slowly to the panting girl on the floor.

"You..." he hissed, looming over her."Hit...Sasuke..." he growled. Sakura screamed when her hair was harshly grabbed in an iron grip. "You bitch!" the red head roared shaking his hand and causing the girl to cry out in pain.

"Stop, let go, let go!" she screeched, trying to claw at the hand that held her hair. She could feel it tearing at the roots the harder he pulled.

"What the fuck is going on in here!" Pein suddenly yelled, stepping into the bathroom. "We can all hear you in the living room!" he yelled.

He took in the scene and gasped. Itachi looked frantic as he cradled Sasuke to his chest, trying to talk to the boy. The boy looked dizzy and in pain as he clutched his face and Sasori had an iron grip on Sakura's hair as she bawled her eyes out on the floor.

Sasori looked at him, murder clear in his eyes.

"She hit Sasuke, she has to pay!" the red head hissed. Sakura tried to dislodge his hand.

"Stop it! Let go! You're hurting me!" she screamed. Pein grabbed Sasori's wrist as the other tightened his grip.

"Sasori, let her go, trust me, she'll be dealt with," Pein tried. Sasori sneered at him.

"You won't do a fucking thing. I know you; you'll just let her go because you feel sorry for her. You're nothing but a fucking pussy when it comes to these things!"

Before the two could continue arguing, Itachi stood with a crying and in pain Sasuke and rushed from the bathroom. The brother's watched them go and Sasori's grip loosened before he looked down at the crying girl.

"I'll never forgive you. Not for as long as I live."

With that, Sasori let completely go of her hair. Before he exited the bathroom, he looked at her, sending her a bone chilling glare.

"And by the way, don't bother showing up for work, you're fired."

Pein watched Sasori leave and walk down the hallway. Pein could only watch the girl as she cried and whimpered on the floor.

* * *

**Wow, she's a bitch! Well, hope you liked this chapter!**


	11. Never again

**I thought I would give this chapter up early. FLUUF!!!**

**I don't own Naruto!

* * *

**

"Sasuke, Sasuke...Take it easy, calm down," his older brother whispered to the crying boy. Sasuke could only breathe deeply and try to stay calm as Itachi got him an ice pack. They were in the kitchen now and Pein had made everyone calmly leave. Sakura was practically thrown out and a door slammed in her still crying face. Everyone else left and only Pein, Sasori and the two Uchiha brothers' remained. Sasori stayed on the couch, trying to calm down by staring at the far wall. Pein stood in the kitchen doorway, sober and watching the boy worriedly. He had tried to approach the two, but in Itachi's state, the other had glared at him. Pein shook it off as concern for Sasuke and chose to sit back and watch in case he was needed.

Sasuke tried to shy away as the ice pack was pressed carefully to his face. Itachi was trying hard not to lose his cool as his little brother cried and took deep breaths. He was still worked up and it didn't help that he had been drinking either. His own hands shook and he breathed through his nose while attending Sasuke. He tried to be gentle as he cupped the back of his baby brother's head and managed to press the ice pack to his swelling and burning cheek.

Sasuke hissed and whimpered, jolting at the pain that went through his face. His lip was still bleeding a little and he was feeling sick from drinking. He took in a shaky breath and sniffled to try and clear his airways. He was really confused as to why Sakura had hit him like that. He had always thought she was a bit forward, but he never expected to get punched like that by her. He had never been punched before and pain in his face was overwhelming.

"Nii-san...Did I...I'm sorry...Why...Nii-san..." Sasuke couldn't get out the words he wanted to say. Itachi lowered his face to his and softly shushed him as he gently pressed the ice pack to his cheek again.

"Don't talk. It's okay, nii-san will take care of you," he said, massaging the back of the other's skull. Pein watched silently until he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Itachi, I'll give you a call tomorrow. I'm taking Sasori and heading home. If you need anything, and I mean anything, please give me a ring," he said. Itachi gave him an appreciative glance.

"Thank you, I'll take care of Sasuke," he said. Pein tried to give a small grin to the boy but Sasuke was staring at the floor. His heart went out to the small raven. Sasuke was the last person in this miserable world who deserved a punch to the face. Pein had to use every fiber of self control to not tackle Sakura and slam her head into the wall. He walked to the living room and met the eyes of a finally calm Sasori.

"How is Sasuke?" he asked his brother as he approached. The older was a bit surprised that Sasori didn't use Sasuke's pet name. He shrugged it off since the moment was too serious to figure it out right now.

"He's being looked after by Itachi. It would be best to leave it to him. We should go home, I think everyone has had enough partying for a while," he stated. Sasori didn't argue but he did cast one last glance at the kitchen door way before following his brother out the door.

* * *

It was later into the morning when the Uchiha brother's went to bed. Sasuke was curled up in his brother's embrace, arms going around the older. Itachi rubbed his head, feeling the little one's breath on his collar bone as he stared at the far wall. He was worried that Sakura might have broken Sasuke's jaw but it didn't appear so. He honestly wanted to take Sasuke to the hospital but he felt that was pushing it, Sasuke hated hospitals. All he wanted to do right now was hunt Sakura down and beat the shit out of her. He couldn't sleep and it was that dumb bitch's fault.

Itachi grimaced at the now forming bruise on his sleeping brother's face. The bruise went from the corner of his mouth to the whole jaw on the left side. Sasuke's eyes were swollen from crying and it nearly caused Itachi to break down himself. He had never felt this helpless before, he was usually the master of control. He didn't like the fact that Sasuke was in pain and only holding him wouldn't make all the pain go away. It took a while of Sasuke's heavy crying to calm him down, he was also mad at his friends for giving his brother alcohol. He would need to speak to them later about it.

Itachi carefully pulled Sasuke closer and made a vow, tightening his grip.

_I'll never let you get hurt again. I'll always be there...Always!_

A shadow walked across the warehouse floor. It was still very early in the morning and no one was around. The shadow carefully opened the door to a large room. Sprayers and buckets or chemicals were everywhere. The person walked over to a work desk, feet shuffling through the sawdust on the floor. The person opened a desk drawer and pulled out a small vile, holding it up to the still risen moon to see through it. The person shook the bottle, smiling when the contents swished around in a thick mixture.

"Perfect," they whispered, closing the desk draw. The person turned around and quietly left, leaving no indication that they were even there.

* * *

**Sorry for shortness. This segment didn't fit so well with what was coming up next so it had to be short. It's called plot builder people!!**

**TBC**

**R&R!!**


	12. Apologies

**Here we are chapter 12!**

**I don't own Naruto!

* * *

**

Sasuke grimaced slightly as he tried eating his breakfast. It was Saturday morning...Well...Close to noon when he finally woke up. His face was sore but he was hungry, so he tried eating. He finally gave up when it became too unbearable, choosing instead to over load himself with orange juice. Itachi walked into the kitchen and noticed Sasuke's gloomy appearance.

"I'm sorry; I should have made you oatmeal instead. That way, you wouldn't have had to chew as much," he said voice low and full of guilt. Sasuke looked up at the sound of his brother's tone and he quickly shook his head.

"It's alright nii-san, I wasn't that hungry in the first place!" he said, setting down his unfinished bagel. Itachi nodded, looking a bit distracted as he poured himself some orange juice.

Sasuke knew his brother felt guilty about what Sakura had done. Itachi had angered the girl to the point where she took it out on Sasuke. But Sasuke didn't want Itachi to blame himself; he had tempted fate when he walked over to the girl, not Itachi.

With that in mind, the boy stood and grabbed his brother's hand. Itachi snapped out of his stupor and looked into the adoring eyes staring up at him.

"Nii-san, let's spend the whole day together, okay?" he said. Itachi weakly smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

"And…" Sasuke whispered, looking to the side. Itachi carefully set his glass down and touched the boy's shoulders. "And don't feel guilty anymore. I…I can't stand to see you so…So…"

Sasuke didn't get to finish as his lips were carefully and gently captured. Itachi minded his sore jaw and just let his lips linger on the younger's. He pulled back and gave his brother a true smile this time.

"Okay, I understand. But, let's just rest for today, alright? And you'll let me know when your face hurts?" he asked, making sure the boy understood. Sasuke happily nodded.

"Hai!"

* * *

Her footsteps clacked against the cement of the fine walk way. Moving her hair out of her face, she brought her hand forward and rung the door bell of the home.

"Coming!" a voice inside said, making her cringe and shift her feet. The door opened to reveal a mop of raven hair and a bruised jaw. The boy took one look at her and quickly stepped back.

"S-Sakura-san…?" he asked, sounding uncertain and scared. Sakura looked up from staring at the ground.

"Umm…Hey, Sasuke…Is…Your brother home too?" she asked, trying to be polite.

"Sasuke, who is at the door?" a deep voice behind the boy spoke. Sakura looked up and caught eyes with the elder Uchiha. He took one look at her from the entry way and sneered.

"Haruno," he hissed, voice sounding cold and unattached. The elder pushed his scared brother behind him and the boy grabbed onto his shirt. Sakura tried not to swoon at how the Uchiha looked. Dark red sweat pants were hanging off of well defined hips. A tight black shirt did justice to show off his lean but muscled chest. For a moment she was caught staring as he snarled down at her.

"Well?" he asked, crossing his arms. Sakura broke out of her trance and bowed deeply.

"I came to apologize about what happen last night. I was a little drunk and I...I get really emotional when I am. I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that," she said, raising her head. "And also...I'm sorry I hurt Sasuke. He didn't do anything wrong, I'm the one at fault," she finished.

Itachi looked her over and took in her facial appearance. She held the look of someone who looked full of regret and sadness. Sasuke behind him tugged on his shirt so he looked down at him.

"Nii-san, she does look really sorry," the boy whispered. Itachi bit his lip and he looked back to the girl. He didn't really want to forgive her. It might sound cruel, but Itachi had no need for her friendship or forgiveness. He really didn't need her at all in his life. For the sake of his brother though, Itachi would for once play the nice guy.

"Alright, but Haruno, I don't want you back in my house by yourself," he told her, trying to make it a bit less cruel but still stern. Sakura still seemed sad by the news but nodded her head. She held up a small box and offered it to Sasuke.

"Here, I stopped and got some sweets before I came over. I thought...I thought I would give it to you as a bit of an apology," she said. Sasuke smiled at her and took the box, holding to his chest.

"Thank you Sakura, I hope we can be friends!" he smiled, tilting his head. Sakura gave him a weak nod before waving at him.

"Well, that's all I came to say. I have to get going; I'm out job hunting today." She waved at them once more before going toward her car in the driveway. She slipped in and started her engine before exiting the driveway. She watched through her rear view mirror as Sasuke smiled at Itachi and said something to him. Itachi's face was a little unreadable but he seemed to shrug before closing the door. Sakura smirked as she hit the gas pedal, speeding down the street.

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi had gone back into the house after that. Sasuke was sitting on the couch and Itachi went to the kitchen to get them some cold drinks. Sasuke curiously opened the box Sakura had given him and looked inside. It was full of sugar cookies and small chocolate pieces. Sasuke smiled, they looked delicious, too bad that Itachi didn't like sweets. He decided to eat them Monday at lunch as he folded the box back up and went to put it in his backpack. He came back down the stairs to a smiling Itachi, holding out a can of root beer.

* * *

Sasori stubbornly walked across the warehouse holding a belt of various tools. He slammed them down on his desk and walked over to his filing cabinet. He took a folder from the top of it and flopped it on his desk. Since he had fired Haruno his grandmother had gotten on his case...Hard. She pretty much yelled herself hoarse before she finally had to sit from the effort. It was up to him now to find a replacement for the annoying girl, her job wasn't even that important to begin with. All she had to do was fill orders and ship packages for kami's sake.

The sounds of saws working and men lugging pieces of wood brought him back to reality. He had the strongest urge this morning to skip work and go see Sasuke. He had meant every word he said to Itachi last night, he was determined to date Sasuke with or without the other's consent.

He brought his eyes back to the folder and sneered at it. It was full of people who had applied for the job that was to fill Sakura's spot. Hopefully, he would be able to find someone less annoying and more dedicated to their work. He opened his drawer to get a pen when his hand froze over the now open drawer. He casted confused eyes over the supplies when he noticed something was missing.

"Hey, Yamato!" the red head yelled over his shoulder. Said man was removing his safety goggles when he heard his name being called.

"Yeah, what's up Sasori?" he asked, dusting saw dust off his pants as he walked over.

"Did anyone take the CCA chemical out of my draw? The sample bottle is missing and I didn't take it over to spraying today. It was still in there yesterday too," he mentioned, pointing at his draw. Yamato searched his memory.

"Nope, sorry, I didn't see anyone. Maybe your grandma needed it to order more? We are running low and the truck doesn't come for another few days," he said, putting his goggles back on. Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"Then...Where did it go?"

* * *

"Nice going Kisame, because of you and your brilliant "let's hang out at Itachi's plan" Sasuke got a punch to the face!" Deidara scolded, shuffling the paper work on his desk. Kisame sat on Deidara's customer sofa in the blonds' office. He had been sulking every since he woke up that morning. Feeling guilty about what Sakura had done.

"How was I supposed to know that Itachi would piss off his number one fan? I wouldn't have predicted that Itachi-chibi was going to get hurt!" he tried to defend, though it was only half hearted really. Deidara stopped typing on his computer to look over at the sad blue man. He sighed and picked up his call phone on the corner of his desk.

"Konan?" he said into the receiver.

"_Yes?"_ came her cheerful voice over the phone.

"I'm going on my lunch break, I'll be back in an hour, okay?" he asked.

_"Sure, talk to you then!" _

Both hung up the phone and Deidara took out his cell phone from his pocket. He sat down next to the gloomy Kisame and handed it to him.

"Let's call Itachi and chibi then. I'm sure Sasuke will forgive you, but you'll practically have to suck Itachi's balls to get him to forgive you," the blond smiled. Kisame frowned at him and snatched his phone.

"Gee, thanks, I feel a shit load better!" he growled, dialing the Uchiha household. Deidara tilted his head and waved his hand.

"You're welcome!"

* * *

It was almost evening now and Sasuke was dozing lightly as Itachi practically lay on top of him on the couch. The elder Uchiha was wrapped around him like a blanket. Sasuke's head was on his brother's forearm, cushioning him. His brother's fingertips were running soothingly through his hair as he lightly kissed the dozing boy's injured cheek. Sasuke could smell his brother's hair as it tickled his chin. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so at ease. His loving brother was holding him and it made butterflies dance in his stomach. Before he could go deeper into his sleep...

_Ring, Ring, Ring..._

Sasuke scrunched his nose up as his brother growled and reached over his head for the phone. Sasuke opened his blurry eyes to watch as his brother brought the phone to his ear.

"This better be good," the older growled, snuggling back down against Sasuke.

_"Uhh..."_ the person on the other line said. Itachi sighed and snuggled deeper into his still drowsy brother.

"Kisame?" he asked.

_"Y-yeah, it's me," _the man said, sounding a bit sheepish.

_"And me too un!" _a happy blond shouted.

Sasuke heard Deidara's shout and he laughed.

"Nii-san, can you put it on speaker phone?" he asked. Itachi smirked and pushed a button.

_"Ohh, you can hear me, yeah?" _the blond asked. Sasuke smiled as Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Yup, what's up Deidara-san?" Sasuke asked.

_"Well un....Kisame wanted to say something, so here he is!" _

Sasuke and Itachi heard rustling and knew Deidara was handing Kisame the phone.

_"Umm...Yeah. So, how is everything? Is chibi...Is Sasuke feeling okay? I'm sorry...About what happen with Sakura. Itachi...If I had any idea she was coming I would have never forced you to have a party...I mean...I don't even know who told her we were all hanging out. I'm sorry, next time I'll keep my mouth shut." _

Sasuke frowned at the sad tone the other used. Itachi listened and gave a sad sigh himself.

"Kisame," Sasuke said, talking to the phone.

_"Yeah...?" _he asked, sounding uncertain.

"It wasn't your fault. I don't know if I can make you feel better but...I don't blame you or anyone else for that matter. Besides, Sakura already came by and apologized so everything is okay. My jaw feels a lot better too!" Sasuke reassured. He heard Kisame give a weak chuckle on the other end.

_"Thank you chibi, I promise to make it up to you. I'll get you those vanilla wafer cookies you like so much!" _he said.

_"Hey un! You owe me cookies from when I saved your ass from that old lady on the bus. Where are my damn cookies?" _Deidara yelled.

_"Shut up, I'm talking to chibi, not you!" _they heard Kisame shout.

_"I'm talking to them too dickwad so move over!"_

_"Make me!"_

_"It's my phone!"_

_"It's my apology that's happening right now!"_

_"Apologize to this!"_

_"Ah! Don't kick me asshole!"_

Both brothers looked at each other when the bickering got wilder. They jumped when they heard something smash on the other end.

"Umm...I'm hanging up now. Let's hang out soon, alright?" Itachi managed to say before he could laugh. Both brothers' heard muffled confirmations before their fighting continued. Itachi hung the phone back up and Sasuke kissed his cheek when he settled back against him.

"I like our friends," he smiled, tilting his head. Itachi blew his bangs out of his face.

"Yeah, they're swell."

* * *

Sasori was baffled the whole day. He searched high and low for the CCA sample but couldn't find it anywhere. He had asked his grandmother but the old woman was still pissed about losing Sakura and kicked him out of her office. He had checked the extra sprayer rooms and even looked over the floors. Half the time the floors were covering in saw dust and sometimes things like rings or small objects got lost at the morning sweep ups. Sasori returned to his desk and tried to think. It was the end of the day now and he would be heading home any moment.

"Where the fuck did it go?"

* * *

**R&R!!**


	13. Normal then not

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters.**

**Hope you like the chapter! Please review or give suggestions!**

**Chapter 13

* * *

**

By Monday morning, Sasuke's face had stopped swelling and the bruise was almost gone. He kissed Itachi before he got out of the car and waved as he pulled away. He walked into the building and saw that Naruto was waiting for him at his locker.

"Hey Sasuke, guess what?" the blond said almost immediately.

"You stopped bleaching your hair?" the raven smiled. Naruto turned red.

"No! Well...Yes...I mean, it's natural! Anyway, Hinata finally said yes to Kiba and they started going out!" the blond smiled. "Can you believe it?" he asked. Sasuke tilted his head.

"Well...He did start that food fight because he liked her, but how does Neji feel about it?" he asked the blond.

"I don't like it one bit," smooth voice behind him spoke. Sasuke turned his head and saw Neji standing at his locker with a scowl on his face. He slammed his locker door shut and leaned against it. "I don't understand what she can see in that drooling moron. He isn't even in any advanced classes like she is. She might as well be leading a monkey around on a rope," he hissed. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other.

"It can't be all that bad can it?" Sasuke asked. Neji only scowled before looking at the floor.

"She can do so much better," he mumbled. Naruto piped up then.

"Alright then, I give it....Two weeks at the most. Let's see if it goes on for that long." Sasuke whirled on him.

"Naruto, that's not nice!" the raven said. The blond shrugged.

"Just saying!" the blond shrugged.

Lunch time had rolled around after their first four classes. Sasuke and his friends decided to eat outside since it was a sunny day. They settled near the walk way and everyone sat in the warm grass. Kiba and Hinata were eating with each other and Neji kept scowling at the love goofy boy. Naruto was chomping down on a sandwich and Sasuke took out his home made bento. He had made an exact one for Itachi this morning too, he barely made it out to the car without being molested because of it.

They all ate while talking and laughing around with each other. Naruto looked over his shoulder for a second and noticed some boys across the yard were staring at them. The blond looked back at his best friend and watched him eat. He looked back and forth a few times to confirm his suspicions.

The boy across the yard was staring at Sasuke, completely.

It was hard not to though, Sasuke had a nice personality, good looks which he didn't brag over and he was an awesome cook. Sasuke seemed to have some sort of glow about him even as he sat there eating. His black hair shined against the sun as he raised a small rice ball to his soft kissable lips and gently slipped it in. Sasuke had left his hair loose today so it slightly waved in the wind. Naruto looked back at the boy and saw him talking to his friends and pointing at the raven. Neji seemed to notice also and watched them warily. At that moment, Naruto and Neji's eyes met and they understood each other right away. Kiba, Hinata and Sasuke were left unaware.

Sasuke seemed to remember that he had cookies in his bag. Hinata and Kiba were still talking and Naruto and Neji seemed to be staring at something. He opened the box and reached inside to take out a sugar cookie and started eating it. It tasted good so he ate a few more and some of the chocolate pieces. He was surprised when he had finished the box by the end of lunch, he couldn't help it, and they were really good.

Lunch ended and Naruto and Neji walked side by side to the classroom.

"Did you notice?" Neji asked the blond, keeping his voice low so Sasuke and the others ahead of him couldn't hear. The blond beside him nodded.

"Yeah, Kankuro kept staring at Sasuke," the blond whispered back. "Should we keep an eye on him?" Neji seemed to mull it over in his head.

"He hasn't really bothered Sasuke before so I'm not completely sure. He might try to see Sasuke alone," the brunette said. Naruto's eyes went a little dark.

"He better not try anything. I'll kill him if he hurts our friend," he almost growled.

"It's unclear as to what his intentions are. Let's just make sure Sasuke is not alone for a little while until we understand Kankuro's motives," Neji said. Naruto beside him nodded and continued walking with his friends.

They all arrived to math class and Mr. Ibiki, who was also their homeroom teacher, started writing on the board before the bell rang.

Sasuke blinked a couple times when his vision started fogging up. He scrunched his nose and carefully rubbed his eyes until they were clear again. It didn't help much because they were starting to burn a little too. He stopped rubbing when the bell rang and everyone went quiet for the scary teacher.

"Take out your work books and do thirteen through twenty on page two forty six," he said. Everyone complied and Sasuke opened his book to do the work. Halfway through the class his eyes started to burn again. He reached up and rubbed them but it only seemed to aggravate them more. He blinked and coughed as his throat suddenly became dry and also started to burn. He coughed to try and get some saliva flowing but he suddenly had a dry mouth too. Neji noticed his coughing and looked at him.

"Sasuke, need a drink or something?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"I might just have allergies, we did eat outside today, must be the pollen or something," he guessed, trying to do his work. When it was nearing the end of class, Ibiki got their attention.

"Alright, TenTen, you do number thirteen, Lee, number fourteen and Sasuke, number fifteen please on the board," he said, tapping the white board with his knuckles. The three assigned got up and moved toward the board. Sasuke stood from his seat and tried to clear his throat as his eyes continued to burn. He was the last in his row so he made his way down the aisle. Halfway there he was hit with a wave of dizziness. Some students called his name as he tripped and tried to catch himself on a desk but missed. He hit the floor on his knees and groaned when pain shot up them from the impact. He grasped his head as the dizziness got worse and his started feeling sick. He looked up when a hand landed on his shoulder and shook him. He looked up through blurry eyes at the math teacher.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" the normally scary looking man asked. Sasuke had a hard time seeing straight and the nausea wasn't helping.

"I-I don't know, I suddenly got...Really dizzy," he groaned. Ibiki helped him up as the boy seemed to have trouble standing on his own.

"Neji, would you please help Sasuke to the nurse?" he asked the brunette. Neji stood up and nodded as he carefully took Sasuke from the teacher.

"Allergies huh?" he said, holding the raven around the waist to help him down the hallway. Sasuke shook his head.

"I-I don't know, it feels like my stomach is on fire," he breathed. Sasuke put a hand on Neji's chest to stop him as he gasped and put a hand over his mouth.

"I-I think I'm going to throw up," he whined. Neji quickly got him to the bathroom down the hall. Sasuke pretty much collapsed into a stall and dry heaved a few times into the bowl. Neji tried not to cringe as he held back the boy's hair from his face.

"I'm going to go get the nurse, stay here and don't move!" he urged, running from the bathroom.

Sasuke couldn't understand what was going on, was it something he ate for lunch? He knew that he cooked everything properly, rice, chicken, veggies...He didn't understand.

Sasuke was hit with another wave of nausea and he tried to take deep breaths to steer away from it. His throat burned and his eyes watered. Neji came back with the nurse, Umino. Iruka found Sasuke in the stall, sitting against the wall and eyes watering. They quickly got him to the nurse's office and put him down on a bed. Iruka gave him a wet cloth and put it over his burning eyes. He then used some cooling spray for his burning throat. Sasuke told him also of the nausea and dizziness.

"I think we should send you home, this doesn't look like allergies. It looks more like a case of food poisoning," Iruka commented, picking up his office phone. "Neji, if you would like you can return to class. I'm going to call Sasuke's brother to come get him." Iruka turned back to his desk while Neji looked Sasuke over worriedly.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked, moving some hair away from the tired boy's face. It was a little worrisome to see his eyes watery and body looking weak against the school bed sheets. Sasuke nodded weakly and tried to smile.

"Maybe the chicken I bought was bad...Oh no...I hope Itachi didn't get sick. I made the exact same bento for him this morning," he whimpered out. Neji sighed and chose to stay until the boy's brother showed up. He actually found Itachi Uchiha to be a bit intimidating. More than once he had been caught on the end of an evil stare or two when he went to see Sasuke, almost as if he was being warned or something. It might have been pure protectiveness though; even Neji couldn't deny the type of attention Sasuke attracted. If Sasuke looked this cute at sixteen, then he would be breath taking when he hit his late twenties.

Iruka turned back to them and stood from his chair.

"Your brother should be here in about a half hour. Do your eyes still burn?" he asked, feeling the boy's forehead. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, but my throat feels a little better," he said, voice sounding now a little raspy. Umino nodded and pulled the blankets to his chin.

"Just rest and wait for Itachi-san to arrive, okay?" the brown haired man smiled. Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for his nii-san to come get him.

* * *

Itachi received the call from the school and almost dropped the phone. His co-workers watched him worriedly as he gathered his things quickly and practically ran for the front door. He knew he was over reacting a bit, but this was his baby brother for crying out loud. He had managed to get the day off from his boss Hatake-san and was now in his car on the way to the school.

_What's wrong with Sasuke? Fever? Flu? Did he get beat up!? I'll kill the little mother fucker if they put even a finger on my Sasuke!_

He arrived at the school and slammed the door to his car shut in the parking lot. He heard the bell ring as a class ended and he walked into the building. His strides were confident like a man on a mission. He entered the student hallways and many people blushed when they saw him. He had decided to wear a black work suit that day with matching tie. His hair was loose and fell on his shoulders making him look mysterious in a way. High school girls blushed as he passed them and some boy's were whispering to each other. A female staff member stepped out of the teacher's room and Itachi went up to her.

"Excuse me," his deep voice said. The woman automatically blushed at the sound and turned her attention to the man in front of her.

"Y-yes?" she asked, hugging her attendance book to her chest.

"Could you please tell me the way to Umino-san's office? I'm here to pick someone up," he said, voice cutting to the point. The woman nodded and gestured down the hallway with a delicate and long finger nailed clad hand.

"Y-yes, it's this way," she stuttered out. Itachi quickly grew annoyed at the woman's obvious attempts to entice him. She walked him down the hallway, being sure to swing her hips a little. He growled under his breath at the slow pace but she didn't seem to notice. When they finally arrived her smile fell when he walked right past her without a glance. He scanned the room and saw Iruka sitting at his desk. His eyes wandered faster and he caught sight of Sasuke on the bed with Neji in the chair next to him. Sasuke opened his burning eyes to look at him.

"Nii-san, sorry you had to come from work," his raspy voice said. Sasuke outstretched a hand toward his brother and Itachi was instantly at his side to take that pale hand into his own.

"What's wrong, are you alright?" he asked, using his other hand to push away the sweaty hair from the boy's face. Iruka came over to them then with a fresh wet cloth for the boy's eyes.

"It looks like a case of food poisoning; he should head home and sleep. He tried to get sick in the bathroom but I don't believe anything came up," he explained. Itachi nodded and looked out the door of the room.

"I'll take him home then, are the hallways empty?" he asked.

"Nii-san, I can walk," Sasuke protested. Neji gave him a raised eyebrow.

"No you can't," he said. Sasuke gave him a pout and Neji smirked at him. Itachi went beside the bed and removed the blanket from his brother. Carefully but swiftly he reached under the boy and grabbed his lower back and under the knees. He lifted the boy up easily and faced the nurse.

"I'm heading home, thank you for looking after my brother," Itachi said to the nurse. Sasuke with a small blush looked at Neji.

"Uh, yes, thank you for taking me and staying here with me until nii-san showed up," he said, voice starting to sound hoarse. Neji smiled a small real smile and nodded.

"Get better soon, Naruto won't forgive you if you don't make the soccer team this year," he said. Sasuke gave him one last smile as Itachi thanked them again and walked into the hallway and out of the school.

Sasuke was feeling warm so he rested his head against the cool glass of the car window. Itachi worriedly leaned over him as he put on Sasuke's seat belt.

"Should I take you to the hospital?" he asked. He winced a little when Sasuke's normally clear eyes held a rim of red around them.

"No...I just want to go home," he said tiredly. Itachi nodded and ran a hand once again through the boy's sweaty bangs. He started toward home and stopped at a pharmacy on the way. They got through the front door and Itachi set his brother down on the couch.

"I'll be right back; we have some fever reducers in the bathroom." Sasuke nodded and Itachi quickly took off into the hallway. Sasuke coughed and winced at his dry throat.

_I need a drink..._

He got up carefully, being sure not to aggravate his sore stomach. He walked to the kitchen and took a glass from the cabinet to fill with water. It felt good down his burning throat but it didn't seem to cure the heat still coursing through him. He got another glass and tried again. His fingers suddenly spasmed and he gasped as the glass dropped from his hands. It hit the floor in a loud crash, pieces going everywhere. Sasuke's body seemed to tremble at the noise and his legs suddenly felt like jelly. A burning pain shot through his stomach and he fell backwards, landing on his butt on the cold floor. He took deep breaths in and out to try and fight the nausea he felt.

Urgent footsteps ran from the living room and Itachi came barreling in. He spotted Sasuke on the floor and the many pieces of glass.

"Sasuke, are you alright? I thought I heard a crash," he said. Sasuke looked up at him with watery eyes.

"My h-h-hand s-slipped," he gasped out. Itachi skipped over the pieces of glass to grab Sasuke by the upper arms to carefully lift him from the glass pieces. He pulled and when he did, Sasuke's face became suddenly very pale; he didn't move an inch from the floor.

"Sasuke, come on, let's get you up, I'm putting you on the couch and calling a doctor," his brother said, pulling again. When he pulled this time, Sasuke let out a sob that startled him. Itachi quickly went to his knees to look into the boy's face. Sasuke's lower lip trembled as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" he asked urgently, scanning the body's face.

Sasuke's tears didn't stop as he dropped his head and put a hand on his thigh.

"I can't feel my legs..." he whispered brokenly.

* * *

**Uh oh...I wonder what's going on.**

**R&R**


	14. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**I know allot of people are complaining about the lack of ITASASU lately but I promise some good loving soon! We just have to get by the climactic crap first okay?

* * *

**

Itachi sat in the waiting room staring at the wall. People walked around him as he had his hands clasped together over his knees. Sweat still stood out against his brow and only seemed to gather even when the hallway was very cool.

As soon as those terrifying words left his little brother's mouth he was on the move.

_"I can't feel my legs..." he whispered brokenly. _

Itachi had scooped him up as if the house was on fire. He had ignored the pieces of glass and practically jumped over them in a way an Olympic jumper would be proud. He got his brother in the car and broke several speed limits to get to the hospital.

He was sitting here now just waiting and it was the worst thing he had ever felt. Worry didn't begin to describe how he felt; it was more like a monster was clawing at his insides...Painful. He must have sat there for a good two hours just...Waiting. When the doctor did come out he looked tired. Itachi was on his feet in a millisecond.

"What happened?" he nearly growled at the man. The doctor looked at his clipboard.

"The loss of feeling in his legs was just some stunned nerves, he has feeling again but we want to keep him off his feet. We are still testing for why his eyes are burning and his nausea. He has also developed some skin rashes on his arms and his back. Has he been in contact with any allergens or chemicals recently?" he asked. Itachi absorbed the information.

_Skin rashes?_

"No, Sasuke isn't allergic to anything and as far as chemicals...I don't think so..." he spoke slowly.

"Any fish?" the doctor asked. "Sometimes fish pulled from certain areas have large amounts of lead in their system. It happens rarely but it does happen."

Itachi shook his head again.

"No fish, a little crab but not enough to hurt him, just allot of chicken and rice," he said, his mind still a little frazzled. The doctor nodded and pointed down the hallway.

"You can go see him now, he's a little worn out but awake," he said. Itachi didn't need to be told twice as his legs carried him down the hallway. He looked into the first room and saw the huddled body of his beloved brother. Sasuke looked up when he walked in, eyes lined with even more red. Itachi didn't hesitate to bring his brother into his arms and hold him tight. Sasuke latched on and buried his face into his nii-san's shoulder.

"I don't want to be here," his muffled voice cried. Itachi kissed the crying teen's forehead and each of his eyes.

"I know. I don't like you in here either. I prefer you healthy and happy at home," his voice whispered, kissing Sasuke's trembling ear. They both sat like that for a while, just holding each other.

"How are you feeling?" Itachi asked. Sasuke sat back a bit and wiped his nose with his long white hospital top's sleeve.

"I still feel nauseas but they gave me something for my throat. My body aches and my vision is blurry..." he whispered. Sasuke looked up at him then. "I want to go home." Itachi felt his heart clench so he pulled the boy back to him to nuzzle his jaw.

"I'm sure whatever you have is nothing. You'll be home soon, I guarantee it," he whispered back. "I love you Sasuke," he said softly. Sasuke sniffed again and leaned into his brother's warmth.

"I love you too nii-san," he whispered back.

* * *

Sasuke was in the hospital for a good two days. The burning of his eyes and throat cleared up and the nausea he felt was gone too. All that remained was the skin rashes but they would heal with some ointment the hospital gave them. When Itachi's friends had heard what happen they all gathered at the Uchiha household in worry. Sasuke had been given sick leave from school and Itachi decided to use his paid leave time, he had plenty built up. Sasuke was wrapped in a blanket and sat sleepily in the corner of the couch. Deidara sat next to him, running his fingers through the tired boy's hair. Sasuke drifted in and out as everyone talked around him.

"What did the doctor's say, un?" Dei asked, cuddling closer to the sleepy boy. Itachi watched, not in jealousy, as Deidara set his chin on top of Sasuke's head and rubbed his back in soothing circles. Kisame sat next to Itachi as he continued to watch the boy.

"The doctor said the test results won't be back till tomorrow, I'm waiting for the phone call."

"The only way chibi could be this sick is if he ingested something, not just rub up against it," Kisame mentioned.

"But we had the same lunch, I didn't get sick," Itachi said. Dei looked over at them then, Sasuke had his head pressed against the blonds' chest, his breathing even.

"Did he eat anything besides the lunch?" the blond asked. Itachi would have asked his brother but the boy was now sleeping soundly, he would ask later. A door bell ring sounded and Itachi got up to answer it. When he opened the door, he was mildly surprised to see Sakura standing there.

"Um, hello, sorry to drop in announced but...I recently started work at the hospital and the doctor told me Sasuke-kun was sick. I hope he's up for a visit?" she asked carefully, as if evaluating Itachi's mood.

Itachi didn't have time to deal with her fake emotions.

"Fine, but only for a little while, then you have to leave," he said curtly. Sakura bowed her head.

"That's all I need," she whispered. Itachi was a little confused by her words but he shook it off for now. They both entered the living room and he wasn't surprised to see Kisame and Deidara give Sakura the evil eye; they didn't speak up about it though. She walked over to the sleeping boy and Deidara looked at her as if she was the plague.

"How is he feeling?" she asked, sitting on the couch next to him. Itachi sat down and rolled his eyes.

"Bad obviously," he said under his breath. Sakura suddenly stood up and clapped her hands.

"How about I make us some coffee? It will make us all feel better!" she said. Itachi would have protested about her wandering around in his kitchen but coffee did sound good right now.

"Whatever," Kisame scoffed. "I hate to chat and run but my shift starts in an hour, tell chibi I said get well when he wakes up." Itachi saw him to the door and waved him off. Just as Kisame pulled out another car practically shot into the drive way. Itachi mentally groaned as a fast moving Sasori popped out of the driver's side. Pein stepped out a little bit slower on the other side of the car, an apologetic look on his face. Sasori didn't even ask to be invited in. He walked right past Itachi and headed to the living room. Pein walked up to him and shrugged.

"I tried to stop him," Pein said softly. "How's Sasuke?" he asked, following him inside. Itachi tried not to growl as Sasori hovered over his sleeping brother. Itachi quickly took a moment to see that Deidara had laid Sasuke down on the cushions. The boy was cuddled into the blanket and his face smushed into the cushion. His breathing was even and it made him look completely peaceful. Sasori got down on one knee to look into his face.

"How is he?" he asked Deidara in a surprisingly calm voice. Deidara was taken aback for a moment at the soft tone.

"Sleepy," was all the blond said. Itachi had completely forgotten about Sakura until she walked into the living room holding a tray of coffee mugs. Sasori took one look at her and nearly hissed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he spoke in a low voice, eyes narrow and sharp. Sakura took one look at him and looked like she was trying to hold in a cringe. She calmly walked over to the coffee table and set down the mugs in front of each person, even the sleeping Sasuke. She stood nervously to face him.

"W-well I was going to see how Sasuke was doing but he's asleep. I'll stop by when he's awake, bye!" she said quickly. She almost sprinted to the door and Itachi didn't stop her as she left and closed the door behind her. He scowled at her back as he sat down on the couch and grabbed his coffee cup. He sniffed it in suspicion before taking a cautious sip. He decided to play it safe and just dump his. Pein sat down next to Deidara as he too looked over Sasuke.

"I'm dumping mine too, yeah?" Deidara said, standing up and taking his cup. Sasori watched Sasuke like a hawk and looked over his features. There was a slight flush to the boy's cheeks as he slept. Sasori carefully raised a hand and used the back of his knuckles to glide them gently over the burning cheek. The boy stirred but didn't wake up.

"Hmm...nii-san...too hot..." he breathed. Sasori scowled at the 'nii-san' part but continued to gently run his knuckles across the burning skin. Pein on the couch reached for the extra coffee cup.

"If Sakura made it then it is definitely no good," he muttered also getting up to get rid of his cup. He entered the kitchen to see Itachi come out with a fresh cup. He spotted what Sasori was doing and was about to yell when the phone suddenly started to ring. He quickly grabbed it on the kitchen counter before it could wake up Sasuke.

"Hello?" he asked. Deidara was mindlessly stirring his own cup on the breakfast island.

_"Mr. Itachi Uchiha?"_the voice on the other end asked. Itachi straightened up and listened intently.

"Yes, is this the hospital?" he asked. Deidara and Pein turned to face him and gave him their attention.

_"We have the test results about what was causing your brother's condition. They came in a day early so I thought to give you a call. The test result was..."

* * *

_

Sasori in the living room knotted his brows in concern when Sasuke seemed to be trying to clear his throat. The boy coughed dryly and groaned into his blanket. Sasori seemed to remember the coffee mug behind him and he reached back to get it. He brought it around to offer to Sasuke when something caught his attention.

It was quick but it was there.

The light from the ceiling ran across the surface of the cup and Sasori looked intently down into it. Something shiny was floating on the surface of the cup, almost oily. He brought it to his nose and sniffed it, it smelt like...

"What the hell...?" he uttered. He carefully dipped his pinky in and brought it to his lips. He flicked his tongue against the digit before grimacing and spitting out the flavor in his mouth. He set the cup down and gently grasped the wrist that Sasuke had lying next to his cheek. The boy was burning up and Sasori brought the boy's arm to look at it. It looked extremely red and irritated, small bumps and bits of skin sticking out or falling off. Sasori recognized what it was right away. He got up quickly, being careful not to spill what was in the cup. He walked quickly to the doorway and went inside.

* * *

_"The result was a type of arsenic poisoning, apparently he consumed enough to cause some serious damage..." _the woman on the other end said a little breathlessly. Itachi felt his heartbeat pick up.

"So you're telling me to get him back there right away?" he asked urgently. Deidara almost dropped his mug and Pein's eyes widened.

_"I highly recommend it. The amount he consumed could easily cause his kidneys to shut down..."_ she began.

"I'll bring him right there!" Itachi said quickly. He hung up the phone and whirled to face his friends.

"What is going on, un?" Deidara asked him anxiously.

"Deidara, grab my car keys, Pein, grab my wallet on the side of my bed! I'm putting Sasuke in the car!" he said quickly. Pein and Deidara wasted no time and fled out the door. Sasori almost ran into Itachi on the way into the kitchen.

"Itachi..." Sasori said in all seriousness.

"No time!" he hissed out. The red head was confused when Itachi skidded around him and quickly went to put on his shoes. His eyes widened when he rushed to the couch and scooped a panting Sasuke into his strong arms. Sasori quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed the first travel cup he saw. He quickly but carefully poured what was in the mug into it and sealed it tight before carefully placing the cup into his deep jacket pockets. He hurried out the door after Itachi who was handing his brother to a worried Deidara. Sasori jumped into the other side while his brother and Itachi sat in the front. Sasuke groaned in pain as he buried his face into Deidara's slightly sweaty neck.

* * *

**R&R plz!**


	15. Whats going on?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series or characters.**

Chapter 15, woot! Let's see how sasu-chan is doing ne? I have received a bunch of reviews about the last chapter so let's see if u were all right?

* * *

Sasuke had never felt so warm in his life...But it wasn't the good type of warmth. Back on the couch he felt himself burning like someone had lit him on fire. His throat was so dry he couldn't help but cough and groan at the pain of it. He tried to yell for Itachi but his voice kept failing him. Someone was running their cool skin across his face and for a moment he thought his older brother had heard his groans. A sharp pain was slicing through his stomach and it felt much worse than the nausea. His mind opened up from the pain when someone scooped him up, blanket and all and ran into the cool air of outside. The jostling made his stomach swirl and he fought not to throw up. He felt something cool next to him and he pressed his face into it. It was slightly damp but he didn't care, it was much cooler than him. A sudden shot of pain caused him to jerk and he felt something tighten around him.

Deidara hugged the boy tighter when he let out a yelp of pain and jerked in his arms. Itachi's fingers tightened on the steering wheel as he zoomed past car after car on the free way. Sasori saw Sasuke clench his teeth to force a moan from escaping. The boy ended up biting through his lip as a small drop of blood ran down the corner of his mouth. The red head carefully raised his thumb and removed that spot of blood.

They arrived at the hospital and the lady on the phone was in the front lobby with two other men and a stretcher. Itachi actually hesitated when it came to handing over Sasuke. The horrible thought that this may be the last time he saw or held the boy alive struck him. He put the boy down on the bed and took back his trembling hands. The bed was wheeled away the second he let go. He felt his knees give out and he slid to the clean white tiled floor. Deidara and Pein were on either side of him and Sasori stood behind him watching Sasuke be taken away. Sasori ground his teeth together and tightened his fists.

"I'll be right back," he murmured, turning on his heel and walking away. Either they didn't hear him or didn't care because no one watched or stopped him. Itachi stood up shakily and the other two walked him over to one of the waiting sofas.

* * *

Sasori walked down to the basement and knocked on a familiar door. It opened after a moment and a young white haired man stepped out.

"Sasori?" Kabuto said, tilting his face a bit. "It's been a while, what's up?" he asked. Sasori brought out the travel cup and handed it over.

"I need you to fill a favor for me," he said, holding out the cup.

* * *

Itachi glared at every nurse and doctor that went by him. Deidara and Pein on either side of him watched nervously as Itachi grinded his teeth and nearly broke the skin of his arm with his fingernails. He was breathing fire at this point and sadly there was nothing they could do to calm him. They themselves were nervous and scared; Sasuke was like a little brother to them too.

"How the fuck did this happen?" Itachi hissed. Both the other two snapped out of their thoughts when Itachi spoke.

"What the fuck happen to Sasuke to become so sick? Arsenic poisoning?" he spat. "If this is some sick little fucker's joke then my joke will be slicing their fucking throat open!" he growled. "No one...No one fucks with my little brother's life and gets away with it!"

"Itachi, un," Deidara tried to calm.

Itachi couldn't be calm; he would never be calm again. If anyone deserved to get poisoned it was him more than Sasuke.

_God...If it had only happen to me instead!

* * *

_

He sucked as hard as he could but it was getting harder and harder to pull in much needed oxygen. Doctors moved frantically above him and placed something over his face that felt rubbery and hard. He became light headed when air began to rapidly circulate into his body. It hurt to open his eyes from the blinding light and it felt like his body was on fire. He cried out when something sharp pierced his wrist. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. He heard voices and he cried out again when something icy cold started moving up and into his arm. The coldness spread from his arm and into his chest before moving down into his stomach. He tried to raise his legs to ease the pain going down his spine but to his horror, he felt them weighed or tied down.

_"Ease up on the IV you're going to send him into shock!"_

_"We can't give him the Chelation until his intestines have been cleared out," someone else said._

_"We need to keep him on IV to prevent kidney failure. Up the dosage and get him a gastric lavage for bowel irrigation. It's a good thing he's knocked out; this might be a bit painful for him..."_

Sasuke couldn't hear anymore as his eyes became heavy and the coldness seeped through his system. He only managed a small gasp as something sharp pierced his lower abdomen and he passed completely out.

* * *

"Wow, you were right," Kabuto said, pulling back from his microscope. "That cup was loaded with chromate copper arsenate!" he said, voice sounding in disbelief. Sasori clenched his fists as his eyes darkened. Kabuto had taken over three hours to get samples and call a few people to be sure what was in the cup was what it said it was.

"Sakura has been doing this, she was the only one who knew where I kept that sample," he said out loud. Kabuto looked at him in surprise.

"That cocky bitch Haruno? She is a nurse here now, works on the fourth floor," Kabuto mentioned, turning back to his microscope. Sasori went pale and his jaw flew open.

"What!" he shouted. His mind worked frantically and he felt sweat roll down his brow.

_If Haruno is trying to poison Sasuke and wants him dead...Then she would need access. If she works here and Sasuke is a patient..._

Kabuto yelled after him as he ran from the room and hauled ass down the hallway.

* * *

He must have been sitting there for a good three and a half hours but he would wait all night if he had to. Itachi Uchiha was the most stubborn man alive and he would keep his title. He would also keep his title as the most fearsome to ever mess with. Deidara had lent back against the wall and closed his eyes, possibly trying to recover from what was going on. Pein had went a bought a coffee and sipped it slowly as he stared at the far wall of health posters. His own gaze was seeing red as he watched people walk back and forth across his vision. Deep down though he wanted to cry, he wanted to bury his face into his hands and cry. He couldn't lose Sasuke...Not like this. He didn't know what he would do if the doctor came out here and gave him any...ANY...Bad news.

_Mr. Uchiha? I'm terribly sorry...We were unable to save him from...._

Deidara was startled awake when Itachi slammed his fist down onto his waiting room chair's arm rest. Pein stared at him in sadness as that fist began to shake and tremble. Itachi tried to hold back the tears in his wet eyes as he looked back up at the wall across from him.

_Please Sasuke...Please just come back to me...I swear, I'll tell you I love you everyday...Anything for you, just please...Don't leave me.

* * *

_

Sasori panted as he jogged down the fourth floor main hallway. His eyes scanned every corridor and almost every room he walked past. He concentrated for a head of pink hair and from doing this almost ran into several people. He stopped for a moment to wipe away the sweat that had gathered under his collar. He raised a hand to his head and started to tap his foot while thinking.

_Where would she be if not at her station floor? Would she go straight to Sasuke? No...She has to pass Itachi in the waiting hallway and they haven't given Sasuke a stable room yet since he went into intensive care..._

At the thought of Sasuke being helpless to a crazy nurse, his jaw muscles tightened.

_I'll kill her...._

He marched up to the nurse's station and faced the first person he saw.

"Sakura Haruno, where is she?" he asked. The woman looked up at him from behind her desk and blinked. She looked over her shoulder at a piece of paper and then turned to face back to him.

"She is checked out for lunch, if you need assistance from..." she began.

"Have they moved Sasuke Uchiha from the IC unit yet?" he asked again. She looked a little annoyed at being interrupted but tapped a few keys on her computer. She looked back at him.

"Are you friend or family? I can only allow immediate family to..."

"I'm his boyfriend," he lied smoothly but calmly. She gave him a critical eye but looked back to her computer.

"He has been moved to recovery near tower two on the third floor. His room number is eight, close to the scenic windows," she told him. Sasori didn't bother to thank her as he ran off in the direction told.

* * *

Itachi stood when a hefty female doctor came toward him with a clip board. Itachi carefully studied her profile, looking for anything in her facial features as to what was happening. He felt himself calm a little as she didn't seem to be sad or concerned.

"Mr. Uchiha?" she asked. Itachi nodded and Deidara and Pein behind him stood also.

"How is Sasuke?" was the first question out of his mouth. The doctor's facial features went down the slightest bit and Itachi felt his heart rate go up.

_Oh god please no..._

"Your brother is alive but has taken some serious damage. We were able to stop some of the toxic hazards but allot of it had already passed into his intestines. He has rashes on about thirty percent of his body. He is absolutely forbidden from walking; the poison caused his intestines to swell so he is on an IV for the pain. We also pumped his stomach so he is feeling nauseous and weak. He'll need to stay bed or if needed to move by wheel chair. He's asleep but we are only letting immediate family see him right now. He is far too delicate for more than one visitor," she explained.

Itachi absorbed the information but couldn't seem to process any of it except for one part.

_Your brother is alive but..._

He looked her dead in the eye and she seemed a little intimidated.

"Take me to him," he just about commanded. The nurse nodded her head.

"Of course." Itachi felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to the other two, almost forgetting they were there.

"We'll wait for you at your house un, just in case you need us to drop off any overnight needs," Deidara winked. Pein next to him nodded in agreement. Itachi felt extremely grateful toward his two friends.

"Thank you, I'll be sure you pay you guys back once Sasuke is better," he promised. Deidara winked again and started walking toward the doors. Pein gave a small wave and followed him. It was when they got to the parking lot did they realize something.

"Where did Sasori go?" Pein asked.

* * *

Itachi didn't stop once to look at the pretty nurses that were blinking flirtatiously at him. He even ignored their pouting lips and frustrated looks toward him when he didn't give them even a passing glance. He almost tapped his foot with impatience when the elevator he took didn't move fast enough. The doctor led him to a more private and quieter part of the hospital. He kept quiet as she opened a door that held a sign that said FAMILY ONLY--INTENSIVE CARE on it. He went in and his eyes shot to take in the figure lying still on the bed. His heart rate tripled as he fought against the lump in his throat.

Two wires came from under Sasuke's hospital shirt to the quietly beeping heart monitor beside the bed. IV tubes were connected at both his right wrist and taped to the inside of his elbow. There was another tube in what looked like was coming from his abdomen but the hospital sheet was drawn up to his rising and falling chest, so he couldn't see exactly where it entered.

What Sasuke's face looked like was what almost caused him to break down faster. The boy looked exhausted, dark circles were around his eyes like he hadn't slept in weeks. His face was pale with a small blotch of what looked like an irritated rash on his neck. He was sweaty and pale and Itachi didn't like it one bit. He could hear his brother almost panting against his facial breathing mask. The doctor stayed by the door as he shakily walked over and reached out a trembling hand to finger Sasuke's limp and slightly sweaty bangs.

"He may look bad now, but with rest and medication he should improve almost as soon as a few days. I'll let you sit until someone comes to ask about your arrangements," she said, turning to leave. Itachi only gave her a brief slow nod, eyes never leaving his sleeping brother. The doctor left and Itachi didn't hesitate to fall onto his knees to be face level with Sasuke. The boy's head was tilted in his direction from his pillow. Itachi leaned close his face almost touching his brother's cheek.

"Sasuke?" he whispered, almost beseechingly as if he were looking for someone in the dark.

Sasuke didn't move or answer him. All he got were just a few extra beeps from the heart monitor. At least he knew Sasuke could sort of hear him.

"I'm right here, I promise, I'm not leaving your side until you're awake," he whispered. Softly, he kissed the boy's forehead and Sasuke only gave him a small catch of breath through his oxygen mask.

* * *

Sasori walked quietly to the room he was told. He only glanced briefly at the door sign before he opened the door slightly and peeked in. He almost bit through his lip when he saw the shape Sasuke was in. His eyes scanned the rest of the room and came to rest on Itachi's still form sitting in a chair by the bed. The other didn't even seem to notice that someone had opened the door. Itachi cradled Sasuke's other hand like it was made of glass. His thumb would once and a while run across the boy's fingers soothingly in slow stokes. Itachi propped himself in the chair so he could be face level with Sasuke. His cheek touched the top of Sasuke's head as the boy slept. Itachi's own eyes were closed but not like in sleep. He was sitting there, whether to comfort himself with Sasuke's presence or the other way around.

Sasori wanted to go in, but he felt like he shouldn't. He loved Sasuke with all his heart and wanted to be by his side, but right now the boy needed to get better...He needed his older brother.

Sasori quietly closed the door and chose instead to lean against the wall outside. He pictured Sasuke's room scene in his mind and understood why Itachi was the way he was. In life, Sasuke was all and the only family he had left, the only blood relation to him that he trusted. Losing Sasuke practically meant no more Itachi; the man would probably go insane. The brothers went together almost like the sun and the earth, two puzzle pieces that went together.

Sasori closed his eyes and folded his arms against his chest. For once, he understood Itachi's over protectiveness and devotion.

"No Sasuke...Then...No Itachi..." he whispered, looking at the floor.

The earth would die without the sun.

* * *

**R&R plz!!**


	16. Her anguish

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Naruto series. Hope u like this chapter!**

* * *

It was well into the night, almost around one in the morning and the nurses were changing shifts.

Her heals clacked against the cold hospital floor with every slow step. Each step echoed almost eerily off the walls and computer screens. Her hand twitched a little around the small object she was carrying in her palm. Her hair was limp around her face and her eyes were set like stone, lifeless with a slightly angry edge to them.

_He has avoided me twice now...But this time..._

She stopped and gave a small sob of breath and it echoed down the hall.

_It's HIS entire __fault...If only he looked at me...Then I wouldn't have to make __**HIM **__pay...!_

Her fingers twitched again and she held up the small object. A vial of clear liquid sloshed against the ceiling lights and she narrowed her eyes. She stuck the end of the needle into the small opening and pulled back the trigger. The syringe filled all the way up with what was sloshing around in the vial. She held it to the light again and flicked at it a few times to get rid of the air bubbles. She smiled as she capped the needle and stuck it into her coat pocket.

_No one treats me like scum...NOBODY!!_

_

* * *

_

Itachi had fallen asleep on Sasuke's pillow and the nurse that came to check on them didn't have the heart to wake him. She knew that Itachi was going to have an awful crick in his neck tomorrow but the picture of the brothers together was too touching. She left them like that and that was the way both brother's slept that night. Sasori had stayed in the hall and spread himself across three chairs with his coat as a pillow. He slept on his back right outside Sasuke's door. He snored and it echoed softly off the walls but not annoyingly so. He didn't hear the clacking of shoes as they neared the door. He was so used to hearing people walking around the hospital that it didn't cross his mind to open his eyes and take a look.

The feet quietly walked past him and approached the door. It swung open softly without so much of a creek of hinges. The person stepped inside and immediately froze at the scene.

Sakura nearly bit through her lip when she saw Itachi curled around Sasuke's head as they slept. She squeezed her fists and nearly broke the skin of her palms with her nails.

_Why...._

Her eyes filled up with tears and she looked at the floor as she let them fall down her cheeks.

_Why won't you look at me...?_

She grew angry again and took out the small syringe in her pocket. She walked slowly over to the boy as not to wake up the sleeping Itachi. She uncapped the needle and looked determinedly at his IV tube. She let her eyes for the briefest of seconds linger on Itachi. She then moved her eyes to their connected hands as they slept on the bed. Her mind flashed with memories from the night of the party and their conversation in the bathroom.

_"It's not fair!" she slurred out, half drunk and half upset. _

Sakura got closer to the bed.

_"I've liked you for such a long time, but you never looked at me! Never! I had to suffer and watch you go through two girls friends in high school. I was always nicer than them and knew you better too. I'm sick of being rejected!" she cried._

Her fingers got into position on the needle. Her eyes once again flicked to Itachi, looking half mad and crazy.

_"I don't care, besides, I'm too busy to be involved with a screaming wench who would just want sex and mooch of me all the time anyway!" he shouted at her. "You know I have money, that's the only reason you don't give up!"_

Sakura ground her teeth and lightly picked up the tube that ran into Sasuke's arm.

"That's not it...That's not it at all..." she whispered shakily.

_"I have Sasuke, I don't need anyone or anything...As long as I have him," he spoke, looking at her with determined eyes._

"I could be better for you...I could be so much better. If only he...If only Sasuke wasn't here...Wasn't in the way of you and me..." she whispered again.

_"You're so pathetic Sakura, I never failed to notice it." _

Her hand with the needle rose to meet the tube and she plunged the sharp point into it.

"No I'm not..." she almost sobbed. She glared at Sasuke's sleeping face.

"Stupid Sasuke," she almost hissed.

_"No one talks about Sasuke like that, no one! Get out, get the fuck out of my house! I swear to kami, if you ever come back, I'll kill you," he sneered._

Sakura lolled her head back and forth as if it would clear away the screaming memories of that night.

_"But I love you!" she cried out, hoping it would get through to him._

Her hand shook violently and she let out a breathless sob, eyes turning a shade darker and nearly sunk into her head.

_"You're drunk, and when you're sober you're greedy," he said back, turning his back on her._

Her eyes hardened.

_I am greedy...And with Sasuke gone...You're all mine Itachi. Nothing will ever be in my way again..._

With that thought in mind, Sakura squeezed the needle trigger down.

Itachi awoke to the sound of a scream.

* * *

**Cliffy...**


	17. Poison

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series.**

**Chapter 17  
**

* * *

Itachi awoke to the sound of a scream.

He shot up so fast from his position that his neck none too gently cracked from staying in one uncomfortable position for so long. He hissed in a breath as his hand flew to his nape to try and clear away the head rush he felt. His eyes searched the room, going from his sleeping brother to the door and to the two people standing in the middle of the room. He heard a crash of glass breaking and he stood wide eyed.

"Ah!" Sakura screamed, holding her hand against her chest. Sasori was across from her looking angry and dangerous. His eyes burned as he stared down the girl, placing himself between her and the bed protectively.

"I won't let you kill Sasuke for your petty self loathing love fest!" he hissed. Itachi came around the bed behind him.

"Keep it down! What the fuck is going on? Sakura, what are you doing here?" Itachi growled at her and Sasori. Sakura only looked at him desperatly, eyes shining with tears. She sobbed and looked away to the broken needle on the floor, leaking fluid everywhere. Sasori turned his burnin eyes toward Itachi and the raven had never seen Sasori look so serious before.

"Sakura is poisoning Sasuke. I found a shit load of arsenic in the coffee she made and tried to give to him. She almost just pumped him with enough to send his liver and kidneys into shock. Did she give anything else to him from her hands? It's probably what first made him sick," he asked Itachi, eyes going back to the trembling girl. Itachi's eyes bulged and he felt molten lava travel through his veins to his chest.

"Those cookies....You're the one who made Sasuke so sick? What the fuck for?!" he shouted, taking a threatening step forward. His chest heaved and he did all he could not to swipe at her with his fist. He clenched his teeth and he could practically feel his pupils slitting like an angry tiger.

Sakura looked at him this time with what could only be described as longing. Her eyes shined for the breif moment before her cheeks heated up and she was forced to look away. Her good hand tightened on the front of her blouse.

"I only...I just...You never..." she couldn't get out before breaking down. "I just wanted you to look at me," she whispered in the silent room.

Sasori and Itachi heard the words linger in the air beside Sasuke's heart monitor beeps.

Itachi's eyes seemed to twitch in their sockets as he hit a realization.

"Was this because I don't love you? You made Sasuke sick...Suffer for no reason...Just because I wouldn't return your drunken confessions? Do you have any idea...Any _fucking_ idea...What he's been going through! All the tears...Look at him!" he called out desperatly, using his hand to gesture to the boy on the bed. Itachi's eyes were fierce as he looked at the girl.

"You _sick_ bitch...You _filthy_ animal!" he whispered harshly. "You're so pathetic Sakura, I never failed to notice it," he finished.

Sakura raised her head at him, her own face reflecting desperation and craziness.

"Him! Him him him him him! Sasuke this and Sasuke that! My precious little _baby _brother! The only one I need in the entire world! I'M SICK OF HEARING IT!" she screamed. She shook her head, her hair and tears flying. "What about me? You never even paid attention to me! I love you so much but you're so hung up on your brother that you don't care about anyone else! I want it to be me! I want to be the one your obsessed over, not that-pathetic...That--ORPHAN!" she bellowed.

It was Sasori's turn to growl.

"Watch your mouth!" he hissed. "You've crossed the line, who poisons a kid for such shitty reasons?"

She in turn looked at him next.

"What about you! You're going through the exact same thing I am!" she bellowed at him. That seemed to catch Sasori off guard and he visible blanched.

"Say what?" he asked in disbelief. Sakura only continued.

"To love someone so deeply but you can't have them because someone is in the way. I see how you look at Sasuke, Sasori! Itachi is as much an obstacle to you as Sasuke is to me!" she verified.

Itachi couldn't seem to find a place in the conversation. Instead he growled like an animal and hovered protectively between her and the bed.

"Both of you shut the fuck up! Sasori, make yourself useful and go get security or something!" he hissed at the red head. Sasori turned and gave him a glare.

"Help me lock the bitch in the bathroom first shithead!" he hissed back. Itachi rolled his eyes but followed Sasori when he started in on Sakura. Her green eyes widened as they approached and trapped her between them and the windows.

"No! Noooo!" she cried. Sasori and Itachi continued toward her and she searched desperatly for a way out. She sobbed when Sasori grabbed her upper arm and started hauling her toward the bathroom. She screamed at the look in his eyes and used her injured hand to slap him, nails scratching his cheek. He back pedeled from the blow right into Itachi and almost knocked him down.

Taking the chance, Sakura turned to the window behind her. She flung it open with such force that it banged again the opposite sill. She put her foot on the brick sill and kicked out the fire safety screen and hauled the rest of her body up.

Sasori and Itachi recovered from crashing into each other and watched her move with wide eyes.

"You crazy bitch we're on the _third floor!_" Itachi called out.

Sakura didn't listen, she was too freaked out to think of anything but escaping. By the time she realized where she was, it was too late. Both boys watched with wide eyes as her foot slipped from the sill. Her eyes went wide and she let out a blood curdling scream as she fell out the window and three stories down to the parking lot below.

* * *

**Review plz **

**TBC  
**


	18. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters**

**Chapter 19 **

**Confessions**

**

* * *

**

Sasori and Itachi were wide eyed and quiet for a while. The scream they heard chilled their bones and made their hair stand on end. Slowly they turned to look at one another, red eyes on black, both very pale. Slowly, Sasori approached the window first and peered his head out of it. He backed up quickly though and covered his mouth, looking anywhere but outside. Itachi felt his blood chill as he took a few steps back, swallowing the dry lump in his throat.

"Oh Kami-sama...." he whispered, blinking dazily. Voices outside began to accumulate as nurses on the late shift heard the scream. The people in the parking lot shouted shocked remarks and a female nurse screamed in horror.

"Ita...Chi...Nii?" a voice rasped out roughly.

Itachi caught his breath and quickly turned to his brother. He was extremely surprised to see the boy's eyes open and staring widely at the open window. Itachi quickly ran forward and took his hand again.

"Sasuke, Sasuke...Were you awake?" he asked carefully. Sasuke didn't answer him and only continued to look at the window. Itachi felt his stomach drop from the horror of realization.

_He saw everything?_

Itachi soothingly ran his fingers through the boy's hair to try and calm him. Sasuke's eyes misted over and it didn't help the dark circles under his eyes at all.

"Sa...Ku...Ra..." he croaked through the mask. "N-no-o..."

Sasuke panted hard into his mask as he closed his eyes and let the tears fall down his cheeks. His heart monitor started to beep louder and Itachi tried to calm him down. He shushed him and grasped his hand tighter, getting down onto his knees to put his lips on the boy's forehead.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, relax, don't do this to yourself, it's no ones fault...It was a--" Itachi couldn't find the right word.

_It was an accident._

Sasuke coughed and his whole body shook from the impact. He continued to cough and he groaned in pain as his hands flew to his abdomen. Itachi almost screamed when a blood spot began to appear on Sasuke's hospital sheet and only seemed to grow larger, dripping onto the floor. He lifted it up and saw that the tube in his stomach had pulled the skin and was bleeding fast. Sasuke continued to cough as he tried to get his oxygen mask off. In the effort he stretched the arm with the IV in it too far and he cried out as the needle there was almost pulled out. He continued to cough and Itachi practically ran to the emergency button when blood dripped from Sasuke's mouth to his chin.

Not a second later, doctor's and nurses were on the boy and Itachi and Sasori were pushed to a corner of the room. Sasuke could only continue to cough and spasm and Itachi was helpless to do nothing but watch as the boy suffocated within his own body.

* * *

It was about five in the morning now and he felt sick to his stomach. He was shoved from Sasuke's room exactly four hours ago and had gotten no word on his brother's condition. He was deaf to the rest of the world as people walked by him. Sasori sat next to him,equally just as quiet, a fresh bandage on the side of his face. Both of them couldn't think of a thing to say to each other or about the situation.

Sakura tried to kill Sasuke...She got caught...Went crazy...Jumped out a window...Probably dead...Sasuke freaked out...Started bleeding all over...And not one doctor had approached them to tell them if he was even still alive...

Itachi buried his face into his hands.

About around six in the morning a tired looking doctor approached them. Itachi was so drained that he didn't even have the energy to stand.

"Sasuke...How is he?" Sasori quietly asked. The doctor ran a hand through his hair.

"Worse off more now than ever," he told them straight. Itachi fought not to scream so he bit his bottom lip tightly. The doctor went on.

"The coughing aggrivated his draining cord in his stomach and caused the bleed. His swollen intestines took the blow and caused allot of rectal bleeding. His throat had a rash and the skin tore during the coughing and from being so dry because of the oxygen. We had to take him to surgury to stitch his stomach closed and stop the internal bleeding. He's unconcious right now and heavily medicated. But there is a plus side..." the doctor added. Itachi leaned forward.

"What?" he asked in a small ray of hope.

"During surgery we found an open wound in his stomach from the over active acid levels that the posioned caused. We took care of it so it won't affect him as he gets older. Down the road it would have caused him painful hemurging and ulcers," the doctor finished. "I'm afraid now that visitors are strickly not allowed."

Itachi did spring up at that.

"But!" he started.

"No!" the doctor ordered. "I'm sorry, but because of recent events in that room we consider you and your friend a health hazard. The police want to talk to you about the girl that jumped from your window also, so stay put," he ordered again. The doctor walked away again before either of them could protest.

Itachi slumped back down and stared at the floor.

"Itachi..." a voice next to him said. The raven haired male let his eyes move ever slightly to his right.

"What?" he asked back, just as quietly. Sasori looked to the side.

"I know you don't want to hear it but...Something really bad could have happen to Sasuke tonight...Aren't you fazed at all?" Sasori asked. Itachi whirled to face him.

"Of COURSE I'm fazed! And what's worse is that I'm not even allowed to see how he is doing!" he yelled back at him.

"You don't think I'm worried too? You're not the only one who had to watch him go through that!" Sasori growled. "I hated seeing him in so much pain as much...Maybe even more than you did!"

"Why are you even here?" Itachi finally asked. "What connection to Sasuke do you think you have?"

Sasori looked him dead in the eyes. The red head set his face so firm that Itachi could hav mistaken it for a statue.

"I love him," he said, a tint of pink staining his cheeks. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"What did you say? Care to verify?" he growled through clenched teeth.

"I may act like an idiot...I may act like everything is a stupid fucking joke...But I've never been more serious in my life. Every crazy thing I do around Sasuke is because I'm in love with him. I know he is young and he is your only brother...I know there is an age gap but I don't care. I could take care of him, love him and make him happy! I don't know what I would have done if he weren't here. He makes me feel like my real self and I don't want to lose that now that I've seen it happen! I'm deeply in love with Sasuke, I'm so in love with him Itachi," Sasori finalized, his body trembling from the confession.

"Please...Let me stay by his side!" Sasori almost begged.

Itachi could feel his heart jump inside his chest. His hands trembled but he didn't have the energy to raise them right now and clobber that mother fucker in the FACE!

_You can't love him...You'll never love him like I do..You can't have my baby brother because he's MINE! He loves ME!_

Just the thought of Sasori putting his hands on Sasuke made Itachi see red and feel cold. Just imagining the red head kissing his brother lovingly...Holding his hand gently...Them pressed together and touching as they had sex...

He wanted to throw up.

It also didn't help to stop the bought of horrible and monsterous jealousy to crawl up his spine.

Itachi only gave him an evil look before standing and turning away from him.

"Stay away from him, I mean it," he said quietly. "If I ever...EVER...Catch you touching him...I'll push you out a window to end up like that dead bitch in the parking lot. Understand me?" he said. The threat came out so low that Sasori knew for a fact it was a promise. Itachi walked away slowly and Sasori watched as the elder Uchiha went down the hallway, turned a corner and was out of sight in seconds.

* * *

It was over two weeks before Itachi was given the clear to see Sasuke again. He felt like it had been much longer though. The weeks seemed to drag and the quiet house was driving him insane. His friends made a point to come over after he got off work and some even offered to cook for him. Sometimes they even just helped a little by sitting on the couch and watch TV to disperse the quietness. Sleeping at night was hell also. Without Sasuke beside him it felt cold and empty in his big bed. He had nightmares most of some nights too.

The police swept through the hospital room and clarified that the needle Sakura dropped, had enough arsenic potent enough to cause permament kidney malfunction or failure. Sakura sadly... Had died instantly, according to the police report, when she hit the parking lot three stories up from head wounds. The only witness to the girl's strange behavior besides Sasori and Itachi was Sasuke and some hospital staff. The boy gave his statement tiredly but surely about what he saw and left it at that. The police had no reason to doubt him, he was the one who the girl was trying to kill after all. But much still will be left up to a jury and a judge.

Itachi was finally allowed in to see Sasuke and it made him happy. As soon as he entered the recovery room he was greeted with a small but tired smile from the boy.

"Nii-san," Sasuke sighed tiredly. Sasuke held out a hand to him and Itachi was swept into a dejavu from the school nurse's office. He came forward and grasped that hand, only this time he kissed the pale fingers. He sat in the hospital chair next to the bed and smoothed back the boy's hair.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly. Sasuke gave a weak shrug and his smile fell.

"Emotionally or physically?" he asked, looking to the side. Itachi frowned and gently grasped the boy's chin so he would look at him. Sasuke's tired eyes met his own and he sighed when he saw the beginning of tears.

"None of it was your fault Sasuke. Sakura was sick, really sick, she also tried to kill you...And I almost let her get away with it," Itachi admitted guiltily. Sasuke's eyes widened and he moved. He managed to sit himself up on the bed slowly and stroke Itachi's face with the hand that didn't have an IV in it.

"There was no way you could have known. Don't blame yourself, please...I have enough to worry about," he whispered, looking down. Itachi grasped the hand on his face.

"What is it? Sasuke, tell me," the older urged. Sasuke seemed to hesitate but he sighed and met his brother's eyes.

"The docotr said it might be a while before I can start walking again. Don't be alarmed, I haven't lost my legs, but I'm still too numb to stand on them," he said. The knowledge made Itachi a little afraid.

_What if it's permenent? Sasuke's life could be ruined because of this..._

At the alarmed look in his brother's eyes Sasuke began to tear up. He let out a small sob before he covered it with his hand.

"I know what you're thinking. What if it's perment, right?" he cried and shook his head. "I don't blame you...How could you love me damaged like that?" he sobbed.

He gasped a moment later when a pair of lips crushed his own. An arm snaked around his waist and cupped his hip as his mouth was plundered. Itachi had his eyes closed but every ounce of strength he had went into the kiss. Sasuke moaned and closed his eyes as a tongue forced itself in and licked against his own. He could only pull back for a moment for air, saliva coating the corner of his mouth. The hand on his hip squeezed as a moment later his mouth was taken again and he was nearly bent backwards from the force of it. Itachi pulled back and grasped his chin sharply so he could look into his eyes.

"I would love you even if you lost your legs. Even if you lost all your functions, I would always love you, no matter what!" he said sharply. "Now let me kiss you Sasuke...It's been too long...I feel like a man starved," he whispered. Sasuke blushed as Itachi kissed him lightly on the forehead. Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned forward toward his brother's tempting lips. He placed a hand on Itachi's chest to balance himself and his brother grasped his shoulder's tightly. It became heavy as Itachi latched onto his neck and Sasuke tilted his head back. The skin there smelt like plastic and Itachi didn't like it, he aimed to put his own smell back on the boy. He sucked hard and Sasuke whined when one of Itachi's hands went to the bed and under his hospital shirt.

He panted as his brother reached up and felt his chest. He knew he must be thin from some weight loss but he pushed it to the back of his mind. His eyes went wide when Itachi let out a puff of breath against his neck and snuck his hand under his pants line. Sasuke quickly grasped the wrist of that hand and yanked it back up. Itachi backed off with a slightly surprised look on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Sasuke panted and shook his head. He suddenly tilted sideways and Itachi quickly laid him back on the bed, hovering over him worriedly.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?! Sasuke!" he panicked. Sasuke shook his head to clear away the dizziness.

"I'm sorry, my stomach still hurts...And as much as I want to...Really want to...I don't think I can take anything more powerful then a yawn right now," he said quietly. Itachi nodded and carefully leaned down to kiss the boy's lips.

"You just heal, I'll take care of the rest," he said.

It was a little while later when Sasuke finally fell asleep. Itachi didn't leave his side for the entire night, but there was one thought that never left his mind.

_Sakura...I hope you're burning in hell right now...

* * *

_

**There you have it, Chapter 19!**

**I wonder what Sasori is going to do now? Any suggestions? I'd love some!**

**TBC  
**


	19. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: This is fan made and has no profit towards me from the characters.**

**Hey yall, anyone started their Xmas shopping yet? I have and holy crap I've been spending! Hope you all like this chapter! Got 2go2 work in a few minutes so I thought I would update! Bye!**

* * *

Sasuke was let go from the hospital a few days later. Of course as soon as the boy's friends caught wind they were all over to the house. Itachi had to put up with four worried teens fussing over a tired Sasuke for a good four hours. Sasuke had to use a wheel chair and often needed help getting either upstairs or in the bathroom. Itachi didn't mind carrying him around one bit, it was comforting to have the boy back in his arms.

The only thing he was concerned about was Sasuke's well being. The boy had been a bit despressed lately and was in constant pain. He still had fresh stitches on his side and his intestines according to the doctor had only settled a little bit. He often saw the boy hunched over with an arm over his stomach when he even tried to eat. He was on a strict liquid diet and Itachi was trying hard to come up with some different dishes he could eat. After all, who could eat soup every night until you got better?

It was more into the evening now and Itachi wanted Sasuke to relax some. He decided Sasuke needed a good soak and Itachi had decided to join him. Itachi's bathroom had a nice two person tub and he decided now was the perfect time to test it out. Sasuke was leaning against his chest as the hot water soaked them both. Itachi had tied his hair into a small pony tail and Sasuke let his down loose. The older smiled at the younger as Sasuke's eyes were closed in hopefully relaxation.

"Sasuke?" he asked quietly, running his wet hands over the boy's forehead. Sasuke opened his a little to look at him.

"Hmm...Nii-san?" he asked tiredly. Itachi smiled and leaned back a little more, wrapping the boy in his embrace to lean back with him. Both were naked and if Sasuke wasn't so tired and injured he would have fully taken advantage of the moment. But just sitting here being intimately close like this was nice too. Sasuke's body did slim out a bit but he kept his figure nicely. Long legs molding perfectly to lean hips and a flat stomach hadn't vanished at all. Itachi had to keep simple thoughts in his head to keep himself from being aroused.

_He's injured...He's injured...He's injured..._

Itachi couldn't resist kissing the bare shoulder in front of him. Sasuke tilted his head back a bit so Itachi decided to move onto his neck. He kissed that smooth coulmn and was happy to smell soap instead of hospital cleanliness on his skin. Sasuke suddenly shivered and lowered himself into the water.

"Itachi-nii...." he scolded softly. Itachi smiled as Sasuke tilted his head to look at him with a small blush on his face. He turned back a moment later and rubbed the top of his knee. He put both his hands in the water and lifted up his leg, setting his ankle on the side of the tub. He frowned as he massaged his calf and then his shin.

"At least I can still feel it..." he mumbled, looking down. Itachi kissed the side of his cheek before wrapping his arms around him.

"You'll be up again in no time..." he promised. Sasuke seemed to look sad as he looked to the side.

"I hope so..." he murmered back.

They both dried off and Itachi dressed them both in their sleep pants and T-shirts. He put the boy down on the bed and shifted both of them under the covers. Sasuke snuggled into his chest and Itachi wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, rubbing his back and kissing his forehead.

"Itachi...?" his brother said quietly. Itachi pulled back a bit and became aware. Sasuke only ever called him by his full name when he was being serious. Sasuke looked up at him.

"What happened exactly...Back in my room when I...You know," Sasuke said quietly. Itachi stared at him before he shook his head.

"I guess Sakura...Took it too far. I feel...Responsible," Itachi said quietly. "I never thought someone could turn so violent like that...She had problems...Deep ones," he whispered. Sasuke looked to the side and tried not to tear up again.

"Nii-san....?" he asked. Itachi looked at him.

"I...Well....I..." Sasuke didn't know how to phrase it. Itachi smiled softly and kissed his forehead again before snuggling in closer.

"I'll finally be able to sleep now, because you're back by my side..." he said in the darkness. Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled.

"Me too..."

* * *

The court date for what happened came upon them way too soon. Sasuke was still confined to a wheel chair as Itachi sat behind his table. He dressed in a fine black suit with red clouds on his black tie. He didn't even look when Sasori had come in and sat next to him at the same table. Their lawyer was a bored looking man sitting next to Itachi, going over something in his briefcase.

The case read Shikamaru Nara, the lawyer his friend Pien had recommended. Sasuke sat behind him behind the railing. The boy wore a nice button up blue shirt and dress pants. Deidara, Pein, and Kisame sat with Konan who was next to Sasuke, gently running her fingers through the nervous boy's hair. Sasuke was developing stage fright and Itachi didn't blame him. He recognized Sasuke's doctor on one side of the room and a nurse. Sakura's parents and her friend Ino were sitting on the opposite side of the room. Sasori next to him kept casting glances at her parents and then Sasuke. The room fell silent when the baliff came out to announce the arrival of the judge. Everyone stood and then sat when the judge appeared.

"The session will proceed as follows. First I will listen to the statements in the following order. Sasuke Uchiha, please come forward to the stand," the male judge announced.

Sasuke slowly nodded and Konan stood up and grasped the handles to his chair. He was wheeled to the front and she gently squeezed his arm before returning to her seat. Itachi gave the boy a comforting smile when his brother looked at him. Sasuke took a deep breath and waited for the judge. The man frowned at Sasuke's physical state. He gave a kind smile when the boy looked to him.

"Please tell the court how you came upon this condition and what happened in your hospital room."

Sasuke told about how he first started feeling sick. He talked about the pain and the rashes and the two trips to the hospital. As he talked, Itachi looked over to Haruno's parents. The woman had a hand over her mouth and the man looked pale and surprised. Ino's gaze toward Sasuke was pure sadness and disbelief at what she was hearing. When Sasuke finished he sat quietly in front of the room.

"I only heard bits and pieces but it sounded like...Sakura...Was really..." Sasuke's eyes looked anywhere but at the faces of the people looking at him. "...Insane," he said finally.

People started murmuring and the judge quieted them.

"Next, witness, Itachi Uchiha." Itachi stepped forward in confident strides and when Sasuke passed him to sit back down he blushed. His nii-san looked stunning and confident, all the women in the room must have been swooning. After his brother spoke, Sasori went next.

It followed with his doctor and his nurse going next and finally a police report. Sakura's parents looked horrified at what they had heard their daughter had done and what she could have done. Sasuke blinked in surprise when the mother looked at him in sorrow and wept into her hankerchief. The fact that her daughter was willing to kill to get what she wanted would scare any parent. At the end the session the judge smacked his gavel to get everyones attention.

"According to the police report I would call this case an attempted homicide by posioning. The victim was sixteen year old Sasuke Uchiha and the motivation was love interest. Unfortunetly, the suspect Haruno Sakura met an unfortunate end when she was avoiding capture. I give my deep condolences to the family and a speedy recovery to the Uchiha family. Case dismissed," the judge finalized.

Itachi visibly relaxed and turned toward Sasuke who was sitting behind him. The boy looked uneasy but releaved. When Itachi stood to go around the railing, Sasuke held his arms up to him.

"Let's go home, nii-san," he said softly. Itachi smiled and bent down to easily take the boy in a hug. As they were getting ready to leave, Sakura's parents approached them, Ino standing not to far behind them.

"Sasuke?" the mother asked softly. Sasuke looked up at her from his chair, Itachi set his hand on his shoulder and stood behind him.

"Mrs. Haruno?" the boy asked. The woman bowed and her husband followed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for my daughter's behavior and...For you being in so much pain," the woman spoke, trying hard not to cry. Sasuke quickly reached out and grabbed her hand.

"It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry, I'm sorry that she...Became like that," Sasuke said softly. The woman nodded and patted the boy's hand gently. She looked up at Itachi next.

"Please take care of yourselves, you're both still so young," she said kindly. She looked back at Sasuke. "And take care of each other also," she reminded. She turned with her husband and walked out of the room. Ino, the girl with them still stood there. She smiled at Itachi and the other just scowled at her.

"I'm very sorry for what happened. Maybe we could get together sometime and talk if you need to?" she smiled, sweeping her long blond hair behind her ear. Sasuke blinked at her in confusion and Itachi only continued to scowl.

"You can leave now, we're heading home," Itachi almost growled, not liking the way the blond eyed him. The blond seemed to pout but she smiled a moment later.

"I'll be sure to keep in touch," she offered, holding a hand out to him. Itachi started to push Sasuke's wheelchair past her.

"I surely hope you don't," he told her. She watched him leave with a frown. His friends followed close behind and Sasori was the last to go past her. He put a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Careful, the last woman who got obsessive jumped out a window. Be careful or you'll be joining Haruno," he hissed in her ear. Ino stood there frozen as Sasori glared at her and moved away.

* * *

**Sorry if it was short, I promise the next one will be longer! **

**btw...I have writers block, I need some vacation ideas for these two either activities or whatnot. Please give me some suggestions and I'll be sure to use them!**

**TBC**


	20. I can't live without you

**I don't own Naruto or the characters.**

**Warning: This chapter contains language and strong sexual situations. Not for anyone under 18.**

**Yaoi in this chapter!**

* * *

Back at Itachi's house Sasuke sat on the couch as the adult clinked glasses. He watched as Kisame and Deidara downed their glasses in one gulp.

"I was so scared when the judge announced the verdict. I'm glad you guys didn't get charged with anything," Kisame said, wiping the rest of his drink away with his sleeve.

"Consider yourselves lucky," Pein mentioned. "Both of you could have been charged with murder or something and spend the rest of your lives in jail."

Itachi had thought about that scenario, he wasn't sure what he would do if he were taken away from Sasuke. Would Sasuke be sent to a home, to a family that might and would abuse him? The thought made him shudder.

"I'll count my blessings," the older raven said, leaning back against the couch. He put out his arm and slung it around Sasuke's shoulders, the boy hand't said a word since he left the court room. Itachi gently leaned toward him and kissed his forehead.

"Are you okay?" he asked, frowning in concern. Sasuke still didn't speak as his eyes drifted closed.

"Why are you all celebrating?" he asked quietly. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Yeah, you got off scott free? So what! What about Sakura? Did she get away from all this! Sure she was sick, but she could have been helped! Someone could have helped her instead of just ignoring her! Because of that...Because of that she..." Sasuke started to shake in Itachi's hold.

"I don't want to be near anyone right now," he yelled, standing up. Sasuke tore out of Itachi's hold and wobbled a bit on the spot. He managed to hold one of his legs and manuver himself around the couch. Everyone stood in case the boy got ready to fall. Sasuke avoided their grasps and managed to wobble to one of the hallway bedrooms, knowing there was no way he would be able to climb the stairs. He slammed the door behind him, leaving nothing but silence. Itachi looked at the others.

"I think he needs time to think. He's right though, now is not the time for celebration. Let's call it a night," he said. Everyone nodded and gathered their things. Sasori stayed in his spot and stared after Sasuke.

"Sasuke shouldn't be alone," he growled at Itachi. The raven spun his head toward him.

"That's none of your business," he growled. The red head stepped defiantly up to him.

"It's every part of my--"

"Leave!" Itachi roared. Sasori was taken aback but he growled a second later.

"Fine," he spat.

He stomped past Itachi and slammed the front door closed. Itachi took off his jaket, leaving him in only his crisp red shirt. He walked to the hallway and tried the first door Sasuke went into. The door wasn't locked which was a surprise. He entered the dark guest room and immedietly heard sobs. Sasuke was on the floor by the bed, bent over his legs that were curled at his side, hugging himself. The boy let out a huff of breath before taking more air in to start a new sob. Itachi quickly made his way to his side.

"Sasuke," he said softly, bending down to the boy. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder but it was quickly smacked away.

"Leave me alone!" he cried out. Itachi watched tears fall onto the boy's thigh and soak into the clothing.

"I'm not leaving you alone," he tried more boldly.

"Then you're an idiot!" Sasuke shouted, head still bent.

"I'd rather be an idiot then leave you like this!" Itachi raised his voice back.

"Shut up and go away!" Sasuke growled this time. Itachi had never heard Sasuke use such an angry tone of voice. He decided it was time the boy actually faced him so they could talk about this.

"Sasuke," he warned. The boy tried to pull away from him when Itachi grabbed him by the shoulders.

"No, no, leave me alone! Just leave me alone!" Sasuke screamed now. Itachi managed to get a arm under his weak leags and hoist him up. Sasuke kicked and screamed as he was dropped on the bed. He flailed and Itachi was dodging limbs as the boy tried to push him away from the bed.

"You're so selfish! A selfish asshole! Leave. Me. Alone!" the boy howled.

One of Sasuke's hands seemed to come out of nowhere. Before Itachi could speak the hand slammed into the side of his face. He was thrown back a few steps and stared in surprise at the boy. Sasuke was sitting up now, breathing hard and eyes red, puffy and narrowed angrily at him.

"You don't care who you hurt do you? As long as you get off scott free you don't care! Someone died and you act like you walked away from a parking ticket! You're selfish, you're so selfish!" he yelled, crying harder now.

Itachi only stared as Sasuke sobbed and flopped onto his side weakly on the bed. "Sakura will never see her parents again...She died because she loved you and...I just don't know what to do. I don't know what to say..." he whispered out loud enough to be heard in the silent room.

His puffy wet eyes looked at Itachi and the elder felt himself tremble from the sadness he saw there.

"Don't you care at all? If it had been me would you even blink?" he cried before burying his face into the pillow. Sasuke silently cried into the cold pillow. Itachi took in a deep breathe and ignored the pain in his cheek. Carefully, he approached the bed and sat on it, close but not too close to the crying boy.

"If you died then I would have to die too Sasuke," he said softly. Sasuke went still and Itachi carefully and slowly put his hand on the boy's head, running it through his hair.

"I'm sorry… I do care, honestly I do. In a way I'm sad too. I'm sorry Sakura died, I may have hated her, but I never wanted her to die. If she could see now, the sadness she left behind, maybe she would have re-thought some things," he continued softly.

Sasuke only gave silent hiccups now and Itachi smiled. He moved now so that he could crawl up behind Sasuke. He wrapped his arms around the boy and pressed their bodies together. Itachi closed his eyes and kissed the back of Sasuke's neck.

"I won't forgive her for hurting you. I won't forgive her for leaving her parent's with nothing but a horrible memory of how and why she died. I wish we could have just been friends and nothing more. I couldn't love her because I already had you to fill my heart. I don't regret not excepting what she was more then willing to give. But Sasuke, understand, she was a very selfish person. She tried to hurt you, kill you to get to me. I guess, that's half the reason I could care less and I'm sorry. So please...Please don't make me seem heartless. I love you so much, to the point where if you had died, I would have never wanted to live anymore."

Sasuke trembled a bit and he gently turned in his arms. Itachi loosened his hold a bit so he could turn fully. Sasuke's eyes were red and stressed as they looked up at him.

"I don't want you to die," he said softly. Itachi smiled and couldn't help leaning down to kiss Sasuke's nose.

"And I don't want you to hurt anymore," Itachi said quietly back. They simply stared at each other in the dark room. Sasuke had calmed down and now looked very tired. Sasuke brought a hand up and gently ran his fingers across the side of Itachi's cheek.

"I'm sorry I hit you," Sasuke said, starting to tear up again. Before more tears could fall, Itachi caught the hand and kissed it.

"I deserved every word," he said back. Sasuke shook his head and sucked in a trembling breathe.

"I know it wasn't either of our faults, but I feel so guilty," he said as tears went down his cheek. Itachi leaned down and licked them away.

"That's because you are the most caring person I've ever know," he said back. Sasuke smiled softly and seemed to hesitate a bit.

"Then...I know you don't want to hear it but...Can I...For some closure...Go to her funeral?" he asked. Itachi smiled and nodded softly.

"For you, anything," he whispered. Sasuke closed his eyes as Itachi's hot breath ran across his cheek. It had been so long since Itachi and him had kissed.

"Nii-san, please, kiss me?" he begged softly. Itachi felt his heart beat increase at the pleading tone. He felt like he hadn't held Sasuke in years. He eagerly held that body tight against his own and buried Sasuke's body into the soft matress.

"Like I said...For you, anything," he said. The blush that coated Sasuke's face was beautiful. His raven black eyes seemed to shine as he leaned down and captured those beautiful lips. Sasuke sighed into his mouth as he pressed harder, tilting his head a bit. Itachi crawled up a bit so that he was now ontop of Sasuke. The boy moaned as he was pushed deeper into the softness below him. Itachi's tongue came out and licked his lips. Sasuke didn't deny him and instantly opened his mouth.

The air in the room seemed to rise in temperature within minutes. Their tongues played and saliva ran down their chins. Sasuke panted for a moment before his mouth was captured and plundered. Their tongues played harder and desperatly ran across their teeth. Itachi purred and sat up on his knees over Sasuke, a leg on either side of the boy's hips. A hand came up and placed itself gently on Itachi's chest as they continued to kiss. Both of Itachi's hands came up and cupped his baby brother's head. They pulled away for a second to catch their breaths as they looked each other in the eyes. Sasuke's cheeks were pink while Itachi's was a passionate red. He swooped down and harshly continued to kiss the boy. Sasuke was surprised at the sheer power of the kiss. The hands on his head tightened but in a pleasureable way. Sasuke felt his stomach ripple as he breathed hard out of his nose.

Itachi tasted Sasuke like he was harshly drinking water in a dry desert. Sasuke in turn reached up and cupped the side of his head as they kissed intensly. They desperatly crushed themselves against one another as their tongues came out of their mouths to lick at one another before diving back in. Sasuke whimpered as their mouths crushed together then seperated, crushed together then seperated repeadidly.

"Nii-san," Sasuke moaned as Itachi's hips rotated against his own.

"Too long, too damn long..." his brother growled, crushing their mouths together again. Sasuke's eyes flew open when a hand started to unbutton his shirt. His chest was bared in seconds and it rose and fell with each deep breath. He looked up at his brother when that hand unbuttoned his pants and dove in. He let out a breathful whimper when his penis was grabbed bodly. His heart lept and he bucked when he felt another hand go under his shirt and crawl down his back. He sucked in a breath when that hand snuck down the back of his pants and grabbed the bare flesh of his lower back side. Sasuke's hands flew up and grabbed at Itachi's shoulders. The other looked down at him with hunger and lust.

"N-nii-s-san?" he questioned, squirming a bit. The hand on his ass went lower and he arched when a single finger ran down his crack into a very private area. He squirmed and bit his lip when that finger didn't stop and probed his virgin hole.

"Just relax, I promise not to push it. Just feel for me okay? Let me do this," Itachi whispered, kissing his forehead. The hand on his dick squeezed and Sasuke was left as nothing but a pile of fully removed his pants and he was left with nothing but his shirt hanging off his shoulders. Itachi moved forward and Sasuke was forced to curl up a bit to make room. Itachi bent him until his bare legs were now on his brother's strong shoulders. Sasuke blushed violently in his new position and what he was exposing to his brother. They had both gone far, but not this far.

"I-I'm scared," Sasuke trembled out. Itachi touched foreheads with him and kissed his lips.

"Don't be scared Sasuke, it's just me, it will always just be me. I'm right here," he assured, starting to move both his hands now. Not knowing what to do with his hands Sasuke trusted his brother and stretched them above his head. The movement caused the muscles in his stomach to stretch, giving Itachi a nice view of his now hard member. Itachi's breathing rate tripled and he swallowed the access saliva in his throat. His pupils were nearly slits as he watched what he was doing to his baby brother.

Sasuke spread his legs a little wider and moaned when the hand on his dick started to move. He was still a little scared though when the finger against his hole started to rub and probe. Itachi brought that hand up and Sasuke's eyes went wide when he slipped them into his mouth. He wondered what he was doing when he coated them in saliva and brought them back down.

"N-nii-san...What are you---ah!" he bucked. Itachi bent him back a little more to see his anus as he carefully slipped in a finger into the tight heat. Sasuke panted and jerked when that finger moved and he whimpered at how strange it felt. The hand on his cock was now holding him at the base as Itachi's finger delved deeper. Sasuke grabbed the pillow by his head as his hips trembled.

"S-stop, it hurts, nii-san!" Sasuke begged. Itachi shushed him and leaned down to take a pink nipple into his mouth. Sasuke gasped at the sensation and moaned weakly. Itachi started to pump his finger in and out while he stroked Sasuke. The boy panted and after a minute settled and started moving his hips to the rythm. Itachi watched Sasuke's reaction as he carefully turned one finger into two. Sasuke was a bit surprised at the change but he welcomed it with another moan and an arch of his hips. His head turned to the side and Itachi couldn't help but breathe harder at the look on his face. Sasuke's eyes were glossy as he stared at the ceiling, moaning and moving his hips along with the movement of the fingers.

"It's starting to feel good," the boy whispered, closing his eyes.

Those words made Itachi come undone.

Carefully, two fingers turned into three.

Sasuke whimpered but continued to move his hips. Itachi looked down at what he was doing. His three fingers pumped quickly but gently out of the boy as his hand jerked him off. Sasuke whimpered and hooked the back of his legs over Itachi's shoulders more tightly. Itachi sped up his rythm and moved closer to Sasuke licking his neck and causing the boy to cry out. A light sheen of sweat coated them both and soon Itachi felt his own organ needing to come out. He let go of Sasuke for a second to unzip his fly and release his straining erection. He sighed and sat up, crushing his pelvis with Sasuke's.

Itachi heard Sasuke whisper something and he leaned down to hear better.

"What is it Sasuke?" he purred, starting to move quicker. Sasuke whimpered as he panted and his face was red. He seemed suddenly embarassed as he stuttered out his next sentence.

"M-More...Please, I want more," he begged. Itachi didn't even take a second to think about denying him. He now aimed to find that spot in Sasuke that would have the boy yelling to the heavens. Itachi turned his hand upwards and all it took was a curl of his fingers.

Sasuke's eyes flew open and he gave out a loud yelping moan.

_Bingo..._

Itachi's smirk went straight to seductive. Sasuke panted and whimpered as he used two of his fingers to once again poke at the spongy spot he felt inside the boy. His smirk turned purely dangerous as Sasuke grabbed at the sheets and cried out, almost tearing the fabric. Their eyes met and Sasuke panted heavily, his face red and tears of pleasure gathering in the corner of his eyes.

_I'm going to take you on a ride..._

Itachi never broke eye contact as his fingers moved almost viciously. They ran over each other as they nearly attacked Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke bucked wildly and spread his legs wider, crying out at every jab. Itachi's desire grew at every toss of the head, every moan, whimper and tear that ran down the boy's face.

"Oh god!" Sasuke cried out and Itachi pumped him harder. Itachi heard Sasuke scream as he released his dick and instead applied his mouth. His free hand now went down to stroke his shaft which had been neglected for too long. A hand flew to the back of his head as his fingers continued to jab the boy's prostate. Sasuke couldn't think straight as his stomach tightened as he struggled not to buck too hard. Itachi fucked him with his fingers while his mouth ravished his cock, he was being sent into overload and quick. He managed to sit up shakily as tears ran down his face. He cried out harder and louder as the pressure in his stomach grew and he knew what was coming.

"No..I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum...Nii-san," he begged through his teeth. Sasuke threw his head back and almost shouted this time.

"Too much!" he begged to the ceiling.

Sasuke came and Itachi caught it all in his throat. He moaned out as Sasuke's essence coated his mouth and he swallowed every bit. The reaction caused himself to come as he coated the top of the sheets with his seed. Sasuke's body trembled for a minute before it became limp and he fell onto his back on the bed, panting and whimpering.

"N-n-nii-s-san," he moaned out, reaching for him. Itachi leaned up and filled those arms, holding the boy tight to him. Within minutes both fell asleep, tangled in each other's arms.

* * *

**R&R plz**

TBC


	21. Pain on a plane

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 21!!**

* * *

The next morning sun came through the window and made Itachi groan. He lifted his head and groaned before plopping it back into the pillow. Something snuggled against his chest and he looked down. Sasuke snored softly against his chest and he smiled gently. The previous nights events went through his head like a bullet and he smirked. He couldn't believe how far they had gotten and how Sasuke had responded to him like that.

Itachi knew they were crossing certain borders way too soon. He honestly wanted to wait until Sasuke was a bit older to do such things, but he couldn't help it. But if they were going to go all the way, he would wait if necessary and make it special for them.

* * *

A month had gone by and Sasuke's recovery had gone very smooth. He returned to school and was smothered by his friends and their questions. Sasuke had desperately wanted to join soccer this year and hopefully it wouldn't be too late. He was ecstatic when the gym teacher allowed him to join the team a few weeks late. He stood on the field, wearing his cleats and trying not to shiver from the breeze. There was only a few weeks left of summer and soon fall would be upon them.

He rushed forward and kicked the ball to Kiba a bit down the field. Naruto ran up beside them as they made their way to the goal. Kiba took the ball and passed it to Neji who was behind one of the other team's players. Neji easily dodged everyone in his way and kicked the ball into the goal. The goalie grumbled as Neji was swept up in cheers from his friends.

"Well done, practice is over for today, see you all next Saturday!" the coach yelled. Sasuke wiped the sweat from his forehead and smiled at Naruto who ran up to him and gave him a bear hug.

"I'm so glad you were able to join the team this year!" the blond yelled in excitement. Neji walked up behind them with Kiba in tow.

"Us to, we're going to have a bitchin' team this year!" Kiba laughed.

They all headed out of the school field and walked down the sidewalk. Itachi had to be called in to work for an important presentation so Sasuke decided to be with his friends. They were all heading over to the arcade for some much needed gaming. Sasuke had been dying to have fun since he was allowed to be out of his wheel chair. Naruto had his arm slung over his shoulders as he chatted away. Neji and Kiba were behind them talking about something. Now that practice was over they wore their regular clothes. Sasuke chose to wear his favorite blue shirt that day with a jacket, his brother wouldn't let him out of the car until he promised to wear one from now on. The doctor told him his immune system might have taken a blow. Sasuke decided to wear one anyway against the nearing cold. They had made it to the arcade when Sasuke spied a familiar red convertible parked out front. Sasuke smiled when his brother's friend Pein waved at him.

"Sasuke!" he yelled. He walked over to the other and smiled.

"Pein-san, what are you doing here?" he asked. The other handed him a cell phone and Sasuke blushed, he must have left it in the car this morning when he got out for practice.

"Your brother freaked out when he found it when he got out going to work. I swung by on his lunch break to pick it up. He said he would call you around four to ask what you want for dinner," he said. Sasuke nodded and pocketed the cell phone.

"Sorry you had to run all the way here," he apologized. Pein waved it off.

"Don't worry about it, see you later Sasuke," he smiled. The raven watched as Pein started the car and headed down the road. He pocketed his cell phone and went to join his friends who were waiting for him by the entrance to the arcade.

* * *

"You want me to what?" Itachi yelled across the office. Kakashi rubbed his aching head at the loud noise.

"You don't have much of a choice; it is a part of your job. You're one of the few I trust with this project and the only person I can send," Kakashi explained. Itachi felt sweat gathering on his forehead.

"I know that sir, but there is too much going on in my personal life. My brother just recovered and left the hospital not even a few weeks ago. I can't leave him home by himself!" Itachi explained. Kakashi shook his head.

"How old is he?" the man asked.

"He's sixteen," Itachi said, crossing his arms. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"He's old enough to watch himself, isn't he?"

"Not when he is still weak!" Itachi almost hissed. "I just can't, it's too soon!" Itachi tried to argue. Kakashi shook his head.

"Can't you hire a sitter? Or send him to a friend's house? There is no avoiding this Itachi," Kakashi tried to explain. Itachi ground his teeth together and tried out several scenarios in his head.

_Could Kisame watch him…Scratch that, the man can't keep his own goldfish alive for more than a few days. Deidara? No…Who knows what shady people he talks to through the real estate business. Pein? Hell no! Where there is Pein there is Sasori…_

Just the thought of him leaving Sasuke alone with him made his blood boil.

"I'll let you think it out. The trip isn't for another week, okay?" Kakashi offered. Itachi bowed stiffly but said nothing as he left the office.

Sasuke was in front of the stove cooking. Itachi never called him around four so he just started to cook dinner at home. He was a little worried; usually Itachi never forgot things, even the small ones. He jumped a little when he heard the front door slam. He briefly wondered if Itachi had a bad day. He decided that just in case it was safer for the other to come to him first when he knew he could calm himself down.

Itachi stepped in and set his suitcase on the kitchen island, looking more glum then angry. He looked at Sasuke in surprise at the worried face the boy was giving him. He immediately panicked.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" he asked, walking over to the boy and touching his face. Sasuke blinked before smiling and shaking his head.

"Nothing, really, I was just a little worried at why you looked so down," he replied. Itachi sighed in relief before his eyes wandered to the stove. His eyes went wide in realization.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to call. Now you went and had to cook dinner again," he apologized. Sasuke smiled and poked his cheek.

"I always cook Nii-san!" he laughed. Itachi felt his insides melt at the heavenly sound. It was a huge relief that Sasuke started smiling again. Itachi didn't hesitate to kiss those smiling lips and wrap his arms around his waist.

"My boss wants me to go on a trip next week for an upcoming project. I'll be gone for a few days at the most," he mumbled miserably. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Is that what you're so glum about?" the younger asked. Itachi scowled.

"Am I the only one who is upset by this?" he wondered. Sasuke giggled and turned back to the stove.

"Naruto has been complaining that I haven't been hanging out enough with him. I'll ask him and his parents if it's okay to spend those days at his house, okay?" he said. Itachi felt himself go blank and then suddenly he felt stupid.

"That's right…You have friends too," Itachi mindlessly said out loud. Sasuke felt his eye twitch in irritation at the comment.

"Yeah and they are way more normal then yours!" he said back. He suddenly went pale a moment later.

"You weren't seriously going to leave me alone with Deidara or Kisame were you!" he asked, whirling on his older brother. Itachi gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, no…I…" he started.

"Deidara will pinch my cheeks to death and Kisame will find some way to traumatize me! He can't even keep a fish alive for more than a few days!" Itachi blinked.

_Great minds do think alike…_

Itachi shook those thoughts away and smiled.

"Alright then, call Naruto tomorrow for me would you?" he asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

Itachi sat miserably on the plane next to his boss who was grinning like an idiot. The week had passed too fast for his liking and all he could get at the airport terminal was a brotherly kiss on the cheek from Sasuke. With the Naruto's parents and his boss around he couldn't get into the full blown make out session he wanted to with his brother in the men's bathroom. Itachi scowled as people sat down and put their luggage in their overhead compartments. Kakashi was already bothering the poor stewardess with questions about the in-flight movie.

"Will you relax Itachi? The flight is only going to last a few hours and your brother is in safe hands. You don't get out much do you?" his boss asked. Itachi glared at him and tried not to pout.

"I like to stay home," he said. _With Sasuke... _"I haven't been separated from Sasuke for more then a few hours at least. He doesn't like the thought of me never coming back. Just like our..." Itachi stopped himself when he realized he was rambling. Kakashi's smile suddenly pulled down a little.

"Your...?" he tried to continue. Itachi looked away and tapped his arm rest with his finger. _Just like our parents...Bastards._

"Never mind," he said. Itachi continued to look out the window as the plane started taking off. Kakashi looked at him with wondering eyes until the next stewardess he could bother came down the row.

* * *

Sasuke sat on Naruto's couch admiring the new flat screen TV. Naruto's dad was a business man and did very well in his field. The blond was currently in the kitchen loading a tray with snacks excited that Sasuke would be spending three days with him. All they did was talk on the way home from the airport, catching up on all the anime Sasuke had missed when he was in the hospital. The blond came bouncing back in and put the tray on the floor before flipping on the TV.

"So how much of Bleach did you miss?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke sat on the floor next to him and put a saltine cracker in his mouth from the tray. Sasuke loved things covered in salt.

"The last one I saw was when Orihime was taken by Aizen to their base and they discover her missing," he replied. Naruto smiled.

"You may call me Kami because I just happened to TIVO that episode!" he announced happily. Sasuke smiled and did a mock bow.

"Oh thank you the annoying blond one!" he laughed.

_I wonder what Nii-san is doing right now?_

* * *

Itachi exited the plan looking a bit green. The plane had hit some turbulence and he had started to feel sick after it didn't stop for a good fifteen minutes. He took a swig from his water bottle and gulped it down, shaking his head. Kakashi came out behind him looking fresher than a daisy. Itachi truly hated this man who gave him big fat paychecks. He reached into his pocket and took out some saltines and munched on them to clear the nausea, he suddenly stopped.

_Sasuke loves saltine crackers..._

Itachi already missed his baby brother as he sadly munched on his crackers.

_It's only been a few hours and I already miss him! Man, I hope this trip goes fast!_

Kakashi thumped him on the back as he passed him.

"Well the car should be in front of the airport. Our hotel is really close to the city so anything we need can be phoned in. Man, I love it when the business picks up the bill, don't you Itachi?" he smiled. Itachi tried not to roll his eyes.

"Cheapskate..." he mumbled under his breathe. They retrieved their luggage and wheeled it out to the front of the airport. As they passed Itachi noticed many people admiring him and his boss. Itachi chose to wear his deep black business suit with red tie and a pair of his best shoes. Kakashi wore a deep vanilla colored suit with a blue tie. They walked to the front where a car was parked. A man holding their company logo stood by the car. Kakashi walked over and talked with the man. Itachi was already sliding into the seat while the driver put their luggage in the trunk. Itachi smiled when he remembered that Sasuke had packed his case for him. He had also made a bento for him for the plane but he would wait till dinner to open the loving treat. His thoughts were still on Sasuke when Kakashi slid in next to him and shut the door.

"It's about time I had a damn vacation!" he happily said. Itachi scowled beside him.

"It's about time they sent you to the mental hospital," Itachi said.

The car ride didn't last for more than twenty minutes. Their hotel was right in the middle of the city, very close to restaurants and stores. Itachi gazed at the scenery while his boss went inside to get the room keys. He nodded at the driver when he received his luggage and wheeled it inside. They were staying at a four star hotel, complete with a pool in the basement. Itachi briefly wondered if Sasuke packed him some swim trunks. They took the elevator to the third floor and wheeled out into the hallway. Kakashi handed him a keycard.

"My room is down the hall, number 24. Half the presentation is tonight so be set and ready by six. We'll meet in the lobby, if you need anything ring room service, I have everything on our bill set up to go to the company," the silver haired man grinned.

Itachi took his key card and said nothing as he headed for his room. He swiped the card and headed inside. The first thing he noticed was the smell, like all clean hotel rooms that was the first thing people noticed. A nice view could be seen of the city from the veranda with a chair set out on the ledge. The bathroom was a decent size with a full sized bath. The bed was a twin with a large dresser next to it with a large mirror. He sighed and sat down on the bed, throwing his luggage on the floor.

_I should take Sasuke on a vacation…_

He smiled when he thought of all the places he could go with the boy. All the things they could do together. Swimming, hiking, maybe a cruise…

With those thought Itachi suddenly blushed.

Pressing that smooth body against the side of the pool edge while taking off his shorts…Clutching him tight as moonlight filtered through their cruise cabin window.

Itachi took a deep breath and felt his loins tingle. He had been thinking a lot about it lately and he wanted to ask Sasuke to be sure. His brother would be seventeen soon and he knew it was the right time to ask. He swallowed his access saliva and picked up his phone. He dialed a number and held it to his ear.

* * *

It was later now and Naruto's mother was cooking in the kitchen. Naruto's father Minato would be home soon and Sasuke had been hanging out in Naruto's room reading manga and surfing the web for funny videos. All his friends had agreed to hang out tomorrow after school and he was trying to find them something to do besides the arcade.

_Bring. Bring…Bring…Bring…_

Sasuke heard Naruto's home phone go off downstairs and then it suddenly stopped.

"Sasuke sweetie! Your brother is on the phone!" Kushina called from downstairs. Naruto looked at him with a teasing smile.

"Wow, your brother waited at least eight hours before he called!" he laughed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed Naruto off his bed as he walked past him.

"Shut up," he said, walking down the stairs. Kushina smiled as he handed him the phone. Sasuke put it to his ear as Kushina walked into the kitchen.

"Nii-san?" he asked affectionately in to the phone.

"Sasuke," he smiled, sitting on his bed. "I miss you," he said straight away. Sasuke on the other line blushed and smiled as he leant against the wall.

"I hope your flight was okay? I know you get sick and…Well I miss you too. I know it's only been a few hours but…You know," he rambled. Itachi on the other line licked his dry lips and cleared his throat.

"Sasuke, I don't want to sound like a coward when I say this but…I think it's the right time to ask you something," he said, sounding hesitant. Sasuke tilted his head on the other side.

"It's okay Itachi-nii, but you know you could tell me anything. What is it? Is something wrong?" he asked. Itachi took a deep breath and loosened his work tie.

"Sasuke, I've been thinking about us the entire plane ride over here. I wanted to ask you this but not pressure you by being in the house and around you. I wanted to ask…To ask…" he stuttered. Sasuke blinked in confusion and worry.

"Nii-san?" he called out worriedly.

"To ask you if you wanted to be with me Sasuke. I know it's a bit soon but I can't stop thinking about you that way…Sasuke, when I get back…I want to make love to you."

* * *

**Ooh lala...**

**PLZ R&R!**

**TBC**


	22. Look around you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Sorry I havent been updating as much. Computer is a piece of shit, college is boning me, work is hounding me and I have had absolutely no motivation lately. I have the fic done and written down in my notebook so I just need to get off my lazy ass and finish it!**

**Quote- "From the day I saw Maria lay with Altair in the haystack I knew that there would be an Assassin's Creed II"**

**Enjoy the chapter and I'm sorry it was short, my laptop is old and coughing dust!**

* * *

Naruto watched as his friend entered his room in a daze after dinner. The other had been really quiet after the phone call and in all honesty it worried the blond a little. Sasuke sat down mindlessly in the middle of his make shift bed on the floor. Naruto had been so excited about Sasuke staying over that he set up the air mattress in his own room rather than give the raven a guest room. Sasuke had been his best friend since they entered middle school. He knew the raven better than any of their friends.

"Is something bothering you Sasuke?" Naruto asked, plopping down on his own bed. He watched the other carefully as he shrugged.

"I guess I'm just tired," he mumbled. Naruto frowned and tilted his head.

Night came and both boys decided to hit the hay. Sasuke though was wide awake and staring at the ceiling. His heart was beating fast and he placed a hand over the place on his chest. Itachi's offer scared him since it was so out of the blue like that, but at the same time he was excited that his brother wanted to take the next step with him. It had been several months since they had confessed to one another, it seemed like the right time.

He would often dream about what it would be like. He was already comfortable with his nudity and the experimenting they had been doing. He wanted to honestly, he wanted to go all the way and love Itachi like a true lover would. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Thinking about Itachi's offer made him blush and he tried to avoid getting a hard on while sleeping on Naruto's floor.

He jolted a minute later when a body suddenly curled up next to him on his mattress.

"Sasuke?" the blond called out in the darkness. Sasuke moved his body so it could make room for Naruto. The blond wrapped an arm around his shoulders and buried his face into the other's chest.

"Naruto?" he asked. The blond was quiet for a moment.

"You know you're my best friend, right?" the blond whispered. Sasuke nodded and put a hand on the blond's back.

"Of course," he whispered back.

"Naruto?" he whispered again.

It was quite in the room, nothing but the sound of their breathing.

"It would have really sucked ya know…If you had died," the blond whispered, voice thick. Sasuke suddenly felt his heart rate speed up when a warm wetness coated his sleeping top.

"I knew you before I knew Neji or Kiba. It would have really sucked if you died and I lost my best friend. I know it must still hurt…But don't look so sad okay? I'm not your brother, but I can make you happy when you're lonely too, right?" the blond said. Sasuke blinked and looked at the top of the blonds head in the darkness.

"I do know Naruto…I really do. It's okay, I'm not lonely when I'm with you," he said, hugging his friend.

"Then don't go anywhere okay?" Naruto whispered. "I was scared shitless when I thought I'd never see you again. Never have you spend the night or never help me make fun of Kiba…" he rambled, burying his face deeper into the raven's chest.

"I'll always be here. I'll always be your brother," Sasuke smiled. Sasuke couldn't see it but Naruto was smiling too.

"Thanks Sasuke," he said. Sasuke forgot for now of his worries and pulled the covers tighter over them both. They were content to be close as they drifted off into their dreams of brother hood.

* * *

"And as you can see from the charts, our success at attempted mergers has nearly doubled in the last year alone. Susano Corporation has been more then generous with the outstanding budget they proceeded to attain…" Itachi went on with his presentation while the men and women in the room watched.

Kakashi smiled when he saw how utterly interested his intending merging company president was in the presentation. When it was over Itachi gave a slight bow and sat near his boss at the end of the table. The others around him clapped and many murmured in appreciation.

It wasn't fifteen minutes later the room had cleared and everyone talked of the presentation on the way out the door. Itachi let out the breath he had been holding and smiled.

"Finally done!" he whispered. Kakashi and him packed up their gear and headed for the lobby. Kakashi kept his eye on his target while Itachi was just impatient to get back to the hotel room and call Sasuke.

"Kakashi!" a deep voice called. Kakashi smiled and spread his arms wide.

"Goyoma! What a pleasant surprise, I didn't know you would be in town for this presentation," he said. Itachi who stood next to him rolled his eyes but kept silent. The man approached them as a young lady followed behind the man, most likely his secretary. She was a pretty young thing in a feminine light red dress suit. Her hair was a light honey brown that went past her shoulders. Hazel eyes took in the new comers and her eyes widened when they landed on Itachi.

"Kakashi I'd like you to meet my daughter, Miya," he introduced. Miya politely shook Kakashi's hand and Itachi politely put his own out. She smiled at him and blinked her big hazel eyes.

"And who might you be?" she asked in a light voice. Kakashi nodded and mentioned to Itachi.

"This is my assistant and employee Itachi Uchiha," the silver haired man introduced. Itachi gave a bow to the other male.

"Nice to meet you," he voice said deeply. Kakashi and Goyoma started talking a bit away from them. Miya was a little too close for comfort and Itachi was starting to grow annoyed. He tried not to be rude as he let out a small cough and walked toward the elevator.

"If you will excuse me, it's rather late and I have to make an important phone call," he said.

"Ah, wait!" Miya said, grabbing his wrist. Itachi stopped but didn't turn.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Umm, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight? You probably have to leave day after tomorrow so…" she started.

"I'm sorry, but I have some work to do, please have a good day," Itachi said pulling away. He entered the elevator and hit the button for down.

Goyoma on the other side of the room looked over to his daughter. The girl looked sad as he watched Itachi walk away and into the elevator.

"Kakashi, would you and your assistant like to go to dinner with me and my daughter tomorrow night?"

* * *

_The Next Day_

Sasuke slammed his locker closed as he swung his backpack over his shoulder. His friends had decided to hit the laser tag after school and they were waiting for him out in front of the school. He waited for a group of students to pass him before he walked away from his locker and up the stairs. His school was unique and very large. Some of it was underground a level and it also contained a second floor from the ground floor. As soon as you entered the main part there were stairs leading down or upon both sides of the down stair case. He hit the main lobby and stopped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It must have been the text from Ibiki sensei regarding his extra credit assignment.

"Hey, Uchiha," a rough voice called behind him.

Sasuke stopped and turned around.

Leaning against the side staircase with his bag slung over his shoulder was a third year student. He had a large build and a wide face that contained no facial hair. His brown locks hung loosely around his face as he looked at Sasuke with his semi-cold black beady eyes. His eyes set on his face like a cat, but too wide for them to be perfectly narrow. His mouth was set in a thin line as he pushed off the stair case and headed for the raven.

Sasuke watched in confusion as the third year stopped in front of him, towering over him. Sasuke looked up at him with clear black eyes.

"Umm, can I help you?" the raven asked in a small voice. The other cleared his throat and nodded.

"My name's Kankuro," he said. Sasuke nodded slowly and gripped the strap on his bag.

"K-Kankuro? Umm…Okay, nice to meet you…But how do you know my name?" the boy asked. Kankuro smiled, shrugged and cleared his throat.

"Just cause," he said quickly. "Look, I…Hold on sec," he said, reaching into his bag. Sasuke watched as the other pulled out an envelope and held it up to him.

"I'm driving in the dirt bike race tomorrow, these are front row seats," he said, putting the envelope a little too close to Sasuke's chest. The raven looked at it and then the boy.

"Okay…Why? I mean, thanks and all, but…Umm…" Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"If it makes it better, others from our school will be there. You can…Bring your friends or something if you don't want to come alone," Kankuro went on. Before Sasuke could open his mouth Kankuro smiled and leaned forward a bit.

"But in the very least, make sure you show up," he whispered. Sasuke watched him walk away and down the stair case. Sasuke was confused as he looked at the envelope. He was still thinking as he left the school when he happened to walk by a poster that looked like it had been recently put up on the outside billboard.

It was a large picture of a dirt biker going over a jump. He looked down and read the caption.

_Motocross Weekend is here! All entries please submit by the 23__rd__! Seating still available!_

Sasuke stared confused at the poster and looked down at the envelope in his hand.

"So that's what he was talking about," he said out loud.

"Who was talking about what?" a voice asked behind him. Sasuke turned and saw Naruto's confused stare. Neji and Kiba were standing behind him.

"Umm…Well, it's nothing really," the raven said.

Naruto suddenly beamed and pointed at the poster behind him.

"Hey Sasuke, guess what? Neji is driving in the motocross race this Saturday!" the blond smiled. Sasuke looked surprisingly at Neji. The brunette glared at the back of the blond's head.

"Neji, I didn't know you knew how to drive a dirt bike?" he smiled. The brunette shrugged.

"I ride every summer at my Uncle's farm. I thought I would try it out here," he smiled.

"Admit it, you just want to impress Sasuke," Kiba smirked, elbowing his friend in the ribs. Both Neji and Sasuke blushed as Naruto and Kiba burst out in laughter. Kiba howled a moment later when Neji stomped on his foot.

"There happens to be a cash prize, I'm trying to save up for a car," he growled.

"Whatever your reason we'll root for you!" Naruto smiled.

"I hope they didn't run out of tickets at the main office!" Kiba remembered. Sasuke didn't know what power compelled him to lift up his hand that held the envelope.

"I have some," the raven mumbled. Everyone looked at him strangely. Naruto reached up and took the envelope, opening it.

"Sasuke! These are front row seats! Where did you get them?" the blond yelled. Everyone was looking at him for an answer. It would sound strange if someone he didn't even know had given them to him.

"I…I won them…In a raffle," he lied. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Raffle? When was that? I would have totally entered!" Kiba said. Sasuke tried to think fast.

"My brother's work had the raffle, Itachi was going to go but his business trip came out of nowhere so…He told me to bring you guys instead," he lied again. They all seemed happy with the lie but Sasuke suddenly felt a chill go down his spine.

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R**


	23. Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 23**

**Finally an update, I've gotten many reviews and have been typing like mad. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Itachi frowned as they entered the fine restaurant the next day. He had only managed to escape to his room for the previous night. Kakashi had knocked on his door announcing that they were going to lunch with Goyoma and his daughter. Itachi had hoped to stay away from them from the refused dinner acceptance. His boss had practically forced him into another suit and to the waiting car in front of the hotel.

"I want to impress him, the presentation went over well but we could do a bit more…" Kakashi mumbled next to him. "Why don't you be nice to his daughter? She sure has taken a shine to you!" he smiled. Itachi remained silent and staring out the window.

"I'm not going to date her if that is what you want," he said.

"Why not? She's single, cute, her dad is rich, and you and Sasuke would be set for life!" he said. Itachi frowned and turned toward him.

"I said no," he repeated. Kakashi was silent for the rest of the ride.

They both exited their car and Itachi did his best to act uncaring.

He managed to pull it off for a while until Miya was standing to close as they all were shown to a table near the back of the room. Kakashi had gotten them a booth, him sitting next to Goyoma and Itachi had no choice but to sit on the other side next to the girl. The place was very formal, he wore one of his other business suits and so did Kakashi. Miya wore a short white cocktail dress while her father wore a simple brown dress shirt. As they placed their orders Itachi tried to scoot away from Miya without falling out of the booth.

"So, Itachi, how long have you worked for Hatake?" Goyoma asked. The raven looked at him after making his daughter's foot stop rubbing against his ankle.

"Too long," he answered looking at his boss. Kakashi only smirked and took a sip of his drink.

"You live all the way in Konoha?" he asked again.

"Yes," was Itachi's reply. Couldn't these people see he didn't want to be here? Goyoma didn't stop talking though.

"Any family?" he asked. Itachi closed his mouth and his eyes narrowed.

"He has a younger brother," Kakashi answered for him. Itachi growled and sneered at his boss.

"Cute kid too, I've never met him though…But Itachi talks about him all the time! Like he was his son!" the silver haired man laughed.

"Kakashi, I'm sure Goyoma isn't interested in that," Itachi spoke lowly.

"How old is he?" Miya suddenly asked. Itachi looked away from her.

"Sixteen," Kakashi answered again.

"Oh, so he is rather young?" Goyoma asked.

"Still in high school I believe," Kakashi answered.

"Kakashi!" Itachi hissed. The silver haired man looked at him.

"Yes, what is it Itachi?" he asked.

"I would appreciate it if my personal life and my family would stay out of this dinner conversation," he almost growled. All three looked surprised at his harsh tone.

"Ah forgive me Itachi-san, I was merely curious," Goyoma stated, waving his hands.

"My apologies," he said.

The rest of the dinner consisted of light conversation. Their food arrived and they all ate in silence. Miya couldn't stop casting glances at Itachi. The raven was starting to get annoyed and he didn't hide it at all. When Miya once again tried to rub his ankle he set his silverware down almost roughly.

"Miss Miya," he said. She seemed to perk up.

"Yes Itachi-san?" she said sweetly. He leaned over so only she could hear him.

"Stop touching me," he growled. Her face seemed to first go into shock then fall at the words and she removed her foot from his side of the table.

The dinner ended and they all headed for their cars. Goyoma insisted that he escort them back to their hotel.

"You leave tomorrow?" the man asked Kakashi. The silver haired man nodded.

"Yes I'm afraid, though if Itachi felt like staying…" he let his words hang in the air.

"No, I have more pressing matters to attend to at home. I can't afford to stay away for any length of time," the raven cut in almost harshly. The girl Miya seemed to droop at the words and her father noticed, frowning.

"Well, if you're sure?" he tried again, pressing.

"I'm sure," Itachi tried not to growl. He was already fed up with how the night was going, he didn't care at this point if he was snappy or not. Kakashi did notice though.

"Well we should turn in for the night. I'll be sure to contact you when I return home," Kakashi smiled.

They all said their goodbyes and Itachi with Kakashi returned to their rooms. As they entered the elevator, Kakashi waited for the doors to close before speaking.

"You didn't need to be so rude," he said in all seriousness.

"You didn't need to force me to socialize with his daughter either, but you still tried. I know what you were trying to do Kakashi, try to do it again and I'm quitting," Itachi said back, not looking at the man.

"I'm no pony to the people you're trying to impress," he said, voice hinting venom and slight betrayal.

Kakashi remained behind in the elevator as Itachi walked straight to his room, never looking back at the frowning man.

* * *

Sasuke woke up Saturday morning to a loud snore. Naruto had let out the sound next to him. The blond only mumbled in his sleep before turning over and itching his face. Sasuke took a look at the alarm clock on the stand and sighed. He got up carefully and moved Naruto's foot from jutting into his side. The blond had for some reason insisted that he and Sasuke share his bed and moved over to make room. Sasuke had taken the offer because the floor was starting to hurt his back. It was almost seven and Sasuke didn't feel like sleeping in.

He wondered what is his brother was doing and if the other was thinking about him. HE blushed when he realized that he didn't have very much longer to think about his brother's offer, the other would be home by tomorrow and needed to be picked up at the air port. Sasuke decided to get dressed and start his day. Tonight he was going to the motocross run with his friends and he was a bit nervous. He also felt guilty for lying to his friends about the tickets. He didn't know what Kankuro meant by giving them to him but he could only have a small idea.

* * *

Itachi woke that Saturday morning in a grumpy mood, he wished his flight was today and not tomorrow. He got up and decided to call Sasuke around lunch time and ask how he was doing. Thinking of the boy made him wonder if Sasuke was thinking about his offer, he didn't want to push Sasuke into sex, not at all. He often wondered to if he should have just kept his mouth shut and let things flow naturally.

He sighed and decided to go get some breakfast in the hotel's restaurant. He was lucky that everything bill wise was being forwarded to the company. He pulled on a normal dress shirt and slicks and tied his hair into his usual pony tail. He briefly wondered what he should do after breakfast. He smiled when he got an idea.

"I should get something for Sasuke," he thought. He walked to the lobby and didn't fail to notice that he turned heads as he went. He ignored them and walked into the restaurant. He ordered some simple eggs and toast with a coffee and snagged a newspaper to read. He sat at one of the window seats, enjoying the sunny morning. When he finished he walked out and gave the bill in the company name. He made sure he had his wallet and keys along with his phone.

He hailed a taxi and remembered he saw a small antique shop on the way to the hotel from the airport. He got in and the man addressed him.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Romwell Antiques on the Main Street please," Itachi said. The driver blushed at how deep and smooth his voice sounded.

"R-right away!" the man said. Itachi watched the world go by as he rode on. It wasn't long before they arrived that he paid the man and exited the car. The shop was small and sweet and had a nice aroma of incense.

_Just like Sasuke…_

He walked in but he realized that he didn't exactly know what he was looking for. He decided to shop around a bit when a small tiny woman approached him from what seemed out of nowhere.

"Looking for something special?" she asked sweetly, eyeing him up and down. Itachi raised his eyebrow at her attitude but ignored it. She probably thought he was here to steal something.

"I wanted to find something special for my little brother. He's sort of a home based kid, something for him to fiddle with if he gets bored," he said. The woman tilted her head and squinted her eyes.

"How old is he?" she asked.

"Sixteen," the raven said. She seemed to perk up and walk to a section of the shop.

"Home bound sixteen year old? Never heard of it, but this might be something that will perk your interest," the old woman said.

She pulled a book off the shelf and handed it to the man. Itachi looked at the cover and smiled and what he read.

_1000 recipes for the perfect bento_

Itachi smiled and nodded to the woman.

"I'll take it."

He had walked out of the shop and hour later with the book and a few other things.

He didn't feel like going back to the hotel yet but he didn't feel like lugging around his gifts either. He took a cab back to the hotel and walked into the main lobby. He had just made it to his room and set his stuff down when someone knocked on his door. He narrowed his eyes and wondered if he should pretend not to be in his room.

"Itachi, I know you're in there," a voice said. Itachi quickly drew annoyed as his boss pounded on his door yet again. Reluctantly Itachi opened the door.

"What is it Hatake?" he asked. The man gave a small quirk of the lips.

"Put your suit on, we're going to lunch!" he said. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" he asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"Need there be a reason?" he said back. The raven nodded.

"Are we going to lunch with Goyoma and his daughter?" he asked straight out. Kakashi didn't give a hint of anything away.

"And if we are?" the silver haired man asked.

"Then I'm sick. Tell them I caught a case of food poisoning or something," Itachi answered. Before Kakashi could speak he was interrupted.

"My job for this conference did not include wining and dining people who I have no interest in knowing or socializing with. If you have a problem with that then tough shit Kakashi," he growled. The man blinked a moment later when the door to the room was slammed in his face. He frowned and sighed as he walked away from the room.

"Guy has a lot of guts talking to his boss like that, wish I did," he muttered under his breath.

Brushing off Itachi's rudeness he arrived an hour later to the meeting place. He smiled as he shook hands with Goyoma, his daughter right behind him. Kakashi instantly noticed that the girl was looking behind him as if someone else was supposed to arrive.

"Ah Kakashi, did you arrive by yourself?" the man inquired. Kakashi gave a nod.

"Yes, my apologies, Itachi woke up a little sick this morning and wasn't well enough to leave his room. He isn't used to foreign food that much."

* * *

**Sorry to end it in such a weird place, more like a build up then a cliffhanger.**

**TBC**

**R&R**


	24. Motocross

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sasuke walked into the crowd with his friends around six at night. Kiba, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke walked to the high risers and took a seat near the front. Bright lights littered the arena as the track was taking its final moments of preparation. They didn't see Neji yet so he must have been off somewhere getting ready. Many bikes were already on the starting line, being fine tuned. Sasuke sat next to Naruto and the boy had already started breaking into the bag of snacks he brought with him. Hinata and Kiba had already started a conversation and Sasuke was left to stare out into the field. Many people occupied the stands and Sasuke looked slightly to his right. A few rows from him a kid with blood red hair stared at him, sitting next to a blond haired girl with four pony tails. Sasuke quickly looked away.

"What's up Sasuke, you're pretty quiet," Kiba said. Naruto swallowed his food and nodded.

"Yeah, what's up?" the blond asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"I guess I'm just nervous for Neji," he lied. He didn't know why he was lying so much lately and it was killing him. They all sat and chatted until the announcer started to speak.

"Welcome to the first annual motocross weekend! I'm your host Rock Lee! Are we all ready for a most youthful and exciting race of our young lives!" he yelled. Many people in the audience groaned at who the announcer was and others laughed. Sasuke heard Naruto next to him gasping for breathe along with Kiba. Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other and shrugged at their friend's behavior.

"Let's take a look at who is racing today!" Lee exclaimed. Sasuke looked over to the line and wondered when the rest of them had arrived.

"First in line we have Jamine Yamakama from South Konoha High!"

The list went on until the last two which they had been waiting for were announced.

"And our final two from Central Konoha University, Neji Hyuuga and Kankuro Subaku!" he yelled excitedly. Sasuke's friends cheered for Neji while Sasuke curiously watched Neji and Kankuro. The two seemed to be glaring at one another and it worried the raven.

"Everyone line up!" Lee's voice echoed through the audience. Everyone on their bikes got on and tested their motors. The lights in the stadium grew brighter and everyone cheered. Sasuke swallowed the saliva in his dry throat and waited. The large traffic looking light started to blink to get the riders attention. It flashed red and then a second later green. All the riders took off. The raven's eyes never left Neji as the brunette sped off down the track. Almost immediately two riders got excited and crashed into each other.

"Go Neji!" Kiba and Naruto shouted.

Sasuke remained sitting as the riders rode right past them and up the dirt hills. Sasuke didn't pay attention to Lee's loud voice over the intercom, concentrating too much on the race. Another biker went down and Neji literally jumped over him, narrowly avoiding his head. He was neck and neck with Kankuro now. Kankuro was a bit heavy set but his riding didn't show it.

Almost harshly the bigger teen lashed out his foot and nearly caught Neji on the side of his bike. The brunette swerved a moment later but it cost him. Neji's front wheel turned harshly and the boy fell off the bike, hitting the dirt hard. Another rider jumped over him as the brunette struggled to quickly get back up and resume riding. Sasuke suddenly stood up.

"Get up Neji! You can catch up!" he yelled across the hollowing stands. He had no clue if the other heard him but it seemed to look like it. Neji hopped back on his bike and sped off, clipping a rider on his back tire and causing him to go down on the side lines. Neji hit the gas and sped after Kankuro. Naruto spilled a bag of candy as he shouted and screamed. Kiba was almost crushing poor Hinata in a hug when Neji seemed to be right on the other's tail.

A few riders recovered and everyone raced around the track. When the final lap came around everyone seemed to be going crazy from cheering. Sasuke felt his own heart beating as Kankuro and Neji seemed to stay in front, neck and neck the whole time. At the last second Kankuro swerved in front of Neji, his back tire hitting the brunette's front. Neji went down face first into the dirt, his bike collapsing on its side. The brunette though managed to push his leg and kick the gas to some how balance and bounce his bike back up before any more riders could pass him. It wasn't enough though. Kankuro pumped a fist in the air as he crossed the finish line first, Neji second and the other schools following. Naruto and Kiba were hissing at Kankuro while the crowd went wild.

Neji took off his helmet and threw it to the ground. Kankuro gave him a shit eating grin as he took off his own helmet. Because Sasuke was sitting near the front he could see the exchange clearly. Kankuro seemed to be scanning the crowds then, ignoring the glare Neji threw him. Sasuke blinked when Kankuro spotted him and waved. He put his smirk back in place and winked at him. Sasuke felt his stomach twist painfully at the noticement.

_Oh no..._

How could he have been so stupid? Of course that's why a complete stranger would give him these seats, Kankuro had other intentions in mind. Sasuke suddenly felt scared and sick. He quickly got up and moved to the middle aisle and out of the stands. Naruto and Kiba were too busy bad mouthing Kankuro to notice but others had. Hinata watched in concern as Sasuke left and the red haired kid from earlier had watched too. At the same time both stood and made their way out of the stands.

Sasuke ran to the bathrooms near the food stands and splashed water on his face. He had to figure this out and he had to do it quickly. If Kankuro was doing what he thought he was then he needed to find a way to get out of this mess. The raven had to find a way to divert this sudden and unwanted attraction towards him. He suddenly wished Itachi was here, he would know what to do...

_Itachi!_

Sasuke quickly took out his cell phone and hid in one of the stalls. He thought quickly about what he wanted to say. He couldn't make it out to be like he was in trouble, his nii-san would most likely fly back tonight and end up killing someone. He took a deep breath and dialed his brother's cell.

* * *

Itachi stepped out of the shower and slung a towel around his waist. He grabbed another one and started working it through his long hair. His flight was leaving at noon and should be landing back home around three. Sasuke and Naruto's parents were meeting him at the airport and giving them a ride home. He stepped out into his room from the bathroom and inspected his luggage. His bags were packed full, he had went overboard shopping for Sasuke but he didn't regret it. He briefly wondered if the little raven was having fun at the blonds' house.

_Naruto better not be making Sasuke do anything perverted...I'll slice his dick off if he does, little brother's friend or not!_

Interrupting him front his evil thoughts was his cell phone. He checked the caller number and smiled when Sasuke's name came up. He quickly pressed the button and held it to his slightly wet ear.

"Sasuke?" he smiled. Sasuke on the other end sat down on the toilet seat and smiled.

"Nii-san! Sorry to call so late, how is your trip going?" Sasuke said. Itachi sat down on his own bed, relaxing against the pillows.

"It's going all right, I feel like because of Kakashi I'm going straight to hell but the conference went smooth. Are you having fun over at Naruto's?" he couldn't help but add. Sasuke on the other end laughed nervously.

"Just being himself," he said lightly.

"That says enough in itself," the older raven chuckled. He smiled softly a moment later.

"I miss you Sasuke, you're all I've been thinking about this whole trip," he said softly. Sasuke on the other end blushed and fidgeted.

"I really miss you too nii-san. I can't wait until you get home...I..Umm..." Sasuke took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I just really can't wait for you to come home," Sasuke finished, looking to the side. Itachi blinked and started to sense that something was off.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Are you alright?" he asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"Do you need me to come home tonight?" he asked in all seriousness. Sasuke's back went stiff.

"No, nothing like that! Well um...I just need help with a little something, that's all!" he said in a rush. Itachi nodded on the other end.

"What is it? Do you need something Sasuke? Just ask and it's yours," his older brother said firmly. Sasuke took another breath.

"It's more like advice on a situation really, I need a mediator," the boy said.

Sasuke went on to explain to his brother about the situation, not using himself of course.

"So my friend needs to know how to let the other person down gently since they're already dating someone else," Sasuke explained. Itachi on the other end closed his eyes in thought.

"So this other person is desperate to seek your friends attention?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"I think so, I mean he came out of the blue with no warning. Should she be cautious or anything, she's...Scared," he admitted.

"Then have a friend with her when she tells him, I don't think it will get violent but you never know. Desperate people do stupid things," Itachi warned. Sasuke breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Nii-san, thank you, now I know what to do," he smiled. Itachi on the other end smirked.

"Hey Sasuke, not to go off topic but...I'm not wearing anything but a towel right now," he purred over the phone. Sasuke went rigid and felt some sweat starting to gather on the back of his neck.

"N-n-nii-san!" he choked. Itachi on the other end began running his fingers across his thigh.

"Hey Sasuke, want to have phone sex?" he smiled. Sasuke on the other end gawked.

"P-phone sex? How do you have sex over the phone?" he stuttered.

"Wait, why am I even asking that question? That's so embarrassing!" the younger said. On the other end Itachi chuckled.

"Are you somewhere private?" he asked. Sasuke looked around.

"Not really, I'm in a public bathroom!" he hissed quietly. Itachi's hand went under his towel to run slightly up his inner thigh.

"Then you do all the talking, I'll do the jacking," he husked. Sasuke blushed harder when Itachi let out a slight moan.

"N-nii-san?" he questioned, huddling closer to his phone. Luckily the stands didn't let out yet and everyone was probably listening the award ceremony. On the other end Itachi was removing his towel.

"Sasuke, tell me something sexy. Ever had a fantasy?" he asked. Sasuke looked at the floor, trying to breathe.

"I-I've had a few since...Since our last phone call," he admitted, "more like dreams," he finished, voice getting low. Itachi touched his member and breathed deeply.

"Tell me Sasuke, how would you want it?" he asked. Sasuke closed his eyes and pressed his other hand into his lap.

"We're sitting together in your room...You sitting against the head board," he told. Itachi smiled and threw the towel to the floor.

"What am I doing?" he asked. Sasuke smiled and looked to the side.

"I'm standing at the end of the bed...Lifting my shirt over my head." Sasuke tried to think of something sexy, for god sakes his brother was naked on the other end of this phone!

He thought hard and decided to surprise his brother, he had never sworn or used crude language, he hoped it wouldn't be a turn off. He also hoped he wouldn't get embarrassed halfway through and kill his brother's mood.

"I'd touch my chest and ask if you liked what you see," he went on. Itachi sat Indian style now, lightly running a hand across his abdomen.

"Am I already naked?" he asked. Sasuke on the other end tried to think.

"Yeah...You're impatient like that. You want me, and you want me now, but for some reason your holding back. You're holding back because it's my first time. You want me to feel pleasure, not pain. You want to hold me close, and slide into me gently and lovingly," Sasuke's voice went low, seductive. Itachi on the other end fully fisted his growing erection, hissing.

"That's right, I want it to be special, I want you to not fear my touch, my love," he husked back.

"I'll be scared at first, unknowing if I can please you. I'll have issues about my performance when all I want to do is please you and be pleased. I'll approach slow and you're hand slide up my hips, thumbs brushing my hip bones. I'll be embarrassed at first, unused to the contact. You'll tell me it's alright, that it's okay to feel this way. To be so open and exposed to you and you only," Sasuke went on. The younger raven decided to put his own fantasies in, what he would find most appealing if not a little sounding like a cheap romance novel.

"I'd tremble and say I'm nervous and you'd kiss my throat. One of your hands cups me and you move your fingers to my...to my..." Sasuke suddenly began to tremble at the thought. God! They could actually do this someday, maybe even by tomorrow night when Itachi came home from the airport. Was he ready? Did he want to go all the way just yet?

_Yes..._

Yes, yes he did. He didn't want to just be the sixteen year old virgin that everyone thought he was. He wanted Itachi to take what was his, he wanted Itachi to want him as more then just a brother.

"Don't stop, Sasuke, what...What am I doing?" he asked desperately. Itachi the whole time had been stroking his cock to his little brother's voice. The way he told of what they could be doing was so soft and weak. Itachi imagined the whole thing and wished that Sasuke was with him now.

"I'd gasp and fall onto my back, legs opening while you're hand plays with me," Sasuke trembled, heart beating fast and painful in his chest. Between the fantasy and the fear of getting caught in a public bathroom it was causing him to almost hyperventilate.

"I'd beg you to stop when I really want more. I'd open my thighs wider and cry out, hips thrusting upwards. Everything in my mind would go blank as you get ready to mount me..." he bit his lip after that sentence, it sounded so dirty to him. Itachi grunted, almost dropping his phone as his member began to fill quickly. His hand flew up and down it harshly.

"How...How would we do it Sasuke?" he begged.

"I want to do it missionary style nii-san. I want you to see my face as I come, as I give myself to you," he whispered lovingly. Itachi grunted and came with a drawn out moan. Sasuke on the other end couldn't help but press the phone closer to his ear.

"Nii-san?" he asked a bit worried. Itachi on the other end flopped on to his back and panted.

"Jesus Sasuke, I didn't know you could do that," he panted. Sasuke giggled on the other end, a bit sweaty himself. He was excited now from his brother's moan and it was getting hard to will away the starting erection.

"Just something I keep hidden about myself," he admitted. Itachi chuckled and sat up.

"I've kept you for too long, where are you anyway?" he asked curiously.

"I went to a show with some friends, motocross weekend," Sasuke said, remembering his situation.

"Ah, well they must be wondering where you are, I won't keep you. I love you Sasuke, I'll see you tomorrow little brother," he said warmly. Sasuke smiled and swept some hair from his face.

"I love you too nii-san, I can't wait for you to get back," he replied. Itachi made a kiss noise and Sasuke couldn't help but laugh before doing it also. He put his phone back into his pants and decided to go back to his friends. He stepped back onto the dirt path to the stadium feeling a bit better if not giddy. He only walked a few steps until he felt a presence behind him. He turned only to yelp as a hand closed over his mouth. An arm went around his waist pulling him close. Sasuke's eyes went wide when he saw who was standing in front of him.

"There you are," Kankuro whispered.

**TBC**

**R&R**


	25. Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I'm really sorry about the shortness. I've been busy with work and a work related injury so it's hard to type when your carrying your own dead weight around. I promise the next chapter will be better and longer than this, for now, I hope this will be okay!**

* * *

Sasuke was thrown harshly behind the bathrooms and almost into the dirt. The raven looked up at the older boy, clenching his teeth from the aching pain now assaulting his scrapped elbows. Kankuro advanced on him and Sasuke tried to scoot back. The older stomped a foot down on his pant leg, causing him to stop.

"You look awfully flushed Sasuke, having fun in the bathroom?" he smirked. Sasuke yelped a moment later when the bigger body pushed him down. Kankuro smelt like sweat and victory from his race, no doubt he was cocky too.

"I saw you watching in the stands, I knew you'd come, that just proves you like me," he whispered in to the raven's neck. Sasuke gaped like a fish for a moment until he found the sense to try and push the other off.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke gasped. "N-no! I don't! I just came because my friends wanted to come see Neji!" he frantically tried to move. Kankuro huffed and pinned the raven down by the shoulders.

"Forget that loser, I like you Sasuke, I've liked you for a while, I think it's time you and me started something," the older purred, leaning down. Sasuke turned his face away with a grimace and all Kankuro got was cheek. The raven struggled but Kankuro was too big and strong.

"Get off! You're wrong! I just came to see the race! I'm not interested in you!" Sasuke shouted. Kankuro growled, apparently not liking that last sentence one bit.

"Too bad, once I set my sights, I always get what I want. You better start liking me and quick," he hissed. Sasuke started to get angry and it showed on his face. He had had enough. Sasuke raised a fist and stuck the bottom of his palm out, fingers curled. As hard as he could he sent it flying forward into Kankuro's face. Sasuke smiled when he heard a satisfying snap and a loud yell from Kankuro. Sasuke had broken the other's nose. Kankuro raised both his hands to cover his face and he screamed out his pain and frustration. Sasuke brought his knee up and it connected with the other' groin. Kankuro rolled to his side and Sasuke took the chance to spring up and run into the dirt road in front of the bathrooms.

He grunted when his pant leg was caught and he slammed chin first into the ground, nearly causing him to bite his tongue. He was pulled back off the street to a furious and injured Kankuro. Sasuke didn't have time to shout before a fist slammed into the side of his head. His head hit the ground and he was in a daze. Another fist collided with the side of his head and a bark of laughter hit the air.

"I heard you talking on the phone earlier, who knew you were such a slut, I didn't catch all of it, but enough to know you must be good in bed," Kankuro whispered. Sasuke through the haze felt a hand slide over his hip to the front of his pants. "I think I need to test that theory, don't you?" the boy whispered.

"That's enough," a voice hissed. Sasuke didn't have time to look as Kankuro was thrown near across the road. Neji came into the raven's sight and Sasuke couldn't help bu let out a whimper of relief. Kankuro sputtered and stood shakily, growling at the brunette.

"You're ass is toast Hyuuga, I kicked your ass in the race and I can kick it off the track too!" he yelled. Kankuro charged Neji with an angry scowl. Neji crouched and Sasuke watched in amazement as he easily grabbed Kankuro by the neck and landed an open palm to the boy's chest. Kankuro's eyes went wide in shock as his body seemed frozen in place. Neji brought the hand back again and landed another open palm to the side of Kankuro's face. The boy spun on the spot and hit the earth with a dust moving thud. Kankuro lay there unconscious as Neji stood from the crouch. Sasuke only managed from his daze to lift himself lightly off the dirt onto his elbow. He coughed a couple times as Neji leaned down and gently picked him off the ground.

"I saw you leave the stadium, I got worried. For a good reason I see," he whispered as he helped Sasuke lean against the bathroom building. Sasuke shook his head and rubbed the side of his skull.

"I'm sorry," was all Sasuke whispered. Neji shook his head.

"You should have told me Kankuro was bothering you," the brunette said. Sasuke looked to the side.

"At the time, I didn't really figure it out, I'm sorry, I-I guess I was never good at reading people," the raven sulked. Neji shook his head and gently removed some hair from Sasuke's face.

"Are you okay now?" he asked. Sasuke took a deep breath and a few steps to make sure his head was cleared.

"I'm okay, despite what's going on, but..." he looked at Kankuro on the ground. "I don't think he'll be in shape to go back to school for a while." Neji shook his head and walked up to Sasuke, the raven looked confused and startled a bit when Neji wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Next time, tell one of us when you're afraid, Hinata said you had been acting skittish the whole time. It hurts me when you keep it from all of us, after all, your brother is going to kill me after he sees the side of your face," the brunnette scolded. Sasuke gave a small smile and embraced his friend.

"Thanks Neji, I promise, no more secrets," he said softly.

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R**


	26. Come on home

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**This will be this chapter update until I return from camping. Hopefully I can wrap up the rest of my notes and finish this baby soon. I got a great plot brewing!**

**

* * *

**

Itachi was skipping like a school girl as he ran around his hotel room packing his bag. He gave victory fist pump every time he managed to slam another piece of clothing into his already stuffed bag. He knew he must have looked absolutely ridiculous but he didn't care, it wasn't like anyone was watching him. He gave himself a once over in the mirror and smiled. By tomorrow morning he would be back home and back snuggling with his baby brother in their bed. It had only been a few days but he wanted this trip to be over. The merger had went very well and Itachi was very much in line for a promotion to head director of business management. Itachi had decided that if he had ever gotten that promotion he would have big plans. He'd move himself and Sasuke to a house with less rent and less room, with it being just him and Sasuke, they were really paying for unused space.

His bags were packed and he looked at the clock, his flight left in two hours. He hauled everything together and did a once over to make sure he didn't forget anything. Itachi shamelessly stole some of the nice soaps and shampoos and stuffed them in his travel bag, along with the scented hand towels. He shut his room door and wheeled everything to the lobby where Kakashi was waiting for him with the car parked outside. They packed the car and sat in silence the half hour ride to the airport. It seemed Kakashi had learned his lesson when messing with Itachi Uchiha. He no longer wished to anger his employee and suffer for it any longer. They entered the air port and checked in their luggage. He was in a happy mood until he approached his terminal and stopped dead in his tracks. Goyoma and his daughter Miya were standing by the doorway to the plane. Itachi suddenly felt physically ill and he was sure his face showed it. He looked at Kakashi with a glare.

"You're final attempt at persuasion?" he growled under his breath. Kakashi shrugged and waved at Goyoma.

"Yes and no, I had no idea they would be here. I could have sworn I said my goodbye's at our last dinner which you so happily decided to play sick. Must be they figured they could catch you at the one place you would have to be in order to leave town," the silver haired man said. Itachi quickly hardened his facial features as he approached the pair. Goyoma shook hands with Kakashi and Miya attempted to hug Itachi which didn't go well for him. Itachi quickly stepped back and thought of a comeback for the girl's crestfallen look and Goyoma's confused one.

"I'm afraid I was very sick last night, I don't want you to catch anything," he replied in his usual cold voice reserved for strangers. Kakashi coughed and addressed Goyoma.

"How kind of you to take the time to see us off. I hope we aren't taking up your time?" he inquired.

_Attention! Flight 82 to Kohana is now boarding, now boarding!_

Itachi mentally sighed when the announcement was made. Miya frowned and tilted her head a bit.

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" she asked, dark eyes pleading. Itachi ignored her look of sadness and closed his own eyes.

"My loved one is waiting for me," he replied. He didn't see her look of shock as he walked forward to give a slight bow to Goyoma.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Goyoma, I hope you enjoyed the presentation," the raven said. Without another word Itachi disappeared into the gate and boarded the plane. Goyoma sighed and faced Kakashi.

"He's rather straightforward isn't he? Doesn't seem to be much of a people person either," he mentioned. Goyoma couldn't help but glance at his daughter who was looking sadly down at the carpet where Itachi had left her. Goyoma looked between the gate where Itachi left and her sad face. He turned toward Kakashi.

"Mr. Hatake, would you hear me out on a matter that would be beneficial to us both?"

* * *

Sasuke returned home the morning of Itachi's return to make sure everything was clean. Beds were made, carpets cleaned, counters wiped and a ham dinner cooking in the crock pot with potatoes and carrots. Naruto and his parents had pulled into his driveway and Sasuke climbed in next to his friend for the ride to the airport. Naruto had not been happy when Neji told him what ended up happening between him and Kankuro. The blond had immediately started scolding him and then started crying because he wouldn't have been there to prevent what ever could have happened. It took an hour and a candy apple but Naruto eventually settled down. At the end of the event all of them including Kiba and Hinata ended up going to Neji's to hang out. They had left Kankuro's unconscious body lying in the middle of the path to the parking lot so someone could just assume he drank till he passed out. Either way if Kankuro showed his face around Sasuke again, Neji and Naruto had allot to say to him.

Sasuke now waited eagerly for his brother to come through his terminal door. Naruto had his face pressed up against the glass, watching in amazement at all the planes that landed and took off. Eventually Naruto's mother had to pull him back by the hair because he was fogging up the glass and leaving finger prints. Sasuke unconsciously fingered the bruising on the side of his neck and partially his face. Sasuke left his hair down so he hoped the bruise wasn't too obvious. He knew eventually though that the truth would have to come out and Itachi hated secrets between them more than anything. Sasuke watched as Itachi's plane landed and pulled up to the terminal. Naruto was jumping up and down as Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at him.

"It's just a plane Naruto," he said. The blond smiled and turned toward him.

"But it comes from being up so high in the air! Man, being a pilot must be awesome!" the blond smiled.

The door to the terminal was opened by the stewardess. Tired looking people stepped out to be greeted by family or friends. Sasuke sat in the waiting seats until a familiar strong figure walked out carrying a small green duffel bag. Behind him a man with shocking white hair was smiling as he watched the other munch on some saltines.

"You still get airsick Itachi?" the man asked. Itachi shot his boss a glare.

"Only when it's dark outside the plane for some reason," he growled. The man shrugged and turned to the crowd that was waiting for Itachi.

"Your fans are here," he sang. Itachi raised an eyebrow at the man until he looked over. His breath caught and he smiled for the first time in days. He saw Sasuke sitting by his friend Naruto who was waving frantically at him. Sasuke was a fresh drink after the many faces of nothing but fake stranger friendliness. Itachi didn't hesitate to walk right over to the boy and nearly lifted him clean off his rear in a tight hug. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled wide.

"Welcome home nii-san," he breathed. Itachi smiled against his neck and stroked the back of his head.

"It's good to be back Sasuke," he smiled.

* * *

After being introduced to Itachi's boss who of which left Sasuke confused and a bit scared, they all headed for home. Kakashi had his own car while Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi rode in the back of Naruto's parent's car. Itachi exchanged a thank you to the couple for letting Sasuke stay with them and just idle conversation the whole ride home. When they eventually pulled into the Uchiha's drive way Itachi was relieved. Sasuke stepped out of the car and unlocked the front door, helping Itachi with his luggage.

"So how was the trip, did the meeting go well-h-hey! N-nii-san!" Sasuke suddenly yelped.

Itachi had closed the front door with a small slam and locked it. He dropped his luggage to the floor and immediately pressed Sasuke into the wall of the entrance room. He captured his baby brother's lips in a deep kiss before pulling back to look into those now needy and surprised eyes.

"I'm going to kill Kakashi next time he springs these trips on me. You're all I thought about on the whole damn trip Sasuke, I couldn't get you out of my head for a second," he whispered, kissing the side of his brother's head. Sasuke closed his eyes as his cheeks flushed. Itachi stroked his back and moved his thigh between his legs.

"N-nii-san...Ah, I-I missed y-you too!" he whimpered. Itachi captured his mouth again and Sasuke had to breathe through his mouth to keep up. He whimpered in pain a moment later when Itachi grabbed his face, causing pain to shoot up from the bruising. Itachi pulled his head away from the kiss and his eyes searched Sasuke's face.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked, frowning. His eyes narrowed a moment later when he really stopped to look. He moved a hand up and brushed some of Sasuke's bangs away. Sasuke bit his lip when Itachi eyes the bruising on the side of his neck and his face.

"What the hell happened?" Itachi growled, carefully touching the bruising. Sasuke looked to the side before sighing and looking his confused brother in the eyes.

"Well...I sorta got...Into a fist fight?" the boy shrugged. Itachi felt his eye twitch.

After Sasuke was forced to tell the truth the house seemed a little...Tense. Itachi wanted nothing more than too go to his school and hunt down Kankuro and kill him. It took a lot of coaxing and kissing but Sasuke managed to calm him down and tell him how Neji had already taken care of the problem. It was night now and both brother's after dinner snuggled on the couch. Sasuke loved the gifts Itachi brought him.

Sasuke basked in the normality since Itachi's return. Sasuke still thought about Itachi's question and he wanted to give his brother an answer, he just wanted to get the timing right. Itachi hadn't mentioned anything about it since the phone call but he assumed his brother wanted him to have space to think. It was two days later when Itachi was leaving for work and Sasuke gave him a kiss on the lips before he was about to exit the car to school.

"Itachi," he said, using his name this time. Itachi seeming a little surprised nodded at him.

"Yes, what is it Sasuke? Forget something?" he asked. Sasuke blushed before he looked to the side.

"This weekend...I...I want to...," he whispered. He picked his head up and looked his brother in the eye. "I want it to be this weekend," he said, hoping Itachi understood. It only took a moment for it to register to his older brother. Itachi's own cheeks seemed to turn a bit red before he smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't mind if you...?" he began.

"No, I...I want to. I really want to nii-san," he smiled. Itachi smiled fully then and leaned forward, kissing Sasuke fully again on the lips. Sasuke returned the kiss and pulled back when he heard the school bell ring.

"See you after school," Sasuke whispered.

"See you at home," his brother whispered back.

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R**

**Sorry that its short!**


	27. The Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Here it is, hope it is as good as I think it is.**

**BTW...If some reviewers could...I want to make a Resident Evil fan fic but I'm undecided on this one plot's pairing. I'm going to sort of base it off Resident Evil 4 with Leon and such...Should Leon be Sasuke or Itachi? I'm making Naruto the other person so I would appreciate some feedback!**

**Chapter 27: The Date**

**

* * *

**

Sasori sat before his publisher, watching as the woman flipped through his new script. He was feeling restless since he hadn't been out of the house. His brother was no where to be found nowadays, since he had met Konan, Pein was either as work or at her place...well you know what couples do. The woman across from him smiled and set down his script.

"Simply amazing!" she squealed. "This will be the third edition to the series right?" she smiled. Sasori nodded and sat up a little straighter.

"I plan to finish it in five books. Sorry it's taking so long, I haven't had any inspiration lately," he replied. He hadn't seen Sasuke as much as he would have liked to. He was a bit angry when Itachi had went on his trip and didn't even consider him someone who could have stopped in once in a while and checked up on the boy. But for now he pushed his anger to the side, he had planned to visit the boy soon.

* * *

Sasuke stared nervously at himself in the mirror. Itachi had told him that he wanted to go on a...Date. He wanted the evening to be special and Sasuke couldn't have been more nervous...or stupid. He had honestly thought that when the weekend hit, his brother would just sort of jump him. Sasuke wasn't even thinking of romance when he had told Itachi he wanted to be with him. He felt sort of guilty for not thinking Itachi wanted to do something to how he had said...Set the mood.

Sasuke decided to wear a blue high collar shirt and blue jeans. He stroked back his hair and tied it in his usual pony tail at the back of his neck. He heard Itachi earlier and almost laughed, he thought he was going through something...His brother sounded like he was making a grocery list. He heard the other talking to himself in the bathroom while he was showering.

_Dinner...Or shopping? Back to the Cafe or maybe we could go to the new one on June Street...No, Sasuke hates smokers..._

Sasuke had stood right outside the door and started giggling to himself about how nervous his brother sounded. He thanked god that he wasn't the only one. He did have to quickly walk away though when Itachi started talking to himself about what he wanted to try with Sasuke that night.

So here he was now, waiting for his brother to finish up while he sat on the couch. He couldn't focus on anything else so he stared at the wall, deep in thought. He tilted his head when he heard Itachi coming down the stairs. He blushed when he saw how well dressed his brother looked. Itachi was wearing a deep black button up with a simple pair of blue jeans and black dress shoes. His hair was loose this time, trailing in waves over his shoulders and back. Sasuke suddenly felt really under dressed. When the other approached him, no doubt his older brother could see the blush on his face. Itachi smirked and leaned down. Sasuke gave a surprised muffled sound as Itachi kissed him full on the lips before pulling back.

"Ready to go beautiful?" he asked. Sasuke blushed and nodded, standing from the couch. Itachi wrapped and arm around his waist and walked him out to the car.

* * *

Itachi believe it or not was nervous. He tightened his hold on the steering wheel to keep his hands from shaking. Sasuke continued to look out the passenger window, unaware of his inner conflict. Itachi had a feeling though he wasn't the only one nervous. He schooled his expression and took deep breaths, this night was about them and them alone. He would do everything and anything in his power to make it special. He decided on where he wanted to go and didn't tell Sasuke, wanting to keep it a surprise. He pulled into a back alley way parking lot and turned off the car. Sasuke curiously looked at him and he smiled back at the boy.

"Ready for the surprise?" he asked. Sasuke smiled, clearly excited.

"It's not a strip club is it?" he joked. Itachi actually chuckled before exiting the car.

"That depends, are you wearing underwear right now?" he smirked. Sasuke turned a bright red.

"Pervert!" he scolded before closing his own car door. Itachi waited for his brother to walk to his side before he slung his arm around the other's waist. Sasuke smiled up at him and Itachi felt his chest warm from the action. He smiled back and started walking toward an alleyway to their right. He could practically feel Sasuke's curiosity through his skin from every turn they made through the back alley streets. When he made the final turn his own anticipation shown about how Sasuke would take the surprise. They walked into a semi crowded street that was lit with many lanterns. Itachi chuckled when Sasuke let out a surprised but pleased gasp.

"Oh! Nii-san!" he smiled brightly up at him. Itachi knew of the many secret spots in the city...Well at least the ones told to him by Kisame. Sasuke eagerly grabbed his arm and pulled him farther into the throng of people. Booths were lined right next to each other down the narrow but spacious back alley street. Children rode on parent's shoulders as crowds moved against each other. Food stalls were packed as merchants cooked meat and cakes. Sasuke looked at all the game booths and smiled shyly at him.

"You're going to win me something, right nii-san?" he teased. Itachi slung an arm around his neck and pulled him close to plant a kiss to his forehead.

"Whatever you want Sasuke, it's yours," he promised.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke walked hand in hand to every stall they managed to fit despite all the people. When they got tired they decided to sit and eat. Sasuke enjoyed his skewered chicken while Itachi munched on a funnel cake, managing to get powered sugar all over his black shirt. Sasuke had laughed at first but helped him clean it off eventually. They made their way from booth to booth until they reached the end of the street. Sasuke looked up and frowned a little at the sign above him. Itachi looked up also and raised an eyebrow.

_Haunted House_

_Take the tour if you dare!_

Sasuke smiled uneasily and tried to pull him in another direction. Itachi was resilient though, maybe a good scare would be nice. It would certainly make stay really, really, close to him.

"Let's check it out," he said. Sasuke frantically shook his head.

"No way! Remember how I was after you took me to see Silent Hill last fall? I couldn't sleep for weeks!" he reminded. Itachi almost gave in but he really wanted to go in with Sasuke.

"It will be fine, most of it is cheap paper Mache anyway. The most that will scare you is a few things popping out at you. You can hide behind me if you want when they come out, deal?" he asked. Sasuke seemed reluctant as he eyed the sign again. It took him a moment to decided but eventually he nodded his head. Itachi smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I promise, you'll have fun," he said.

* * *

"I HATE YOU NII-SAN!" Sasuke cried out, holding a death grip on the older siblings arm. Itachi had escorted them in, expecting cheap props and maybe a few hired hands as people to scare you...Not this. They were currently standing in the middle of a faux dining room. Body parts littered with blood and gore were on the table. When Sasuke had curiously lifted one of the serving plates, a head had come out of the table, letting out a shrieking wail. Sasuke dropped it back on the table and hauled ass to hide behind him. They moved on to the next room only to take in a hallway littered with windows into different sections. Many old movie serial killers lurked behind the glass, lifting knives and making crude movements with them depending on their animation. Sasuke had walked right up to a display to look inside at the supposed wax dummy. As soon as he did, a light flashed and a headless corpse smashed itself into the other side of the glass, scaring Sasuke shitless and causing him to trip and fall, hitting his head off the floor. Sasuke quickly got up and with inhuman speed grabbed his brother's wrist and raced down the hall to the next room.

Big mistake.

If Itachi had been a bit smarter at the moment he would have turned around and carried his poor whimpering brother out the door. Too bad at the moment his brain had fallen out his ass from all the gore around them. They had walked into a dark room, the only illumination being a few lights on the floors. They walked a little farther only to stop when lights began flashing all around them, shrieks and screams being heard every which way in the room. Itachi saw what appeared to be body bags strapped from the ceilings, clear white with blood splatters in places. The bags moved as if the people inside them were having seizures. Sasuke tightly grabbed his middle and screamed into his clothed chest.

"Make it stop! I want to leave! NOW!" he pleaded into the sounds of the shrieking room. Itachi decided enough was enough and he picked his brother up bridal style.

"Alright alright, let's get out of here," he soothed. Besides, this was totally ruining the mood. He backtracked through the haunted house and went out a side exit. They were outside now back on the streets and he gently set Sasuke down onto his shaky feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Sasuke continued to tremble as he shook his head.

"No!" he answered.

"You knew I hate scary stuff..." he pouted. Itachi gave a small sigh. Seeing Sasuke pout made him smile though. Sasuke hadn't pouted like that since he was little, it made him smile at remembering a tinier Sasuke. Itachi couldn't resist leaning down and pecking his pouting lips.

"I'm sorry, I honestly thought it would be fun. I'll head your warnings next time," he said. Sasuke scrunched his face up before sighing and rolling his eyes.

"You better!" he smiled. Itachi leaned down and caught his lips more firmly this time. Sasuke moaned in surprise but pressed himself closer to his brother. They kissed silently for a few moments, listening to the crowds and the cheers from the game stalls. Itachi pulled back but didn't release Sasuke from the embrace they shared.

"You know I love you, right?" he said. Sasuke smiled kindly and pressed his face into his brother's neck.

"I love you too Itachi," he said, whispering. Hearing his name being spoken so softly, Itachi immediately felt his pulse pick up. Sasuke's body was warm against his own, pulsating and smooth. He hugged his little brother closer and breathed in his scent, happy and unique. They stayed like that for a moment, just simply basking in each other's presence.

Itachi gave a small gasp when he felt Sasuke's hands run down the length of his spine. He growled a moment later when Sasuke's fingers dug into his back and rubbed his shoulder blades. Itachi couldn't resist raising his knee and lightly pressing it into the boy's crotch. Sasuke gave a sharp breath and then a light needy whimper.

"Nii-san..." he whispered. Itachi pulled back to look into Sasuke's shining eyes.

"Let's go home..." Itachi husked.

* * *

**TBC**

**I know you'll be looking forward to the next chapter. Hold on, it's almost finished I promise! I'm going to try and end this fic soon but with a very good plot ending. I have allot of other ideas I've been writing down and dying to start. Blind Leading the Blind will have a good lot as well. Sorry for the random Sasori moment, readers were beginning to wonder why I haven't included him lately. He'll play his part soon enough also.**

**I apologise for the shortness! It's late and I have to get up at 4:30 am and go to work!**

**See you in the next few days!**

**R&R**


	28. Never let you go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 28**

**The moment you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

Sasuke felt like he was on fire, every vein in his body responded to the touches gliding across his skin. He was backed up against their bedroom door, one of Itachi's hands on his hip, the other up and under his shirt. The lips on his neck bit down gently and licked, tasting him. He felt his brother's breath beat rapidly against his hot skin. Sasuke's own hands wrapped around Itachi's neck, massaging it and pulling him closer. He whimpered and clenched his teeth when one of Itachi's hands roamed down his back and cupped his ass, pulling him closer and grinding their hips together.

The whole car ride had been...Tense...But not the bad kind.

There wasn't a moment they weren't holding hands or making out at every red light they stopped at. They had rushed up the drive way and Itachi had practically tackled him into the bedroom, slamming the door closed.

Sasuke felt the slight flutters of nervousness enter his stomach. He knew that after tonight it would never be the same. He knew of course that things were changing for the better, but it was a scary step in their relationship, one Sasuke wanted to make. He would no longer be a virgin, he would give everything to Itachi. He wanted Itachi to have it and god was he willing to give it. He knew very little of sex between men but knew it would involve some pain, he would bare it though, anything to be with his brother.

His older brother pulled back, hair wild and in a ruffled shape that Sasuke had never seen before. His normally composed brother was panting and staring at him in a heated way. Sasuke whimpered and felt his cheeks turn pink even in the dim lighting of the room. Itachi kissed his forehead before gently pushing him back and touching the bottom of his shirt. Sasuke slowly raised his arms as his shirt was lifted up and over his head, turning into a heap on the floor.

Itachi didn't wait for him to be uncomfortable. He smirked at the boy before unbuttoning his own shirt, he did it slowly, button by button. Sasuke was mesmerized and watched as the garment slid down his brother's built arms to pool next to his own shirt on the floor. He brought his eyes back up to eye Itachi's smooth chest, built, muscled curves prominent on his stomach and hips. Sasuke hoped as much as his brother he was like, he too someday would have such outlandish and beautiful features. Itachi wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing their bare chests flush together.

"And just think...It's all yours," Itachi breathed. He reached between them and caught one of Sasuke's limp hands. He pressed the boy's fingers to one of his pecks and then covered the hand with his own. Sasuke swallowed the spare saliva in his mouth. All his life he knew he belonged to Itachi...As his charge, his little brother and his secret admirer.

But this felt so...Right.

He had never had a person to call his own. Owning a part of Itachi felt like...A privilege or some kind or right of passage. To be on the same level as his amazing brother in his eyes was...An honor. God, if Itachi could hear his thoughts, his brother would never wipe that delicious smirk of his face again.

Sasuke's hand was pushed down the pale skin and he panted through his nose to control his arousal. No doubt Itachi could feel his hardening erection press hard into his thigh. Itachi groaned deep in his throat and rubbed his hips in a circular motion. Using his other hand he reached up and undid Sasuke's pony tail, letting the dark hair fall over the top of Sasuke's shoulders like water over the rocks. Sasuke shook his head to fan out his hair before his eyes settled back on his brother's smoldering ones. He leaned up and caught Itachi's lips, massaging them, wanting to coax more sounds out of his normally composed sibling. Itachi grabbed the back of his head, fingers tangling in his raven tresses, capturing his mouth hungrily. Sasuke moaned and pressed against the other, hungry for skin on skin contact. Mouths opened and Sasuke greedily sucked in air before diving back in for more. Itachi's tongue was ruthless as it coated his mouth, causing saliva to drip down the younger's chin.

"Ah...Ah..." Sasuke panted. One of Itachi's hands traced teasing circles on his right hip, dipping below the fabric of his pants.

"More...I want to hear more from you little brother," Itachi whispered against his lips.

Before Sasuke could respond his lips were plundered. Itachi spun them, still kissing him as he moved him backward toward the bed. Sasuke suddenly felt a sudden rush of fear jump up his spine and land in his stomach. Not meaning too, his feet stumbled to stop as he let out a nervous moan. Itachi carefully stopped and put his lips to his forehead instead.

"Don't worry...We'll go as fast or as slow as you want. I have you for the rest of our lives, I'll be patient if I have too," he whispered. Sasuke took in a lung full of air before he grabbed Itachi's wrists, pulling him along with him.

"Nii-san...Why can't you be a little more selfish sometimes? This is about both of us, not just me," he whispered back.

Itachi chuckled before gently pushing Sasuke back again. He laid Sasuke down on the edge of the bed, his back hitting soft sheets and legs dangling over the sides. Itachi leaned over him, arms braced on either side of the boy's head.

"Because your too precious to rush. I couldn't live with myself if I shoved you into something your not ready to give. Besides...You made me happy the other day," Itachi said, gently combing his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"I did? How?" the boy asked, reaching up and running his own fingers over his brother's strong face. Itachi leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

"I could have asked you what your decision was as soon as we came back from the airport. But I wanted you to bring it up on your own, and when you did...I was relieved. I was relieved that you wanted me as much as I want you," he said. Sasuke sat up a little at the words and cupped his brother's face.

"You were insecure? Nii-san...Of course I want you! I've wanted you since...Since the very first time I...I was just embarrassed because...Because I didn't want to make it sound like you...You expected it from me. I wanted to be...Genuine!" he said back.

Sasuke's face felt like it was coated in coals. His cheeks were flaming with embarrassment from the confession. Itachi groaned and gently leaned down, pushing Sasuke's head against the bed as he covered the other's lips. They made out for several minutes, coating each other's mouths and moaning at the light touches to each other's chests. Itachi pulled back to look down at him once more.

"I'm going to start. Are you ready, Sasuke?" he asked. The boy knew he must look like a nervous wreck. He nodded and in an unsure manner lifted up his hands.

"What-what should I be doing?" he asked. Itachi shook his head.

"What ever feels right. This is all about experimenting. You do what feels right and abandon what makes you uncomfortable. So Sasuke, don't hesitate at all if I'm doing something you don't like...Understand?" he stressed. Sasuke nodded and just ran his hands up Itachi's forearms.

"Y-you too," he breathed.

Itachi smiled and put his lips on his neck. Sasuke was lost in feeling as soon as Itachi used both his hands to run down his flat chest. Sasuke had never thought much of his body until now. He was thin but not all that very skinny. He had gained long legs with slim feet who's toes were currently clenching in bedroom carpet. Arms wrapped around each other as lips tangled and tongues danced. At some point Sasuke's pants had become unbuttoned and lowered only slightly on his hips. Itachi grabbed the edge of his pants and carefully slid them down and over his legs to the floor, his boxers following along with them.

Now in the nude on his back under his brother he started to sweat and tremble. Itachi had taken a gulp of air before breathing deeply while staring down at him. Sasuke felt his legs tremble from nervousness and slight embarrassment. Sasuke's length stood slightly at attention, half of it going down from the fear he had felt earlier. Itachi backed up a bit to undo his own belt before his button popped open and the zipper went down. Sasuke took a deep breath, chest rising and falling from the motion. Itachi now stood before him, tall, powerful and most of all, erect. Observing Itachi was like looking at a Greek statue at the museum. Pale, muscular and most of all perfect. Sasuke's eyes immediately fell to his length and he tried not to stare. Itachi was a little longer than him and what the boy could make out, equally as thick. Dark course hair filled the area above his abdomen, making Sasuke swallow.

Itachi smiled when he noticed he was being observed. He reached down and grabbed his cock, moaning as he gave it a small stroke. Sasuke's eyes widened and he whimpered. The older raven smirked and approached the bed.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke under the arm pits and scooted him up onto the bed so that now his legs lay flat. Itachi crawled on top of him on all fours, breathing soft and observing him silently. Sasuke was suddenly very aware of the hand that grabbed his half hard on and starting to stroke.

"I want you hard Sasuke," his brother said, continuing to tease. Sasuke cried out at every stroke to his cock. Fingers lightly touched the skin at the head, causing a tingling sensation below the skin. His stomach muscles clenched and unclenched with every up and down movement of his brother's hand. After a few minutes his cock began to fill and his heart pumped harder in his chest.

His lust only continued to spike when Itachi leaned down and began licking at the hard nubs that were his nipples on his chest. Sasuke's hands began running through his brother's hair, both pulling and massaging regarding what was happening to his body. His own hips began to rise and fall on their own accord as Itachi continued to stroke his penis. Itachi pulled back to watch and groaned at the sight.

He reached over to the bedside and quickly opened his side draw. He grabbed the box of condoms and the lube before quickly returning to his trembling and panting brother. Sasuke was a mass of nerves as Itachi sat up and gently lifted the boy so he was sitting up in his lap, legs on either side. Sasuke's eyes were barely open as he took in what his brother was about to do.

"It will be easier in this position, I'm going to stretch you now, alright?" he said.

Sasuke panted but nodded against his shoulder.

"O-okay," he panted.

Itachi reached behind Sasuke's head and kissed him before tucking the boy's head up and over his shoulder. Sasuke's arms went around his back and Itachi felt fingers clench into his shoulder blades, fingers pressing. Itachi worked behind Sasuke's back by coating his fingers in lube. He reached down and trying to control his own excited breaths, gently probed Sasuke's opening.

Sasuke jumped and let out a strangled sound, fingers digging a little harder into his brother's skin. Sasuke steadied his legs on either side of his brother to keep them from shaking. His full erection brushed against his brother's causing him to squirm and rub them together. Itachi groaned, the sound coming deep from his chest and reverberate through the younger.

"Nii-san," Sasuke groaned as that finger broke through the first line of muscle and began to move inside him.

"Ngh...Sasuke," Itachi moaned, starting to move his hips. Both of them started a grind, hips working together, sweat rolling down their torsos. They moved their hips against one another as Itachi pushed his finger up to the first knuckle and eventually to his palm. Sasuke cried out and started to move harder.

"Hmm...Ah...Uhhhh...Nii-san!" Sasuke panted, cheeks pink. Itachi clenched his teeth to keep himself from just laying the boy out and sticking in his cock. He had only ever heard Sasuke call out to him like that in his fantasies. Doing this with Sasuke was like a dream come true.

Itachi soon turned one finger into two, thrusting them a bit harder into his little brother. Sasuke seemed to be distracting himself from the pain by dry humping him which Itachi didn't mind one bit. He felt Sasuke's inner muscles work clenching and unclenching around his probing fingers.

Sasuke's eyes widened when those fingers went deeper. He suddenly cried out when they curled, puncturing his prostate. Sasuke had never felt anything like it and he cried out louder while moving his hips. Pressure began to built in his lower abdomen and he knew what was happening.

_Not yet!_

Sasuke tried to find his voice but it was lost in his own moans. Itachi was striking his spot and grinding into him, making him feel the very breeches of orgasm. The feeling was too good to ignore.

Itachi put in the third finger and smiled into Sasuke's shoulder, his little brother was taking this very well. He stopped a moment later though in complete surprise when his brother cried out very loudly and arched hard against him.

Sasuke was unable to control his pleasure as Itachi hit his spot dead on. Sasuke felt himself release as he clenched his legs tightly against his brother's sides. His cum splattered against his brother's chest, coating his abdominal muscles. The sudden orgasm rushed straight to his head and he struggled not to fall backwards onto the bed.

Itachi stopped moving his fingers to stare at the far wall in surprise, he didn't realize he was teasing his brother's prostate. Sasuke's face was as red as tomato as he came down from his high. He sagged a little in his brother's grasp as he panted and stared at the far wall through squinted eyes.

"Well well...Looks like I found your spot," Itachi chuckled, kissing his neck.

"Hrghm..." Sasuke groaned, unclenching his legs. Itachi nibbled on his neck as Sasuke was laid down completely on the bed. Sasuke's chest rose and fell from his sudden pleasure. Itachi used a single finger and stroked his finger down his brother's cum coated belly.

"Are you ready for me?" Itachi asked. Sasuke stared up at him, still winded but very relaxed now.

"H-hai," he quivered.

Sasuke's eyes were practically sparkling, his cheeks still a beautiful strawberry red. His hair was strewn across the pillow, some of it sticking to his cheek. Sasuke's hands had migrated to his chest, clenched into fists against his collarbone. The sight made Itachi's dick twitch and throb in anticipation.

Itachi spotted more bunches of Sasuke's cum on his stomach and smirked. Leaning down for a moment, Sasuke watched in curiosity as Itachi touched his spent cock.

"Itachi...?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. Sasuke's hair from the movement now covered part of his face and clung to his neck. Beads of sweat coated his forehead and one ran down the side of his face to gather onto the sheets below.

"Sasuke..._Sasuke..._" he groaned. The back of Sasuke's knees were grabbed and his legs spread wide open. Itachi's hot breath hit his cock and he whimpered before lifting his hips.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled.

His cock was swallowed by a hungry mouth while his back arched off the bed. His brother's tongue lavished him and cleaned him of his previous release. Sasuke had to sit up a bit to keep his hips down. His older brother's head went up and down, throat muscles massaging him and helping him form his second erection. Itachi's hands wandered from his chest down his stomach to the skin near his entrance. Still stretched Sasuke gasped as fingers dived back in. Itachi released him a moment later and sat up a bit. He nibbled the inside of Sasuke's thighs as the boy thrashed against his fingers.

"No-no...Oh!" he panted.

Itachi licked him up to his knee before moving down and kissing the lining of skin where groin met hip.

"I'm going to put it in, okay little brother?" he whispered into the darkness of the room. Sasuke trembled at the words and from the fingers slowly starting to massage his insides again.

"Y-yes! Please I...I want...Want this!" his voice wavered between fear and nervous excitement.

Itachi took a deep breath and was relieved to see that Sasuke had formed his second erection, he had no desire to take the boy if he wasn't aroused. He sat up fully and grabbed the box of condoms left forgotten next to him on the bed. He opened a wrapper and carefully applied the ribbed condom to his hard organ. He then gathered up the lube and coated his erection, groaning as he did so. Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized that soon his brother would be inside him. He shook harder when his brother scooted up farther on the bed and directly between his legs. Itachi noticed him shaking and he cooed to the boy.

"It's alright Sasuke, just breath, I'll go slow, I promise," he called to the boy. Itachi reached up with both hands and adjusted where he wanted his little brother to be. He put his palms on the other's knees and gently rubbed them in a comforting motion. Sasuke took in deep breaths and stared up at his brother who would soon be his lover.

"I-I love y-you n-nii-s-san," his voice trembled out. Itachi smiled kindly at him before leaning down and kissing him.

"I love you too Sasuke, trust me, you'll never want to stop once we get started," he assured. Sasuke gave a weak smile at the words.

"Nii-san...You're never letting me off my back again, are you?" he panted. Itachi moved up even more and aligned himself.

"Never," he promised, starting to push in.

* * *

It hurt, it was something Sasuke Uchiha had never felt that hurt so much in his life. He had been to the dentist and had teeth pulled and it never hurt this much. Sasuke let out a muffled whimper as Itachi pushed the head of his cock in. He clenched his teeth and arched his neck. His first instinct was to clench and try to close his legs. The grip Itachi had on his knees held his legs open as he continued to glide his cock in.

"H-hurts...It hurts!" he pleaded. Itachi stopped for a moment and took a deep breath through his nose.

"I know...I know, just bare with me baby, you're doing good," he soothed, voice strained.

Itachi knew the first push would be hard. He moved as slow as he could to not hurt his little brother. He almost panicked and pulled out when Sasuke cried out and tried to twist away from him. He had to use his grip on the back of his brother's knees to force him to stay in place. He gently tried to open Sasuke up more by folding the boy's legs flat on either side of him. The action caused Sasuke's hips to lift up off the bed, pulling his stomach muscles tight. The scene looked straight out of all the porn movies Deidara used to lend to him in high school.

He pushed more of his cock in, the lube making him go in a little smoother. Sasuke took deep breaths to keep himself calm and relaxed so it all would go in. Itachi called out to him and spoke softly as more and more of himself went inside. As he sank in he leaned forward, his chest rubbing along Sasuke's. The boy had his hands clenched in the sheets on either side of his hips. When Itachi was fully rooted inside he let out deep breath.

Sasuke was trembling hard as he felt his brother's balls brush against his ass. He felt so stretched and full that he wanted to cry. He clenched his teeth to keep as much of the pain at bay. Shooting pain went up his back as Itachi sat up a bit, trying to push in deeper.

"Too...Much," Sasuke whispered. Itachi grabbed the sides of his face. Sasuke didn't realize he had moisture running down his cheeks until Itachi was wiping them away with his thumbs.

"It's alright, It's alright. I'm all the way in, you did good Sasuke," he soothed. Sasuke didn't feel good though, when did it start to feel good?

"P-please..." he begged. Itachi reached up and grabbed the back of his neck. He thought at first that Itachi wanted a kiss until Itachi bent him so that he could look between them.

"Look Sasuke, you and I are one," he purred.

Sasuke gasped at what he saw and swallowed the building saliva in his throat. His brother was buried deep within him, stretching him. Sasuke's mouth opened before it closed again, not knowing how to respond to the erotic sight. Itachi also looked between them and gave an experimental thrust. Not only did Sasuke see it, he felt it too. He watched his brother's cock move backward and them immediately back inside him. The movement made him whimper and liquid heat start to crawl up his spine.

_So good..._

Itachi started off shallow, just a movement of his hips leaning up and down. To Sasuke though the small movement felt good...Too wonderful for words. It was the right mixture of burning combined with a smooth but deep filled rub inside of him. Itachi kissed his lips before laying him back down.

"I'm going to really move now...Okay?" he said.

Sasuke nodded and unclenched his hands from the bed. He instead clenched the sides of the pillow his head rested on. He made himself comfortable as Itachi leaned down against him.

"Itachi...I..I want you," he said, blushing. Itachi leaned down and kissed him again.

"Then you'll have me," he purred.

Itachi reached up behind his brother's back and grasped his shoulders to hold him in place. Carefully but steadily, he began his strong thrusts. The sound of skin on skin hitting and melding was music to both their ears. Each time Itachi brought his hips forward Sasuke would softly cry out and lift his hips. Soon they moved together in a steady rhythm.

It was the most amazing feeling Sasuke had ever know. Itachi's cock was big, hot and good as it moved inside him. He felt only a small amount of pain as it pulled out and immense pleasure as it went back in. He felt his brother's hot breath hit his face with every thrust. Sasuke closed his eyes and cried out each time his body pitched forward toward the headboard. When Itachi really started to move Sasuke felt like a cord had snapped inside of him. He threw his head back and let out a loud whimper.

Itachi's eyes opened and he gasped. It was the most erotic sight he had ever seen. Sasuke's eyes were closed, the top of his head grinding into the pillow. He cried out with every thrust into him, cheeks pink and only getting redder. Itachi's fingers were digging into the pale flesh of Sasuke's shoulders as he increased his tempo. Sasuke moaned and bucked his hips back into him.

"You like that?" Itachi husked into his ear, licking the shell.

"Yes! Yes, yeeeeesss!" Sasuke groaned out.

"Itachi! Itachi!" he called out, moving his head from side to side.

"Sasuke," Itachi groaned.

He suddenly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and turned on his side, burying his face into the boy's neck. One of Sasuke's legs went over his waist and the other under Itachi.

Sasuke's hands scrambled to find something to hold on to but found nothing. He reached up and shakily buried them into Itachi's long hair. The new position caused the erection inside the boy to press deeper and Sasuke let out a high pitched wail as it hit his prostate. The boy's eyes watered from pleasure as Itachi licked up his neck and panted against his skin. Each thrust caused his body to bounce up before coming right down onto his brother's cock. The thrust was so powerful that Itachi had to keep one firm hand on Sasuke's shoulder while the other held him tightly by the waist.

"Ah...Ah! Ah...God!" Sasuke cried out, tears leaking down his face.

Itachi panted against his neck and moved his hips harder. If he didn't have a solid grip on the boy he would have most likely sent Sasuke into the headboard. The position was so erotic that Itachi had to close his eyes to try and prevent himself from spilling over into ecstasy too soon. They went on like this for several thrusts, both moaning into the near silent room. Itachi groaned when he felt the pieces of orgasm start to form in the base of his stomach. Sasuke's erection was trapped between them, swollen and turning a slight red. Itachi used the grip on the boy's waist to move his hand forward and wrap around the erection. Sasuke cried out and arched in his grasp.

"D-don't! Not-not g-gonna!" he panted.

Itachi suddenly flipped them back into the missionary position and continued to thrust. Sasuke was covered in sweat and his teeth clenched inside his mouth. The boy whimpered at the strong thrusts inside of him. Shakily he lifted up his hands and ran his fingernails over the smooth skin of his brother's cheeks.

"I feel like I'm dying, I'm going to explode!" he whimpered, eyes overflowing with tears. Itachi leaned down and kissed him hard on his kiss swollen lips.

"Come on Sasuke, come for me!" Itachi panted.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke whimpered.

The hands in Itachi's hair tightened and nearly pulled it out by the roots. Itachi's speed turned from a rhythm to a brutal need to release. They both moved to the pleasure hitting their bodies, mindless to the outside world. Sasuke tensed up a moment later, knees bending and back arching. With a hoarse cry, Sasuke came between them, coating Itachi's chest once again in his seed. Itachi felt the warmth and the tightening of Sasuke's passage against his cock. He gave one last thrust and gripped his baby brother's hips tightly.

They were locked together in a silent dance. Sasuke's eyes were wide as he came and he struggled not to simple accidentally buck his brother off. Itachi held onto him tightly, his hips would probably have bruises in the morning. When they came down from their high, Sasuke felt fingers against his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw Itachi, panting, staring down at him lovingly.

"Sasuke," his whispered, leaning down and kissing him. Sasuke smiled against his lips, his brother's manhood still buried deep within him but soft. He gave a light laugh against those lips and kissed him.

"Never let me off my back again nii-san," he panted.

Itachi gave a chuckle back and kissed down his face.

"Told you," he smiled.

* * *

**TBC**

**Not much left before I end this.**


	29. Rememberance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 29**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Light filtered in through the bedroom window to hit the couple sleeping on the bed. The youngest among them, though sore, shifted in his sleep, head on the elder's chest. His eyes slowly opened as a crack of sunlight hit his forehead. He breathed deep and gently shifted his legs. He winced when a shooting pain and a dull throb began to pinch the bottom of his spine. He blinked a couple times and tried moving his legs again. He felt...Strange, but not in a bad way. The dull throb in his lower body made him feel funny...A loss perhaps?

A thought hit him and his cheeks went red. He was no longer a virgin, he might have well as woken up from his honeymoon bed. The thought hit him again and made him feel whole. He watched as he ran his hand down his sleeping brother's pale chest. The chest rose and fell with every breath taken in. He closed his eyes again and smiled. He wondered...When he started to fall in love with Itachi, his brother of all people. When had he turned to incest of all things? Not that it was wrong to him, just that he was lucky that his only brother, his only family happened to return his feelings.

Since their parents left...Itachi was his world.

His eyes misted over at the thought...Since their parents left...

How many years had he gone without a mother or father? How many years had Itachi been both his parent and a sibling? Part of him growing up was having to deal with other kids making fun of him when he was younger. Itachi had attended all his functions and plays and what not from then on. Teachers had looked down on him in middle school because he was raised by his brother and not parental guidance. Itachi thought nothing of it at the time, he had put a strong face. When Sasuke started the 5th grade his brother had walked him in by the hand and glared at all the bigger kids. A glare that told them the first day of school to "not fuck with my little brother or you'll deal with me." No one had dared pick on him after that. Itachi had always been there for him...Always...

Sasuke wasn't ready to get up yet, he wanted to sleep, wanted to remain here in this serenity. Sasuke closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

_Eight Years Ago..._

Sasuke sat huddled in front of the door leading to outside. He heard shouting behind him and cringed when his mother threw another plate onto the floor. His father was cussing and waving his arms around. The front door suddenly opened and the small boy looked up into his worried brother's eyes. The fifteen year old heard the shouting and frowned in anger. Sasuke stayed on the floor as his brother stomped past him and into the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Sasuke remained quiet, the kitchen was quite too. The little boy heard more shouting and didn't dare move a muscle. His older brother came back out after a few minutes, hair ruffled and face red. He scooped Sasuke up into his arms and slammed the front door closed. Sasuke sat quietly on his brother's back as the other walked down the sidewalk and into the nearest park. He set Sasuke down on a swing and moved the loose strands of hair away from his face.

"Forget them, they argue over the most ridiculous things. Let's stay here for a while until they cool off, alright?" he asked. Sasuke still didn't say a word as he looked up at Itachi with large dark eyes and nodded. They stayed in the park well into the evening until the sun went down. Sasuke was feeling a little better since he had spent so much time with Itachi. He talked the whole way home, chattering on his brother's back as the older carried him home. It's when Itachi stopped that he finally looked up at his front door. Two suitcases where sitting there and a large duffel bag. Sasuke was set down and watched in confusion as Itachi inspected the bags carefully. The front door slammed open and their mother, looking torn and angry stomped past them. She didn't even stop to look at her children as she grabbed the bags and stuffed them into the backseat of her open car. She slammed the door shut and peeled out of the drive way, not once looking back.

Sasuke started to tremble as he watched her leave. He couldn't even find his voice to call out to her. Itachi seemed to be left speechless as well. He quickly ran into the house, leaving Sasuke on the stoop. His brother came back out, looking scared.

"Dad's gone too," he said quietly. Sasuke's lower lip began to tremble and Itachi quickly embraced him.

"It's alright, it's okay, maybe they just left to cool their heads for a while. They'll be back," he reassured. Both sat on the stoop well into the night, waiting for their parents to come home. Itachi eventually brought his brother inside and put him to bed as the air got colder. He sat up while Sasuke slept, waiting for the sign of head lights entering the drive way.

Nothing for hours.

When morning came, he woke a sleepy Sasuke and got him ready for school. Itachi himself went to school, trying to make everything out as if nothing bad had happened. When both returned from school they were surprised to see their uncle Madara worriedly going through their house looking for them. Both boys were told to pack and get into his car. When Itachi asked why, the only response was that he would be told later. Both boys had become scared that something happen to their folks. Eventually Itachi bothered his uncle enough to the point where he demanded to know what had happened. Sasuke happened to be listening in one night, hidden behind his uncle's kitchen door.

Apparently their father had gambling issues and owed some dangerous people allot of money. It also didn't help that he had a nasty habit of going after underage girls and one girl happened to be a yakuza's daughter. Their mother had some how found out and just up and left, not even thinking about her children.

It was the first time in Sasuke's life that he had heard his older brother cry.

As years went by they heard nothing from their parents. Madara had adopted them, lest they go to an orphanage and become separated or into the foster system and become abused. Between their uncle and Itachi, Sasuke had some idea what it was like to grow up with a real family. Madara was their father's older brother but much kinder. With his own children all grown and his wife deceased he was more than happy to take in his two nephews. Life somewhat became normal again.

Sasuke grew up with a smile and a loving uncle and older brother. He had learned how to cook and make bentos from his father's other youngest brother Izuna. He looked so much like his uncle Izuna, Madara often called Sasuke Izuna-chibi. Eventually his uncle Izuna moved in with them. Izuna to Sasuke was more like a mother figure. Izuna had that soothing kind of personality only a mother could have. Not to mention how he constantly took care of Madara and Itachi, yelling at them when they didn't pick their clothes off the floor or finish their plates. Sasuke often clung to Izuna and loved to help cook dinner and help him around the house.

He had a real family again.

Itachi eventually graduated high school and went to work with his uncle at his company job. Sasuke was getting older and with age, his beauty only grew. Eventually Madara was getting to the age where a man like him should retire. When he did, he gave his position to Itachi. More years went by and Izuna was becoming poor in health. As soon as Itachi was old enough, Madara bought him a large house for him and Sasuke to live in. Sasuke was fifteen when they moved into the house. Itachi was working full time and wanted to support them both. Izuna and Madara eventually retired together and started a small coffee business in the next city over. Sasuke wanted to go with them but his attachment to his brother kept him by his brother's side. Every fall they would make a trip to where their uncles live and see how the business was so they always kept in contact with the people that raised them.

Their uncles always laughed at how they were living together, always said they sounded like a dating couple. Oh...How true the statement is now.

* * *

Sasuke was running his fingers through his brother's bangs as he meddled in his thoughts. He opened his eyes and was only a little surprised when Itachi was staring back at him. Neither moved and only stared into each other's eyes. Sasuke watched as Itachi raised his own hand and cupped Sasuke's chin, running his thumb over his bottom lip. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, tilting his head into the hand. Itachi smiled and carefully raised his body and brought it over to Sasuke's side of the bed. He kissed down his brother's neck, letting his breath filter over the skin. Sasuke smiled and turned his neck to kiss his brother on the lips. Itachi pulled back and ran his fingers down Sasuke's shoulder to his elbow, feeling the skin.

Sasuke felt relaxed as Itachi continued to run his fingers down his arm. His brother seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as well. Itachi replaced fingers with his lips and trailed them down his shoulder to his elbow and back up. The feeling gave Sasuke goose bumps and he shivered. His cheeks turned a slight red as he felt arousal start to pool in his groin. He shifted his legs but he had a feeling that his brother already knew what was there. Itachi smirked and leaned down to kiss his pink cheek.

"Lay on your stomach," he whispered. Sasuke took in a deep breath but complied and started to move onto his belly. Itachi wasted no time and kissed the middle of his back and all the way down his spine. Sasuke put his hands up by his head and peeked at Itachi over his shoulder and through his bangs.

"Nii-san," he breathed softly, moaning as Itachi started running his hands down his back as well. Itachi raised him up onto his knees as pulled the blanket away. Sasuke gasped and flushed when he realized that he was now exposed and also terribly aroused. He kept his head on his pillow as he used his hands to keep his hips up. Itachi breathed against the skin of his hip before Sasuke jolted, feeling something wet lick against his opening.

Was Itachi...?

His question was answered when two hands spread his cheeks and a tongue delved into his opening. Sasuke never felt so embarrassed. He tried to squirm away but hands held him firm and a probing tongue went deeper.

"Sasuke," his brother moaned, diving back in.

Sasuke pressed his face into the pillow and moaned into the material. He clenched his teeth and felt his eyes water from the small pain he had going down his back at his brother's actions. After all, it was only yesterday that his brother's manhood was where the stretching tongue was now. He whimpered and bucked his hips when Itachi licked him once more before running his tongue in a straight line toward his now red erection. Wet and trembling a finger probed him and he held back a whimper of pain. Without warning the finger went in all the way and he almost bit his tongue. He was so aroused now it was becoming painful.

"Hold on to something," his brother suddenly said.

Sasuke became confused through his haze and wondered what his brother was talking about. He found out a moment later when something much larger than a tongue or a finger penetrated him in one deep hard thrust. Sasuke cried out and latched onto his brother's barred head board. His eyes and mouth opened wide in surprise, pain shooting up his spine and down his hips. But even through the pain his prostate registered nothing but pleasure and Sasuke fell back onto his hands, face buried in his pillow. He blushed harder when the words "doggie style" went through his mind. He turned his head over his shoulder and saw his brother watching him.

Itachi pressed in deeper and groaned at the look of utter pleasure cross his younger brother's face.

"Sasuke, get ready, I don't think I can stop once I start," he whispered. Having Sasuke like this made his blood churn in ways that he couldn't possibly describe. Sasuke's cheeks were red and Itachi had a front row seat of his brother's trembling backside right to where his cock was buried. He grasped Sasuke's hips and thrust, starting off shallow and immediately moving to a hard pace.

Sasuke's thighs trembled as he spread them and arched his back. The new position made large amounts of pain and pleasure shoot through him making his vision see double. The hard organ inside of him slid against his walls causing him to cry out every time his older brother pushed back in. It was nothing compared to what he had felt before. The position caused his brother's erection to slide even deeper, making his heart hammer in his chest. Itachi sat up on to his knees and threw his body into the thrusts. He was panting himself and grinding his teeth. He felt himself getting close, his own morning wood being over stimulated. Sasuke beneath him cried out, hands scrambling in the sheets and eventually latching back onto the head board. He screamed out a moment later as he came all over the bed spread and collapsed onto his chest. Itachi held onto his hips as his own pleasure gave way. He came and coated his brother's insides with his cum. He carefully pulled out and rolled Sasuke over to examine him. The boy was flushed red and definitely spent from all the sexual activity.

They said no words and simply smiled at one another. Itachi pulled Sasuke close and buried his lips in his little brother's hair. Sasuke smiled and kissed his throat.

No words were needed here, their actions said it all.

* * *

Monday morning came too quickly for them both. Sasuke would be out of school for the summer in just a few weeks. Not to mention Sasuke's birthday would be a month away, he would be seventeen. For Sasuke, it meant he was one year from being legal, for Itachi, it meant Sasuke would want to go out for his driver's license. Sasuke was job hunting and hoped to start as soon as school was out. He even applied at his brother's work in the small Bistro they had downstairs in the main lobby. It was a small coffee shop that served mostly deli sandwiches and coffee, nothing more, nothing less.

Sasuke was dropped off at school with a long deep kiss from his brother. Itachi stroked his cheek lovingly before pulling away.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? You can call in sick if you want?" he said.

They had snuggled all day Sunday on the couch, Sasuke recovering from sore muscles from his first time. Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm alright nii-san," Sasuke replied, red faced. Itachi leaned in and kissed him one more time.

"It was your first time, I just don't want it to be remembered with bruises," he whispered. Sasuke gave him a scolding look.

"It was great, why would I remember it like that?" he whispered back, cheeks pink. Itachi rubbed noses with him before pulling back.

"I'm glad, I'll see you after school Sasuke. Try to skip gym if you don't feel good, promise me that okay?" he asked of his brother. Sasuke stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"I promise, love you!" he said, waving. Itachi blew him a kiss before pulling away from the curb.

* * *

**TBC**


	30. It's back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters**

**Chapter 30**

**Gettin down there now. A new plot is on the way! **

* * *

Many people turned their heads to watch as Itachi Uchiha came into work. He was dashing as always, wearing a sharp dark blue suit with polished shoes and matching tan tie, he was to say the least the most delectable looking person in the building. His hair was tied back and neat, his posture was straight and powerful. His mood, well his mood was fantastic, especially after the amazing weekend he had. Spending two days having sex with the person you love the most for the first time can do that to you. His eyes were focused as he stepped into the building elevator and rode it to his floor. He stepped in to his office and booted up his computer. Setting down his briefcase he got to work, sending emails and looking over proposals for the first half and sorting and filing employee resumes the next. When lunch started to roll around, Linda the secretary next door to him knocked on his door.

"Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Hatake would like to see you in his office before your lunch period. He said it was important," she smiled. Itachi nodded at her and shuffled some papers around.

"I'll be there," he said. As she left he reached under his desk and pulled out a small lunch box he fit into his brief case. He opened it and smiled widely at the contents. There was another knock on his door as he quickly put the lid back on his bento to hide the contents. Hidan smirked at him as he stepped into the office.

"Couldn't help but notice ya strutting like a peacock when you came in this morning. Did you get a hot piece of ass this weekend or something?" he asked, sitting down in the chair in front of the desk. Itachi rolled his eyes and slowly tried to slide his bento behind his computer and out of sight. Hidan knew what he was doing and chuckled at his attempt.

"Relax, if I wanted your bento I'd kick your ass for it. Besides, Sasuke-kun already told me last time I saw him that if I wanted one he would make me one," he winked at the raven. Itachi's air curled under his nape at the nickname Hidan called Sasuke. The man was lucky he was a family friend or he'd kick the others ass for horning in on his food rights. Sasuke's bentos were special and unique. Always fresh and what Itachi liked to call a box full of love. Hidan laughed at him before making a playful grab for the bento which Itachi kept out of reach.

"Go eat the shitty cafeteria food already!" the raven hissed. Hidan shrugged and waved good naturedly as he walked out of the office.

"By the way, I hear we're getting some new arrivals down stairs for the overseas department they created last month. Also, look in the top draw of your desk, see ya!" the silver haired man said walking down the hall. Itachi sighed at the thought of selecting resumes and training new employees. Curiously though he opened his desk draw and pulled out a blue sheet of paper. There was a yellow sticky note attached to the front.

_Itachi, heard from Pein that Sasuke was job hunting. Here are some things in the building he might like doing for the summer if he is interested. Also, knowing how over protective you are, it will keep him nearby. Hope he finds something he likes!_

_-Tobi_

Itachi read the note and smiled to himself. He took off the sticky note and read the positions available list. He only read a few and smiled when they were right up Sasuke's alley. He slipped the paper into his briefcase and mentally noted to thank Tobi later.

Eager to get this over with and return to his bento for lunch he approached his boss's office door. He knocked on it and nodded to Kakashi's secretary who sat at her desk doing her nails...Again. He entered the room and was greeted with laughter. Kakashi was facing him, sitting on his office couch. A young woman faced him, back to Itachi as she continued to talk with the man. Itachi felt his breath quicken in a sudden uncomfortable way. Honey brown hair was tied up into a neat ponytail that slightly swayed as she laughed. Itachi clenched his teeth a moment later when she turned her head, blinking hazel eyes in his direction.

"Itachi!" she smiled, standing up. Itachi stood a little straighter, forcing himself to smile.

"Miss Miya," he almost growled.

* * *

A few minutes later found Itachi sitting on the couch next to Miya. Kakashi sat across from them, smile on his face.

"Goyoma wanted his daughter to have a more cultural experience overseas before the merger. So, I invited her to work as an intern and cultural liaison for her father's company. Isn't that a wonderful idea?" the silver haired man said, smile in place. Itachi kept his hands balled into fists on top of his knees. His eyes were daggers as he looked Kakashi in the eye.

"In a way, but I'm sure there are other departments in which Miss Miya would be more suited. My section isn't exactly made for...College students," he said stiffly. Miya giggled and scooted a little closer to him on the couch.

"I adapt well to any departments. I've already done a years worth of advertising and sales. I'm willing now to work my way through employee selections and product presentations," she smiled at him. Itachi coughed and looked toward Kakashi.

"You're serious?" he asked the man. "I'm far too...Busy to deal with new...To train someone while I am constantly meeting with others and doing my own work," he stated. Miya looked a little nervously at Kakashi as she inclined her head toward Itachi. The smile never left Kakashi's face.

"I think the experience would be good for both of you. Itachi, you can learn to work face to face instead of email to email. Miss Miya then will get the idea of what it is like to work under someone who directs so many places within just one department. I feel its a win to win situation," he said. Itachi gave it one last go.

"What if I just came out and said that I didn't want nor do I have the time?" he offered. Miya looked at him like he had three heads and Kakashi's smile only got wider.

"Then I would have to say tough shit and deal with it," he commented back. Itachi tried to hide the sneer threatening to take over his face.

"How overly sensitive of you. If I am to take this responsibility then I have a few rules," the raven began. This time Kakashi's eyebrow raised.

"Oh, and what are they?" he asked, truly curious.

"Number one, we keep it strictly a business like environment. She gets her own desk in her own office, not mine. Number two, she is not to communicate with me off the clock or to be given the location of my home or my privacy. The last rule is that I am only agreeing to this because it is my job and I will treat it as if it were a job. That is all I want," he ventured. Kakashi shrugged and sat up a bit straighter on his couch.

"Very well, if your going to be a robot about it be my guest. Like you said, it's just a job," he shrugged again. Itachi nodded and stood from the couch. He looked toward the girl who now seemed to look like she regretted even sitting near the raven.

_Good...I'll make her regret even stepping onto the damn plane that got her here..._

"You are to start tomorrow at eight in the morning sharp. I hate tardy people, and I encourage a professional dress around my offices, as an office head I try to keep a certain image among co-workers. If you have any questions just ask my secretary Gloria two rooms down the hall from my own, any questions?" he asked her. She seemed to bite her lip before attempting to stutter something out. Seeing as she stumbled over her words Itachi sighed and straightened his tie.

"Never mind," he muttered starting to walk out of the office. He nearly slammed the door as he exited. When he left, Miya looked at Kakashi.

"He's so...Serious," she said. "He's not like I imagined him at all. Are you sure he is how you say he is?" she asked. Kakashi waved a hand at her.

"He's a whole different person once you get to know him. He'll warm up eventually I promise!" he smiled. There were some fast raps on his office door and Kakashi sighed.

"Come in!" he said. A flash of green ran across the room and nearly tackled him backwards onto the couch.

"Kakashi my youthful rival! Are you teasing poor Itachi again? That boy has a look that could crack stone. You really should stop making that poor boy suffer so!" he exclaimed, smiling widely. Kakashi laughed nervously before pushing the man back a bit. He noticed Gai was holding something in his hand.

"Gai my friend...What is that your holding?" he asked. Gai smiled widely again and held up the small box.

"This? Why this is a gift from a dear white haired and foul mouthed employee of mine. He said this bento contains the best cooked and non cooked ingredients in the world! All made by a sublime goddess by hand!" he announced, holding the small bento up for everyone to see. Kakashi and Miya sweat dropped.

* * *

"WHO THE FUCK TOOK MY BENTO LUNCH! HIDAN YOU MOTHER FUCKER YOU ARE SO DEAD!" A certain raven screamed.

* * *

Itachi pulled into his driveway in an angry fit. He slammed his car door shut and stomped up his drive way to his front door. Not only did he have to baby sit Miya, most likely he would have to avoid her attempts at flirting with him. For god sakes he did NOT want another Sakura Haruno incident, just thinking about it caused anger and guilt to swim within him. Not only did the Miya thing piss him off, he highly suspected that Hidan had stolen his lunch.

He entered his home and threw his briefcase into the wall. He kicked off his shoes and ripped his tie from his neck. He was so frustrated it wasn't even funny. He plopped down on his couch face down and growled into the cushion.

"I just had an amazing sex filled weekend and came to work to be bent over my own desk for a full dry run!" he hissed to himself. He actually pouted as he turned his head to the side facing the TV. He heard the door behind him open and he looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke walk in. The boy hummed to himself as he slipped off his shoes and set his school bag onto the floor.

"I'm home!" he announced, walking into the living room. Itachi felt the couch dip next to his head and he looked up. Sasuke was looking down at him with a soft smile.

"Rough day?" he asked, starting to thread fingers through Itachi's now loose hair. Itachi started to pout again.

"Hidan stole my bento," he muttered. Sasuke had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing at the way his brother sounded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How about a nice bath and some dinner to make it all go away?" he smiled. Itachi smirked a moment later. He sat up on the couch and pulled Sasuke into his arms.

"How about some angry sex on the couch and then take a bath?" he husked into Sasuke's ear. The boy blushed and squirmed in his arms.

"Nii-san...Both parties have to be angry in order to have angry sex. Not just you," he laughed. Itachi blew a raspberry against his neck that caused Sasuke to laugh even louder.

"Then I suggest you start getting pissed about something," he growled playfully. Sasuke was fully laughing as his brother pushed him down on the couch and started taking off his clothes.

* * *

TBC


	31. Just a strange day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**It is really cold outside and I have poor ciculation in my hands so this was kind of painful to type so bare with me here!**

* * *

After the romp on the couch and a nice bath, both brothers were sitting in bed together. Sasuke was looking over the job list that Tobi had left Itachi at work. Itachi was watching TV as they lay on their stomachs, a hand massaging and stroking Sasuke's back.

"I like the day care one, but I think working in the lobby Bistro sounds like fun too," he said, scanning the paper. Itachi leaned over and kissed the side of his head.

"What ever you want to do Sasuke. It will be easier since I'll be able to give you a ride to and from work everyday," he said. Sasuke smiled and set the paper down.

"I think I'll work at the Bistro," he smiled. Itachi continued to kiss down the side of his neck. Sasuke closed his eyes when his brother's hand went lower and caressed his backside.

"Are you still sore?" he asked in his ear. Sasuke blushed but didn't open his eyes.

"I'm...Used to it now. Besides, the bath helped, he whispered. Itachi pulled him into his arms and shut off the TV.

"After school tomorrow I'll bring you in for the interview, how does that sound?" Itachi offered. Sasuke's eyes suddenly shot open.

"Oh yeah I forgot! Tomorrow is teacher's day, I don't have school," he remembered. Itachi's smile widened.

"Then want to go to work with me tomorrow?" he asked. Sasuke turned to face him in his arms.

"Really?" he smiled. Itachi kissed him on the lips.

"It's a date then," he said.

* * *

Itachi straightened his tie and walked out of his bedroom. He decided to wear a deep scarlet red work shirt and black pants. He looked down the hall to see Sasuke emerge from the bathroom. The boy wore a blue and white striped t-shirt with dark blue jeans and yellow wristbands. He was tying back his black hair in a hair band when he smiled down the hall at Itachi.

"This okay to wear for an interview?" he asked. Itachi smiled and nodded back.

"You look a lot better than half the slobs I've interviewed," he smirked. Together they left the house around seven thirty and made it to the building parking lot. Itachi had his bento again today but he decided to keep it in his briefcase with a lock on the damn thing. Having never been at his brother's workplace in a long time Sasuke looked around in awe. Taking the elevator to the lobby they stepped off and went past several people sitting in armchairs and taking. Sasuke could spy the small coffee stand that he wanted to work at a little down the hallway leading to another large lobby. Itachi led him with a hand on his back to a large double door elevator to the right. They went up and Sasuke stood close to his brother's side as people came in and came out. When they arrived on their floor they stepped out into a nice hallways littered with desks and people pushing mail carts. He followed Itachi, looking around curiously. Itachi took out his key and opened his office door. It was like any other office, a desk, a bookshelf, computer with a chair. It wasn't small but it wasn't huge either. Sasuke noticed the blinds were drawn and curious he peeked through them. He stumbled back with a grimace a moment later; they were way too high up for his tastes.

Itachi chuckled and had him sit in the chair across from him.

"That's why I keep the blinds closed," he chuckled again. Sasuke smiled before looking at his desk. There was a framed picture of him and Itachi sitting in the corner and a small laptop directly in front of his chair.

"I should find the employment office and get there early," Sasuke said standing up. Itachi nodded and pressed a button on his desk caller. A few moments later a familiar face popped into view.

"Tobi!" Sasuke called happily. Tobi was all too eager to open his arms when Sasuke suddenly filled them and hugged him.

"Hey chibi, ready to go?" he asked winking one of his dark eyes. Sasuke smiled up at him and turned to say goodbye to his brother.

"I'll bring him back after the interview, probably around lunch time," Tobi smiled and waved also.

"Good luck Sasuke," Itachi nodded. Sasuke smiled and nodded back happily.

"Thanks nii-san!" he said.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the small cramped office. The walls were in his opinion a hideous powder blue and the chair he sat in looked like it was about to give from the amount of rust it granulated. He took a deep breath and looked around. The office looked like it belonged to a smoker; the ceiling held that sickly looking yellow smoker rooms usually had. He shifted in his seat and looked over his shoulder when the room's door opened with a creak. An average heighten man stepped in, coughing and slamming the door behind him. Sasuke took in the cigarette dangling from the man's mouth and grimaced. The man scratched his head before walking over and passing Sasuke to sit in his chair behind a desk cluttered with papers. Sasuke thought it an awful fire hazard especially for such a small space and such a heavy smoker. The man coughed one last time before putting out his smoke in an overflowing ashtray beside his mouse pad.

"Alright now, interview being conducted for...Sasuke Uchiha. Uchiha? Ya related to Itachi Uchiha up on the thirtieth floor?" he asked, eyes looking up from the interview paper. Sasuke nodded and smiled.

"Y-yes, he's my older brother," he said. The man's eyes went back to the paper.

"Alright, just curious. Anyway, you want to work for the summer at the cafe in the lobby right? Good, they need all the help they can get. It's a bum job really, all you have to do is sell coffee and crap like that. If you have any questions just pop in my office or I'm sure one of the morons up there will help you," he said almost sounding bored.

Sasuke perked up.

"T-that's it? I'm hired, what about an interview?" he asked still a bit confused. The man reached under his desk and pulled out another cigarette.

"That's all. If you're Itachi's brother than I know what I already need to," he said, lighting the cancer stick. "He talks about you...Should I say he brags like a Harvard graduate student's parent," he huffed, rolling his eyes. Sasuke blushed and wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or thrilled. The man stood up and waved for him to stand up too.

"Come on, might as well introduce you to the gang. It's after the breakfast rush so things should be pretty quiet now. Follow me," he said. Sasuke watched as the man wasted another cigarette and left it in the ash tray again. Sasuke got up behind him but stopped when the man suddenly turned to him. His brown eyes looked at Sasuke in a calculating manner. He leaned down and Sasuke almost inhaled a face full of hair that was sprouting on the man's chin. He flinched a little when a hand came up and turned his face side to side.

"Yup, you're going to be a hit," he smiled. Sasuke was confused.

"Excuse me?" he asked. The man chuckled before turning toward the door again.

"Oh yeah, my name is Asuma by the way," he said, walking out the door. Sasuke stood there for a moment until he realized he had to follow the man. He caught up with him and went into the elevator.

* * *

Itachi was working on his computer when the young woman Miya walked in. Itachi could see that she had already broken one of his rules. She wore a tight short skirt with a blouse that you could see through clearly to a tight blue top. She smiled, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"Hello Itachi-san," she smiled. Itachi only raised an eyebrow.

"Uchiha," he corrected. She looked confused.

"What?" she asked. Itachi sighed.

"Call me Mr. Uchiha, only people close to me can use my first name," he answered her. She looked put off but still determined.

"What ever you say," she smiled. Itachi dismissed her and turned back to his laptop.

"There is a pile of paper work in the corner. I need you to sort it into qualified hires and backup hires. Try to finish before lunch if you would. I have plans to meet someone," he said, not taking his eyes from the computer. Miya scowled at how he didn't even look at her as he talked to her. She decided to try a new method. She swung her hips a little, making her short skirt tighten across her thighs. She walked right by Itachi and sat down at the small desk arranged for her. She sat and crossed her legs which for a mini skirt, revealed allot of...you know what. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and leant forward toward the papers, making it so her bosom threatened to fall out of her blouse. She looked over to see if her methods were working.

Itachi only continued to look at his screen and type away. She scowled and in a grumpy mood did her work.

* * *

Kakashi smiled as he flipped through a folder on his desk. He was getting a new secretary since his old one was getting married and moving to Asia with her new husband. He was almost giddy at the thought of choosing his own secretary. There was a nock on his door and he beckoned them in. Hidan walked in with some papers and set them down on the silver haired man's desk.

"Ah Hidan! Heard you took Itachi's bento. The whole building had to pay for that one just so you know, my mail clerk wet himself and I sent him home to change his pants," Kakashi commented, not sounding sorry in the least. Hidan smirked and shrugged.

"I don't need to steal his lunch anymore. I heard the one who makes them is starting a summer job in the building so I can have them any time I want," he smirked. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" he asked curiously.

"Itachi's little brother makes them. Tobi took him to the interview office a little while ago for the job interview in the cafe. So I can just waltz right up and ask for one anytime I want," he said. Kakashi made a noise in the back of his throat. He had only had a brief meeting with Itachi's younger brother. The boy seemed very shy and well mannered compared to his scary older brother.

"I'll have to invite Itachi up for lunch then to say congrats," he mumbled.

"I think Itachi is eating lunch in the lobby to see his brother after the interview. Why not invite them both up?" he said. Kakashi beamed.

"That's a fantastic idea!"

* * *

Sasuke was waiting by the elevator where Tobi told him to be after the interview. He liked Asuma despite the horrible smoking habit and the coffee shop seemed nice. The people there were a little older than him and the sandwich maker seemed a bit rude but other than that he liked it. All he had to wear for a uniform was a black body apron and a blue shirt with black pants. He clutched the articles of clothing to his chest and smiled. He was starting a week after school let out which would be in just a few weeks anyway.

"Sasuke!" a voice called. Sasuke looked up and smiled at Tobi as the man approached.

"Everything go alright?" he asked as soon as he got close. Sasuke was beaming.

"Yes, very!" he smiled.

They walked into Itachi's office and blinked. A very skanky dressed woman in the corner was grumbling to herself over mounds of paper work while Itachi was scowling behind his computer.

"I think I'll go back to my desk now," Tobi mumbled before high tailing it. Sasuke set his clothes down on a chair before approaching the desk.

"Nii-san?" he tilted his head. Itachi looked up and smiled at his younger brother. The girl in the corner looked up too and caste a curious gaze on him.

"How was your interview?" Itachi asked, standing up and embracing Sasuke. The boy returned the hug, still being stared at by the woman.

"G-good, I got hired right away which was surprising. I start a week after school ends," he said. Itachi nodded and was about to say more when Hidan suddenly came into the office.

"Yo, chibi!" the white haired man said affectionately, roughing up Sasuke's hair. Sasuke caught his hand and pinched one of his fingers, causing Hidan to take his hand back and smirk. Sasuke smiled at him before nodding.

"Hello Hidan-san," he said with a smile. Itachi only rolled his eyes.

"What does Kakashi want this time?" he said right away. Miya was becoming angry that she was being ignored in the corner.

"He wants to invite you and Sasuke up to have lunch in his office," Hidan said. Itachi sighed.

"Do we have to?" he asked. Sasuke only listened in confusion.

"Sadly...Yes. The guy is our boss and no matter how much pushing his buttons is fun, we better accept," Hidan commented. Itachi growled and huffed and it made Sasuke hold back a giggle.

"Fine, we'll be up in a moment," he said. Itachi turned to Miya in the corner.

"I better bring her too, don't want Kakashi yelling at me for leaving her somewhere by herself," he said as if she was some kind of troublesome animal. She scowled which made her wide eyes turn into slits.

"Why do you always refer to me as if I was some object?" she asked almost snootily. Sasuke held back a scowl of his own. He didn't like this woman, nor did he like her attitude or the way she dressed.

"Because you wore such a revealing outfit on your first day," Itachi replied.

"It's disgusting," he added.

She looked put off but Itachi didn't listen to her. He grabbed his suitcase by the desk and took Sasuke's hand into his own.

"Let's get there early anyway; knowing Kakashi he'll yap our ears off before we can even touch our food. Oh, by the way Hidan, I'm going to kick your ass for stealing my bento," the older raven growled. Hidan only smirked wider.

"Sure, sure, whatever. Let's go," he said. Sasuke followed Itachi and heard the Miya girl stand up from her cramped position. Sasuke grimaced internally when he saw how short and tight her skirt was. Did her family let her out of the house like that on purpose? Whatever the reason Sasuke couldn't think of one to justify that outfit.

* * *

Kakashi looked Sasuke over like he was a piece of meat. When they had entered the office the silver haired man waltzed right up to Sasuke to all their surprise and Itachi's fury, kissed his little brother's hand.

"My my! You're all the more beautiful in person!" the silver haired man gushed, petting Sasuke like he was some kind of rabbit.

"T-thank y-you?" Sasuke stuttered out, a little freaked by the behavior.

Sasuke had only met the man briefly once before at the airport but it was nothing like this. Of course Kakashi insisted that the boy sit next to him on the couch across from the other couch. Itachi was left to sit next to Miya which she of course didn't mind and Hidan sat next to Kakashi. Sasuke nervously ate his own bento while Kakashi yapped his head off about...Something, it was hard to keep up since he changed topic so much.

"You cook?" Kakashi suddenly asked with a tilt of the head. Sasuke hesitantly nodded.

"Y-yes, all the time, I cook dinner every night and make Itachi's lunches," he said with a small smile. Kakashi's grim only got bigger.

"What do you like to make?" he asked again. "Fish?"

"I-I do," the boy said.

"Perfect!" he shouted happily.

"Itachi, I will have dinner at your home two days from now," he announced. Itachi almost spit out a mouth full of chicken he was eating.

"Excuse me sir?" he growled. Kakashi waved his hand in dismissal.

"Now now I insist! I'll buy the groceries and everything! Hidan you should invite everyone from the office and Itachi should invite his friends too! It will be like a small party! Booze is optional of course!" he smiled. Itachi protested but Miya looked interested.

"May I come too? I would really like to see Itachi-kun's home," she smiled sweetly. Kakashi nodded.

"Of course!" he smiled. There was a sudden knock on the door and Kakashi hollered for them to come in. Itachi was a little worried when he saw Sasuke's eyes go wide at the person behind him. Itachi turned and kept his mouth from falling open at the person there.

"Hello, my name is Ino Yamanaka," she said sweetly with a bow.

"Oh yes, my new computer programmer! Come in, come in!" Kakashi invited. The woman happily came over and deliberately took a seat next to Itachi. The older raven scowled at her while Sasuke proceeded to shake quietly in his seat. Hidan felt him trembling and looked over with concern for the boy.

"You okay chibi?" he asked. Sasuke reluctantly nodded.

"Y-yeah, it's just really cold in here," he commented.

Sasuke couldn't hold his fear down at the Ino woman. She reminded him too much about what had happen with Sakura and what the pink haired girl had put him through. Itachi had reluctantly let him go to the funeral and even then Sasuke couldn't hold back the fear and sadness then. Ino smiled at Itachi and it made something inside Sasuke shift and twist painfully.

"Ino has been recently hired to re-do our computer database. Because of the merger with Miss Miya's company we need to upgrade the entire system to keep up with trade so to say!" Kakashi said. Itachi nodded and continued eating.

"What about Tobi?" he asked.

"Tobi transferred over to communications, if you ask me it's because Zetsu recently broke up with his girlfriend and wants to be the rebound guy," Kakashi shrugged. Hidan and Itachi almost choked while Sasuke's eye twitched.

"I look forward to working with you Itachi-kun," Ino smiled. Itachi and Miya both narrowed their eyes at the girl but for different reasons.

"Yes, I believe the last time we talked was at Sakura Haruno's funeral," he reminded her. Ino's smile didn't waver.

"How kind of you not to forget her. I think about her everyday and her...Choices," she smiled. Sasuke took a lung full of air and resisted jumping at the woman for the comment. He held himself still though and finished up his meal, although he wasn't very hungry anymore.

"Then it's settled! We'll all have a bit of a get together at the Uchiha residence!" Kakashi announced. Everyone except Sasuke and Itachi of course looked pleased. When lunch was over Kakashi handed Itachi some money for the dinner preparations and kissed Sasuke's hand before they departed. Miya and Ino were exchanging heated glares while Itachi tried to just ignore them both and their obvious flirting. Sasuke chose to sit quietly in Itachi's office and do some homework he had brought with him for the rest of the day.

When the evening came both brothers were tired and in some way felt drained.

"I can't believe Kakashi invited himself over. Stupid bastard, he just wants to avoid the meeting seminar that he was given for that night," Itachi growled under his breath while pouring a cup of coffee. They were at home now and trying to relax. Sasuke just sat quietly on the couch in the living room, staring at the wall. Itachi walked over and set his cup on the stand before curling up with Sasuke.

"Are you alright? You've been very quiet since lunch," he commented. Sasuke shook his head.

"I guess seeing Ino made me have a flash back. I don't feel very well," he said quietly. Itachi frowned and leaned down to kiss Sasuke's forehead.

"We should take a bath," he said quietly into the smaller raven's hair. Sasuke nodded and leaned against his brother's shoulder.

"I think that's a good idea," he murmured.

* * *

"Oh God!" Sasuke screamed into the tiled room. Itachi below him growled and moved harder into the withering form sitting on his lap. What had gone from a nice relaxing bath had turned and morphed into a much needed sex session. It had started off simple enough, the drawing of water, the adding of incense...The removing of clothes.

Ah, that must have been it.

Sasuke panted as the hot water around his hips lapped against the sides of the tub. His legs were on either side of Itachi's own hips as they pushed and pulled against one another. His legs began to tremble at the effort of staying upright in the older raven's lap. Itachi started to push him back until he was laying down in the more sitting part of the tub. Sasuke's eyes shined and teared up as his brother continued to move inside him, looking down at him through half lidded predatory eyes. The younger cried out and grabbed the sides of the tub for support. Sex in the tub felt weird but at the same time very soothing and if not a bit kinky. He would sigh later about all the water on the bathroom floor but right now his mind was flying straight to the hard organ penetrating and pushing inside him. When he felt his end approaching he reached up and tangled his fingers in his brother's hair. He came with a whimper, pushing his stomach up against his brother as he came. Itachi made a noise in the back of his throat and groaned. He too came, freezing in a hip lock of passion. When it was over they were thankful for the water. They were sweaty and wet and to Itachi sex with Sasuke should be no other way. They panted and smiled at each other. Sasuke leaned up as Itachi leaned down in order to meet one another in a kiss.

_Ding dong!_

Both froze at the sound of the doorbell. Itachi's brow went down as he looked at the wall clock, it read almost eight.

"Ignore it, it's late," Itachi snuffed. He kissed the side of Sasuke's head and smiled when Sasuke groaned and shifted in his hold.

_Ding dong!_

Sasuke whimpered as Itachi let out an angry growl.

"Mother fucker," he hissed. Sasuke reached up and stroked the side of his face.

"Maybe it's important?" he asked. Itachi reluctantly got up and out of the tub as the insistent door bell kept ringing.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a moment," he leaned down and kissed Sasuke quickly. He threw on his bathrobe and marched angrily down the stairs. His hair was still wet as he approached his door. He opened it angrily and glared hatefully at the person on the other side. You would too if you were disturbed from making love with the love of your life.

"Hello," the other said happily. Itachi clenched his teeth, eyes blazing.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he almost screamed. Miss Miya stood at the door as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I came to visit you. I know it's rather late but I though we could hit a late show and..." she started.

"Get out," he hissed. She looked confused.

"What?" she said.

"I said get the fuck off my property! Do you have any idea what time it is? What dumb fuck comes in the middle of the night on a work night to invite them out? My brother has school in the morning you dumb bitch!" he yelled. She suddenly looked like she had made the greatest mistake in the world.

"I only just..." she tried.

"Leave!" he roared. "I'll be sure to tell Kakashi about your breach in our agreement, good night Miss Miya," he roared. Itachi slammed the door in the girls face. He marched back up the stairs and had to hold in his anger. Seriously, when was that girl going to take a hint? He went back into his bathroom and watched as Sasuke rinsed off and stood up. His anger was easily forgotten at the sight of the nude body before him. Sasuke blushed and turned away from him.

"Who-who was it?" he asked. Itachi sighed and handed Sasuke a towel.

"An annoying bitch," he said. Sasuke looked at him in nervousness.

"Ino?" he asked. Itachi shook his head.

"Miya," he corrected. Sasuke blinked.

"What is she doing here this time of night?" he asked. Itachi groaned.

"She is just being annoying," he said. Sasuke suddenly looked scared.

"Nii-san...I don't...I don't want to be hurt again," he whispered. Itachi straightened up and quickly took Sasuke into his arms for a hug.

"In no way shape or form will I ever let anything happen to you again. I don't want to take you back to the hospital. If Miya tries anything I'll personally take care of her," he said into Sasuke's hair. Sasuke held back tears as he looked at his older brother.

"P-promise?" he squeaked. Itachi nodded and kissed his forehead.

"On my life," he swore.

* * *

**TBC**

**Oh boy, what am I going to do to this couple next?**


	32. One Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Alright, a lengthy chapter!**

* * *

"Hello!" Kakashi smiled. Sasuke smiled back a little as the man handed him a small fruit basket.

"Welcome, come on in, dinner should be ready in a bit," the boy said. Kakashi leaned down and pinched his cheek.

"You're so cute! And so polite, if only Itachi could learn a thing or two from you!" the silver haired man gushed.

"I heard that!" Itachi yelled from the living room. Kakashi shrugged and followed a blushing Sasuke into their home.

"My how spacious and wonderful!" he said, gazing around the home.

"Sasuke's hobby is interior decorating," Itachi commented, sitting back on the couch.

"Is not," Sasuke said under his breath. Kakashi waved a hand.

"Then he should come to my home! It's a mess in there! I'll be sure to be a most gracious host," the man smirked, winking at Sasuke. The boy gulped and blushed as he quickly ran to the kitchen to check on dinner. Itachi glared at his boss.

"Could you not do that?" Itachi growled. Kakashi shrugged.

"Do what?" he asked.

Before Itachi could reply the door bell rang. He groaned and went to answer the door. He opened it only to be in front of a crowd of people. Each person greeted him as they passed. Hidan was followed by Zetsu and Tobi who looked like they were arguing at each other or something. Itachi ground his teeth when Ino and Miya walked in glaring at each other but smiling coyly at Itachi. Itachi almost put his foot down when Pein walked in with Sasori right behind him.

"Heard about the dinner from Hidan, hope you don't mind but Sasori tagged along. Couldn't stop the idiot if I tried," he replied in a whisper. Sasori only bid Itachi a small twitch as a greeting before he stepped into the house no doubt looking for Sasuke. Deidara and Kisame walked in also.

"Oy! When's dinner going to be ready?" the fish like man asked, scratching his head.

Yup, Itachi just found the perfect person to vent his upcoming anger on.

"When I put my foot in your ass," Itachi growled. Deidara looked impatient as he flipped his hair with his hand.

"Then do it already! I'm starving!" he yelled. Kisame growled at him.

"Hey!"

* * *

Sasuke was glad he had gotten a brief understanding of how many people were going to show up. The dinner he prepared was enormous and no doubt the appetites of his guests were also. Kakashi had covered the grocery part which also helped tremendously. He walked into the living room and stopped.

Everyone was sitting and chatting or some people were arguing. He spied Miya and Ino glaring daggers at each other while trying to get Itachi's attention. Sasuke began to tremble when he remembered what had occurred at the last get together they had and the punch that followed it. Sasuke unconsciously touched his jaw and decided to retreat back into the kitchen for safety. He bumped into someone and was surprised to see that it was Sasori.

"Sasuke, hey!" he greeted with a smile. Sasuke stared blankly for a moment until his brain clicked.

"Oh, Sasori-san!" he greeted back. The red head shook his head.

"It's Sasori-kun!" he corrected. He dropped his teasing smile and brought his hand up. Sasuke blushed when his cheek was gently caressed with the tips of the other's fingers.

"How have you been feeling? We haven't talked in a while and I've been worried about you Sasu," Sasori said, a soft smile on his face. Sasuke coughed and looked to the side.

"I've been fine, great actually. I feel allot better, thanks for being so worried about me. I never...I never really thanked you for what you did for me at the hospital," he whispered. Sasori smiled and leant down a bit.

"You know I'll always be there if you need me," he said softly. Sasuke felt something warm and fuzzy pool in the base of his stomach at the words.

"You're a good person Sasori-kun," he commented. Sasori's eyes went wide when he realized the name Sasuke called him by. As if realizing what he did Sasuke's eyes went wide also.

"Oh, I mean...Ah!" he stumbled.

"Shh," Sasori said, putting a finger on his lips. He pulled back a moment and slipped a piece of paper into the boy's hand.

"If you ever need me, don't ever hesitate to call. I'll be there right away," he whispered. Sasuke looked at the paper in his hand and unconsciously his eyes went to the living room. He bit his lip and took a deep breathe.

"I-I will, that is...If anything happens," Sasuke whispered. Sasori also looked up and scowled at the two girls trying to get Itachi's attention.

"I don't trust that Ino girl, wasn't she one of Sakura's friends?" he asked. Sasuke swallowed.

"Y-yes," he quivered out. Sasori's eyes went back to the boy.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Sasuke took a deep breathe; he really wanted Itachi right now.

"No, I really don't feel like having a household of people right now, um...No offense," he tried to joke. Sasori shook his head.

"You want me to keep you company?" Sasori asked, leaning toward him a bit. Sasuke unintentionally backed up.

"I-I'm fine," he squeaked out. Sasori thought the behavior was cute so he decided to press Sasuke a little harder.

"Are you sure?" he whispered now. Sasuke felt a blush coat his cheeks the more Sasori leaned in.

"Sasori..." the boy whimpered. Sasori mistook the tone as wanting and carefully leaned in even more. Before Sasuke could stop it, Sasori leaned forward and captured his lips in a firm kiss. Sasuke felt his back pressed against the kitchen wall and a hand lace fingers with his own. Sasori smelt like wood polish and saw dusk. Sasuke made a noise against his lips and Sasori backed up, staring at him deeply.

All Sasuke could do was stare back with wide eyes.

* * *

Dinner was strange for him after that. It seemed like he was off in his own little world. His smiles were automatic and so was his movement throughout the rest of the gathering. He didn't even seem to notice the way Miya or Ino were fighting to seek Itachi's attention. He even missed how both of them were trying to put their hands on his brother's thigh under the table. Sasori wouldn't stop staring at him which made him nervous enough as it was. The kiss was unexpected and one Sasuke never thought he would receive from the red head. He suddenly felt guilty though, he never wanted the kiss but he still felt like he had betrayed Itachi some how. When dinner was over and every guest including Kakashi bounced through the door he let his mind rest. Ino and Miya had tried to stay of course, saying something about wanting dessert, what ever that meant.

Sasori had opened a door for him, one he had to think about closing and fast. He didn't feel that way about the red head and he had better let him know soon.

The brother's were alone now, sitting in their bedroom. Itachi had gone to take a shower saying he had to get the stink of the girls off of him. Sasuke only nodded silently as the bathroom door closed. Sasuke sat huddled on the bed just staring at the wall for those long minutes Itachi showered.

"Sasori kissed me," he whispered.

"What about Sasori?" Itachi asked, coming out of the bathroom. Sasuke swallowed the saliva in his mouth.

"Nothing, he was just...Acting really nice to me this evening, that's all," Sasuke said, feeling guilty about lying. Itachi shook his head and snuggled up to Sasuke on the bed.

"As long as he doesn't act inappropriate," he growled.

Sasuke laid on his side as Itachi's chest met his back. He closed his eyes when Itachi kissed the back of his neck. His older brother smelt like mint shower gel. Sasuke tried to soothe his nerves by breathing it in. Itachi groaned against his neck as one of his hands ran down the boy's stomach. Sasuke's eyes flew open and his pulse quickened. He was tired and frightened by Sasori's kiss which left him in no mood for intimacy. He was worried that if he denied Itachi his brother would suspect something was wrong with him. Sasuke breath hitched when his brother's hand touched his groin through his pajama shorts. The touch would have had him moaning and getting hard but his mind was too distracted. The hand ducked under his shorts and grabbed his length, bringing it out and pumping it. Itachi didn't notice Sasuke's inner turmoil and flipped him onto his back, lips latched to his neck.

Sasuke tried to get into it but images of Sasori pounded his skull. He whimpered when Itachi kept rubbing him, trying to get him hard. Sasuke moved his hips to the motion but it only caused him to realize that he was doing more thinking than feeling. After a few minutes Itachi stopped and looked worriedly down at him. He looked confused when the length under his hand would not harden for him. He looked at Sasuke's face and frowned when the boy gave him the deer in head lights look.

"Sasuke? What's wrong babe? Are you okay?" he asked, touching the side of Sasuke's face. The boy gaped like a fish before he cleared his throat.

"I-I'm sorry I...I just...Tired. I'm just really tired...I'll try harder if you...If you really want me to-" he was silenced by a finger on his lips.

"Sasuke, you can tell me when your not in the mood or tired. I'm not going to get mad and force you," his brother scolded. Sasuke blushed.

"I-I-Sorry," he said finally, looking to the side. Itachi sighed and gently leaned down to kiss him. Sasuke kissed back but felt guilty when his brother's hard on rubbed against his stomach. He formed an idea but was scared to voice it.

"I-Itachi, how about...Um..I take care of you tonight?" Sasuke asked. Itachi pulled back to see a large blush covering Sasuke's face.

"Take care of me?" Itachi asked teasingly. He was curious as to what Sasuke had meant. The boy nodded and bit his lip.

"Y-yeah, you're always doing this...These things to me but...I-I want to try something," he almost mumbled. Itachi smiled and nuzzled his cheek.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked his brother. Sasuke sat up a bit and moved some of his hair behind his ear.

"Switch positions with me," has asked of his older brother. Itachi moved to sit against the head board while Sasuke sat on top of his hips. He leaned forward and seemed nervous as he kissed Itachi's lips.

"Bare with me," he said quietly.

Sasuke moved down his body, opening his pajama top button by button. Itachi swallowed as a shot of pleasure went down his chest every time Sasuke's fingers brushed against his skin. He brought his hands up and grabbed Sasuke's hips, gently rubbing the skin with the pads of his thumbs, encouraging. Sasuke opened the top and ran his fingers down his brother's chest, watching each muscle jump or contract against his fingers. He moved back even more and leaned down to kiss his brother's navel. His own heart was beating hard in his chest and he prayed he was doing this right. Deep somewhere in the back of his mind though he wanted to correct the wrong he did this afternoon. Sasori's kiss wasn't his fault but he swore that Itachi would get his pleasure tonight.

Sasuke licked his lips as he pulled down Itachi's pants. The erection sprang up to greet him and Sasuke couldn't help but blink at the sight of it. Itachi above him groaned.

"Sasuke, what are you going to do?" he husked. Sasuke's cheeks turned red as he tried not to stumble over his words.

"I'm going...To suck you off nii-san," he whispered. Itachi's eyes went wide as Sasuke surged forward and took the whole cock into his mouth in one gulp. Itachi bucked a little in surprise but groaned as heat enveloped him. He felt a tongue work on the underside of his length, tracing the vein. Sasuke's face was flaming as he steadily moved up and down his brother's shaft. He continued to move his head as he brought his hands up to squeeze the base and keep the erection steady. Itachi buried his fingers into Sasuke's hair, petting him.

"Jesus Sasuke," he husked. Sasuke briefly looked up at his brother to see sweat gathering on his brow. Sasuke moaned which caused Itachi t cry out and grit his teeth.

"Fuck!" he said again.

Sasuke figured that it must have been a while since his brother last got a blow job. He tightened his lips around the shaft and almost choked as he tried to shove more down his throat. The only thing he could compare this to was like sucking a long lollipop. With that in mind Sasuke worked his mouth harder, saliva coming out of the corners of his mouth. He had never had a cock in his mouth and was afraid at first of what his brother's would taste like. Itachi had just gotten out of the shower so all he could taste was soap and clean skin. He pulled back to lick the head, twirling his tongue around it as Itachi hissed. He went back down on him and felt Itachi stiffen beneath him.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" he chanted.

Sasuke didn't recognize the signs as his older brother prepared for orgasm. Itachi tried to use the grip on Sasuke's hair to pull him back but it was too late. Sasuke was surprised when Itachi called out loudly so he released the hot organ in his mouth. He whimpered when Itachi arched his hips and something warm coated the side of his face. A little entered his mouth and on impulse he swallowed. Pulling back his right eye was closed as his brothers seed hit his cheek, sliding down his chin onto the bed spread. Itachi was panting and bringing his hips back down onto the bed. He looked up at Sasuke and froze.

Sasuke watched him equally, noticing how his brother held a deep blush that spread down to his chest. Sasuke made a sound as he wiped some of his brother's seed off of his face with his bare hand. He suddenly felt excited and was surprised to feel his own cock harden. It seemed that what ever fix he was in was over and his body wanted pleasure too. Thinking Itachi was spent, Sasuke reached down and grabbed his half hard cock, stroking it to full hardness. Itachi watched him with wide eyes, his mouth opening and closing. Sasuke continued to stroke himself, unaware at the picture he was giving. He looked up at his brother and blushed harder when Itachi seemed to be staring at him.

"Oh no you don't," Itachi whispered.

Sasuke gasped as a hand stopped his own and the other pushed him flat on the bed. He screamed when a hungry mouth took his cock in with one swallow, sucking viciously. Sasuke screamed as the suction turned hard and straightforward, it seemed Itachi was in no mood to tease. Sasuke bucked his hips and rode the pleasure as it crashed into him. Itachi released him and he cried out as two fingers entered him.

"I thought you were tired," Itachi's husky voice asked. Fingers moved hard in and out of him as Sasuke struggled for words.

"I thought I-Uh-Was to I-Ah-Just needed some more-Oh, ah-Coaxing!" he managed to get out.

Two fingers turned into three and Sasuke spread his legs a little more. He ground his head into the mattress as he felt one of his nipples captured and sucked on. Itachi pulled back and sat up, moving into position. Sasuke trembled as his body was moved to lie on his side. He panted as the head of Itachi's cock kissed his quivering entrance. From his side position Sasuke looked up at him and begged him with his eyes.

"Please!" he whimpered. Itachi shook his head, smirking.

"Please what?" he panted. Itachi didn't look like he could hold on much longer either.

"Fuck me! Please fuck me nii-san!" Sasuke yelled, face on fire from spouting such dirty language. Itachi kissed the ankle thrown over his shoulder.

"I love you," he husked, pushing his hips forward.

Sasuke clenched the blankets between his fingers as Itachi speared him. He cried out as Itachi pushed all the way in. His brother didn't stop to let him adjust, Sasuke whimpered and groaned each time that hot organ slid against his inner walls. He panted and rotated his hips, trying to get Itachi to nail his sweet spot.

"Want me to hit it Sasuke? Want me to puncture your spot?" he panted out. Sasuke's muscles clenched at the words. It looked like tonight was all about dirty sex play.

"I want you to, slide against me and find it!" he whispered loudly. Itachi growled and moved his hips harder.

"Then help me!" he urged.

Sasuke swung his leg around and found himself completely on his back with Itachi over him. He scooted forward and threw his legs over his brother's shoulders. Itachi helped him by grabbing his hips and pulling him forward. Sasuke clenched his teeth and clenched his shin muscles against his brother's shoulders, causing the cock inside him to press up more into him. He screamed as his prostate was poked hard with the head of his brother's erection.

"There! There!" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi groaned and wasted no time in pounding his brother into the mattress. Each thrust hit him dead on and Sasuke let tears of pleasure leak out. He reached for Itachi and the other obliged, capturing his lips in a sloppy kiss. Sasuke stiffened up and yelled as he arched hard and came against Itachi's stomach. The older grunted before he thrusted forward, burying himself deep and releasing his seed. Both panted from the aftermath and Itachi collapsed on top of Sasuke. Both panted harshly against each other. Itachi sat up a bit and moved the hair out of Sasuke's eyes.

"Sleep, you've had a long day," he whispered to the boy. Sasuke's eyes were fluttering as he nodded his head.

"Yeah..." he breathed.

Itachi smiled as he shifted their positions and gently laid the boy's head on his pillow. He followed suit and tucked the covers around both of them. He watched Sasuke sleep as he thought to himself. He hadn't missed Sasuke's strange behavior at the dinner table, he knew his brother's real smiles and he could tell something was wrong. It had worried him at first when Sasuke seemed unaroused at their play. From the way Miya and Ino were hanging off him the whole night, Sasuke must have become insecure.

He gently fingered Sasuke's bangs as the boys breathing evened out into deep sleep.

He needed to talk to Miya tomorrow and end this once and for all.

* * *

Itachi dropped Sasuke off at school with a kiss before going to work. The first thing Itachi did as he walked into the office was shove an extra bento Sasuke made into Hidan's face.

"There asshole! Touch or steal my lunch again and I'll cut your blue balls off!" he hissed at the white haired male. Hidan smiled crookedly.

"Alright already, just tell Sasu-chan to keep the lunches coming. Oh...And my balls aren't blue, far from it actually!" he joked, giving Itachi a wink. Itachi growled at the nickname for Sasuke but brushed it off for now, he was on a mission. Sure enough as soon as he got to his office Miya was waiting for him. She wore a tight yellow top which was easily revealing the red bra she wore under it. Itachi never knew they made skin tight snake skin skirts either. For now he quelled his anger and looked at the girl.

"Mr. Uchiha," she greeted as warmly as possible. Itachi cleared his throat.

"I'll be running in and out of the office which means I won't be in it all day. Don't touch my computer, believe me I'll know if you did. Here is a list of things for you to do," he instructed. He handed her the paper work and she scowled at the amount of it.

"The second thing, I'll need to speak to you after work, so for this one time, I'm asking you to be at my home later around two," he instructed again. Her head whipped up so fast Itachi thought her neck might have snapped. She didn't question it and eagerly nodded.

"Of course!" she said excitedly. Itachi ignored it but smirked to himself.

_Man, she is in for some major disappointment._

* * *

Miya eagerly followed him in as he set his jacket on his arm chair. He turned to face her as she quickly took off her own jacket and put it on the same arm chair. She was about to embrace him, thinking this whole situation meant something else. He held up a hand and quickly stopped her.

"Miya I have a lover," he said right away. Her face went from happy to hear broken in a second. She blinked at him and opens and shut her mouth a few times.

"You brought me to your house to tell me this? I thought we were going to have sex!" she said in disbelief. Itachi sighed but it came out as a growl.

"If I told you at the office you would have made a scene. I'm telling you this now so you'll back off," he repeated. She shook her head.

"Is it that Ino bitch? Itachi, I can do so much more for you than her!" she shouted. Itachi shook his head again.

"I guess I'll tell you straight out, Miya...I'm gay," he told her.

Miya's mouth literally almost hit the floor.

"Excuse me?" she whispered.

"My lover is male, I'm homosexual, I like dick, penis, anal! Does that make it a little more clearly for you?" he told her.

He felt a little embarrassed about spouting it out like that. He wasn't necessarily the sparkly kind of gay but he had to get the message through. All in all he really only liked Sasuke's body compared to other men that he had ever seen.

She shook her head as tears came to her eyes.

"I flew across a continent to come see you!" she cried, standing from the couch where she had fallen in shock.

"I'm sorry that you got the wrong vibe but...Can't you tell when someone isn't interested in you? I gave you the cold shoulder from the moment I met you!" he said.

"Don't blame me when you can't take a hint! And as for Ino...I plan to tell her this exact same thing. I can't stand her just as much as I can stand you!" he finally got out.

Her face scrunched up as more tears went down her face.

"B-but...I love you," she whispered again, beginning to hiccup. Itachi rolled his eyes, he was suddenly brought back to the memory of Sakura in the bathroom. At least Sasuke wasn't around to get hurt this time.

"You don't even know me, let alone for even a few weeks," he said matter of fact. She clenched her fists and wiped her face.

"I felt a connection! I've never felt this way about any man I've looked at for the first time! You don't feel it?" she shrieked. Itachi took a deep breath.

"No, I don't," he said bluntly.

She shook her head rapidly, making her long hair fly around her head.

"No, I came all the way here! If you can't feel how much I love you, I'll make you feel it! I won't let anyone else have you!" she shrieked.

She launched her self at Itachi which caught him off guard. She landed on top of him as she tacked him onto the couch. Itachi could quickly feel his anger rising. The last time he had gotten in a brawl was at a school function a year ago. He growled as she sat up and grabbed the edges of her blouse. She ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere to reveal her bra and cleavage. Itachi's hands were trapped behind his back from the amount of force she was using to keep him against the couch.

"You're going to fuck me," she whispered.

"You're going to have me and realize that it's me you want!" she husked.

Itachi was about to retort when he suddenly had his mouth occupied. His eyes went wide as she kissed him with everything she had. She grabbed his hair, causing a large amount to be taken out of his ponytail. Tears of pain came to his eyes as she brutally tugged on the strands, trying to bring him closer. Itachi managed to get his hands free and he quickly grabbed her shoulders, pushing her back off of him. Before he could speak he froze, noticing someone in the doorway.

_Oh no..._

Sasuke stood there in utter shock and surprise. Miya wondered why Itachi had stiffened so she pulled back to give him a sneer.

"What?" she hissed, looking over her shoulder.

She took one look at Sasuke and felt herself blush, not used to being caught in these situations. Itachi was breathing hard against her and the grip on her shoulders tightened painfully.

"Get off," he hissed, shoving her.

She was pushed to the floor and Itachi was on his feet in a second. Sasuke in the doorway had not moved, eyes wide and blank. The boy took in the scene and felt his heart pang deep somewhere into his stomach. Miya was almost naked from the waist up save for the bra. Her hair was wild and her lips were red from kissing. Sasuke made a sudden choking sound and dropped his school bag on to the floor, books and pens scattering.

Itachi outstretched a hand and made toward him.

"Sasuke, this is NOT what it looks like," Itachi emphases. Sasuke's lip twitched as he took a step back from the doorway, he didn't say anything. Itachi was getting even more scared and nervous the longer Sasuke was silent. The older could feel his blood run cold at what Sasuke's mind must have processed upon watching from the doorway.

The boy suddenly moved and Itachi restrained himself from springing forward. Sasuke's face scrunched up as his chest heaved, his eyes over filled in an instant with tears, running briskly down his face. He shook his head as he continued to take steps backwards toward the front door. Itachi desperately reached for him as he continued to move away.

"Sasuke!" he shouted.

The boy didn't say anything as he sprinted out the door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

_It hurts! It hurts! Why does it hurt so much? God, I thought he loved me! I must look like an idiot!_

His lungs burned as his feet pounded sidewalk. He had moved so fast that he had no idea where he was going. He ran out of his neighborhood and just kept going. His eyes clouded and his tears froze against his face from the slightly cold temperature. By the time he stopped and looked at a street clock it was four at night. His chest heaved as he fought to control the madness his mind wanted to throw itself into.

_Why didn't I see it? They were hanging all over him! It was just a matter of time!_

Sasuke grabbed the sides of his head, pulling at his hair. His body quaked under the emotional onslaught.

_It was all just an act? I feel sick! I want to throw up!_

And he did, he covered his mouth and desperately looked around. He saw some bushes by the park entrance, he quickly approached them. He emptied his stomach of today's lunch and coughed to get the taste out of his mouth. He wiped his tears away and shivered against the approaching cold. He had run out of the house only wearing his school uniform, having hung up his coat at the entranceway. He crossed his arms and mindlessly walked into the park, he sat down on one of the benches as a fresh wave of tears washed down his face.

_Why her?_

Was it because he wasn't more forceful? He wasn't as flirty? He had always been a quiet and reserved person because he thought he often annoyed people with his presence. It had always been his friends or Itachi who had to bring him out of his shell.

_Is it because I'm a boy?_

His eyes went wide and he swallowed. Itachi had always had girlfriends in the past, his brother had never shown interest in males before Sasuke. The boy would know, he had spent years watching Itachi and his habits when he figured out that he loved his brother. He at least wanted to know if Itachi even liked men before he could have given up completely on his brother and his love for him.

He must have sat there thinking and crying for a while. The air around him was growing colder the deeper his thoughts went. Sasuke suddenly breathed in and choked on the cold air entering his lungs. He coughed and quickly looked to the clock in the middle of the park square. It read six thirty, he had been sitting there for nearly two hours. He bit his lip as he realized how long he had been sitting. He knew it would be wise to go home, but he just couldn't look at Itachi's face without breaking down at the moment. He sighed and tried to think about what he could do. All of his friend's homes were too far away, and he didn't want to bother them about his problem. He sat on the bench thinking, his mind trying to solve his dilemma.

_If you ever need me, don't hesitate to call. I'll be there right away._

Sasuke's mind hit a wall and he reached toward his pocket for his cell phone.

_Sasori..._

Sasuke didn't know why but his fear of Miya and Ino had made him put Sasori's cell number in his own phone. He just sat there staring at the phone for a moment, trying to think if it was the right thing. He knew what Sasori had meant by giving him the kiss but he didn't want to goad the other on. His stomach was hurting and his mouth felt like sand paper. The image of Miya on top of his brother made his chest clench in pain and he decided.

He pressed the call button.

* * *

Sasori sat in front of his computer chewing his bottom lip. He couldn't get a certain raven haired boy off his mind. He suddenly felt stupid and very afraid, he hadn't really planned to let Sasuke know how he felt about him just yet. He was planning to be smoother, let things run their course. He had planned to start winning Sasuke's trust by becoming more serious compared to the love sick fool he had been portraying himself as. But just being around Sasuke did these things to him, he couldn't help but act like a god damn cartoon character.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his red hair.

Pein was working late and planned to go to dinner with Konan later. Since his brother started seeing her Sasori had been looking to find his own apartment. A new building opened up a block from his grandmother's store so he had called and checked it out. He had the entire place to himself and he planned to take advantage of it by finishing up the next chapter to his new novel.

His cell phone went off and it scared him out of his inner musings. He picked it up and hoped it wasn't Kisame again looking for a ride home from the bar. He squinted as he didn't recognize the number on the other end. Curious he answered it and lifted it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Uh...S-Sasori," a young voice broke out over the phone.

The red head felt his pulse quicken.

"Sasuke!" he breathed, standing up from his computer.

"W-what is it? I mean...Hello," he said, suddenly excited. On the other end all he could hear was breathing.

"I'm sorry to call...Did I interrupt anything?" Sasuke's voice whispered. Sasori shook his head, a sudden grin covering his face.

"No, not at all! I was begging to wonder if you were ever going to use my number after all!" he smiled. Sasuke on the other end gave a strained smile. He took a breath and sniffled. Sasori frowned when he recognized the sounds of someone crying.

"Sasuke...Did something happen?" he asked in all seriousness. Sasuke sniffed again but this time it was tinged with a sob.

"Y-yeah...It did," Sasuke whispered. He gave a hollow laugh a moment later.

"Boy did it..." he cried. Sasori was going for his sneakers in a second.

"Where are you? Sasuke?" he asked very serious. Sasuke swallowed and watched his breath turn into mist.

"I-I'm at the p-park...I'm sorry but it's cold and...Would you mind...I don't want to go home right now," he whimpered. Sasori was already at the door with his coat and car keys.

"Stay there, I'm on my way!" he voiced.

"Sasori I..." Sasuke sounded tired. The red head strengthen his resolve.

"Just wait there," he assured.

* * *

Sasori hurriedly parked his car and sprinted into the park. It was almost seven at night and the temperature was dropping. His breath turned into mist as he looked all around trying to see the boy. His breath caught when he saw Sasuke sitting on a bench with nothing but his school jacket on. He ran over and Sasuke looked up at him with watery eyes and blue lips.

"S-Sasori," his breath shook.

The red head didn't wait for an explanation. He quickly took off his own coat and slung it over the boy's shoulders. Sasuke was surprised at the action but was grateful for the warmth.

"Sasuke, we need to get out of the cold," Sasori told him, carefully watching the boys features. Sasuke shook his head.

"I can't go home...Not right now," he begged, looking up at Sasori. The red head bit his lip but shook his head.

"Alright, let's go to my place for now. When you feel better...I'll take you home. Did you need to call Itachi?" he asked. As much as Sasori was happy to be Sasuke's savoir he needed to account the protective older brother in this one. No doubt Itachi was worried sick about his missing little brother.

_But then why did they boy call you and not his brother?_

It was a question that actually had hit Sasori on the ride to the park. As he was driving he figured something either happened between the brothers...Or Sasuke was starting to see Sasori in a new light. He tried to control his heart beat as Sasuke stood shakily from the bench.

"No...I don't want to see Itachi right now," he whimpered.

Sasori thought something must be wrong, he didn't call Itachi by his brotherly nickname. Sasori was worried about how shaky and nervous Sasuke was. Without explaining himself he quickly wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist and one under his knees. Sasuke squeaked at the action and looked up at Sasori with big watery eyes.

"S-Sasori!" he cried out, surprised.

The red head didn't listen to his protests. His cheeks turned red as he carefully but swiftly carried to the boy to his car. Sasuke coughed against his chest so he hurried his pace. He didn't want Sasuke to feel any worse then he probably already did.

* * *

He carried Sasuke all the way up to his apartment. Sasuke acted drained as he gently set the boy back down on his feet in the entry way. Sasori hung up his coat and frowned at how Sasuke still seemed to be shaking. He grabbed Sasuke's hands and sighed at how cold they were.

"Why don't you go sit on the couch, I'll make you something hot," the red head said. Sasuke gave a weak nod and a quite thank you. He directed Sasuke to the living room while Sasori hurried to the kitchen.

Sasuke looked around the place and noticed how small it was. He wasn't complaining though when he sat on the soft couch and curled himself into the arm of it. His eyes drooped as he felt the cold leave his body. Sasori returned and gave him a weak smile as he gave the boy the cup of hot chocolate.

"It's not a huge place, I'm actually moving out in a month. But it's a place me and my brother mostly use to sleep so...Yeah," he babbled. Sasori didn't know why he was telling Sasuke this, but he felt like he needed to fill some conversational void. Sasuke smiled weakly again and sighed as the rush of hot chocolate coated his insides. He looked up and saw how Sasori seemed to fidget.

"Um...Sit please, thanks for the cocoa. I like your place, I-I've never really seen it from the inside," Sasuke said quietly, patting the place next to him. The red head sat close but not close enough to cause discomfort. Sasuke uncurled himself a little to address the red head.

"I called so late...I'm sorry," he apologized, looking away. Sasori shook his head and let a smile coat his lips.

"It's not that late," he simply said in return. Sasuke blushed and looked to the side, setting his cocoa on the coffee table.

"Still...I hate to bother you like...This," he finished on a quiet note. Sasori observed the boy for a few moments.

"Sasuke...I know you probably don't want to but...What happened exactly? Did you and Itachi have a fight or something?" he couldn't help but ask. Sasuke by the second seemed to droop as tears threatened to spill over again.

"I think I walked in on something that was going to stay behind my back," Sasuke whimpered, starting to sniffle. He looked at the red head and Sasori felt his breath catch at the sadness he saw there.

"I'm...I'm in a relationship with someone and...I think it's fake," he whimpered. Sasori swallowed the lump in his throat.

_Sasuke was seeing someone?_

For now Sasori held back the lump of disappointment in his chest and listened on.

"I walked in on him...With someone else. They weren't having sex but it seemed...Like they were about to," Sasuke continued on, choking on every word. Sasori felt his fingers twitch as he quelled back the urge to take the boy into his arms.

"I felt so stupid, so blind I...I thought...I thought he loved me!" Sasuke half shouted.

_Wait a minute...He?_

Sasori felt his heart beat quicken.

_He likes men...He likes men which means he and I could still have a..._

His thoughts were drowned out at the sound of Sasuke sobbing.

"I love him so much but I have no idea what to think or what to do!" he cried. Sasuke shook his head and buried his face in his hands.

"I don't know what to do! I still love him!"

Sasori couldn't hold himself back. He reached out and took the crying boy into his arms. He buried Sasuke into his arms as the boy clung to him and cried against his chest.

"Sasuke...Easy Sasuke, it will be okay," he tried to soothe, rubbing the boys back. Sasuke shook his head against his chest.

"No it won't! I can't get the image out of my head! And the worst part is he always puts things off! He knows how I feel about the girls hanging all over him but he never tells them to go away! I think secretly...He likes it," Sasuke sobbed against his chest. Sasori frowned and felt anger well up at this unnamed boyfriend of Sasuke's.

"Leave him then!" Sasori said out loud.

Sasuke froze against him and picked his head up. Sasori winced but held his serious expression at the boy upon how swollen and red his black eyes were.

"W-what?" Sasuke squeaked. Sasori leaned down and gently let his fingers wipe away some tears going down the boy's cheek.

"He obviously ignored the way you felt...Sasuke, don't let him do this to you. You're way too good to put up with that kind of shit!" Sasori told him firm but soft at the same time. Sasuke's wide eyes stared up at him.

"B-but...I've loved him for such a long time," the boy got out on a hiccup. Sasori pulled him close as the boy started sniffling again.

"And sometimes to prevent the continuing hurt...You should learn the line between love and fairness Sasuke," Sasori said, running his fingers through raven hair. Sasuke was quiet but leaned heavily into his chest.

"But how can I stop loving someone? Especially after everything I've been through with him," he whispered suddenly. Sasori continued to pet him as he closed his eyes.

"He doesn't deserve your love. Sasuke...You...You are someone who deserves so much more. If he can't see that, then someone should beat it into him. If you do decide to move on...Certain kinds of love can heal a broken heart. There will always be someone to pick up the pieces and put you back together if you let them," Sasori whispered. Sasuke was quiet against him but let out a small amused huff of breath.

"I think I called the right person...I forgot...That you write love novels, so I think you've had allot of experience working with the heart Sasori," Sasuke whispered back. The red head smiled and let out his own amused huff.

"Yeah, too bad I fail at it in real life," he answered back. Sasuke pulled away a little and blinked up at him.

"I don't believe that Sasori," he answered honestly. "For as long as I've known you I think you would be great for someone."

Sasori smiled and Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up a little at the beauty of it. He never realized how handsome the red head really was, never taking the time to stop and really observe him. Unconsciously Sasuke reached up and gently moved Sasori's bangs out of his eyes. Dark hazel brown looked back at him intensely and the boy felt something warm pooling in his stomach. His cheeks heated and turned red as Sasori seemed to bring his head closer. Sasuke was suddenly reminded of the kiss in his kitchen and his eyes hooded, feeling Sasori's warm breath against his face.

"Sasuke," he whispered. The arms holding him brought him closer and wrapped snug around his waist. Sasuke felt a wave of comfort and security overwhelm him as those hands settled on his hips. He closed his eyes as a pair of lips gently caressed his own. The kiss was different from the one in the kitchen. That one was rushed and firm as compared to the one he was feeling now. The lips against his own were warm and inviting. Sasuke made a sound in his throat and he leaned up to wrap his arms carefully around the red head's neck.

Sasori felt something in his stomach flop the more Sasuke clung to him and kissed him. His deepest inner fantasies couldn't compare to the immense feeling of love and devotion spiking through his chest. He kissed Sasuke with every thing he had, moving his lips and gently nipping at the skin around Sasuke's lips. Sasuke let out a whimper as those lips kissed him harder, making his head spin and his groin begin to ache. Sasori's hands went up his school jacket to run lightly down his sides. Sasori groaned and pulled back, deciding instead to start sucking on his neck. Sasuke cried out as hot lips coated his sensitive spot. Some where in the back of his mind he knew he should stop this, he wasn't sure if he could love Sasori the way he loved Itachi.

That thought was caught short when one of Sasori's hands traced his ass cheek and felt him up through his school slacks. Sasuke moaned and bucked his hips as a hard suck on his throat caught him off guard. He panted and moved his hips against the hand feeling him up. They both fell backwards as the lips on his throat kissed below his chin and laid similar kisses up his cheek to his eyes. Sasuke briefly opened them to see and equally red face staring down at him.

"Sasuke," Sasori swallowed, fingering his cheek. He leaned down and let hot air run over the boy's trembling neckline.

"Let me love you tonight...Let me...Help you forget him," he whispered seductively.

* * *

**Oh oh...TBC**


	33. Face to face confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters.**

**Things are heating up baby. Happy Holidays!**

**So I got a bunch of reviews saying they really did and really didn't want Sasuke and Sasori to sleep together. Lets see what I chose huh?**

* * *

Miya sat behind the wheel of her car just staring at it. She was back at the apartment that she was staying at in the time she had been working at the company. She had driven all the way home after she had been literally kicked out of Itachi Uchiha's home. She sniffled as a stray tear found its way down her cheek. Her eyes clouded over and she felt her heart break into two. This wasn't how she planned any of this to be. The moment she had met Itachi something inside her had lit up. Every vein in her body pulsed to know him and be with him. He was tall and mysterious, dashing and smart, everything she ever wanted in a partner.

He was cruel...He was mean...He treated her like crap...He had shown no interest in her from the day they had met at the merger meeting.

She tried to ignore it, thinking it was just his way of being shy. She honestly thought she could win him over by showing how interested she really was. She took a plane and followed him, went to work for the some company and department.

But he still didn't want her.

So now she sat here in her misery, feeling like a complete fool. She sniffled one last time before setting her mouth in a thin line. She wiped her tears away with her forearm and angrily started the engine of her car. She pulled out of her drive way and made her way back to the Uchiha household.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha drove around his neighborhood like mad. He called each of Sasuke's friends asking if the boy was there but no one had seen him. He drove downtown to the arcade and anywhere else Sasuke might have gone. He parked his car by the park and ran a shaky hand through his hair, his breathing uneven. He punched the steering wheel and let out a small grunt.

"Fuck, it wasn't what it looked like!" he shouted to no one. He punched the wheel again and then punched the dashboard. He took a couple deep breaths and closed his eyes.

"Sasuke..." he whined. He miserably sat his head on the steering wheel. He sat there weighing his options in his head. Sasuke had been gone now for over two hours and it was getting cold. He needed to find Sasuke to explain things; he needed to find Sasuke because he belonged at home with him in their bed and out of the cold of the night.

_Wait..._

Itachi's eyes burst open as an idea struck him. He quickly went for his jacket pocket and picked out his cell phone. He quickly flipped it open and hoped that Sasuke was carrying his since he left school.

* * *

Sasuke's heart was beating like crazy. His pupils were dilated and his breath was quick and raspy. Sasori leaned down from on top of him and gently fingered his cheek. He leaned down and Sasuke felt his breath tickle his neckline.

"Let me love you tonight...Let me...Help you forget him," he whispered seductively.

Sasuke felt something cold drop into his stomach at the words. He bit his lip and panicked when a set of fingers began to eagerly reach and undo his belt buckle. He twisted in Sasori's hold and moved his face away.

"Sasori," he cried out in panic.

_If I had you!_

_That would be the only thing I ever need!_

_If I had you!_

_Life would be a party..._

Sasori froze and so did Sasuke when the boy's cell phone went off. Sasori didn't move as Sasuke carefully reached in his pocket and took out the device. He flipped it open and set it to his ear.

"H-hello?" he asked.

_"Sasuke!"_ a voice called in relief. Sasuke trembled as the voice of his brother reached his ears.

"N-n-nii-san?" he choked, fighting back tears.

_"Sasuke, Jesus! Where are you?" _Itachi called out desperately. Sasuke swallowed and sat up fully on Sasori's couch. The red head stared at him in a combination of confusion, hurt and lust. Sasuke looked away from him and concentrated on his phone call.

"I'm...I'm at...A friend's house," he said slowly. There was a moment of silence between the brothers.

_"Come home...Please! I swear to god Sasuke, it was NOT how it looks!" _Itachi almost cried on the other end. Sasuke let a single tear run down his face before he quickly wiped it away.

"I don't know...I don't know," the boy sniffed.

_"Please...At least come home so I know where you are! We don't have to talk right now. Hell...We don't even have to look at each other if you're not ready but please...Come back to me," _Itachi begged him. Sasuke had never heard his brother speak to him like this. Slowly Sasuke took a breath and nodded.

"Okay...I'll be home in a few minutes," he promised. On the other end Itachi let out a shaky breath.

_"Thank you little brother," _he breathed. Both bid a small goodbye before Sasuke hung up. He sat there with Sasori in silence for a few moments.

"I-I have to go home," he said to the other, finally looking him in the eye. Sasori was watching Sasuke carefully.

"Why not stay with me tonight?" he asked, almost sounding like an accusation. The boy shook his head and sniffled.

"I can't...I'm sorry Sasori," he said, his words having a double meaning to the red head. As Sasuke stood Sasori followed him.

"Sasuke please...Just stay with me. I don't...I don't want you to go," he said. Sasuke's breathing shook.

"Sasori..." he tried.

"I love you!" Sasori suddenly cried. Sasuke spun around and stared at the other. Sasori's eyes were determined as his face grew red.

"B-but," Sasuke stuttered. Sasuke didn't move as Sasori came forward and gently touched his cheek. He flinched though when Sasori leaned down and caught his lips in a rough kiss. Sasuke stared as Sasori pulled back and gently fingered his bangs.

"I want you to be with me. I want you to be mine. I know I'm older than you but I can wait. I've watched you grow and laugh; you're all I can think about. So please...Please stay here with me. You're boyfriend...He hurt you. You don't deserve to be hurt like that! You don't deserve someone who strings others along with false hope! I can love you the way you should be loved!" Sasori told him in sincerity. Sasuke felt his eyes mist over and his heart beat painfully in his chest.

_What do I do?_

"Sasori...I don't...I can't..." Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm too confused right now. All I can think about is him and what could happen. I don't know how to feel or even think at the moment," Sasuke closed his eyes and backed away. Sasori though grabbed him in a hug and buried the boy's face into his shirt.

"I understand...But you're all I'm going to be thinking about tonight. How I truly...Truly want you," Sasori whispered. They stood like that for a few moments before Sasori gently let go of him. He let his lips gently trace Sasuke's forehead before really pulling away.

"I-I have to go," Sasuke whispered. Sasori bit his lip but nodded.

"Sasuke, just...Just think about it okay. There is no reason for you to be unhappy with whom you are with. Just know I'm there okay?" he clarified. Sasuke nodded and tried to give a small smile.

"How could you like someone like me anyway?" he asked out of curiosity. Sasori smiled back and rubbed his neck.

"I just love...How you're you," was all he could get out. Sasuke walked toward the door and looked back at the red head standing in the middle of his living room.

"Thank you...For coming to get me," he said. Sasori nodded and crossed his arms over his stomach.

"You're welcome," he said.

* * *

Sasuke ran home at full speed. His body fought the cold as sweat coated his brow. He huffed as his sneakers met street to grass as he booked it to his doorstep. HE stopped in surprise when his brother's car was not yet there, instead the same yellow mercury was there. Curiously he walked up to the car and set his hand on the hood. He frowned when he felt the engine was still warm.

"Did she leave and come back? Why?" he asked himself. He walked into his home and shut the door behind him. Familiar pair of black dress shoes was next to his slippers. He felt his heart sink into his stomach but none the less he walked to the living room. He entered to see Miya sitting on their couch in front of their coffee table. She was staring at the floor hunched over with her arms crossed across her stomach. Sasuke stepped in and she looked up at the sound of him shuffling across the carpet.

"Itachi I-" she burst out. Her eyes went wide when she suddenly recognized Sasuke in the door way. They stared at each other a moment, Miya looking disappointed and Sasuke holding in his curiosity and shock.

"Oh...I thought it was..." she said, looking at the floor again. Sasuke felt something snap inside of him. Never in his life had he ever felt this emotion. He had always grown up peaceful and well mannered. He couldn't describe how he was feeling, all he wanted to do was run over there and choke the life out of that...That...

_Cheap fucking floozy who can't keep her grubby FUCKING hands off of my...MY BROTHER AND MY LOVER!_

Sasuke's chest rose and fell with every uncontrolled breath he tried to take. His fists clenched and unclenched by his sides as his eyes twitched.

_MINE...MINE...MINE..._

_He was my first...My only love._

"Thought I was who? My brother whom you're eager to hump into the floor boards?" Sasuke said in all seriousness.

She blinked in surprise at the words.

"E-excuse me?" she whispered. She still held the look of both insult and confusion on her face. Sasuke held his ground, she was in HIS territory and he WAS staking his claim.

"You heard me, why don't you go find someone who can put up with you and your attitude. My brother is too sophisticated for a floozy like you," he said again, still showing no emotion.

_Why am I saying these things? It's just coming out...I can't stop it!_

Miya put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"You know, I honestly thought you were kind of nice. Very quiet...But nice. Guess you really can't judge a book by its cover," she hissed.

"I could say the same thing, too bad you're cover tells me more than I want to read," he retorted, a slight sneer coating his face.

"Look kid, this matter is for grownups. Why don't you go to bed?" she hissed. Sasuke felt his temper rising.

"In case you forgot HUSSY, this is my home. You are the uninvited guest who is trying to worm her way into my GAY brother's bed. So why don't you GET THE FUCK OUT!" he screamed, taking a threatening step forward. Miya's mouth hung open and she gaped. Sasuke's face held nothing but rage as he slowly approached.

"You want to know what happened to the last woman who tried to force her way into my brother's life. Do you? Let me give you a hint you dumb bitch. She's dead!" he shouted in her face. He was close to her now, so close he could smell her and how freaked she was.

"Now take the fucking hint and get lost. He already has someone, and he is far better than you'll ever be!"

Sasuke's heart was beating like a steam engine; he was running on pure rage and adrenaline. Miya closed her mouth and returned the glare.

"You little piece of shit. You think you know everything don't you? You're brother is smart, but I can tell, you're just as smart, if not smarter. Well guess what you little bitch, I was just going to apologize for scaring you tonight but you know what? I take it back! Now that I know what you really are, I'm going to try even harder to win Itachi! I'm going to rip that sorry ass excuse of a FAG boyfriend right out of his arms and put myself in them! So how do you like that?" she screamed back.

Sasuke sneered and threw his school jacket off.

"I think I'm going to kick your sorry fucking ass you cunt!"

Miya's eyes bulged and she yelped in pain as Sasuke grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled his fist back.

* * *

**TBC**


	34. The truth and final resolution

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Well, only a few chapter left of this series I'm afraid. Just some clean up with Sasori and a possible sequel or at least an afterword for all the characters. I have some awesome ideas for my next fic as it might be a threesome even. Hope you like the chapter. All the reviews I get tell me to have Sasuke kick Miya's ass. Don't worry, she'll learn her lesson.**

* * *

Itachi peeled into his driveway and slammed his door closed. He gasped in surprise when he saw that Miya's car was still in his driveway. He plainly remembered throwing her out on her ass before he left to go look for Sasuke. He stomped up the driveway planning how he might murder the girl and get away with it. He opened his door to hear a scream and a large crash. Thinking something was happening with Sasuke he rushed into the living room to go to his brother's aid. He was surprised to see his favorite floor lamp smashed to pieces on the floor. Miya was next to it clutching her face and staring up in horror at Sasuke Uchiha. The boy looked at her like she was trash, complete and utter trash. Itachi froze and suddenly remembered when his father fought with his mother. He remembered how he would walk in to see his father giving his mother the exact same look.

He felt like he was staring at his father, the long forgotten and never missed Fugaku Uchiha.

Sasuke took a threatening step toward the girl and raised his fist.

"Sasuke!" Itachi shouted, running over. He caught the boy's fist before he could once again make contact with Miya. The girl screamed and backed up, hugging the opposite wall.

"He's gone crazy!" she shouted pointing at the boy. Itachi held a struggling Sasuke while he gave her an evil look.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I kicked you out!" he yelled back. Sasuke suddenly dropped to the floor and Itachi caught him. They looked at each other and Sasuke was panting with tears rolling down his cheeks. He blinked as if he was seeing Itachi for the first time.

"N-niisan," he croaked. Itachi gently touched his face and smoothed back his shambled looking hair.

"It's alright, I'm right here," he soothed, kissing Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke hiccupped and let more tears flow down his face. Miya by the wall growled and stood up straight.

"That fucking kid is a psycho! Looks what he did to my face!" she screeched. Itachi briefly looked toward her when she spoke. He actually stopped and took a good look at her right eye. It was beginning to swell and Itachi knew she would have quite the shiner tomorrow.

"That brat should be locked away at the funny farm! Give me one reason not to call the cops and take that psychotic little bastard away in handcuffs!" she raged. Itachi Uchiha only continued to glare at her calmly while Sasuke turned into a bawling mess in his arms. He gently picked the boy up bridal style and set him on the couch. When he made to release the boy Sasuke clutched him all the tighter, making a noise in the back of his throat.

"It's okay, I just need a minute," he whispered. Sasuke stared up at him with desperate eyes and it broke Itachi's heart. He kissed the boy's forehead before backing away and turning toward Miya. He approached the girl and she watched him warily.

"I ought to call my father! He is not going to be happy when he hears-"

_THWACK!_

Her head snapped to the side as Itachi Uchiha back handed her. She turned back toward him as a drop of blood made its way down her chin.

"You listen to me you self absorbed bitch. If you do call the cops all their going to see is a crazy whore breaking and entering. That gave my brother enough probable cause to punch you and defend himself. And as for your daddy, go ahead and call, because I guarantee he will be coming here to pick up a bloody mess of a daughter," he hissed so quietly that it was creepy. He reached up and pointed a finger in her face.

"If you ever fuck with me or my family again, I will kill you," he hissed quietly. Her knees began to shake and she swallowed the saliva in her now bleeding mouth.

"But-" she tried.

_CRUNCH!_

The fist aimed for her head diverted and made a large indent into the wall beside her. Itachi Uchiha's eyes were so fierce they actually looked like they had turned red.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Fucking. House," he barked. Miya didn't stop to hear the rest. She hauled ass past them both and grabbed her purse off the arm chair. She didn't even bother with her shoes as she fled, slamming the door behind her. Itachi steeled himself and took deep breaths. He startled back to reality when he heard the sound of Sasuke running up the stairs and slamming their bedroom door shut. He quickly followed, not wanting to leave the boy alone. He approached his bedroom door and turned the knob. Sasuke was standing by the end of the bed, back to him. By his position Sasuke had his arms crossed low over his stomach and his chin on his chest, trying to sniff back the tears he had cried earlier.

"Sasuke," he said, approaching the boy.

"Don't," the boy said sternly.

Itachi stopped mid step and sighed.

"Sasuke please, you have to believe me," he tried. Sasuke spun to face him and Itachi winced at the amount of stress that coated his little brother's eyes. The boy was too young to be going through all this nonsense.

"Believe? What am I supposed to believe? I walk in on a shirtless woman plopped in your lap and you want me to believe you?" Sasuke shook his head and turned away, threading his fingers into his bangs.

"What the hell am I supposed to believe?" he whispered more to himself.

"Believe me when I say I only brought her over to tell her that I am in a relationship. Things became out of hand when I told her I was seeing someone. She jumped me and became hysterical that I didn't share her feelings. You walked in on me trying to get her off me, that Sasuke is the truth," he told his brother. Sasuke still didn't look at him.

"And it will happen again and again, won't it?" Sasuke whispered into the quiet room. Itachi seemed confused by the statement.

"What?" he asked. Sasuke turned to him, arms dropping loosely by his sides.

"I see the way all the girls on the streets look at you. Itachi and how pretty they are. Compared to them I'm not even competition...Eventually you're going to succumb to your urges. I see the way the women at your work look at you. I notice when their touches linger or when they flirt as they talk to you...I can't do it, I just can't...Keep trying to win you over and walk in on your little...Explanation moments," Sasuke shook his head.

Itachi felt his chest run cold but he held his ground as his teeth threatened to chatter. He watched Sasuke a moment and licked his dry lips to speak.

"Sasuke, what are trying to say?" he asked. Sasuke bit his lip but took a deep breath before closing his eyes.

"I'm saying that this whole relationship...You and me...We should end it."

"NO!" Itachi shouted into the quiet room, startling them both. Sasuke took a step back but Itachi was quicker. He threw himself on Sasuke and clutched the boy tight to his chest.

"I swear Sasuke, this shit ends, your insecurity and my failure to let everyone know I'm taken! I can never be without you now that I've had you!" he desperately cried out. The boy shook his head and he tried to dislodge himself from the strong grip.

"I can't take it anymore! You beat around the bush about everything! Admit it; you like to tag the woman along! You like to tease them and hurt me on purpose!" Sasuke shouted into his chest.

"No, Sasuke, god no! I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I made it look like that! I swear, I'm yours and your mine and I never want to see you so hurt again! When you ran away I panicked, I was scared to death that I'd never get you to come home to me again!" he pressed his face into Sasuke's neckline, hot breath streaming against the skin.

"Stop!" Sasuke cried, a fresh wave of tears entering his vision.

"No!" Itachi repeated.

"I don't care if I have to stand like this all night, I'm not letting go of the best thing that ever happened to me! Sasuke, you are my soul mate!" he yelled. Sasuke made a small noise as Itachi released him and dropped onto one of his knees. The boy's eyes went wide as he trembled from the amount of determination on his older brother's face. Itachi's hair was loose and some strands stuck to his face.

"Sasuke, I promise, for the rest of our lives I want to be with you and only you! I promise to love, cherish and obey," he stated. He held Sasuke's wrist as he brought the boys hand to his lips and kissed each finger.

"Please don't leave me, Sasuke...I need you," he whispered. Sasuke gasped as Itachi's own eyes misted over and tears leaked out. Sasuke had not seen Itachi cry in years, usually always being the strong and stoic one. Itachi was always the strong and composed one among them both, but now he was the one breaking down.

He watched his brother reach into his back pocket for something. Sasuke didn't move as a simple silver ring was eased up and onto his ring finger.

"Sasuke, I don't care who or who does not know. We don't have to tell anyone were brothers but...When you turn eighteen, I want to marry you, will you marry me?" he breathed.

Sasuke was stunned, completely and utterly stunned. He reached a shaky hand up and gently threaded through his brother's bangs.

"You're not just stringing me along, are you?" he asked quietly. Itachi shook his head, hard gaze not leaving his own.

"Never," he answered boldly.

"No more shying away from the truth?" Sasuke asked again, trembling as he stood there.

"Done," he answered again. Sasuke looked away before swallowing.

"No more me walking in with another person...Man or woman on top of you?" he quivered, fighting back tears. Itachi leaned up to him and stood, now face to face with one another. He looked down into the misty eyes of the trembling figure in front of him. He reached up with both hands and caressed Sasuke's tired and flushed face.

"Never again," he promised. Sasuke cried in relief as Itachi captured him in a kiss that nearly had him bending backwards. Itachi wrapped an arm around his waist as he put a knee between his legs. The spike of pleasure that followed was enormous and caused Sasuke to loose his breath and make his head spin.

"Itachi," he groaned breaking the kiss.

His brother continued to work him, rubbing his knee harder and sucking on his neck like a starved vampire. Sasuke panted and clutched his brother's back. The knee ground harder and Sasuke made a noise of protest as it suddenly disappeared.

"Sasuke, don't ever worry me like that again," Itachi begged, kissing down the boy's neck. Sasuke was still wearing just his school jacket, Itachi's fingers undoing the buttons that lined his chest. The jacket came off revealing Sasuke's crisp white shirt. Itachi didn't care as he ripped the shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. Sasuke latched onto his mouth as he reached for the button of Itachi's pants. The older groaned at the sudden act of boldness and he purred in delight as Sasuke's hands dived in and rubbed him. The boy panted as he palmed him and kissed his lips.

"I'll try not to, just never give me a reason to," the boy whispered.

Tongues met and danced in each other's mouths. Saliva dripped down and landed on Sasuke's pale chest. The brother's fought for control which for Itachi felt wonderful and new. Sasuke felt a different part of him well up inside. Gone was the shy boy and a new bolder Sasuke stepped forward. A Sasuke that had felt love and heartache and what it meant to be in love and in a loving relationship. He was the one who held Itachi's hand and no longer watched from afar, wondering if his dreams would ever come true.

He had experienced sex, the ultimate act of intimacy between people in love.

The brothers wasted no time in getting undressed, Itachi worshipping his little brother's body. Sasuke was thrown onto the mattress and blushed madly when Itachi wasted no time in spreading his legs. He cried out as a hot mouth covered one of his nipples and sucked like no tomorrow. Hands touched the soft skin of where thigh met groin and caressed gently as if they were petting flower petals. Another hand traced his arm and interlocked their fingers of Sasuke's left hand. The boy felt the cool metal of the ring press in between their hot grips.

"N-nii-san?" Sasuke suddenly asked. Itachi leaned up from where he had been kissing one of Sasuke's stomach muscles.

"Yes, Sasuke?" he asked, continuing to kiss the boy's stomach.

"T-technically...Were engaged aren't we?" he said breathless. Itachi stopped and came face to face with the boy.

"Yes, were engaged," he smiled. Sasuke smiled back and leaned into Itachi's touch.

"Awesome," he laughed in a whisper.

They made out heavily, touches lingering and skin sliding against skin. Itachi's hand caressed Sasuke's back and hips while the boy danced his fingers over Itachi's back. Itachi groaned in surprise when Sasuke's fingers became bold and explored the skin between his ass cheeks. The boy blushed and pulled his fingers away almost immediately.

"T-too much?" he asked in worry. He knew Itachi liked to be on top but he always wondered what it would be like. He hoped that someday he might top his brother and not always be expected to just remain on bottom.

"No, keep going," he urged. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise but he nodded. His hands continued to rub and tease the skin of Itachi's backside. His brother in turn used his thumbs and massaged the shallow dips on his hips. They met in a kiss and Itachi pulled back to kiss the end of his nose.

"You're wondering what its like aren't you? To be on top?" he asked. Sasuke suddenly became embarrassed and looked away.

"I...I mean I like bottom...I do! I'm...Sorry," he babbled. Itachi silenced him with a finger.

"Sasuke, I'm not as shallow as to not experiment in our relationship. Just because your younger doesn't mean I control you in every aspect including the bedroom," he scolded lightly. Sasuke quickly looked at him.

"I-I know! I just didn't want to...You're better on top and I probably would be no good...And you're always so strong I thought that..." he babbled.

"That my pride would keep you as the submissive and me the dominant?" he asked. Sasuke nodded reluctantly.

"Sasuke, any time you're ready, I look forward to that possibility. But for now...Let me pound you into the mattress," he asked in a purr. Sasuke gulped and nodded, running his fingers through his brother's loose hair.

"O-okay," he quivered out in excitement and nervousness. Itachi chuckled and kitten licked the end of his nose.

"Let me get some things out of the drawer," he whispered. Sasuke watched as Itachi leaned over him to the draw by the bed. He tilted his head when he heard Itachi make a pleased sound before sliding the drawer closed. He held two items in one hand, some fancy looking lube and a...Condom?

"You only used a condom the first time," he said. Itachi smirked and flipped over the wrapper for him to read.

_Rock n' Roll_

_Ribbed and studded hard for the rough riding lover in your life_

Sasuke blushed and looked toward Itachi.

"S-studded?" he asked. Itachi smirked and it almost looked like he was about to start laughing.

"Certain things can make sex much more fun or pleasurable. We can have fun, but I want you to be mindless by the time I enter you," he said. Sasuke gulped and shifted on the bed.

"Y-you really thought about this," he stuttered. Itachi leaned down and kissed his lips.

"You're always on my mind, with or without clothes," he whispered. Sasuke groaned as a hand palmed his strained erection.

"Sometimes I wonder...If you really are a pervert," Sasuke giggled. A hard squeeze to his erection caused him to groan before Itachi sat up on him.

"Spread your legs," he whispered seductively. Sasuke's chest quivered in a breath before he obeyed. He rose his legs up and gripped the back of his knees to keep them separated. Itachi groaned and couldn't help but stroke his own erection at the sight. Focusing on his task he coated his fingers in the special lube he had gotten. It had been a bit expensive but Sasuke was worth every penny.

"Let me know if you feel anything special," he smirked. Sasuke tilted his head in confusion.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked. Itachi leaned down and kissed him, thrusting a finger inside his lover. Sasuke groaned against his lips and clenched his teeth. It wasn't that long ago the brothers had made love but it felt like it had been years. He could feel how tight he was as Itachi thrusted the finger inside him and curled it. He felt it slide against his walls as his brother kissed his forehead and used his other hand to lightly stroke him. The boy became confused when a warm tingling sensation started happening around the finger inside of him. He made a sound when the feeling became bolder but not too strong. Itachi added more lube to his fingers and thrusted two inside of him.

"Ah!" Sasuke threw his head back. The temperature inside him was rising and he panted into the feeling. Itachi watched his reactions carefully as he twisted and moved his fingers.

"Feel that?" he husked, moving his fingers a little harder. The boy groaned as the hotness coated his insides and made his groin ache.

"W-what s that!" he gasped, arching into the sensation. Itachi panted for control as he watched the erotic performance in front of him.

"It goes with the condom, temperature rising lubricant," he husked. He leaned down and gently traced one of Sasuke's nipples with his tongue. He kissed and sucked on it as Sasuke groaned and thrusted his hips.

"I-It's so hot!" he gasped. Itachi chuckled against his chest.

"It's made especially for anal sex," he mentioned. Sasuke panted as the temperature inside him went from warm to hot. The sensation was incredible. Itachi finished stretching him and sat up, pulling the boy with him. Sasuke was panting and sweating, rubbing his rear on the bed sheets from the sensation of the hot lubricant still inside of him.

"I-it's still so warm," he panted. Itachi quickly grabbed the condom and shred the wrapper. Sasuke took it from him and made to love over him.

"Nii-san, let me put it on you," he whispered. The other nodded and captured his lover in a kiss. The boy's fingers trembled as he aligned the condom over Itachi's large erection and slid it downwards. Itachi groaned into his mouth and quickly grabbed Sasuke's ass and massaged the muscle. He slid his fingers back into Sasuke's opening and the boy gasped; making sure the condom was on all the way. He felt the studs and ribs as his hand came back up and swallowed at the fact that it was going to be inside of him.

Itachi groaned at the utmost look of curiosity and excitement on his little brother's face as he traced the condom.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Sasuke gulped but nodded, a new flush coating his cheeks.

"Y-yes," he said. Itachi grabbed the lube and put a generous amount of his erection. Sasuke watched as it dripped down the coated shaft and ran in driblets down his brother's thighs. He swallowed and straddled Itachi's thighs as the other grabbed his hips and positioned him. They looked into each other's eyes and Sasuke felt his heart do a flip in his chest. He leaned up and grabbed Itachi's erection by the tip, bringing it to his opening. His brother teased him by letting the head touch but not enter, rocking Sasuke back and forth by the grip he had on the boy's hips. The boy groaned and struggled to try and put the cock inside him.

"S-stop teasing!" he begged. Itachi chuckled but continued the torture.

"Tell me you want it," he husked. The boy whimpered and tried to move down again.

"I-I want it!" he said. Itachi though shook his head and only let the tip of his erection go inside before he pulled right back out. The action caused some lube to enter his brother and make him cry out as the heat coated his entrance and made it tingle.

"Tell me you want my cock," he urged. Sasuke actually cried out as he threw his head back.

"I-I want your cock!" he shouted into the room. Itachi actually chuckled and sank Sasuke slightly onto his erection, keeping him suspended.

"Tell me, you want my cock, hard and fast...Nii-san," he growled. Sasuke cried as his head fell back down. Itachi panted at the tears of frustration and arousal that were in the corner of Sasuke's eyes.

"Nii-san...Give me your cock, hard and fast...Nii-san!" he bellowed.

Itachi's chest expanded and he growled in pleasure at the words. He let his hands go and Sasuke gasped as the cock sheathed him in one thrust as he fell back down. He cried out, hands flying to Itachi's chest to stabilize him. He panted and cried as he bent down and let his forehead rest against Itachi's broad chest. The heat was intense as he panted and shivered. The studs lining the condom were incredible as they stretched him and rubbed against his walls. The sensation was overwhelming between the heat and the sensations. He let a few tears escape as he clenched his teeth and struggled to ride the feelings inside him. Itachi's hand snuck up and gripped the hair on the back of his head lightly. Itachi surged forward and captured his panting lips. Sasuke closed his eyes and whimpered into his mouth. He let go of Sasuke's hair and instead ran them around Sasuke's back to lay him flat on top of his brother. The erection inside Sasuke stretched as he groaned because of it. Itachi shushed him and kissed his cheek.

"Relax Sasuke, let it stretch you," he urged. The boy panted against his neck and tried to move.

"Nii-san, please, move, I can't take it!" he begged. The other wrapped arms tight around him and forced him to stay still.

"Shh...Let me just feel you, inside and out," he whispered, hugging the boy tighter. Sasuke whimpered as he was crushed to his brother's chest. He closed his eyes and tried not to scream as the feeling of being so full consumed him. A hand came up and petted his sweaty bangs away from his face. Lips caressed the side of his head as another hand caressed the trembling muscles of his back.

"Sasuke, I love you," his brother whispered, running his nails down the boy's spine, tracing each bump of bone there. Sasuke shivered and managed to sit up a bit on Itachi's chest. He looked through his bangs into his brother's eyes and swallowed.

"I love you too," he said back in a whispered tremble. Itachi smiled and gently moved them. Sasuke groaned when Itachi dragged them to the edge of the bed, laying him flat on his chest on the blankets and lower part hanging off of the bed. Sasuke panted into the bedspread as one of Itachi's hands found his own and interlaced their fingers.

"Sasuke," he whispered longingly.

"Hold on to something," he whispered a moment later.

He started moving in a quick pace, sending Sasuke forward. Sasuke was caught of guard but screamed when his brother went deep and almost came all the way out before going back in. It felt amazing as it quickly went in and out of him. He clutched to the sheets as his body quaked under every onslaught delivered to his prostate.

"Oh, uh, uh!" Sasuke panted out. He closed his eyes and buried his face into the blankets as the thrusts became as hard as they were fast. Itachi groaned above him at the heat and the tightness.

"F-fuck!" he swore. He leaned over Sasuke's back and kissed the nape of his neck.

"Y-you feel so good," he panted against the boy's neckline. Sasuke whimpered and sat on his knees as he raised himself to his forearms. Itachi's hands were on his hips, keeping him still as he practically rammed into the boy. He could only hold himself up for a moment until a hard thrust had him crying and burying his face into the blankets.

"Die...I'm going to die!" he cried into the covers. Itachi slid his hands under his hips and flipped him. Itachi moved in and folded the younger boy into his chest. Sasuke's hands flew to his face, fingers combing into his hair and his palms covering his eyes. He sobbed in pleasure as Itachi never let up his brutal thrusts.

"Then let's go to heaven together," Itachi husked. Sasuke raised his hips as the temperature in his body became too much. Itachi groaned as he looked between them so see himself stretching Sasuke and pleasuring him. Both moved faster and harder against each other. The boy reached up and managed to pull Itachi down to hug his neck.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" he bellowed. Itachi growled and grabbed Sasuke by the back of the neck. He kissed him harshly and pounded desperately into his baby brother. Both groaned and panted, squirming and rubbing against each other.

"I-I can't!" Sasuke shouted.

The boy came first from the stimulation alone on his prostate. He cried out, tears streaming as he delivered his essence all over them both. Itachi closed his eyes and thrusted one last time into the tight heat surrounding his cock. He groaned as he pumped himself a few times, filling the condom. Both stopped and panted harshly against each other. Sasuke fell onto his back as his legs slid from Itachi's shoulder and down his brother's forearms. Itachi shakily leaned down and licked away the tears Sasuke was still crying. He gently eased out and Sasuke groaned and arched as the studs ran across his walls one last time before popping out with a wet splat. Itachi shakily slipped off the condom and tied it before dropping it to the floor. He crawled back onto the bed over Sasuke. The boy looked tired and sated, staring hazily up at the ceiling. Itachi realized guiltily that Sasuke must have been mentally tired after the night they had together.

"Sasuke," he called gently. The boy looked toward him as he caught his breath.

"Itachi," he whispered. The boy reached up and caressed his older brother's cheek. He bit his lip as he sniffed and let more tears coat his cheeks.

"Sasuke, what is it?" he asked quietly. The boy shook his head and pulled him into a hug.

"If you ever make me go through something like this tonight again...I'll kick you ass!" he sobbed into his shoulder. Itachi quickly gathered the boy into his arms and laid them both onto their pillows. The boy cried into his chest as Itachi bit his bottom lip almost through. He pressed the boy's face into his chest as he buried his own into Sasuke's hair.

"I'm sorry...I promise, I'll never hurt you like that again!" he swore.

Both brothers held onto each other for several minutes. When they both calmed the older captured the younger in a bruising kiss. Sasuke arched into Itachi and groaned as their naked bodies rested against each other. In the moonlight Itachi grabbed the boy and crawled over him on all fours. He gently caressed the body under him and without warning thrusted back into the boy's tight heat. Sasuke moaned and surrendered himself again to his brother.

That night Itachi reassured the boy's insecurities and with each thrust he whispered promises into the boy's ear. Sasuke smiled as he reached his peak and together took his now Fiancée with him into paradise.

* * *

**TBC**


	35. I have to tell him

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters.**

**Well this story will soon be at a close, I'm not doing a sequel because there are other projects I want to do. There will be plenty of side stories to this fic though, I know for a fact that you'll love them.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Itachi Uchiha stepped out of his car and slammed it closed. He wore a pair of sunglasses that day to hide how red rimmed his own eyes were from his emotional night. Sasuke had suffered the worst end of it and he called the school to let them know he wouldn't be coming in. The boy was still sleeping and most likely would hopefully sleep his stress and pain away.

The older brother grabbed his case and walked through the building to his boss's office. He didn't bother to knock as he walked in and saw the very group he wanted to talk to. Kakashi sat behind his desk as Miya and her father stood near the couch. Upon his arrival Kakashi stood and Miya's father glared at him heatedly.

"You better have a good explanation for this!" he shouted, pointing at his daughter's face. Itachi took off his glasses and only spared them a glance as he walked right past them. He threw a letter onto Kakashi's desk and gave him a glare.

"This is my letter of resignation from the company Kakashi," he said right out. The silver haired man looked confused as he looked between the letter and Itachi's face.

"Itachi, what the hell is going on?" he asked, sweeping a hand toward the father and daughter pair.

"Every single one of the rules I set down have been broken regarding Miss Miya. I don't think I can work for a corporation that doesn't respect the wishes of a higher employee. Frankly Kakashi, I'm ashamed to see that you think so little of me and my terms. Especially after all the years of hard work I've put in as your personal management coordinator and speaker," he finished. Kakashi picked up the letter and looked hard at Itachi. He then looked toward Miya and her father who looked baffled.

"Miss Miya, what rules have you broken exactly? You agreed to the terms so breaking them is your own matter of stupidity," the silver haired man leveled. She gaped like a fish for a moment before clearing her throat.

"Look, all that matters is what Itachi's brat of a brother did to my face!" she screeched, pointing at her eye. Kakashi's eyes went wide.

"Really? Are you sure? It didn't seem to me that little Sasuke is capable of such a thing," Kakashi said, a hint of suspicion in his voice. Itachi turned toward them at last and gave them both a hard glare.

"The rules you broke were thus my dear. You communicated with me off the clock on off hours of the night. You wore ridiculous and lewd clothing in my presence. You treated this more like a rodeo than a work environment and you snuck into my home, scarring my little brother half to death and making him attack you and...You attacked me openly and hysterically when I denied any feelings toward you what so ever," he finished, glaring all the while. The girls own father leveled his own glare at the girl upon the words.

"You did all that? I send you here on behalf of my company and you pull all this?" he asked of her, not looking amused. She looked back and forth between them all.

"I...I, okay! So I broke some rules, so what! The fact of the matter is that Sasuke should be locked up! That little creep was acting hysterical and he punched me! I should have child services come and lock that little bastard away!" she yelled at them all. Itachi and Kakashi did not look amused in the slightest.

"I have never met Itachi-san's brother, but from what I hear from Kakashi, Miya...I think you're lying," her father said. She spun toward him looking horrified.

"What! Dad!" she pleaded. He held up a hand and silenced her. Itachi turned toward his boss.

"If this matter cannot be solved in the office then I will take Miss Miya to court for assault and a possible restraining order. It's obvious the girl has a bad obsession and a violent temper. I cannot work for a company that might endanger my own life along with my family," he finalized. Kakashi sighed and looked toward Miya's father.

"I'm terribly sorry for all this, I'll be sure to straighten this matter at once," he apologized. The man suddenly looked regretful as he looked to his daughter and sighed.

"No, no...This is my entire fault. I let my daughter run my line of thought. I will have her removed immediately from your company and take her home. I know your company will never be able to find or even locate someone as talented as Itachi-san. I will leave with my deepest apologies," he bowed. Kakashi bowed back from behind his desk.

"I'll have my secretary locate you a flight," he said back. Miya stood there in utter shock and disbelief. Not only did no one believe her, but she was not returning with Itachi on her arm like she had planned.

"Itachi, please, I'm sorry. It's just...You never..." she mumbled. She looked away and shook her head. She turned toward the door without looking at anyone and exited the room. Her father watched her go and sighed.

"We'll talk more before I leave," he told Kakashi. The man followed his daughter with a disappointed sigh. The door to the room closed and Itachi sent a glare toward his boss.

"You knew I hated her so why did you have to make this so difficult for me?" he asked the man. Kakashi rubbed the spot between his eyes as he sat down in his chair.

"She seemed good for you, I thought you should give it a shot," he shrugged, looking toward the raven. Itachi's gaze only hardened.

"Like I said before, I'm not a toy to be used in your game," he hissed. Kakashi shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Itachi, how long do you plan to live like this?" he asked, looking serious. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"I'm no puppet and since it's none of your business anyway, I'm homosexual," he said boldly. Kakashi's mouth popped open and stayed like that a moment. A minute later he burst out laughing, his head landing on the desk. Itachi was not amused by this behavior one bit.

"That explains allot!" the man laughed, banging his hands on his desk. Itachi watched him for a moment.

"So am I resigning or are you going to clean up your act?" he threatened again. Kakashi muffled his remaining laughter and coughed to clear his throat.

"Nonsense, if you quit I'm royally screwed. No, none of this nonsense anymore. Now that I've figured it out I guess all I can say is that I will not let it happen again," he apologized. He looked at Itachi thoughtfully.

"How is...Sasuke? Is he okay?" he asked softly. Itachi turned away but stopped just as he reached the door.

"He was scared shitless and I do not appreciate it one bit. If this kind of thing ever happens again...I will sue your company Kakashi. I considered you a friend more so than my boss, but now I guess I'll have to re-think that," he finalized.

Kakashi watched as the raven slammed his door shut as he left. He felt a twinge of guilt churn in his gut before he sighed and drummed his fingers on his desk.

"Looks like I have a lot of ass kissing to do if I want to get this company anywhere now that Itachi is pissed at me. Why do I do this to myself?" he whispered.

* * *

Itachi's heart was thumping a million miles in his chest. He had to use allot of brains and guts to address everyone in that room. He shook his head as the adrenaline rush warred off and he was walking away from his boss's office. He took the elevator to his floor and walked swiftly to his desk. He sat in it with a huge breath and ran his fingers through his bangs. He wished he could have stayed home with Sasuke. All he wanted to do was lay in bed with his lover and let the rest of the world get on with its own problems for once. He took this all as a lesson though, the incident with Sakura had passed, but the lesson with Miya had almost cost him his little brother. He swore right then and there that any female who approached him in that way would get an immediate answer from him.

_I'm here; I'm queer, get the fuck away from me._

He laughed to himself as he sat up fully. He turned on his computer and was happy to have his office back. He could work both in peace and with the fact that Miya was no longer a threat to him or his family.

* * *

Sasuke woke up around noon. His body was sore but on the inside he was happy if not still a little scared. The one thing he feared is that he had stayed with his original plan of stopping his relationship with Itachi. Things for him would have never been able to go back to normal. He couldn't sleep now unless he was next to Itachi or even if he wasn't in his room with him. He turned onto his side and sat up on his hip. The sheets pooled around him as he stood shakily and a bit painfully. He stepped into the shower and walked out much more refreshed and confident. He even blushed a little as he observed the bite marks all over his throat and stomach. He sighed though and deeply wondered if he should talk to Itachi about being over at Sasori's home.

He felt a huge welt of guilt over what he had been doing with the red head. His head and his heart were confused at the time and he led on one of his brother's friends. He rubbed between his eyes and went to get dressed.

He needed to speak to Sasori and apologize, fast.

* * *

Itachi typed away like nothing that morning had happened. He had received word from Hidan that Miya and her father had left the building and that their flight would be leaving tomorrow morning. The news had made him satisfied and finally be able to feel safe again. There was a knock on his door and he looked up. He expected to see Hidan or Tobi...

But no, he got Ino.

She pushed the length of her body against his door frame and smiled at him. It reminded Itachi of a blond cat stretching and basking in the sunlight. He raised an eyebrow when she smiled and instead leaned against the frame of the door, hand on her hip.

"I saw Miya leaving with her dad today, quite the shiner, your doing I guess? I never took you as a woman beater but I guess she finally got the message, huh?" she smiled, sauntering over. Itachi returned to his typing as she pressed herself at the corner of his desk. Itachi knew what her line of thought was; the competition was gone so she decided to move in.

"I guess in the end the better woman won," she smiled. She made to sit on his leg but he suddenly stood and stared her down.

"And what makes you think that you came out on top?" he asked her, tilting his head. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm the only one left, she's gone, so you chose me," she stated like he was dumb. Itachi chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry sweetheart, but you don't have the right equipment for me," he smiled. She seemed confused and it showed on her face.

"What?" she asked. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Either grow a penis or get out. I don't have time for your nonsense. Bottom line, I hate you both," he shrugged.

"Wait a...You're...?" she looked appalled.

"Gay? Yes, why did you think your advances weren't working? Now please drop your report and leave, this has to be on Hatake's desk by today," he said, sitting back down. Ino made choking sounds in the back of her throat.

"But I thought...Why...Uh!" she screamed. Itachi watched her march out of his office and huff as she passed the corner. She gave him a final glare as he simply waved his fingers at her.

"Tootles," he smiled evilly. Before she could completely leave though Itachi had one final thing to say.

"Oh...By the way," he said. She turned to him angrily and put a hand on her hip.

"What?" she spit out.

"You're a shitty friend to Haruno's memory. You don't try to fuck the guy that killed your friend. Only low down dirty skank whores takes advantage of the dead friend's crush. Now get the fuck out of my office," he growled. She looked stricken for a moment before she bit her lip.

"Shut up!" she hissed. She turned on her heel and marched down the hallway. Itachi leaned back in his chair and tapped his chin.

"Now that all the nonsense is over, I think I'll plan my honey moon," he smiled. He eagerly finished his report and quickly started looking up vacation spots. He planned to make it one hell of a honey moon for him and his little brother or...Soon to be husband.

* * *

Sasuke had called Sasori and asked him to meet him at the park. The red head was already waiting for him by the time he got there. He was watching some kids play ball in the field next to him, screaming as they ran around the bases. Sasori stared up at him with eyes full or hope and...Fear. Sasuke took a deep breath and held a hand out to him, trying to smile kindly at him.

"Let's take a walk," he said softly. Sasori stood up a good foot taller but nodded.

"Okay," he said. They just simply walked around the park for a little while. Watching people mingle and children play. Sasori's heart was beating hard in his chest; he knew that the news could only be bad by the way Sasuke had sounded on the phone. He bit his lip and already tried to think of things to say to the boy. Something maybe he could say to convince Sasuke that he was the right person for him and not this other boy. As he was lost in his thoughts Sasuke was casting nervous glances at him by his side.

Sasuke summed up his courage and broke the silence.

"I made up...With my boyfriend," he said. Sasori next to him swallowed and clenched his jaw. His biggest fear coming true.

"You're going to stay with him? Even after he cheated?" he asked, sounding hard. He shook his head, his bangs covering his eyes as his fists clenched at his sides.

"Sasuke...You shouldn't let him treat you like that! You are so much-" he was cut off from his angry remark.

"He didn't cheat on me!" Sasuke blurted out, spinning towards him. Sasori stopped walking and looked hard at him. He took the boy by the shoulders and shook him gently but firmly.

"Are you sure? You were upset Sasuke, you can't tell me he didn't just lie to you to get out of trouble!" the red head sternly told him. Sasuke shook his head and moved his hair out of his eyes, looking to the side.

"I love him Sasori and I can tell when he is lying to me. I even went as far as to tell him I wanted to break up! But...He begged me to stay, I was willing to give it up but he wanted me to stay," he said softly. Sasori shook his head and tried to think of something to say.

"Sasuke is there no way...You love him that much?" he asked in disbelief. Sasuke nodded and looked up into Sasori's eyes. The red head's gaze looked pained and desperate as they stood face to face.

"I do, and we plan on being together for the rest of our lives," he said quietly. Sasori felt cold at the amount of love and devotion in Sasuke's eyes for this unknown other.

"So there is no chance...Between you and me? That's pretty much what you're saying?" he asked in a lower tone. Sasuke shook his head.

"I am...Sasori, I'm sorry for making you think like that. It was wrong and I was so scared and I needed someone and it was you at the time but...It one of those things that just got out of hand. I'm sorry and...I understand if you're angry or sad...I'm just so sorry," he said in a whisper. Sasuke kept himself from crying at the crushed look on Sasori's face.

"Sasuke, I've loved you for years. I can't just simply let it go like that, it's impossible," the red head pleaded. Sasuke looked down and wiped one of his eyes.

"I know I'm sorry. But I can't be with you like that. I love him Sasori and I just can't...See myself being with you like that," he explained.

"So there is nothing, absolutely nothing I can do?" the red head whispered, staring him down sadly. Sasuke summed up the courage and looked into his eyes.

"No, there isn't," he said. Sasori opened his mouth and shook his head.

"Please, please Sasuke, I love you, I love you so much...I..." Sasori scratched his scalp, letting his fingers thread through his bangs.

Sasori hugged the boy to his chest and pressed his lips to his forehead. Sasuke startled and suddenly felt even worse.

"Please..." he begged again. Sasuke sniffed but shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly. Sasuke stepped away from the embrace and turned to go.

"Goodbye Sasori, please...Please don't stop being my brother's friend because of me," he begged in a whisper. Sasori watched him go with empty arms and a cold vice in his chest. He watched the love of his life fast walk out of the park and head home. He didn't know how long he stood there, looking as sad and miserable as he felt.

"Sasuke...Don't go...I love you," he whispered into the air.

* * *

Sasuke walked in a brisk pace back home. He kept himself from crying, he felt like the worst person in the world. Not only had he cheated by making out with Sasori, he ripped his heart out of his chest. He had given the other false belief that they had something together. The boy scrubbed his eyes with his coat sleeves and tried to keep from sobbing. He avoided major streets as he headed home to avoid the embarrassment of his red eyes and cheeks. He entered his home and took a deep breath. Walking into the kitchen he scrubbed his face in the sink and checked it in the mirror near the fridge. He deemed himself semi-normal and tried to do little things to distract himself from his misery. He was also conflicting whether to tell Itachi about what he had done. He feared the consequences and he feared about hurting Itachi.

To distract himself he started working around the house. Between school and his relationship he had neglected a few things around the home. The fridge needed to be cleared of expired food, the living room needed to be dusted and vacuumed. Both bathrooms needed a scrubbing and the bed upstairs needed a change of sheets along with the pile of laundry that needed to be done in the mud room.

He sighed shakily and rubbed his forehead. He needed to get out of this depression and fast.

After all, Itachi would be home in four hours.

* * *

Sasori closed his door only to be met with his older brother sitting on the couch. He was on the phone talking to someone, no doubt his new girl friend Konan. They said their goodbyes and he watched Pein hang up the phone. His older brother looked to him as he heard the door close.

"Oh you're home, good, grandma Chiyo called, she needed to talk to you," was all he said, turning back to the television. Sasori didn't comment as he walked past his brother to the kitchen, ignoring the phone call. He walked lifelessly toward the fridge and pulled it open. He didn't hesitate to pick up a beer and pop it open, drinking from it heavily. He didn't bother to close the door as he just stood there and stared at the contents of the fridge. His lip twitched as all the labels on the containers were nothing but blurs to him.

Who cares what they said...His heart had just been ripped from his chest. A jar of pickles wasn't going to cure something like that.

He took a final sip and simply dropped the empty beer can to the floor, going for another one. He wondered where in his mind he had gone wrong. He knew in the beginning he had come on too strong. He thought his goofy attitude and actions would appeal to someone like Sasuke who was soft. In the end it seemed circumstance after circumstance changed them both. Sasuke's hospitalization and Sakura's actions had opened his eyes. Sasuke needed someone strong and reliable, someone smart who would be able to protect him from anything. Sasori didn't know who held Sasuke's heart now, but the other must have been all of those qualities for the boy to become so in love. Sasuke was no idiot, he may act soft but deep down he was someone who was compassionate and strong.

That was the quality he loved most about the boy.

He bit his lip when he remembered bringing Sasuke to his shared apartment. The boy looked as if his soul had been ripped out and stomped on. He had trembled in his arms and spilled out all the feelings he had. Sasori's heart was at its maximum, compassionate about ridding Sasuke of his pain and anguish. He wanted to make love to the boy so badly, he wanted Sasuke to be filled with his love and erase the one that had caused him so much pain. He was close, so close to having what he wanted and always dreamed about.

He had just popped the can of beer open when he felt a presence behind him. He turned and let no emotion show as his older brother stared him down with narrowed eyes.

"Sasori, what are you doing?" he asked in confusion. He had been watching Sasori's strange behavior since he came through the door. It unnerved him at how Sasori seemed to be staring lifelessly into the fridge.

"Did one of your book drafts get denied or something?" he asked again. Sasori made a sound that almost sounded like a laugh.

"No...Nothing like that," he mumbled, taking another sip from the can. Pein reached up and gently pried the can of beer from his brother's hand.

"Look, you never drink unless you're upset and by the way you're downing them...It must be upsetting," he sighed, setting the can on the counter. Sasori watched the beer can for a moment before he looked at the floor.

"I was dumped, more on the lines of...Denied," he whispered, turning toward the kitchen cupboards. Pein raised an eyebrow and watched as Sasori took out a box of cereal.

"By whom?" he asked, curious now. Sasori shook his head and poured his box into the bowl near the sink.

"Sasuke," he said. He figured he might as say it all; it wasn't as if his brother and everyone else knew he was in love with Sasuke. He did notice though how Pein tensed up.

"You told Sasuke how you felt about him?" he asked softly. Sasori nodded and turned to look for a spoon in the drawer next to the stove.

"I did and he turned me down. He...He has a boyfriend," Sasori's hand on the cereal box shook. He took deep steadying breaths as his brother sighed and laid a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"Sasori, I hate to say it but...You must have figures somewhere in the back of your mind that it wouldn't go as you imagined. Sasuke is younger than you; his brother would never let him go out with his friends and...The kid is going to be with others his age. He is a growing boy Sasori and he's only sixteen," Pein tried to reason.

"I love him!" Sasori blurted out. He shook of his brother and walked to the other side of the kitchen. He threaded his fingers through his hair and clenched at a large chunk of it.

"He came to me! He came to me when he needed me! He thought his boyfriend was cheating on him and he called me to come get him. I brought him back here and he cried and he was hurting! We kissed and he kissed me back! We could have...We might have had something together that night...But he...Went home," he breathed out. Pein stood stiff on the other side of the kitchen.

"You brought him here?" his voice rose. Pein shook his head and gestured to the couch in the living room.

"Did you try to molest him?" he yelled.

"No!" Sasori yelled back, face desperate and hair wild.

"Sasuke is sixteen years old. Even if he wanted to Sasori...That would have been statutory rape! You would have ripped his childhood from him! Not to mention, Itachi Uchiha would have every reason to send you to jail and make you a convicted sex offender! I would be able to do nothing! I would have to watch as the legal system sent you to the slaughter embarrass you and send you to jail!" Pein yelled the sound echoing through the kitchen.

"Oh what do you care? Y-you...Y-you've never been there for me! Each time I was humiliated at Itachi's house...Even when we were kids! You've never done anything but be-little me!" he screamed. Sasori turned his head and covered his eyes with his hand. Pein swallowed the saliva in his mouth and tried to calm his breathing.

"You're right; okay you're right about that. But it is no excuse to try and force Sasuke into something he doesn't want Sasori. Please, just think about what he wants and let it go alright? It's not the end of the world. There are plenty of people out there who could give you more than Sasuke ever could. Just...Let the kid be already," Pein sighed, approaching his brother. Sasori's breathing turned into heavy and silent sobs. His shoulders shook as he fought to contain the pain raging inside his soul.

"I l-loved him...I still love him, it's too hard...It's just too hard to forget," he sobbed behind his hand. Pein looked at the floor but didn't hesitate to gently bring his little brother into a hug. He felt a twinge of guilt at all the times he had yelled at Sasori as children to stop crying like a baby and suck it up. He had never offered any comfort to the other, not even after their parents had died. He held Sasori as the other cried against his shoulder. All he could do was rub Sasori's back and stare at the far wall. Regretting that he had never showed any kindness sooner.

* * *

Sasuke was chopping vegetables when Itachi came home around four. Itachi smiled at him and walked up, kissing him gently on the forehead.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly. Sasuke closed his eyes as Itachi's fingers gently worked up his jaw and cradled the hair on the back of his neck. Itachi smiled and leaned forward to gently kiss his little brother's lips.

"I'm fine...I got a lot of stuff done today," he said softly. Itachi frowned and stroked his cheek.

"Your voice sounds hoarse, you should have relaxed today. All those other little things could have waited Sasuke," he said. Sasuke swallowed but gave a small smile.

"I just needed to occupy myself. I would have gone crazy if I stayed in bed all day," he said, sweeping some hair from his face. Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and hugged him to his body. Sasuke snuggled his face into Itachi's neck and smelt the musky cologne that his brother wore. The hands on his hips moved up his back and gently massaged his shoulder blades.

"Miya and her father left the country this morning. I talked to Ino this morning also, no one will be bothering us anymore," Itachi whispered into his ear. Sasuke nodded and kissed the side of Itachi's neck.

"You always sacrifice so much for me," he whispered. Itachi frowned and pulled back to take a good look at Sasuke. The boy was staring at the floor, liquid coating the bottom lashes of his eyes. Itachi reached up and used his thumbs to clear the liquid away.

"I have sacrificed nothing; the only thing I almost lost was you. I'm not going to let some obsessed girl rip away the best lover born just for me," he said kindly, stroking the side of Sasuke's face. Sasuke shuddered and bit his lower lip.

"Itachi, I have to tell you something. I-I don't know what will happen after I tell you but...It's only fair," the boy whispered. Itachi watched him with confusion lining his face. Sasuke trembled under his stare but grabbed his hand to lead him into the living room. He sat on the couch and he had Itachi sit next to him.

"Sasuke, why are you so nervous? What's wrong?" he asked, sounding more worried than strict. Sasuke held back his tears and gently took one of Itachi's hands. He held it in his lap as he summed up the courage to talk.

"Itachi...I-I-" he began.

He told Itachi everything. He poured his heart out about where he had gone after he walked in on Miya on top of him. He told him where he had been for those two hours and who he had been with. How he had spilt his soul out to Sasori and the kiss that they had shared.

As Sasuke cried through his story Itachi only listened in stony silence. He watched Sasuke carefully and his heart clenched at the emotions crossing Sasuke's face. He was split between wanting to tear out Sasori's eyes and scolding Sasuke for running into someone else's arms. He knew the latter feeling wasn't fair though; Sasuke had been emotionally torn and had no clue what to do or where to go. At the end of the story Sasuke only stared blankly down at the floor, not looking up once from telling his brother the whole story.

"And I had to tell you. I-it's been eating me alive. I saw Sasori today and I told him how I had forgiven my boyfriend. I led him on and at the same time I-I c-cheated. I never went farther than kissing, but...It's the fact that I did it alone!" the boy gasped out.

He was met with silence.

Sasuke nervously looked up and felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. He couldn't place the look on Itachi's face as his brother studied him. He looked blank and calculating, like he was trying to figure something out.

"I-Itachi?" he choked, letting the tears fall.

"I-I'm-s-sorry, I-"

"Don't," his brother interrupted. Sasuke startled at the tone and swallowed. Itachi suddenly stood up and carefully took his hand out of Sasuke's grip. He reached forward and Sasuke closed his eyes, not knowing if his brother would either yell or hit him. He let more tears fall as Itachi sat on his knees in front of him.

"And Sasori knows, you don't feel that way about him?" he asked. Sasuke nodded and trembled as his brother reached up and gently touched his cheeks.

"I told him today...That I loved you, loved my boyfriend," he said quietly. Itachi nodded and made a noise in the back of his throat.

"You didn't go any farther than kissing and he didn't hurt you?" he asked with narrowed eyes. Sasuke shook his head.

"I-I snapped out of it in the end. I pushed him off me and told him I wanted to leave," he said. Itachi nodded again and carefully stood from the floor.

"Sasuke, stand up for me," he asked. Sasuke shakily stood, his legs threatening to turn into jelly beneath him. He almost jumped out of his skin when Itachi gently hugged him and buried his crying face into his chest.

"Sasuke, through all this...How did you feel?" he asked. The boy let out a sob and hugged Itachi's waist tightly.

"I felt empty inside!" he cried loudly.

"I felt like I lost everything! When she was on top of you I felt used and replaced! I wanted to run and hide, crawl into a hole! My body ran on auto pilot and I ran to the park! It was so cold and I didn't have anyone to call except Sasori. I was too scared...Scared to come back and think you were still with her!" he yelled. He sobbed even harder as fingers threaded into his hair. Itachi made soft noises in his throat as the grip around his waist got tighter.

"Please don't be mad! I'll do anything, but please...Don't hate me," he begged.

"That's enough!" Itachi's voice yelled. Sasuke was pushed back and forced to look up into Itachi's eyes. He startled when he saw tiny droplets spill from Itachi's eyes and land on his face.

"It's okay Sasuke, I'm not mad, I promise," he whispered. He leaned down and caught Sasuke's lips in a kiss, holding him tightly.

"I wanted to know; I wanted to know what happened and how you felt. We both did something stupid and in the end I drove you to do those things. I made you nervous and insecure. I don't blame you, not one bit, if anything I'm proud of you. Thank you, thank you for telling me," he whispered. Sasuke closed his eyes as the last of the tears fell. They kissed again and Sasuke moaned into the harshness of it. Itachi grabbed his backside and ground their hips together.

"I don't anything to come between us anymore. When we get married, I want everything to be out in the open," he gasped as he pulled away from the kiss. Sasuke was already kissing down his neck as he un did the buttons on Itachi's shirt.

"Me too, I want to do everything with you. I want to be everything with you. I love you Itachi-nii, I can't feel this way about anyone else!" he cried. Itachi ripped off his shirt and wasted no time on removing the younger's pants. Together they lay nude on the carpet, Itachi determined to bring as much bliss to Sasuke as possible.

"I'm going to warn you Sasuke, I'm not letting you off this floor for the rest of the night," he husked into Sasuke's mouth. The boy moaned as his hips were lifted and crushed into his older brothers.

"I'll take you're word for it," he panted, throwing his head back. Itachi marked the boy's throat with love bites and kisses. Their legs intertwined as they gently became one. Sasuke opened his eyes and ran his fingers through Itachi's hair as his brother gently thrusted within him.

"I love you Itachi," he gasped. The older smiled down at him and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you Sasuke...My soon to be husband," he breathed.

* * *

**TBC**


	36. Gone too far, now its time to back up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Yup, so this sorta officially the last chapter. I can't tell you how many reviews I've gotten about making sure Sasori finds someone! Yes people, I won't leave him hanging! There are going to be several side stories and one shots based around this story's universe. I have plenty of ideas for our favorite couple and friends. Make sure you read the end credits, I think you'll be happy!**

**Final Chapter**

**Gone Too Far**

* * *

Sasori was still sitting at his desk at work well near closing time. His legs were crossed as he propped his elbow on his thigh. His chin was propped on his hand as he stared out into space. He needed some place to think and the only quiet place for him was his saw dust covered office. His eyes traveled over the layers of wood dust as it coated the floor. He breathed in the scent of pine and chemical as he stared at the far wall. It was getting late, almost around seven and many of his workers were heading home. He had found someone long ago to replace Haruno. He had chosen his most trusted employee Yamato and given the man the position. He worked often with the man and was satisfied with his work ethic.

Those thoughts were far though as he continued to stare down the opposite wall. He worked through the pain in his chest as he felt his heart beat with every pound. He shifted his eyes and watched the people around the warehouse pack up their tools and get ready to leave. He decided to stay so he could be alone; hell he would sleep on a pile of sawdust if he had to just to get away from anyone. His brother Pein was still back at their apartment, no doubt still thinking on the couch where he had left him. He deeply wondered briefly if Pein would call Itachi and tell him what he had done. Part of him welcomed the fact that the older might want to rip his head off. The other part of him felt pain at seeing the relative as a reminder of his lost love.

He sighed and un crossed his legs, running shaky fingers through his bangs. He chewed the inside of his cheek as he closed his eyes to think. This was going to take time to work through and he briefly wondered how long he would feel this way. Would it be days? Weeks? Months? Years? His attraction to Sasuke had made him feel vulnerable, like a spot inside him had been ripped out.

"Sasori?" a voice in the doorway called. The red head snapped from his inner mussing and opened his eyes, looking up from the floor.

Yamato Tenzo smiled lightly as he addressed the sulking red head.

"Um...The boys in painting are all finished and I just put the rest of the tools away. Was there anything else you needed before we left?" he asked, sweeping some chocolate brown hair from his eyes. Sasori shook his head and turned back to his desk, picking up a pencil.

"No, you all can go, good job today, see you tomorrow," he said lightly, begging to write on some paper work. As much effort as Sasori tried to put into himself he just couldn't. He shifted some papers on his desk and blinked in confusion when Yamato still stood at his door way. The man wore a nervous expression on his face and he suddenly became fidgety on the spot. He cleared his throat and looked away, scratching his cheek with a single finger as a small corner of his mouth quirked up.

"S-Sasori...Um...Would you like-I don't know, to go get a drink with me tonight? You seem kind of down and...My roommate isn't going to be in town so I'll be by myself...I mean, if you have time and...Stuff," he ended lamely.

Sasori blinked in surprise and thought the offer over in his head, feeling a small spark light inside him. Getting drunk at a bar sounded much more appealing than sitting in the quiet and staring at the walls of his work place. At least if he got drunk he could forget his problems.

"Yeah...That sounds fine," Sasori tried to smile. Yamato's face broke out in a large grin.

"Great!" he smiled.

* * *

Sasori walked into the dimly lit bar with Yamato at his elbow. The other followed him to the bar and grabbed two stools in the corner near the bathrooms. There wasn't many people so it was quiet, but it was early and many more came in every minute or so. Sasori sat by the wall as Yamato took a seat close to him on his right. He signaled the bartender over and both men ordered their drinks. Sasori took a sip of his own and frowned when he noticed Yamato watching him rather closely. He took his drink away from his mouth.

"What?" he asked, setting down his drink. Yamato smiled and took a sip of his own glass before licking his lips.

"You don't look so pale anymore," he said out of the blue. Sasori sighed and played with the rim of his glass, sweeping some hair from his face.

"I'm always pale, it used to freak my mother out," he whispered. He didn't know why he said that, but it just came out. Yamato shook his head and tapped the edge of his glass with a finger.

"I don't mean from the way you look, I mean you don't seem so sad right now," he corrected himself smiling.

"How do you know what I'm feeling?" the red head asked, turning towards him with narrowed eyes.

"Well..." Yamato began, tapping his chin.

"When you're angry your eyebrows go up, when your happy your eyes shine a different color. When your sad the lines on the sides of your eyes straighten out and when your miserable...Your quiet and polite," he finished, looking sadly at Sasori.

The red head was stunned and a little surprised that Yamato watched him so closely. He picked up his drink and drowned the rest. The burning liquid went down his throat and settled in the pit of his stomach. He took it all in while holding back the way the action made his eyes water.

"What the hell do you know anyway!" he hissed, turning away. Sasori felt a burning moisture coat the edge of his eyes and this time it wasn't from the alcohol. No, he was not crying dammit! Not for this loser of an employee.

"Don't mock me because you think you know me so well," he finished. Yamato was quiet for a moment until he frowned. He reached up and put a careful hand on Sasori's turned shoulder.

"You're not used to people paying attention to you, are you? And when someone does, I think it makes you happy," he said. Sasori felt his chest clench.

'Yeah...It was one of the reasons I loved Sasuke so much. So many people could be in a room but he always had a special smile for me' Sasori thought. The read head got another drink and quickly drowned it also.

"Is it obvious?" he asked out loud. Yamato gave a strained smile.

"Yes and no, but...I think its okay to want to be noticed. I mean...I noticed you the first day I came to work at the warehouse!" he smiled, not knowing how strange his comment sounded. Sasori despite himself blushed with his drink halfway to his mouth.

"I-idiot! You don't admit stupid shit like that!" he scolded, putting his drink down. Yamato stared at him in confusion.

"Why not? I'm just being honest! I mean with your red hair and dark eyes I think you're pretty cool! Not to mention you can stand up to old lady Chiyo like you do! Damn that woman is scary! You know she threatened to throw me into the wood chipper once!" he babbled.

Yamato went on and on for about an hour as Sasori drowned drink after drink. When he started to feel dizzy and his movement became sloppy Yamato put a hand on his wrist. The red head looked at him in confusion.

"Sasori take it easy! This isn't a contest! Why are you drinking so much anyway?" he asked, making Sasori set down his drink. The red head slumped in his seat and stared at the counter.

"What does it matter?" he slurred, shaking his head. Yamato frowned and leaned a little closer.

"Sasori...What's bothering you? I've never seen you so sad, usually...You're always really nice and happy," the brown haired man said. Sasori sniffed and clenched his jaw.

"I am aren't I? But...I'm not...I'm not like that at all. I'm always so lonely...Hell, even my own brother doesn't like to be in the same room as me sometimes. Everyone calls me annoying and obvious," he ended sadly.

Sasori didn't notice tears falling until one of them ended up in his drink. He wiped them away and pushed his glass away. Yamato was right, if he was acting like this then he must be drinking too much. He made to stand but his stomach was empty and his legs felt like jelly. He gasped as a pair of arms slid around his shoulders and kept him upright. He blinked and looked to his side to see Yamato staring at him in surprise.

"Shoot, I think I let you have too much, damn, I originally wanted to make this much more relaxing," he smiled nervously. Sasori shook his head and clenched his fingers in his hair.

"I don't want to have fun, I just want to stop being so fucking pathetic!" he groaned. Yamato made a noise in his throat as he carefully helped him out the front door.

"You're not pathetic Sasori," he said softly.

"Yes I am!" the red head almost shouted. They exited the bar and both stumbled down the streets. Sasori suddenly felt sick and he stopped with a groan.

"Stop, I need a minute...I'm...I'm going to be sick!" he said. Yamato noticed a bad tremor go through the other. He quickly took Sasori into an alleyway and let the red head lean over a trash can. He winced as Sasori emptied his stomach into the can and made gaggling noises. Sasori groaned as he grabbed his stomach and stood back up on wobbling feet.

"Umm...Oh crap, this all my fault!" Yamato said as he tried to steady Sasori. The drunken other grunted and tried to push him off.

"I'm fine, I just need to...Oh crap," he grunted almost falling over. He clutched his stomach as his head spun. Yamato leaned him up against a building and hailed a cab.

"I'll take you to my place, no offense Sasori but I don't think I should leave you alone tonight," he said.

* * *

The cab ride had been interesting. They had to make several stops and annoyed the cab driver because Yamato thought Sasori would get sick at those times. The only time Sasori threw up again was in the bushes near the entrance to Yamato's ground level apartment. The brown haired man hit the lights on the way in and quickly set Sasori down on his couch.

"Ah, stay here, I'll get some water," he rushed out. Sasori blinked at the bright lights as he fell sideways on the couch. He sighed at his situation but blinked as he realized something. He hadn't thought of Sasuke at all since he had been with Yamato. He closed his eyes as he felt moisture coat the sides again. He turned his head and let them roll down his cheeks.

"Man I'm a sad sight," he whispered to himself, trying to wipe the moisture and any traces away. Yamato approached him with a cloth and without warning plopped it over Sasori's eyes. The red head startled as the cold cloth hit his hot skin.

"I also have some water and uh...Cookies. I think they'll absorb what ever is in your system," he laughed, sitting on the couch next to the red head. Sasori slid the cloth off his eyes to glare at Yamato as the happy idiot continued to babble. He sighed through his nose and instead leaned back on Yamato's couch to catch his breath. It had been a while since had been drunk and he was out of practice on his drinking.

As the cloth stayed on his head Yamato had thought to fetch some water to clean out his mouth. Sasori gratefully washed out the aftertaste and put the cloth back over his eyes for a moment.

He suddenly felt the couch dip near his thigh and looked over to see Yamato watching him with those big eyes of his. The man must have worn mascara or something; the black lining around his eyes was way too thick to be normal. Though in some part of his mind he realized it suited his chocolate brown hair very well. It was spiky and messy like he never combed it one day in his life. He broke from his thoughts when Yamato started speaking to him.

"So...Do you feel better?" Yamato asked.

Sasori blinked his eyes and looked at him. His stomach still felt woozy and he suddenly felt hot under the collar. He made a noise when Yamato reached up and gently adjusted the wash cloth over his forehead. The touch to his skin was so tender that it made Sasori's stomach quiver with something he wasn't used to. The touch also reminded him of something else but he tried to block that feeling out. He turned his head, letting the washcloth fall to the couch cushion. Yamato gave him a look of confusion as his hand was pushed away.

"I just need to sleep it off, I can go home now," Sasori mumbled breathlessly, standing up shakily from the couch.

"Ah, no! Wait a minute, that's not what I meant!" Yamato said, standing up also.

Sasori gasped as he was hit with a large dose of dizziness. His foot caught the leg of the coffee table and he pitched forward. Arms encircled him tightly as he groaned into something warm and breathing. He opened his blurry eyes and looked up into the dark and wide eyes of Yamato. He blinked and for the first time in a while felt his own cheeks turn the color of his hair. Yamato's arms were snug around his waist and back as Sasori's own hands had grasped the taller man's shoulders. The brown haired man stared down at him with slightly dusted pink cheeks. He looked away for a moment but steeled his jaw and turned back to the red head.

"Sasori I..." he said. The red head stayed silent as the other leaned down to him. He whimpered in surprise as Yamato closed his eyes and captured his lips in a swift but powerful kiss. Sasori's own eyes went wide but closed softly a moment later. Yamato tasted warm and smelt like sawdust and for the first time, Sasori fell in love with the fragrance.

* * *

He had no clue how it happened but...It happened.

What had started in the living room had moved to Yamato's bedroom and into his bed too small for even one person.

"Ah...Oh...Awh!" Sasori panted, clenching the sheets. He propped himself up on his hands and spread his knees a little more. Little noises worked out of his throat and hit the air, making him groan in embarrassment the higher they became.

"Ah...S-Sasori!" Yamato moaned behind him, petting the back of his thigh.

The red head blushed and looked over his shoulder as Yamato moved with in him a little harder. What had started out as an embarrassing kiss had quickly turned into a drawn out sex fest. They had grabbed at each other's clothes as they stumbled down the narrow hallway and into Yamato's room.

The red head moaned as Yamato grabbed his hips and snapped forward, hitting his spot with a deadly accuracy. Both moaned and shouted as Sasori tried to keep his head from being buried into Yamato's sheets. Having never bottomed before Sasori tried to last as the ultimate feeling of being filled was overwhelming. He cried out when his cock was grabbed and stroked in time with Yamato's strong thrusts.

"S-so good...Sasori, you feel so good, you're so hot i-inside," Yamato continued to moan, leaning down and kissing his lower back. Sasori blushed harder and buried his face into Yamato's pillow from embarrassment. The idiot acted like he had never fucked someone before. Even the sounds Yamato was making made his head swim and his cock pulse against his stomach.

"S-shut up, y-you-Ah, s-so embarrassing!" the red head gasped, snapping his neck back.

Yamato grabbed his hips and flipped him so now he was lying on his back. The red head panted as Yamato moved over him and buried himself deeper. The action made Sasori draw his knees up and Yamato didn't hesitate in throwing the creamy limbs over his shoulders. The brown haired man wrapped an arm around his back and brought their now sweaty chests together. Sasori clenched his teeth and closed his eyes as the cock inside him moved much more rapidly. Not knowing what to do with his hands he reached up and buried them into the pillows behind his head, causing his stomach muscles to tense.

"Ah Yamato!" he begged.

Sasori opened his eyes and panted only to be met with an equally panting Yamato. As the other male thrusted he grabbed one of Sasori's hands and raised it to his mouth. Sasori watched with red cheeks as Yamato kissed his fingers, bringing out his tongue and licking the side of his index finger with a sexy smirk plastered to his face. The action made Sasori swallow a groan and tighten his knees over Yamato's shoulders.

"Sasori...I've wanted you...Uh...For so long," he breathed leaning down.

He captured Sasori in a wet kiss, forcing his mouth open and sucking on each other's tongues. Sasori gasped out a breath and worked his hips against the other. He felt his climax building with every jab to his sensitive insides. He quivered and bucked as the feeling inside him grew and threatened to spill out. He broke the kiss for air and shouted into the quiet room.

"I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum!" he warned in a whimper, eyes closing. Yamato groaned and worked him just a little bit harder, encouraging him to climax.

"Don't hold back, I wanna feel it," he whispered against the pale and sweaty skin. At the words Sasori tensed and arched his back with a moan.

"Y-Yamato!" he screamed into the room.

His seed burst between them and some landed on his chin as he continued to squirm on the bed. Yamato grabbed his forearms and tensed, thrusting for a final time. He groaned and arched above Sasori, filling the other with his own essence. Sasori gasped and twisted as the warmth inside him spread and made him feel full. Yamato panted above him and planted kisses down Sasori's sweaty neck.

"Sasori...I love you," he whispered, planting a kiss just below his jaw line. Sasori tensed and opened his eyes. He looked at Yamato and blinked in confusion.

"W-wait what? Yamato?" he asked.

The other bit his lower lip and leaned down to be face to face with him.

"I know it seems odd but I have for a while. I only just...I only just got the courage tonight because you seemed so...So sad," he said, resting their foreheads together. Sasori squirmed away but whimpered as Yamato was still inside of him. Realizing this, the brown haired male pulled out but didn't let Sasori out of his hold. Sasori hissed as Yamato slid out with a pop and blushed, turning his head away and on its side on the pillow. He could feel their combined liquids coat his thighs.

"I'll do what ever it takes! I'll take you on dates...I'll be tender or I can be what ever you want. I didn't approach you because...Because...It seemed like you had your heart set on someone else," he whispered.

Sasori made a face of despair but still didn't look at Yamato. His hair was sweaty and messy from the sex and stuck to his forehead. He bit his bottom lip as he felt moisture coat the bottom of his eyes.

"And when I saw you today...It looked like you had been crying," he continued. He reached up and gently fingered Sasori's bangs.

"And that's when I knew...You just had your heart broken," he finished. Sasori hiccupped and let one of the tears fall. He closed his eyes as he felt the rest hit the pillow. He took deep breaths and shook his head like he was in denial. He felt fingers gently grab his chin and gently turn him to face Yamato. The other male was smiling softly at him almost as if in reassurance.

"Honestly, I wanted to do this right, to take it slow but...Eh, I guess I just sorta lost my head. I've liked you for so long it all just sorta opened the flood gates," he almost giggled, rubbing the back of his neck. Sasori rubbed his eyes and looked at Yamato in confusion, sniffling.

"But anyway...Please, don't be sad. If you let me, I can...I can pick up the pieces. I want to be there for you and I want...To be...The one for you," he whispered, cheeks turning pink.

Sasori's eyes went soft as he felt his own cheeks heat up. Yamato had been working for him for so long he had no idea this side of the man existed. There were times he felt eyes on him but he had no clue they belonged to the brown haired male. Yamato was always the silly joker around the group. He was always laughing and dropping tools or running away from old lady Chiyo. To see a serious Yamato...And one that loved him felt...Comforting.

Sasori sat up and Yamato moved back a bit to give him room to sit up fully. Sasori blushed at his nakedness but reached a hand up to gently pet the side of Yamato's face with the back of his fingers, shaking a bit.

"Would you be able...To truly love someone like me? Every flaw and every selfish and ugly thing about me?" Sasori asked, letting a few more tears fall down his cheeks. Yamato steeled his jaw and strongly held the hand stroking his face.

"I already do. I want you to be happy; I want you to be with me. I'll do what ever it takes because...I-I really do love you Sasori," he said gently. The red head gave a small half smile and closed his eyes.

"You're so corny," he whispered in affection. Yamato smiled and leaned forward, kissing the red head lightly on the lips. He wrapped an arm around the pale man and brought their chests together. For the first time in a while the red head melted into the kiss. He made a small noise when Yamato parted his lips and slipped his tongue inside. They played for a few moments until both backed up for air. Yamato brought one hand up and brought their heads close enough so that their foreheads touched softly.

"I guess you just bring it out in me," he whispered against the other's lips. As his mouth was captured again Sasori let himself go completely. Somewhere in his mind he felt a stone sink into the ocean and disappear. He felt the last iceberg in his chest melt and head back to sea. Getting over Sasuke would take time and many nights of crying...But he had a feeling that Yamato would be able to sooth and piece back together his wounded and unknowingly fragile heart.

_Well...At least I have my next idea for my new book series..._

Sasori smiled inwardly and let Yamato push him down to the sheets for another round of love making.

* * *

Sasuke watched Itachi sleep as they lay in their bed. It was well into the night but Sasuke found himself unable to fall asleep. He felt happy as if a weight chaining down his soul had disappeared. He lay on his back naked as Itachi lay over him. His brother's arms were tight around his middle as his head lay gently on his rising and falling chest. Sasuke couldn't help but let his fingers roam softly through Itachi's raven hair. He reveled at being the one to hold his brother and sleep next to him like this. He still felt like the younger brother but in a way he also felt like Itachi and he had met on a new solid ground. The path they were on was going to be very difficult. Many people would never accept what they had, but then again, people didn't see it from the inside out. Sasuke snuggled into the top of Itachi's head as he let his eyes drift closed. He smelt the natural smell that was Itachi and let himself be lulled by it.

_Only two years to go...And I'll be married..._

Sasuke smiled in his sleep and let himself drift off.

_Yes...This is where my life begins..._

* * *

**THE END**

**Wait!...Yes...There is an epilogue!**

**STAY TUNED!**

**deathskeith**

TBC


	37. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**5 years later...**

Five years had passed since the day Sasuke had told Itachi the truth. As Itachi had promised Sasuke, when the boy turned eighteen they held a secret ceremony that no one knew about, and found a priest who didn't mind that they were brothers. Their marriage had to be a secret, but they knew that only both belonged to each other anyway. After the stunt Kakashi had pulled with Miya and Itachi, the man apologized in the only way he knew how. He had given Itachi an offer and wanted the older raven to become his business partner, not only did this make them equal, Itachi now ran more than half the company. With this bigger increase in income he felt now was the time to move in their lifestyle. He packed up the house along with a reluctant Sasuke and bought a condo closer to work and closer to Sasuke's school. Itachi was just happy he no longer had a lawn to mow. Sasuke graduated high school and worked in the Bistro at his brother's company while he went through college. Sasuke was growing and with each passing year became even more beautiful. He got through college and decided to work as a tech manager at his brother's company.

Everyone around him had changed also.

Pein after only four months of dating asked Konan to marry him. After four years of marriage they were now expecting their first born any day now.

Speaking of...

Only after a month of dating Yamato practically begged Sasori to come live with him. His roommate had moved out and Yamato hated the silence. Sasori was a little reluctant at first but did so since his brother has already married and left. Sasori took over the furniture store after his grandmother Chiyo passed away. He sold the place and instead chose to be a romance novelist full time. His new series about a lost love (based on him) was a quick hit and was already in the making to become a movie.

It became even stranger when Deidara hooked up with Kisame.

It was a surprise to them all really, but sort of not at the same time. From the way the two always argued all the time all of them would have never guessed it. Tobi finally managed to snag Zetsu after his caught the man drinking himself into a coma from his recent break up with his girlfriend. At first all the two did was argue but slowly everyone could see love starting to form. Hidan told everyone he was single and pretty much happy with his decision that is until Kakuzu caught him staring one day. Everyone still remained the best of friends and eventually over time Sasori was able to look at Sasuke as a good friend more so than a lost love. They all wondered though why Itachi had not decided to date; he simply told them he was happy being an older brother full time.

He never wore his wedding ring at work.

Sasuke's love for his brother only grew stronger. There wasn't a moment either at work or home they weren't together. Though occasionally the courageous female would approach and Sasuke often feared another Miya epidemic. Itachi though stayed true to his promise and always shot the girl down the first half second she tried to flirt with him. Of course that meant keeping other girls away from Sasuke too which was a full time job in itself.

All in all he loved his life; he loved his little brother and loved his home and his job.

Every time Sasuke smiled at him he felt like he could fall in love all over again.

* * *

**END**

**Thanks for reading, I have many one shots planned but I am always open to suggestions. I have allot of other ideas too so I hope there are some Saiyuki fans out there. Keep reading and thank you to the ones who have shown so much support!**

**deathskeith**


End file.
